Mayor's Adventures: Enemies of the Past
by TheFoolOfTheNoon
Summary: Takes place after Town of the Dead. Nacho after recovering from his injury from his previous adventure is finally able to relax and enjoy life. Especially with his girlfriend Ankha, but when trouble arises from a land he worked in the past. He is forced to strap on his hunting boots and set out to solve the problem. However, there is more to this monster attack than he thinks.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Old Enemy

Author Note's:

Surprise! Another story for your viewing pleasure or rather…the beginning of one. Anyway this story is indeed a continuation of my first Animal Crossing story. I have an idea on how long this one is going last, but that depends on my creative juices. There will be a mix of villagers from Animal Crossing that might make appearances along with some familiar Monster Hunter four characters. Although, I won't be limiting the area of travel to just that game. Anyway, read and review (even though there isn't much) and hopefully you will enjoy it. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Somewhere in the summit of a mountain two figures stand alone on the top of a blowing mountain where a once climactic battle was once held.

"Are you sure it's here?" asked one figure.

"Sources from the locals say that this is the famous spot that the hunter slew a powerful dragon known as the 'Shagaru Magala.'" Explained the second.

"Fascinating…can you refresh my memory on what this beast is capable of?"

"According to research from the monster hunter guild this creature classified as an elder dragon is originator of the frenzy virus; an recently discovered pathogen that's been known to cause fellow monsters to become berserk and attack each other."

"Good, good…anything else?"

"It's also said to have a different effect on sentient life with the infected having a chance to overcome the virus and become stronger or succumb to it and become weakened."

"Very good…*breathes* and what's better is that this creature is holding a grudge against the human who killed it. I can feel its wrathful soul still lingering in the area."

"Shall I start the ritual sire?"

"Proceed…"

The second figure pulled out a ritualistic dagger and started marking the ground with a large symbol in the representation of an Ankh. Once that was done the figure pulled out a few small bones belonging to the creature along with its phosgem which laid on the symbol neatly. After that the first figure tapped his staff onto the symbol causing it to glow brightly as it reacted with the objects placed inside of it.

"Great Dragon! Who terrorized these lands with great majesty I command thy wrathful spirit to return to the mortal plain and live once more!" In conjunction to his words a small balls of darkness gathered at the symbol turning into large sphere made of sinister darkness before plunging into the Ankh marking causing the materials to glow and melt together as they turned into a orb that stretched and shaped itself into a quadruped form that grew out a tail, head, and it's two wing arms as the figure now took a large amount of space on the summit eventually the glowing faded and the Ankh marking disappeared, but in its place was the infamous Elder Dragon itself; revived and sporting the Ankh symbol on its chest revealing its newly given life.

The two figures stand at awe as the dragon gathered a dark energy around its body before jumping high into the air giving a proud roar as the sky darkened causing its scales to shimmer in the darkness. Once done with its show of dominance the creature landed back onto the summit with a large crash as it looked down at the two figures that stand before it.

"You…revived me...why?"

"Oh great Shagaru…who scales shine brightly I simply ask for your assistance."

The dragon gave a slight growl which put the second figure on edge, but the first figure remain visually unaffected, "What makes you think I'll help a lower life form that pales to my grand presence?"

"Because not only I brought you back from death itself, but I have imbued you with power you can only dream of."

The Shagaru gave a smirk, "Heh…you have guts. Like the hunters that opposed me in the past, but failed to defeat me."

"With the exception of one…"

"Yes…THAT hunter…just thinking about him and the caravan he traveled with…aggravates me…"

"Then why not take revenge? I presented this chance to you, but in turn I have one favor to ask of you."

"Name it…"

"I'm looking for a specific feline that is much different from the ones you seen in your lands. Finding her has been…troublesome…and this image right here is the only one we can find in search." The figure pulled out a cell phone and showed to the dragon which got up close to view the foreign contraption.

"Ah…I see…then I shall bring her to you if I see her."

"Good, then do we have a deal?"

"Yes…we have a deal."

"Good…then destroy as much as you please. Perhaps that accursed hunter will be drawn out to stop you once again?"

The elder dragon gave a small smile as it extended its wings and took off from the summit all the while spreading the frenzy virus all over the area as it already had an idea where to strike first.

Meanwhile the two figures stood there as they witness the virus effects first hand as normally peacefully monsters turned on each in a fit of rage. The first figure smiled to himself as the second figure erected a portal so they can leave the carnage to its own devices.

/

This however did not go unnoticed by the villagers of Cathar as they noticed the dark cloud they were regrettably familiar with. Normally, this wouldn't be much of a since it has been a common trend these day's for hunters to be sent and slay the occasional Gore or Shagaru that shows around their lands, but something was off about this dark cloud; they could feel it in their bones. They can make out the shape of the Shagaru Magala as it descended from the heavens, flying off in a direction away from their village, however, the evil winds it created never left the mountains.

"Somebody…send a message to the hunters association. An old enemy has returned." Spoke one of the villagers.

"On it!"

"Hey…do you really think it's that one Shagaru?"

"I'm not one hundred percent certain, but those clouds are staying in place no matter how hard the winds blow."

"Do you think the hunters they will send can deal with it?"

"…No…but I can think of one hunter who can."

"Oh! That hunter! But, I heard he was retired."

"I get the feeling this will not be ignored, even by him."

/

Sometime later in the Elder Hall…

"Hey look! A new post was added!" shouted a hunter as his friends gathered around to see the new post.

 **Ominous Omen**

 **Location: Heaven's Mount**

 **Slay the Shagaru Magala**

 **Client: Cathar Elder**

 **Summary:**

 **We have reported the sighting of another Shagaru Magala inhabiting the summit once again, but be cautious those who accept this quest. The villagers and I feel that this sudden appearance of this fearsome Elder Dragon is a sign of bad things to come. We implore you to be at your best and to not underestimate the beast. We tried sending scouts earlier to check the Heaven's Mount area where we last saw the beast, but we had not heard back from them. I cannot say this enough, but be careful. I await to hear your return brave hunters.**

"Huh, a Shagaru at Heaven's Mount? That's new."

"Yeah don't the ones we usually fight stay at this one mountain arena or something?"

"Well apparently this one decided to move around a bit."

"That in itself is strange, but ultimately it doesn't matter. It's going down like the rest."

*Yeah!*

"Alright gang suit up! Time to make our annual payday and save the world like we usually do!"

*Right!*

Without wasting time the gang suited up and grabbed their weapons before stopping at the dinner table to down a good meal before battle. The team themselves was composed of blade masters with one using dual swords, great sword, hammer, and lance respectively. They donned armor made out of monsters from their previous hunts with one wearing a Zinogre set, Zamtrios set, Kushala set, and Nerscylla set. Once, their meals settled in they were sent off with many of the workers wishing them good luck on their way out.

/

Ten minutes passed since the hunters left the hall and when they arrived at the normally bright area that is the Heaven's Mount what they found was horrifying. The Kelbi that usually greeted them laid before them dead from wounds delivered to each other. The group no doubt knew this was the work of the frenzy virus; it's something that they have experienced themselves though not on the same level as the wildlife.

"Okay team, stick together. Who knows where this freaking dragon is."

"If it didn't left already that is."

"Just keep your wits about you. It could be watching us as we speak…"

Their friend's words unnerved them as they stuck close together walking through area by area closely watching for any movements. Their trek was mostly full of caution as they came across more bodies of Jaggi plus other wildlife all the while haunted by the feeling of being watched by some great force. Time passed as they searched high and low, but eventually circled around ending up in area two of Heaven's Mount.

"Well…so far nothing."

"No shit…we came across nothing but bodies. You would think we would have seen a dark cloud by now right?"

"Now that you mention it…I did not see a dark cloud either. Don't Shagaru's coat the area in its scales when it's present?"

"Yeah, but according to the quest it was last seen in this area. Just what's going on?"

Suddenly, as if to answer their question the sky darkened in the area sending all the hunters into a heighten sense of awareness. They were careful with their next move as the monster itself hasn't revealed itself to them. Drawing out their weapons they prepared themselves for battle as one of the hunter's suddenly shouted, "Scatter!"

Hearing the shout of their ally they immediately jumped out of the way as a large force landed in the spot where the group once stood. Turning quickly around they came face to face with the monster itself in all of its glory. Without warning the creature attacked forcing two of the hunters to block the giant attack while the other two avoided the strike entirely. However, the Shagaru refused to let up its assault wearing down the two hunters until finally breaking their guard and blasting them with its explosive breath sending them flying across the area as their friends tried to attack the beast, but the beast with a feat that some thought impossible the elder dragon flipped over the hunters and landed behind them causing the hunter's to lose their footing before being swatted away by its winged left arm.

"Ow…"

"Did anyone get the plate on that Diablos? Oh…"

"Ergh…this thing is already proving to be different from the usual Shagaru's we faced."

"Hey guys…look at its chest!"

Altogether their eyes landed on the symbol on its chest; the Ankh. The dragon roared forcing the hunters to cover their ears in order to avoid becoming deaf. However, they noticed that swords made of the frenzy virus near their location forcing them together as it charged one more blast and fired utterly destroying the hunters. In the aftermath of the resulting explosion the hunters laid in a crumpled heap unmoving. Seeing that its job is done the creature took flight, but where was it heading was only known to the dragon itself.

The cloud that surrounded the area however, never faded officially marking the land as its territory. A few seconds passed as a group of felyne's quickly rushed to the hunters quickly picking them up and placing them into the wagon before carting them off back to home base in order to take them back home. One hunter who was barely conscious barely uttered one last sentence before blacking out.

"I-It…didn't let…us…h-heal…uhh…"

The felyne's looked at each other before gulping. They knew now that this monster was on entirely new level as even four G ranks were utterly annihilated by it.

/

On the other side of the world, sleeping soundly was the legendary retired hunter having a well earned night's rest after an entire day of dealing with his villager's problems all the while making room in his schedule to spend time with his feline girlfriend. His arm after spending a long time broken has finally healed as shown as it hanged out from his covers. However, unbeknown to him deep in his vault the one golden scale given to him by the Caravaneer started to glow and fade eerily like a beating heart.

The retired hunter didn't know it, but he will soon be taken out of retirement in order to help face a new threat. One that will put him and his lover at risk, but at the same time strengthening their bond in order to face monsters from both of their pasts.

"Zzzzzzz…"

Until then, he will rest soundly until the time comes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Return to Val Habar

Author's notes:

Here we go; another chapter for your viewing pleasure. We have yet to reach the action in this story, but for now please enjoy the thought process and interactions of both Nacho and Isabelle as their P.O.V. are featured in this chapter. Also I'm focusing a bit on Ankha's and the mayor's relationship in this story, so expect some flirting and signs of love between the two. I think I'm doing a good job portraying their relationship so far, but I still see room for improvement. Anyway please tell me what you think of the chapter, the story so far, and if you want predictions on what could happen next. Though I doubt any of you would want to since I'm writing the story here. Regardless, This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Nacho's P.O.V

"Ugh…" I groaned as I slowly woke up from my deep sleep. It's been a while since anything exciting happened, but I suppose that's a good thing ever since Ankha and I started dating each other. With all the free time in the world our relationship really blossomed and became a subject of small talk among our fellow villagers. Speaking of my fellow villagers, some of them moved after a few weeks after the original incident; I'll miss them but I can't keep them here forever you know? Anyway in a nutshell life's been good, of course though Ankha still haven't told me all her secrets, but I'm not going to force her to tell me. When she feels ready she'll tell me, but until then I should focus on my daily routine and problems, with one of those problems being that Isabelle is slowly distancing herself from me. She probably thinks I haven't noticed but my wandering eyes tend to pick up on things that people miss easily.

"*Sigh*…sometimes I worry about her. Maybe I'll find a good moment to talk to her about it since you know; we work in the same building…well kinda. Man, I really need to give her a vacation also I want to invite Ankha on a trip but…I have yet to figure a good place to take her. Huh, so this is what it's like to have normal problems for once." I gave a good yawn before hopping out of my bed stretching my limbs. It always feels good to get a good stretch before doing anything in the day.

Getting the last sleepy limb into working order I noticed my cell-phone's screen is dimly lit which usually tells me that I recently got a message from someone I knew…or an alert on one of my free to play gaming apps, but regardless I have to check what's going on in my phone. Looking at my alerts, I noticed a few regarding my apps about the usual daily login rewards, but that's not what got my attention. At the bottom of my alert list was an email sent to me via private message. I decided to open it up and to my surprise it was a mission alert from HQ, the message itself read that a Shagaru Magala is causing havoc at my old stomping ground.

I first huffed at this message because I met other capable hunters who are more than qualified to deal with the elder dragon, but as I scrolled the message for more details…well let's just say I started taking the message more seriously as I read that three G rank hunters were quickly "carted" by the monster and in addition to that; the monster is expanding its territory to other hunting grounds in the region which means an entire collapse in each ecosystem far worse than a Deviljho could do on its own. Dammit all, and just when I was having normal people problems.

The final part of the message said, "My old team will arrive in their boat to pick me up, so make up an excuse so no one will suspect your agent status."

"Great, HQ was kind enough to contact them but didn't go the extra mile and have an excuse for me to use. *Sigh*Well…on the bright side; at least my friends will get to see something interesting today." I gave a sheepish laugh as I checked the time, "Seven'O'four A.M…the middle ground for mornings. Well I better get packing; who knows how long this is going to take in the long run." I still remember when I taken down my first Shagaru Magala, actually…if I remember correctly; it was the first time I fought a monster through part of its life cycle because before I fought its adult form I had to fight its previous form which was monster known as Gore Magala. Truly, I believe that monster and I developed a bitter rivalry that would only end with either of us dead. I don't know how but I could feel its anger and hatred towards me as we clashed with each other over and over again.

In my end, I was just doing my job and obviously I had to kill the damn dragon to stop its potential threat to the world, but I think it was more personal for the dragon. The monster must have thought it was unstoppable during its early life, but must have one heck of a reality check when it met me. Sure it wasn't a walk in the park for me either on our first encounter since I had to fight the Gore on the small space of the Caravaneer's multi-form caravan. What finally scared the monster off in our fight is when I left my mark on the dragon's head by leaving a large gash that no doubt will leave a scar.

Since then, I always knew it was the same Gore because of that scar. The mark itself eventually faded as it grew into the Shagaru I knew. However, it remembered the scar as in our last showdown by tracing the original placement of the scar with its claw as it was sizing me up. I'll never forget the look of hatred it gave me before finally attacking beginning our final duel. And…since I'm here thinking and remembering all these thoughts it's safe to say that I won that duel. Though I don't have the same armor that I used to take on said dragon, but the G-Rank armor is a good replacement since the monsters that came after are stronger than I expected.

"Once I get over there maybe then I can figure out what makes this Shagaru different from the one I fought. Heh, no doubt the 'lady in green' is beside herself about the monster and would like me to 'help' her research the beast. At least it's not the freakin Rajang again…I really hate those guys." I had…bad experiences with Rajang which are basically overgrown gorillas that can give Donkey Kong a run for his money. Eventually, I had enough reminiscing and actually got packing already by taking out a suitcase and placing all the essential clothes I need including underwear; thank goodness all the items are easily stored thanks to the leaf system. I actually got my armor converted into a leaf making it easier to hide my secret life which I also packed into my suitcase. To those who are wondering, the leaves have the name of the item written on it which made it easier to tell which item is which.

During my packing I was thinking of what to say to Ankha, Isabelle, and the rest of my friends in order not to worry them or raise suspicions. I almost had a good excuse ready until a large crash sounded in the distance. I gave a sigh as I face-palmed myself knowing already where and who caused that. "And even before I could take a shower…" Making my way to my front door it wasn't long until intense knocking started on my door no doubt from Copper as that brave hound was always first to respond to an accident. So, I opened my door and like I predicted it is the diligent canine himself.

"Sir! A…"

"A big ship shaped like whale crashed into our port and six people are jumping out of it looking for me, right?"

"Er um…yeah. That's correct…I assume you know these people then?"

"Eeyup…"

"Well…I hope you have a good excuse for this."

"I'm working on it…just keep the commotion under control. I'll talk to them and sort things out."

"Alright, just try not to say anything that will give away…'that' information."

"You don't need to tell me what I been doing for years." Like that I got my shoes on and exited my home only to be joined by an annoyed Ankha and a concerned Isabelle.

"Nacho, what's going on? I was having a pleasant dream until a sudden crash brought it all to a screeching halt." Ankha complained, understandably so since like myself; I dislike to be woken up by a loud alarm clock.

"Mayor! Just what's going on?"

"Long story short, some old friends of mine have come for a visit and are offering to set up a trade route, but before they can do that they need to take me to a place called Val Habar for more details." I lied coolly which seem to satisfied Isabelle desire for an answer, but Ankha quickly knew that I was lying but didn't say anything in order not to spill my secret. Making our way down to the beach all three of us now saw the damage in full along with the ship itself. I gave a small smirk as I saw the familiar man in red having an awkward conversation with Kapp'n.

"Hey!" I shouted getting the two's attention along with the rest of the gang who quickly ran onto deck upon hearing my voice.

"Heh, Ohkan! Nice to see you again!" shouted the Caravaneer as he waved me down with a bright smile on his face.

"Ohkan!"

"Hey!"

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Meow, have you been eating well?"

"Hey Doodle! Long time no see!"

"Heh nice to see you guys too, and I see you already made a mess of things here."

The Caravaneer sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Er…yeah that was my fault. I kinda dozed off for a moment at the wheel, and as you can see I'm already paying for it." He said as he dropped a small bag of money into the Kapp'n's hand most likely to pay for the Kappa's boat as it was unfortunately a victim in the accident.

"I hope you still got some money left on you because you have to pay for the port you destroyed as well."

"Ah yes…right, so who do I give it to?"

"To the mayor of this town."

"Right, so where is he or she?"

"You're looking at him." I said with a playful smirk which seemed to surprise my old friends, for the last time they remembered me; I was a hunter.

"No way really?!" exclaimed Little Miss Forge, "You're the mayor of this town?!"

"Doodle that's amazing; you really moved up in the world!"

"Congrats, didn't think you had what it takes."

"Meow, and in a foreign land too! I haven't seen felynes as big as a human before much less as beautiful as the one next to you." The Street Cook said pointing to Ankha.

"Sorry man, but she's taken."

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"You're already looking at him." Ankha said with a smirk of her own as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a quick peck on the cheek which again caused another look of surprise among them while causing Isabelle some discomfort.

"Me-Wow…"

"Heh, our dear Ohkan all grown up. Good on ya, truly we need to catch up as soon as possible, but first things first; you got your things packed?"

"I got some of it done, but there still some things I need to pack in so can you wait a bit?"

"Sure, since your mayor and all. Just tell us when and we'll be off, so make sure you have everything settled until then." He then tossed a bag full of zenny at me which I instantly grabbed out of the air.

"Alright, I'll be back." I turned to Isabelle after Ankha released her arms from my shoulders, "Isabelle can you convert this to bells and ask Tom Nook if he can repair the port?"

"Yes I can, but…do you really need to leave? I think there are better ways to set up a trade route from here from Val Habar." She said this with a hint of depression in her voice.

Honestly, I wished there was a way to make her feel better but I really needed to go, but not for the reason I told her, "Sorry, but this is the only way Isabelle they really need me over there."

"I see…" she looked away from me and left with a downcast expression she tried to painfully hide from us.

"*Sigh* Isabelle…"

"Um, Nacho what happened between you two?" Ankha asked curiously.

"I don't know; she's been like this for a while now and I can't figure out why."

"Hmm…I wonder."

"You have an idea Ankha?"

"Just a sneaking suspicion, but you shouldn't worry about it. What you SHOULD worry about is the fact you were going to leave without telling me." She said while giving a somewhat angry look.

"Ankha, sorry but…can we take this to my house? I'll explain everything I know."

"You better mister."

/

Walking back to my house we made our way to my basement which still hid my secret tech, but had some furniture laying about to make the room look not so empty. Once in the basement I started explaining to her that I was called to hunt a dangerous dragon that's been causing serious trouble in the region where I was heading to with the Caravan. Ankha didn't look too surprised as I did show and explain the origin of my armor and weapons, and most likely she figured that the entire caravan already knew of my secret life.

"So, why don't you bring me along? I would love to see what you do in action and all the new locales you must've traveled to with your friends."

"I love to bring you along Ankha, but with that dangerous monster running amuck I don't think I want to risk putting you in harm's way."

"It's sweet that you're thinking about my safety Nacho, but you know full well I can take care of myself."

Well that is true, but I hate to see her get hurt…*sigh* however, she'll insist that I'll take along anyway so I might as well let her, "Okay okay, fine you can come, but remember I'm the expert when dealing with giant monsters, so when I have something important to say; you listen alright?"

"Alright darling, I mean I really do want to see these places with you, and if I may be honest spend some quality time with the man who gave me the gift of love and happiness again."

My face soften as I gave her a kiss on the lips which lasted a good few seconds as she returned it while attempting to turn it into a full make out session, but I broke the kiss before it could get intense. Ankha wasn't happy that I did that, but she understood why since I need to hurry up and finish up packing, "You should start packing yourself your highness, as your lover I would hate to leave you behind." I said in a quiet yet teasing tone of voice.

The illustrious Egyptian cat giggled a bit before running off to do her packing leaving me alone to finish what I started. Though Ankha and I haven't reached THAT level in our relationship I say we are pretty close to it, anyway I got to finish packing so I pressed the button that stood out in the basement and had my secret arsenal reveal to me once again. "Alright, I already had my armor packed in so which monster made weapon should I use?" I asked myself as I examined my small vault filled with various swords made from the monsters I hunted in the past, but the answer to my question is actually simple. "How about…all of them?" I joked as I reverted them into leaves; yes I had literally every weapon I own from my monster hunting adventures converted into leaves which made lugging around the unusually large weapons.

Packing them inside my suitcase along with a few other essential items for personal comfort I am now officially ready to go…after a quick shower because I feel more comfortable in my skin after a good shower.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

"You'll do it? Thanks that'll take a huge load off the town Tom."

"It's no problem Isabelle I'll get my team to work on it. I assume you have the funds to pay for all of it?"

"Yes I do, I just need to convert it into bells and I'll pay it in full."

"Good, good…once the conversion is done I expect my money by tomorrow, since that's all it takes for my workforce to fix up the port."

"Okay I'll get it done." I raised my arm for a handshake which Tom Nook gratefully took as a sign of our agreement. Once that was done I left his business and went on to start converting the Zenny at a nearby ATM. We had the thing installed since this town had all sort of currency brought to it and because of this we had to have a conversion system installed. I can hear the clinging of the bell coins as my thoughts drifted towards the mayor. It hurts…everytime I see him because in all honesty I have developed a crush for him after some time when he first became the mayor. But, I was too nervous to tell him how I feel and in turn I always kept things professional between us to hide that nervousness, but as a consequence I lost my chance to tell him how I feel and someone else beat me to it; Ankha.

She was resident when Nacho became mayor, but usually kept to herself. However, the mayor got her to come out of her shell and I got to know her better before becoming good friends. We usually talk about our own interests while at times gossiping about others for fun. And, like girls we talked about boys of particular interest and little about girls from my end. Though, that surprised Ankha at first she told me that it wouldn't change anything between us. Of course it didn't because I didn't know we were following the same guy just to have him taken away by the braver of us two. I tried to accept Ankha's and the mayor's relationship, but the feeling of regret still eats at me and distracting me from my work. Maybe if I told him…I can have some closure or something because my feelings for him only became worse ever since the clone zombie attack and Nacho along with some help came to my rescue along with the rest who were taken by the threat.

Then there was the time I thought he died, I saw him fall off the crumbling bridge to the water below. When I saw the water turn red I immediately lost my will to fight back and I wanted to die. But, thankfully he didn't as I saw his face once more as he freed me and the others; before running off to end the nightmare. I…I can't help it! Every time I see him my heart would race, but when I see him with Ankha…I feel…depressed and angry because I wanted to be the one who wraps around his neck lovingly, I wanted to go places with him, I wanted to…love him, but there isn't anything I can do.

*Beep, Beep*

The machine alerted me that the conversion was done; breaking me out of my thoughts. I gathered the bells into the bag and made my way back to Nook's homes. The raccoon was surprised by my quick return, but was glad nevertheless that I paid the cost in full. Saying goodbye for real this time I walked out of the building and made my way back to town. I noticed the commotion had died down, but a crowd of our residents gathered near the beach cliff side. Thankfully, Copper was keeping them from getting too close, but I assumed they're there to see the mayor off. I wanted to do the same; however, my eyes noticed that Ankha was not among the crowd. _"Oh no…please don't tell me…"_ I mentally begged to whatever deity may be listening, but when I looked over my worse fear has been realized; that feline managed to convince him to let her come along. I wanted to cry, but didn't because there are too many people watching and I didn't want make a scene. They're waving goodbye as the whale looking ship drifted further and further from the beach it crashed into. I don't know what possessed me, but I made a mad dash to the beach so fast and quickly that those who noticed were too shock to respond as I leapt and attached myself to stern before dropping onto a open wooden platform and scurried inside.

I was deeply out of breath and was mentally smacking myself for what I did. Why did I do that?! Now the town is without a mayor and an assistant to watch over it; no doubt Nacho will grill me for this. But, there was no turning back now as I saw the town of Mellow getting farther and farther away. I wonder if the mayor or the others on this ship saw me get in? If they did then they would already be seeking me out. "Not like this…" I mumbled on the verge of tears as I made myself scarce and hid in a nearby chest because I didn't want to see anybody right now and was incredibly ashamed for the selfish action I've done. I heard mumblings outside the chest, but I did not move nor speak. I mentally wondered if I could keep this up for the entire trip to Val Habar.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"Oh wow! So, a makeshift zombie apocalypse came into your town and took some of your friends, but you and your buddies at that agency went to the source kicked some butt and out of it you two became a couple. Best romance ever!" exclaimed Little Miss Forge in excitement.

"Ai, that is quite a tale. It would seem that you got yourself into quite an adventure ever since you left the caravan. Honestly, I wish I was there to see it myself." The Caravaneer said with an amused smile.

"I know, it was quite an adventure; truth be told I almost died in that mission, but by some sort of miracle I didn't; however I was still seriously injured." I said with a serious tone in my voice. Ankha pulled me close and slowly caressed my hair in a caring yet possessive way that is comparable to a dragon guarding its treasure hoard.

"Tch, it wouldn't be the first. I still remember the times you ran off to fight monsters that were causing many great calamities yet you return a nearly broken man from the battle." The Guy said with a smile, "Still it's good to know the armor me and Little Miss over there is still holding up; by the way how is the armor after all these years?"

"Surprisingly it's still as strong as the day you made it. I kept it mostly on display in my house, but I brought it out of retirement just for this mission along with my trusty dual blades…and the other weapons you made for my arsenal."

"Good, good, I hope you been taking care of them as well. Because you'll need them as sharp as ever for the mission you got dragged into."

"Right, so tell me guys, what do you know about this Shagaru Magala? Because as far as I know this thing is a threat to the entire ecosystem as it's spreading its territory far beyond its normal borders."

"Right, I guess you haven't heard yet hunter, but this Shagaru isn't like the one you faced in the past." The Caravaneer said with a grim look on his face.

"Yeah doodle, I heard what happen to many of the G rank hunters that were sent to slay the elder dragon, but were nearly killed by the monster itself. Those who are able to speak said that the dragon is much more aggressive and intelligent than normal. I may be a fan of new and strong monsters, but there is nothing attractive about the strength this elder dragon."

"Yeah…is there anything physically different about the dragon?"

"Meow, according to eyewitnesses it doesn't look any different from a normal Shagaru. But, one hunter said they saw a strange mark on the chest of the beast. Meow…but they couldn't get a clear view."

"Hmm…this sounds more problematic than I thought."

"Nacho, you're not seriously going to fight this Shagu or whatever by yourself are you?"

"No, I'm not…I didn't get this far as a hunter by going in alone. I'm going to need some help, so when we reach Val Habar we're going to need to find some G rank hunters willing to help slay that monster."

"Aye, that will be the smartest choice hunter. But it will be a few days before we reach Val Habar, so let's switch topics shall we?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Like what do you two would like to eat? Because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Eh, surprise me I'm sure our cook can do that right?"

"Heh, meow you have me riled up! I'll get started right away!"

"You do that. Anyway Ankha…"

"Yes, darling?" she purred as she tugged at shirt collar causing me to sweat a bit. She's trying to get a rise out of me; much to my other friends' amusement.

"Don't you have a couple of questions to ask?"

"Indeed I do…" she said finally letting me go from her alluring grasp. "First off, how long did it take you guys to figure out that Nacho is an agent? Second, How many times he nearly got himself killed, and finally, what do you suggest I wear when we reach Val Habar?"

I nearly laughed as my friends took a second to take in the questions before they started answering, "For your first question, we didn't actually knew that our kindred hunter was an agent of some top secret organization until after he left the caravan. Honestly, it was a shocker, but was even more surprising was that he was far more capable than I thought ever since I met him on our way to Val Habar for the first time" The Caravaneer explained.

"About the nearly getting killed part…um…I would have to say…a billion times? Maybe…" Said the Guildmarm nervously as she probably recalled that she was the reason for a few of them. However, her nervousness grew worse as Ankha shot her a short glare which caused the lady in green to stop speaking at once.

"She exaggerates, but yes there were a times our hunter nearly got himself killed as I said before. Let's not get into details since none was ever explained to me."

"As for choice of attire, Miss Ankha. I suggest going for something casual, but good against the heat. Val Habar is a bit of a hot place, but not as intense as some would think." The Guy explained.

"Thank you, now I definitely know what I'm going to be wearing when we get there. It's also a good think I brought sun block as well…(though I always bring sunblock.)"

Some time past during our conversation and eventually Cook came back with all of our meals including his own, and like a bunch of old chums we dig in. Though Ankha at first was intimated by the size of her meal I assured her that it's surprisingly healthy and in the hunter business you work off all those calories like nothing. Though she retorted that she isn't a hunter and as such she shouldn't eat anymore than her stomach can handle. I simply said alright and like that we simply enjoyed our meal together.

For the next few days Ankha spent some of her time getting to know my old friends better including the Guildmarm. But, that quickly fell apart when Ankha learned of the misadventures she put me through. My feline lover wouldn't talk to her anymore and I can understand why, I risked my life to help others day after day, but nearly losing my life for the sake of 'research' and misguided love compared to the zombie incident. You can easily see that she didn't like the idea of me kicking the bucket because of something stupid.

Another day and now we're on the desert with a land based caravan. For all the bumps in the road including the absence of modern luxuries I was surprise Ankha was adapting to it all so well…maybe too well all things considered. Val Habar was just a few hours away, so I already equipped my armor; ready to be seen by the public once again. As for Ankha she surprised me by wearing an explorer's outfit similar to the one Nat wore during the Bug Off except the one hers has a more light brown color to it including her hat, but her shorts took a dark brown color direction along with her boots which is something I don't normally see her wear. For the sake of honesty I had to say, "Wow…you look great!" Yeah that.

"Aw, thanks…truth be told I got this a few days ago before we left Mellow. I honestly, didn't know how to feel about, but I wanted to an outfit fit for exploring just in case we go hiking or something like that."

"Well your sense for fashion and function is on point, besides, it really brings out your legs." It's true, I've seen her legs many times but she always seems to pick out the outfits that bring out her best feature; her legs. Don't get me wrong the rest of her body is…uh…what word do I use without sounding like total perv? I'm just going to say nice. However, I wouldn't get much time to admire my girlfriend's beauty when the Guildmarm rushed in with a look of panic on her face.

"D-Doodle! Ankha! Something terrible has happen!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" I said with concern, because if she is freaking out then something must be wrong. Suddenly the entire caravan came to a stop nearly causing us to fall onto each other. "Shit, what's going on?" I said running out of the caravan with Ankha and the Guildmarm in tow. Once outside that's when I saw what was going on and I was horrified to see the entire town of Val Habar covered in a veil of darkness.

"No way…this isn't the work of a normal monster; this thing is waging war."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Vengeance

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

Seeing the once bustling village shrouded in darkness filled me with both concern and anger as I knew people very well here…okay maybe not and I really hated that one lady for asking me to kill a Rathalos and Rathian couple for just pissing her off. I mean I kill monster, but I don't do it for stupid reasons. Anyway, I needed to get down there and check the status of those living inside if some haven't evacuated already. "Guy's I'm going to check to it out, but I'm going to need a lot of nulberries."

"I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm letting you go alone in there, darling." Ankha said with a determined face.

"Ankha, please be careful that cloud of darkness is made up of the scales of the monster and once you breath in those scales you will be infected by the frenzy virus."

"The frenzy virus?"

"The frenzy virus will make you feel weak and more vulnerable to monsters that do frenzy attack. At least that all it does to us humans anyway…although I heard on rare cases that it might send hunters into a frenzy as well if they are weak willed. Honestly, I'm not sure what kind of effect it will have on you, so I want you to hold onto this."

I handed over a small talisman to Ankha whom of which took it with a look of uncertainty, "How is this suppose to help?"

"Holding onto that talisman will help your body resist the virus. I exposed myself to this stuff many times, so I built up a slight resistance to it. Along with the nulberries it should be enough to make exploration possible." I looked at Ankha with a caring look as she fully understood the dangers. I'm relieved that she's taking the precautions seriously as I looked over to the Caravaneer.

"Ai, hunter we will take you two close to that shroud. To be honest I am too worried if there still some people in that village that haven't escaped yet. So if you find anyone make sure to send them our way so we can take care of them."

"Got it, let's move out."

We headed back to the caravan and with increased speed we headed down to the foot of the village where we stopped as planned. Ankha and I jumped out of the moving home while carrying small bags filled with nulberries. We only had twenty in stock, so we split them between us and have ten each, it should be more than enough to explore the entire village. Both my lover and I have our weapons on standby just in case trouble shows its ugly head when we least expect it.

"Ready, Ankha?" I said as we both face down the large wall of darkness with various unknowns beyond them.

"Ready."

Fearlessly, we both stepped into the darkness and within that darkness we were both met with a creepy new world that looked like it was under a moonless night. Obviously, the entire village looked like a ghost town from the lack of any life in the area. My first thoughts however were on Ankha as I wondered how she was doing since the moment we stepped in we became infected with the virus. Looking over to her I saw her body was trembling a bit, but otherwise she hasn't succumbed to the virus. "How are you holding up Ankha?"

"I'm fine for now, but I do feel a little tingly all over." She said slightly concerned.

"Good, that means you're still in the green. If you start to feel any worse, then pop in one of those berries. They'll slow down the virus's incubation process and if enough time passes you should develop a temporary immunity to the virus for a short amount of time."

"Okay, I'll make sure to be mindful of that. So where should we search first?"

"We should start with the hunter's hub. This place is where many starting hunters flock to in order to climb the ranks and make a name for themselves. It's also the biggest building in town, so if anybody got left behind this is the place they're more likely to hang out."

"I see, so let's get going then."

"Right." We quickly ran to the hunter's hub and while we were doing so I found myself slightly unnerved by the sheer emptiness of the village as normally it's full of hustle and bustle by various traders, shopkeepers, and fellow hunters who often become excited at the sight of the legendary hunter who took down the first Shagaru Magala. It didn't take long for us to run into the building itself, but surprise it was empty as well; this also creeped me out.

"Nacho, do you think everybody is okay?" Ankha asked me with concern.

There is no doubt in my mind they were caught in the middle of the elder dragon's attack and had to evacuate in a hurry considering that a lot of things looked turned over around here. They were caught off guard, so no doubt some of them didn't get out unscathed. But, the only thing that worried me is the entire viciousness of the attack. A few buildings were completely destroyed leaving only the familiar path I take in the village intact. But, why? It was like it was angry and vengeful.

"No doubt about it, or else we would have ran into a body right now."

"Good point. But, such frightening power…if it was able to cover the entire village in a shroud of darkness like this."

"It's abnormal...most Shagaru's tend to stay in the mountainous regions, but according to reports this one is going all over the place claiming various territories as it own."

"Then it must be far more intelligent than your hunter's previously thought."

"Maybe…we should look around a bit longer." I said as we exit the building. We wandered for a little bit as we took another nul-berry to stave off the frenzy virus. Our wandering's came up with nothing as we head back to the caravan only for Ankha to stop me short by tugging on my armor. "Found something?"

"Is it me or are those gashes across the ground look intentional?" I never really gave it any thought, but now that she pointed it out I see what she meant. Some of the gashes are curved and carefully drawn out, but what significance it holds is meaningless from we are standing.

"You're right…I wonder…" I looked around for any high places we can use until I remember the hunter's hub building is the largest in the village. "We should get to higher ground. Maybe there is more to theses gashes like you said Ankha, so we should climb the hunter's hub building to get a better look."

"Sounds like a plan, Young N" my feline lover teased.

"Was that a pun?"

Ankha only flashed me a mischievous grin as she headed off to the large building with me following after her. Although, honestly I didn't think she had in her to pull off that kind of joke on me…though admittedly it's kinda groan worthy and no doubt she knows that as well. Regardless, we made our way back to the hunter's hub and began to climb the building. It wasn't an easy climb and we had to stop midway to eat another nul-berry before continuing our climb. We eventually reached the top and after a few deep breaths I began to look around. It took a short while to locate the gashes again, but when I looked over to where I last saw them I didn't see gashes…I see a small message.

"Hunter I have returned…" I said slowly as I let the implications sink in.

"I have returned? Nacho, have you fought this same monster before?"

"It can't be…I killed it with my own two hands. There's no way the Shagaru Magala that attacked this village is the same Shagaru I fought many years ago." I continue to say this, but at the same time it makes sense. No normal Shagaru will attack a village and take it as its own territory and besides the damage shows that this thing has an axe to grind. "I think we seen all we needed to see. Let's head back." I said nearly emotionlessly as I started to climb my way back down.

I didn't hear Ankha say anything in response, but she instead followed my lead and started climbing down as well. I truly don't know what's going on anymore, but what I do know is that this thing is out for revenge and I'm its main target.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

It wasn't long for us to be on the road again, but according to the Carvanneer we'll be taking the seas for our next destination called Cheeko Sands. Apparently, we're going there to pick someone up before heading to our real destination. Until then I did my best to comfort Nacho, for after seeing that short message he seemed troubled. As a matter of fact everybody in this caravan became troubled by the news we shared. Time passed as the sun began to set and still my lover was distracted. I really wanted to help him, but it would seem giving him his space is the only thing I can do for him for now. The dinner bell rang as the cook gave us our meals; I'm still surprised on how fast he can get such gourmet food ready for consumption.

"Thank you, cook" I said thankfully which made the smaller felyne smile and bow courteously.

He always took special care in my meals partially because I'm a guest in this caravan, but it's more likely that my own beauty played a bigger part in it. I'm flattered, but I gave my heart to Nacho a long time ago and I don't plan on betraying him anytime soon. But, I digress on the actual subject I'm focusing on; the extra plate. Cook always gave us enough to fill us up, so why would he make another plate of food? I kept an eye on him as I saw him sneak past everybody while carrying the plate. It was easy for him as everybody else save for me was distracted in their dinner.

"Hmm…"

"Is something wrong Ankha?" Nacho asked me with curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just spaced out."

"Heh, been there done that." He said with a joking smile that I couldn't help but give an amused giggle.

He returned to his meal seeing that I was fine and with that I return to my surveillance on the small cat. I almost lost him thanks to the small conversation, but I managed to get a glimpse of him walking down to Nacho's room all the while struggling with the large plate over his head. It's a miracle that he carried it all without dropping anything at all. Seeing this piqued my curiosity as I returned to my meal. It wouldn't be for another half hour until the cook showed up again, but this time with an empty plate and cup in tow as he returned it to his kitchen.

" _Did he just feed someone in Nacho's room? Last I check, only Nacho and I sleep in there. Is there somebody else in there? Also the cook seems to be doing his best to keep this hidden extra person a secret. Hmm…time to set up a stakeout."_

I gave a small smile as the conversation between friends happens next to me. I had a feeling about this extra person, as experience taught me well in the past. Speaking of the past…Nacho never really asked about mines despite us being in a relationship, " _Maybe…I should tell him when the times right. I just wonder how's he's going take it. Ugh, focus Ankha! One problem at a time alright? Let's just find out who is the person the cook was feeding."_

Now with a plan, but out of time I had no choice but bide my time for tomorrow, but waiting was something I was used to.

…

Morning came once again as I woke up again with my arms around my lover as he continues to sleep soundly. He's so cute when he's sleeping I just can't help but give off a little aw in reaction. As much as I love to keep cuddling with him in bed I had a plan to prepare for, so I quickly got the bath ready and cleaned myself for today. From what I heard from the Caravaneer we'll be taking to the seas shortly as a nearby harbor will make the transition easier. Once fully dried off I put on my new clothes for the day; a simple red Hawaiian shirt with shorts, undergarments included. I never really gave my legs much thought, but ever since Nacho told me they looked nice I decided to add outfits that really showed them off. The results…well his eyes started traveling further down my body much to my embarrassment.

"I really know how to turn him into putty don't I?" I chuckled to myself as I took out my makeup kit and carefully reapplied my signature makeup. Of course my snake themed tiara comes on last to complete my look, it's a morning chore but I turn heads all the same. By the time I was done the breakfast bell rang causing me to smirk as now it is time to put my plan into action.

Everybody came out of the caravan so we can eat together. I made sure to eat some morning dragon meat (which was surprisingly delicious by the way) so I wouldn't drag attention to myself. I excused myself to use the bathroom to which they handed me toilet paper which I wasn't going to need. Walking out of eyesight I quickly and quietly sneaked back into Nacho's room where I quickly made myself scarce by hiding underneath his bed. Like a predator I lay in wait as my prey came into view.

As on cue the cook came into my view holding today's breakfast over his head. _"Now let's see who you been taking that food to…"_ With a few small kicks at Nacho's storage chest I heard something unlock and mysteriously the chest opened. I was at first confused at this until I saw someone I thought I wouldn't see in this adventure; Isabelle. She looked a little worse for wear physically, but mentally I can tell she's suffering. I've seen it all before in the past and seeing her like this filled me with a sense of dread as I saw the end of that path. Slowly, I crawled out from underneath the bed as the two sat next each other in front of it. It would seem the cook is lending a figurative shoulder to her voiceless problems.

" _Time to make myself known."_

Carefully, I position myself behind Isabelle and almost immediately I pounced and by that I mean covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming while restraining her. She immediately freaked out from the sudden attack, but I held strong as the cook himself stood in shock. I struggled with the canine for a while until she finally realized it was me that assaulted her. The poor girl's heart rate was going into overdrive as she herself tried to calm down.

"Relax…relax…it's just me Isabelle. It's just me…" Slowly I take my hand off of her as she gave me a downcast expression showing that something died inside of her. Once I got off of her she immediately enveloped me in a hug all the while crying her eyes out. I didn't really do much else as I patted her back gently. It actually took some time to calm her down finally, but of course by then the cook and I were expected to be back by now, so I had to make our encounter brief.

"Goodness…Isabelle how long have you been hiding in that chest? More importantly how did you managed to get on the caravan?"

"I-I…just ran…I d-don't remember h-how I did it…please don't tell the mayor I'm here!" She ended almost frantically, but I quickly calmed her down.

"Shhh…its okay I won't tell him, but you'll have to come out and greet him eventually."

"I know…"

I can hear the deep sadness in her voice which scared me internally. This is definitely reminding me of…her. But, I shouldn't think about past right now; I need to help my friend, but first, "Isabelle I need to leave you right now since the other's are expecting me back by now including you cook."

"Err…right…" The felyne said nervously in response.

"In the meantime enjoy your meal and stay out of sight. We'll meet again at night and when we do I want you to wipe away those tears and tell me everything, okay?" I said gently as the canine girl gave me an understanding nod. "Good, I'll be off."

"Um…why are you taking the window out of here?" The Street Cook said with a confused tone.

"Because…I told everyone I was using the bathroom and walked out into the distance, so it would be suspicious if I came out with you out of Nacho's room."

"Er…right…never mind."

I shook my head at his stupid question as I exited the room and made my way back like nothing happened. Of course Nacho asked me if I was okay since I was gone for a while, but of course I told him I was fine so there was nothing to worry about. I handed over the toilet paper back and like that the rest of the day went smoothly. The entire caravan reached the docks and transformed again into a boat. The Caravaneer's plan is to sail during the night to shorten the length of our trip to Cheeko Sands.

Like that we were on the seas again with the moon shining in the distance. Of course the time for sleep came in and Nacho decided to head for bed. I told him I'm going to stay up for a little bit to which he said not to stay up too late before giving me a small kiss. Some time passed before I walked into my lover's room to find him already asleep. I gave a small yawn as sleep was starting to become tempting right about now, but I promised the gentle canine to meet up with her a night. No doubt she's still in the chest that Nacho hasn't used at all during our time on this trip.

"Isabelle? It's me." I whispered after giving a few faint knocks onto the chest. In reaction the chest unlocked and opened slowly as the familiar yellow figure popped out with tear stained eyes which cause a twang of pain in my heart. She slowly stepped out of the chest before I beckoned her to follow me outside. We found a nice secluded place for us to sit down and chat.

"So tell me Isabelle…why did you stowaway on the ship?"

The girl immediately flinched as I started with my first question. She was nervous and was debating with herself mentally from what I gathered by watching her movements. Finally, she settled on her next course action and began to speak, "Promise me that you won't be mad?" she said shakily.

"I promise."

"Okay…here we go…the reason I stowaway on the ship was because of…of….the mayor…" she said slowly and painfully. So, that's it…I simply gave a sigh before giving her my response.

"So, that's it…I was afraid of that." I said with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know that you two are in a relationship, but I…I…" Already Isabelle was ready to cry as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Take it easy Isabelle, I'm not mad…as a matter of act I kinda figured that was the reason."

"Wh-What?!"

"Nacho told me you were being distant to him a long time ago. He didn't know why, but I had an idea what could be the reason. You fell in love with him too and seeing him with me must have sparked a feeling of jealously, envy, sadness, and depression. Am I wrong?"

Isabelle sat speechless as I easily hit the nail on the head. It was just like before when I lived in ancient china…ugh history is repeating itself again, but this time I have a chance to change the ending.

"N-No…you're right it's just…how did you know?"

"Isabelle, we're friends and in addition to that as a fellow woman I have experience with these things."

"Oh…"

"Regardless, just what is your plan anyway? You know Nacho is going to be upset that you left the town as well now leaving it without any leaders."

"To be honest, I was running on my emotions when I saw you guys leave. Everything was a blur and the last thing I remembered was waking up in the chest in the mayor's room. Honestly, I don't even know what's going on anymore…"

"Oh right…the cook must have explained to you haven't he?"

"He's the first one to find me in the chest…he was surprised greatly, but I begged him not to tell anyone I was there. He must have felt sorry for me since he's the reason I haven't starved to death on this entire trip. He even went as far to clean my clothes and giving me the time and privacy to take a bath and keep myself clean."

I was surprised by this information as I thought the Street Cook was simply a normal cook who just happens to try to woo females he fancies, or is that just me? Anyway it's good to see there's a big heart in that small cat. "I see then he must have told you about Nacho's other job as a hunter."

"Yes…I never knew until now. So, that's what he's been doing during those weeks he was gone. I still remember sending a request to Val Habar for a hunter to send in supplies to help with our festival in the past. Shortly, a day after sending the request I was told it was completed by a hunter named Ohkan. I sent him my thanks and after that nothing else happened. To think it was our very own mayor that was supporting us while he was gone."

"Yeah it was a surprise to me too."

"Ankha…when did you learn of the mayor's second job?"

Hearing this question nearly had me choking on words as I couldn't tell her that Nacho is a secret agent, but maybe I fib my way out of this through a white lie. "Well he told me during the whole zombie attack fiasco. Honestly, I was surprised as well when he told me, but his skills in dispatching those unsightly monsters proved me otherwise."

"R-Really? I wished I saw more of him in action, but you know…I was kidnapped by that bat creature." Isabelle shuddered at the memory despite the terrifying experience has long since passed.

"Yeah…my heart stopped when he fell off the bridge. Truly, I thought he died from the fall considering the water he fell into turned red."

"I've saw that too. Seeing the water turn red made me want to die as I couldn't think of our town without the mayor."

Hearing this brought a twang into my heart as a flash of a horrible memory appeared in front of my eyes, "You know that Nacho wouldn't want you to kill yourself over him, he would have wanted you to live your life."

"I know…it's that bad isn't it?" Isabelle said ashamedly.

"Erhm…borderline obsessive if you ask me."

"Oh…"

"However, I do know where you're coming from. Nacho has done more for me than any friend I could have made in years. Isabelle, I once lived a lonely existence as I always pushed away those who tried to get close to me."

"Why?"

"It's…complicated…let's just say I'm carrying more baggage than the items I buy at the store. But, to make a long story short I was unhappy with my life, however, I refused to change my routine. Meeting Nacho is the main reason why I stayed in our town indefinitely as despite my best efforts to keep him out of my life he continued to worm his way through my walls. He listened, he understood, and he responded to my requests without delay. It got to a point we're getting too close and I tried to push him away one last time and move, but…"

"But…?" Isabelle said with curiosity and intrigue.

"Despite my efforts he found me…I knew if he found me I wouldn't have the heart in me leave, but at the same time I wanted him to show up and stop me. So seeing him made me the happiest cat alive and of course I canceled the move. We continued to grow closer after that and after the zombie fiasco that's when we officially became a couple."

"Wow…you two have been through a lot together…the only thing the mayor and I done together was figuring out the plans for public projects and sitting next to each other during important events. But I guess it wasn't really that meaningful as I thought it was…"

"Don't think that way! Nacho does care about you and those times you spent with him do hold a special place in his heart."

"You're comparing an ember to an inferno Ankha…its small compared to the times you two spent with each other."

Well she isn't wrong, but that's not the point I was trying to make, "Stop selling yourself short! Nacho relies on you more than you're willing to admit."

"But all I did is my job…"

"While that's true Nacho admitted to me that without you to help guide him through the process of being the mayor he truly would have been lost and the town wouldn't be as great as it is now."

"Really? He said that?"

"He even thought of giving you a long vacation for all your hard work."

"Wow…he does care…"

Now we're on the right track, "He does…that's why he's worried about you right now."

"He is?"

"Before we all left on the ship he told me himself how much he was worried about your well being as you started to become distracted in your work or straight out refused to look at him."

Isabelle looked away for a brief moment in shame as she probably knew she was acting foolishly in her emotions which I couldn't help but laugh mentally at the situation. "Yeah…I'm not too proud of that…" she said with embarrassment lining her voice. Honestly, its kinda cute to see her act this way as that's one of her charms that drag men to her whether she's aware of this or not.

"So all in all, you shouldn't worry about losing Nacho from your life. We may be dating, but he'll always be your friend."

"Oh…a friend…*sigh*…"

Oops…I probably shouldn't have said that as her mood definitely took a hit at the word, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay…but these feelings…are still bubbling within me. I-I need to tell him how I feel, so I can at least have no regrets during this trip. However, since I left the town without anyone to watch over it I'm afraid what the mayor has to say to me about that."

"Unfortunately, there's no doubt he's going to berate you for that, but it just shows how much he cares for that town."

Isabelle gave a few half heart giggles, "Yeah…a town we raised together…" she gave a wistful sigh.

"Don't think about too hard Isabelle. I'll help buffer the impact of your reveal to him and stand there with you when he berates you."

"Thank you Ankha…you're the bestest friend a girl could ask for." She said with a warm smile, but I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on her face. However, I don't think it's anything worth worrying about as I patted her on the head.

"You're welcome Isabelle. Now let's go get some sleep, we have a big morning to prepare for tomorrow." I get up from my spot and turn to leave with Isabelle doing the same.

"Yeah…" she said as she followed me back to Nacho's room with the man himself soundly asleep. Isabelle giggled at the sight, "He's so cute when he's asleep."

"I know right?" I said as I picked up a blanket and pillow before handing it over to her.

"Huh? What's this for?" she asked me confusingly.

"Isabelle, you're not going to sleep again in that cramp looking chest again. This time you'll be taking one of the hammocks tonight."

"But, what if the mayor see's me?"

I flashed her a smile before responding to her concerns, "Don't worry Nacho's usually very drowsy when he wakes up, so as long you don't make yourself too obvious he won't notice you."

"Okay and thank you Ankha. You've done so much for me today."

"You're welcome, but thanks aren't necessary because this is what friends do." I said flashing a warm smile.

"Yes…friends…" she said hiding her blush this time with the blanket I handed her. I was slightly confused by the gesture, but regardless I helped her into her hammock and like a mother tucking in her child I made sure she was comfortable.

"Good night" I said gently before I made my way to Nacho's bed in order to settle in with my sleeping lover.

"Good night…" I heard Isabelle said before we both drifted to sleep and leave tomorrows problems for the next morning.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"Land ho!" a loud yell shouted in the darkness of my vision as I woke up in surprise from the sudden noise. I gave a low grumble as I slowly got out of bed, but that was easier said than done as Ankha's body was wrapped around my own. I slowly and carefully wiggled out of her grasp, but of course when I did her body started to reach out and try to grab onto something similar to my body. Thinking quickly I grabbed my pillow and placed it within her range as she suddenly took it and hugged it tightly.

"Well that solves that problem." I said as a tired sounding yawn came followed after. With this routine done I made my way to the deck as the bright sunlight blinded me temporarily until my vision return to me. "Carvy, how close are to shore?" I said loudly. However, my question was responded with a snore as the sound shocked the sleep out of me as I quickly made my way to steering wheel only to find the old man snoozing on the floor he once stood on.

*Snore….*

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted as I quickly took hold of the wheel and saw that we were on a direct course with the shore of Cheeko Sands instead of the port. Thankfully the sails were taken down before hand, so we're slowing down but I rather not look for materials to fix this ship during our visit. With a few quick spins I managed to line us up to the port as we slowly slid into the wooden dock effortlessly like a glove. I gave a sigh of relief as I just prevented disaster from happening under my watch. Of course I wasn't done yet as I quickly got off the boat and tied it to the docks, so the entire ship won't drift away in the wind.

No sooner when I got all of this done I heard a voice right behind me, "Meow, need a hand hunter?" I smiled as I turn to greet the source the of the voice, an orange yellow felyne dressed in Rathalos armor greeted me with a smirk as he walked over to me before giving me a light punch on my shin guard.

"Ferno! How's an ace palicoe like you doing these days?" I said with a bright smile as my little friend gave a small fit of laughter.

"Doing great! It's nice to get some R'n'R and ever since you retired I needed a vacation spot to relax before doing some hunting of my own. So, I asked your friends to drop me off at Cheeko Sands and boy…let me tell you." My old friend gave a few glances around him before signaling me to come closer. "Things got a little heated between me and the Headwhiskress if you know what I mean?" he said with a snide smile.

"Oh…you." I said with a smile of my own as we give each other a fist bump.

"Anyway what brings you here hunter? Last I check you're retired."

"Well…have you heard of the recent Shagaru Magala attacks?" I asked.

"Now that you mentioned it yeah. This thing has been kicking G rank hunter's rears left and right and has been spreading it's terror to various lands. The chief herself is worried that it might target Cheeko Sands one day, so I've been training myself and other palicoes to their absolute limit incase that thing shows its ugly mug around these parts."

"I'm not sure that's going to be enough."

"Enough to stop it from destroying this paradise? Maybe not, but with the small army we have over here we should be able to send it packing."

"Well I got something that will help improve your chances."

"What?"

I smiled a large smile as I gave a small spin before revealing nothing but myself, "Me! I came out of retirement to help out with this disaster."

Ferno said nothing for a while, but then he began to give a snarky grin as he looked up at me, "Well well well! I hope you haven't got rusty during your retirement hunter! Speaking of retirement…what have you been doing all these years?"

"Well…long story short I became the mayor of a town and currently having a happy relationship with my girlfriend who is also on the same ship I came out of right now." I summed up my entire experience into one sentence…well only the normal parts of my life.

"Get out, you becoming the mayor of a town? How the heck did you manage that?"

"It was mostly an accident, but I have a very dependable secretary who helped me out with the entire process."

"Neat. So what about your girlfriend? Where did you meet her?"

"In the same town…as odd as that sounds."

"Well that's interesting to say the least."

"I'll give you more details when everybody else wakes up on the ship. Besides its more fun that way."

The next ten minutes of the morning were spent with both of us talking about the Shagaru problem and a possible plan of attack we can do to deal with it. Truthfully, the conversation got dark quickly as we both knew how dangerous this thing is especially when I told him about what happened to Val Habar and its current situation. His expression grew grim as he told me his theory on monster. He explains that the monster has it out for me specifically and is destroying and covering places I been to in order to get my attention. Now for the question that this monster being the same one I killed years ago he doubted since the remains of the Shagaru have been processed for the village it was killed in, but he said that it might be possible that it could be an offspring of the Shagaru seeking vengeance for its deceased parent. I doubted that's the reality of the situation, but saying it was resurrected was even more out landish.

"Doodle…who are you talking to?"

"Meow…are we there yet?"

"*Yawn* Good morning everyone…"

Three of my friends decided to wake up. The Guildarm, Street Cook, and Wycoon apparently overheard my conversation with Ferno although it seems out of all three of them, only the Wycoon got a good night sleep. "Morning sleepy heads! While you were napping I was chatting it up with an old friend."

"How are yah guys?" Ferno said with a hearty smile and wave.

"Oh hey it's Ferno! Hey Ferno!" The Guildarm said gleefully as she finally woke up and waved back.

Due to all the commotion eventually the others woke up as well with The Man and Little Miss Forge giving the biggest yawns I ever heard. Ankha was the last to appear and upon seeing her Ferno knew that this was the girlfriend I mentioned to him earlier in our conversation. Initially he was surprised as he immediately starting pointing from her to me and so on and so forth.

"Holy hairballs, I didn't know Felynes grew to be so tall where you're living and she's quite a beauty too." Ferno lightly punched my left arm. "I think all that time you spent with us must have made you a babe magnet." He joked.

"Sure…like it has nothing to do with my personality or my winning charm."

"Charm? Please…I'm pretty sure my Ace Palicoe pheromones must have rubbed off on you."

"Hey…I can attract chicks with my own pheromones. It's just I already found the one I wanted to be with."

"Sure…sure…" we both sat quietly for a few moments before busting out with laughter at our own ego boosting antics. I'm pretty sure I heard Ankha laughing as well, and to be fair it is pretty ridiculous and funny to watch us go at it back and forth.

However, the fun died as we finally got to business. We came to this island to pick up Ferno and a few other palicoes for the upcoming battle. The Cheeko Sands chief was there mediating the entire situation as she added her opinion here and there. The Headwhiskress was less than pleased to have her boyfriend leave her for the call of duty, but she understood.

"Hmm…okay. I'll join you again hunter for this dangerous hunt, but make sure to keep up your end of the work because the last thing I want to do is carry your large sorry sack back to camp."

I gave a chuckle, "As long you don't run with your tail between your legs." He gave his own laugh before we gave each other a handshake in friendship.

The others gave their own sighs of relief now that the negotiations were over. I don't know what their problem was since it is an old friend, so there wasn't anything to worry about.

However, as if the universe wanted to prove me wrong a distant roar was heard coming from the Primal Forest. I recognized the roar as it belonged to a Gore Magala, but something was off about it. "That can't be good…" and to prove my point a louder roar was heard as I saw a dark cloud began to form in the distance. Now this is really bad, I needed to get over there as soon as possible. Quickly, I got up and ran for my room as fast as possible. I equipped my armor as fast as possible while getting some items for the possible fight ahead of me. Potions, Mega potions, Max Potions, Ancient Potion, Nul-berries, whetstones, well-done steaks, herbs, and a couple of traps. For those who are asking how I'm carrying all of this stuff…well I have deep pockets and let's leave it at that.

With everything ready on my person I ran out of my room in a hurry, only for Ankha to stop me in my tracks, "I'm coming with you." She said with concern in her eyes. I can tell she's only wants to tag along to ease her own worries but I cannot allow her to come, it's far too dangerous even with her combat experience.

"Ankha…I'm sorry, but no."

"Excuse me?! Nacho, you know I can fight as well right? I can help you!"

"But you haven't fought what I fought for all these years. For your safety, please stay here with the others…I don't what I'll do if you were to get hurt…or worse." My feline lover's eyes looked like they were breach the floodgates as her angry glare sent a shiver down my spine.

"No! I refuse! I'm not letting you go out there just with a small pali-whatever to cover your back!"

"Hey!" Ferno said in protest.

"Quiet you!" Ankha said with her intense glare still at full force causing the normally brave and fearless Ace Palicoe to shut up completely.

"Ankha, you don't understand. The Gore Magala is a dangerous creature I had my fair share of close calls with those things and I don't want you to be in harm's way."

"I rather be there with you than stay here wondering if there was something I could do!"

This conversation is getting me nowhere, and where is all of this anger coming from? Judging from the way she acts it sounds like she's saying this from experience, but she never told me about her past in full. Ugh…I hate to do this, but I can't waste time anymore. Looking at my lover straight in the eyes I removed my helmet and in a quick motion I brought her mouth into mines as I kissed her deeply in order to calm the raging beast she is before I do the one thing I know she'll hate me for. Breaking the kiss, she looked more relaxed as she tried speaking to me.

"N-Nacho….I'm sorry for shouting it's just…it's just…"

"I'm sorry too…" I said softly in her ear as I brought out a small bomb and exploded on her back; it was a tranquilizer.

"Ah! Ah…what's happening?...Little N…." she said drowsily before passing out in my arms.

I only gave a deep sigh as I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her gently on my bed before brushing her hair softly with my hand, "It hurts me to do this to you Ankha…but even if I just left you would have followed me into danger anyway. I know you're a warrior at heart, but the Gore Magala not a good starting point for one without knowledge or experience of fighting such giant monsters. I just pray…that you hold back a bit on the scolding and possible beating when you wake up." With nothing else left to say I walked out of my room and on the way out I picked up my helmet and placed it back on my head.

"Hunter, do you think that was a good idea?"

"She's not ready to face a monster such as this yet. It's for her own good…as much as it going to put me under hot water."

As we're about to leave the Cavaneer stopped us for a moment, "Kindred hunter, you're a lot braver than I if you were willing to do that to somebody you love."

"She's not ready…"

"Ai…" he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Make sure you come back in piece yah here? I don't want to hear her grieving."

I simply nodded in agreement as I ran out the path laid before Ferno and me, heading straight into danger not knowing what was happening to the monster ahead of us.

…

The Primal Forest…a normally beautiful environment was now starting to be covered in a shroud of darkness. Ferno and I knew that we needed to kill the source creating the darkness, but what unsettled me is that the Gore Magala never stopped roaring. Thankfully that made tracking it down much easier as it sounded like it came from area three of the forest. So wasting no time me and Ferno headed straight to the camp and jumped into a nearby hole in order to reach the area quickly.

A trained experienced hunter I am, but finally meeting up with the creature face to face…let's just say I wasn't prepared for what I saw next. I landed into the watery area only to see a battle between monsters as the Gore Magala; badly injured and beaten was trying to molt as a much larger and fully grown Shagaru Magala was spreading a much darker frenzy virus onto it.

"No way…this is unreal…" I said in horror as the Shagaru Magala was violently forcing the Gore to breath in its scales. As much as I want to help…it was already too late as the Shagaru stopped spreading the poisonous scales and finally notices me. With another beat of its mighty wings it landed before me as I drew my weapons ready, for the upcoming fight. But, to my surprise it didn't even react to my weapons. My eyes managed to scan the beast as I noticed it's scales is much whiter the normal Shagaru and its normally piercing red eyes has turned glowing violet.

"Hunter….we may be out of our league here. A Shagaru and a Gore at the same time? I don't like our chances…"

I didn't respond as I stared into those violet eyes full of seething hatred. It felt familiar, but it couldn't be THAT Shagaru can it? As if to answer my question I swear I saw the elder dragon smile as to my horror it brought one of its claws to its forehead and traced the same scar line I remembered so many years ago.

"No…it can't be…how are you alive!?"

"What's wrong hunter? You know this thing?"

"It's THAT same Shagaru I killed at the Sanctuary. But, how? Its body was processed a long time ago after I killed it." If a dragon could laugh I certainly now know the answer if somebody asked me that question as the Shagaru simulated it with its bellows. To my surprise the elder dragon didn't approach me as a warped roar came from the poor Gore as I turned to look at it and was horrified to see that the Gore failed to molt and is now a horrible cross between its juvenile and adult form; it has become a Chaotic Gore Magala.

I heard one more fit of dragon laughter from the Shagaru next to me as it suddenly took to the air and out of the area leaving Ferno and I to deal with the monster.

"Did that thing just leave us to deal with its dirty work?" Ferno said in shock as the Chaotic Gore suddenly lunged at both of us forcing the two of us to get out of the way as it crashed into the rock wall.

"It's toying with us…by forcing us to fight for its entertainment."

"That's insane! No normal monster exhibits that kind of behavior!"

"Word being normal…" I said I drew my weapons and ready myself for the fight against a poor victim of a greater evil.

*RRRRAAAAAA*

Quickly, I made some distance between me and the creature as I tried to form a plan of attack as I heard the creature give another pain filled roar as I heard it charge at me once more. Turning around I was stunned to see the corrupted dragon already closing the distance between us as its malformed ripclaws crashed into the ground violently with each running step.

"Hunter! Use this!" Ferno shouted as he quickly threw out a trampoline. Seeing the out of place object brought me comfort as I quickly ran towards it and jumped onto it in order to jump over and slash the back of the beast. I managed to get a few good cuts in, but since the beast was going wild the attack didn't even faze the Gore as it short hopped to face me as I landed onto the ground and retaliated by smacking me across the area with one of its winged arms. I force of the attack nearly caused me to empty my lungs, but I resisted the pain and got back on my feet.

"Hunter! You alright?!"

"I'm fine!" I said all the while trying not to cough on air. However, the Gore had other plans and started firing a volley of frenzy fueled fireballs at me. I managed to dodge them, but the radius of the frenzy pools is large enough to catch me as I became infected by the virus. Unlike the usual doses my body became accustomed to this brand of frenzy is much stronger as I can already feel my body tingling from it.

In response to this I popped in a nul-berry and continued fighting as the beast charged at me once more. Thinking fast I decided to slide on the ground, using the thin watery surface to extend my distance a little as the beast tried to stop to slam me, but couldn't stop itself in time as I managed to get underneath it and cause some serious damage to the belly area as I attacked it. But, unfortunately for me…my ride stopped short near its tail as it again smacked me across the area from the pure force behind it all. I rolled and crashed across the water until I hit a stony wall causing me to grunt in pain.

"That's not good…" I heard Ferno mumbled as he took out his blade. "Pull yourself together hunter!" he said as he charged into battle most likely trying to take the heat off of me so I can heal. Well I'm not going to waste that chance. Hurryingly, I took out a mega potion and down its continents and in a short amount of time my body felt invigorated and stronger as the healing properties kicked in.

"Hunter! I need some back up here!" I heard Ferno shout out desperately as I found him pinned in place by the beast's left claw. Acting fast I charged at the beast and jumped off from a nearby ledge in order to do a vertical spin attack that hit home and knocked the beast down. Following up with the assault I jumped onto the back of the beast and began stabbing it as it got back up and flailed wildly. Staying on the wild dragon was a feat in itself as it continued to thrash about trying to throw me off as I tried to continue my own attack. I managed to get a few more good hits in before actually be thrown off and landing hard on my back with the dragon already upon me and raising its winged clawed forelimbs in order to crush me.

However, my saving grace came from Ferno as he threw an explosive barrel at the creature's face causing it to lose balance and fall over. Taking advantage of the situation Ferno and I went to town on the defenseless dragon further damaging its belly as poisoned frenzy infused blood began to spill out. The beast eventually managed to get back on its feet, but it was now gravely wounded and was beginning to slow. I popped in a regular potion and another nul-berry as the beast gave another agony filled cry. The poor thing is suffering and this entire battle is only amplifying the pain.

However, there is nothing else I can do, but give it more pain until it finally expires. Essentially a mercy killing as the poor Gore was already beyond the point of no return. It gave another roar as it charged itself for its next attack. My eyes widen as I've seen this attack before I don't plan on being a part of it when I remembered to point its attack somewhere else entirely. Setting my leg in motion I could feel my stamina running low as labored breaths started to mess with my breathing entirely, but it was worth it as the beast was more focused on me then my partner.

Suddenly, in a sharp stream the Gore released the attack firing a large concentrated beam made of the frenzy as small explosions followed the travel path. "That's new!" I shouted as I'm pretty sure that the attack it just did wasn't a beam originally.

I'm sure Ferno wanted to add a few choice words, but didn't get the chance as the beast lunged at me and forced me to go back on the offensive. I had to dodge to the side as the dragon once again lunged but this time adding a swipe to the mix. But, it crashed into the wall after missing me. After that was done the creature struggled to get back up, but managed to do so despite its injuries. "I shall release you from your suffering…" I said softly as the beast and I charged one last time at each other, but thanks to its slow movements I quickly launched myself upward as the beast did the same. Twisting myself quickly I dodged the attack and then my opening was revealed to me. I plunged my sword into the back of its neck and used gravity and force to pull it down. I felt a spray of blood splash out as both I and the beast fell to the ground. With a small splash I laid on top of the slain beast as it gave out a whining groan.

*Gronnnn…..*

"I'm sorry it has come to this…but death was your only way out."

*Gronnn….*

"Don't worry…I'll avenge you. That monster of monsters is going to pay in blood…"

*Mrrr….*

With a small whimper the beast finally was freed from its suffering and passed away peacefully from this mortal coil. Getting off from the body I carved off all the parts I can carry and put it into my pockets, "With your parts our strength will be one, but for now…" I looked upward to see the Shagaru descending from the sky and landing before me.

"You're going to pay…monster…" I growled as it landed between me and Ferno, its burning eyes never lying off my form. It growled in anticipation as both our stares pushed against each other. I never felt so angry before and if Ankha was caught in the same situation as that Gore then my rage would reach new heights. This thing needed to die and I plan on cutting its ambitions here and now. "Demon mode engaged…" I muttered as I swung my swords a little bit before a flash of red emitted from my body.

The Shagaru looked on with interest its body not reacting to the threatening aura I was giving off. Instead, its claws dug deeply into the ground as it smiled. I had enough of this thing…

"GRAHHH!" I roared as I lunged at the monster in front of me as I let my rage take hold as I slashed and carved into the flesh of the beast. Each of my hits landed as intended as I felt spray upon spray of blood touch my face through the helmet. But during my carnage I swear I thought I could hear someone yelling…someone shouting. But my mind was too focused to care as I continued to make mincemeat out of its scales. I wanted this thing dead badly and right now I was straight up murdering it…or so I thought. With one last strike into the heart I backed away from the creature to see my handy work as the demonic rage faded.

I was at utter shock at what I witnessed…

"W-what?! How?!" I shouted in disbelief as the Shagaru was perfectly fine. Not a single scratch on it. The beast looked at me and reveled in my surprise as it leaned back and showed me something that made me go wide eyed. On its chest is a large ankh symbol and it glowed violet with power as the beast returned to its original position and started laughing. My utter disbelief dropped my guard…a mindless decision that was my greatest mistake. No sooner I stepped back the Shagaru was already upon me as its winged hands took hold of me and slammed me into the ground mercilessly before sending me flying straight into the air and blasting me with a powerful beam of some kind as I felt my armor become looser from the impact.

It was overwhelming…it wasted no time taking advantage of my surprised state in full. And now…I can feel my own life slipping away. After that assault I felt another hard impact then another before hitting the ground hard. I swear by now my entire armor is destroyed as I felt a little lighter than normal until I couldn't feel anything at all. Ankha…Isabelle… my friends…I don't want to leave all of you like this…but I made a mistake…and it may have just ended me.

"hUnt…."

I barely heard a voice in the distance as I saw the blurred form of the creature standing over me. I knew what was coming and braced myself for what came next as it charged up its beam attack and fired. After that…everything went black…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Omen of the Past

Author's Note:

Holy heck this was a long chapter, but I felt some secrets needed to be spilled today and so this happened. Today more of Ankha's past will be revealed to you and hopefully you might find it interesting. I always imagine the feline having some sort of complicated history behind her that she didn't let anybody know, and so that's how we ended up with my version of the character. Feel free to tell me what you think of Ankha's past because I'm dying to know what you all think of the direction I'm taking the character. In addition to that I hope you all enjoy the chapter and review it if you having something to say. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I jumped with a start as my conscious returned to me. _"W-What happened?"_ I thought to myself as I felt my heavy limbs slowly grow lighter as my awareness grew wider as I slowly realized I was lying on top of Nacho's bed. My senses returned as my mind immediately thought back with my last meeting with my love. I remember arguing with him because I wanted to be there with him when he faces one of those monsters he normally hunts but he refused to let me…and I…shouted at him. I gave a sigh as I realized how unreasonable I was during that entire conversation. "Nacho knew what he was doing and what he was getting himself into, but…to see him head into danger by himself…reminds me a lot like…" Suddenly an image of Bladeius flashed across my mind, "Him…"

He's only one of the figures of my past that haunted me…and I still remember the last image of him leaving Lucky and I as he went off to distract the small group of Roman soldiers. I never saw him again after that incident and as the years passed by I knew he was long did by old age if they haven't executed him on the spot. Ever since that incident I cursed myself constantly, wondering if there was anything I could have done differently in order to still have him by my side for a bit longer. Of course…if he didn't die then I wouldn't have met his next and final life.

"I should smooth things over with Nacho and explain myself. He needs to know about the men I dated in past and what became of them. Maybe then he'll understand why I acted in such an unrefined way." Of course he'll understand, we been dating for quite a while now and we wouldn't have lasted this long if we haven't come to understand each other. I'll just wait for him to come back from his hunt and we'll just sit down together and talk.

*Merow! Merow! Merow!*

"Everybody! Make way! We need a doctor asap!" Shouted the voice of the ace palicoe that Nacho brought on his hunt. Hearing his voice sent a large feeling of dread throughout my body as I leapt out of bed ignoring that Isabelle was peeking outside of her hiding place from all the commotion.

"We need medicine stat!" Shouted the Carvaneer as multiple footsteps scrambled on the surface of the boat, "C'mon hunter stay with me!"

Hearing those words…caused me to move faster until I reached the deck and saw the horror that awaited me. Nacho was laid flat beatened and bloodied on the deck as multiple felynes treated his hideous wounds. He looked like a tenderized piece of bloody meat as his body lay motionless as purple liquid leaked out some of his cuts.

"What the…? We need nul-berries! His body is leaking frenzy! I repeat his body is leaking frenzy!"

Everybody scrambled even faster as bandages, disinfectant, nul-berries, and various others natural materials are used to treat his body. I wanted to cry as I saw my love in such a destroyed state, but I was too shocked at just the scene itself as I remembered him fully armored and prepared for the hunt. Not this…beaten mess whose life is hanging on a thread. A part of me wishes that what I'm seeing is not real and just a nightmare created from my worst fears, but I knew better and before I knew it I blacked out again but this time from pure shock.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

"Ankha!" I shouted as I caught the falling Egyptian cat. I followed her with the same question wondering what was going on the deck. But after seeing her pass out I saw the reason what caused it. The mayor was a beaten mess that I couldn't look at without risking the same fate that befell Ankha. No doubt the commotion caught the attention of a few as the street cook and the Guildarm ran up to us and hurried us back into the mayor's room. Honestly, I was glad that they came and stayed with us down there as I couldn't move my legs after getting a small glimpse of the body.

"It's okay…it's okay…are you alright?" asked the Guildarm.

"I-I am…but is the m-mayor…"

"We're doing all we can for him right now. So please focus on relaxing…umm…who are you?"

"Her name is Isabelle meow." Cook said quickly.

"Right, Isabelle I have many questions on how did you get here, but considering what's going on please remain calm. How's Ankha?"

"S-She…saw the body…" It was hard to stave off the shaking in my voice, but I did my best in order to stay coherent, "L-Longer than I-I have…" She examined the unconscious body before adjusting her glasses.

"Lay her on the bed" She ordered. I obliged dutifully and with her help we place the unconscious form of Ankha on the bed. "And here I thought it wasn't possible to knock someone out twice." She muttered to herself as I remained lost on what to do afterwards. It was my duty to serve at the mayor's side while doing my best to make sure he doesn't make any mistakes, but now here I am useless and unable to aid my dying mayor as I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stay up there without passing out just by looking at his body.

"No, no, no…" We all heard the voice of the Caravaneer showing that the situation wasn't improving. "Get the thunder bugs!" he shouted sending a level of dread and silence that all of us can feel.

"He's flat lining…" I mumbled loud enough only I can hear it. Why else they would use bugs with names like that? They plan on using them as deliberators to bring him back to life. I honestly wanted to faint as well but I held strong…mostly because I wasn't looking at the body. I'm glad Ankha is not awake for this or else she'll be…actually I rather not imagine what she'll be doing right now.

"Oh boy…that can't be good…" The Guildarm said as nervousness began to show in her voice. It's obvious like the rest of us that she is also worried for the mayor's life, but unlike Ankha and I she's doing her best to keep her cool and not let her emotions run rampant.

Truthfully, I wished this entire nightmare will end soon, but I had to wait nearly an hour before everything settled down. The Street Cook and the Guildarm stayed with both me and Ankha, and more often than not they tried to strike up a form of conversation with a random topic. I tried responding them as best as I can, but mentally I was struggling to comprehend why the mayor would plunge into danger so often. This monster hunting looks far too dangerous, but then again…he was helping us from this job to begin with. _"Urgh…I feel so conflicted! On one hand I want the mayor safe but on the other hand it's nice to know that he's still supporting us even when he's far away from home. Gees…I really put myself through the thick of it didn't I?"_

…10 minutes later…

The time passed and eventually we gathered the courage to walk out of the mayor's room and checked the deck. We didn't see anyone at first, but the dried purple blood still stained the deck reminding us the entire terrible event that happened here. We headed into the village which I never saw until now and saw The Wycoon, The Caravaneer, Little Miss Forge, The Guy, and Ferno sitting outside a large tent with downcast expressions dominating their faces. Little Miss herself wanted to cry but the dried tears that trailed her face spoke that she had cried enough. They took notice of my presence, but didn't act any further than that. The Caravaneer stood up and put on a forced smile as he greeted me.

"So, we meet again Isabelle! Heh, I didn't think we had a stowaway until now, but then again our cook keeps making an extra portion for unknown reasons which I guess he couldn't tell me about."

"Er…sorry."

The elder man gave a hearty laugh as he looked back at his feline friend, "It's quite alright my friend. You must have your reasons for protecting this young lady's presence from the rest of us."

"I'm sorry too…you see…" I was about to explain myself until the Caravaneer placed a finger on my mouth.

"It's alright missy, but maybe now is not the best time to start explaining yerself."

"Yeah…how is he? The mayor?" I knew I wasn't going to like the answer as the Caravaneer took his hat off and scratched his head as he searched for an answer.

"I'm not gonna lie…he's dying."

I felt my heart stop for a moment when I heard the word dying, "H-How much t-time he has left?"

"We've only been able to buy him another day…"

I began to cry at that news. Our mayor only having a day to live? I couldn't fathom such ideas but now here it is as reality. "What's killing him?!"

My raised voice surprised the older man as he adjusted his hat, "The Frenzy Virus…but a new strain of the stuff. Truthfully, I don't believe the Chaotic Gore Magala is responsible for this. Those things are suffering too you know and it's because of another Magala either Shagaru or another Gore. I'm guessing he ran into the one responsible for the Chaotic Gore and it was more powerful than we thought possible. I assume it's the Shagaru we were being sent to hunt but we never knew that it would be this powerful. Nacho is one of the truly best around and to see him being made short work of is something else."

"You and me both…I was there when it happened. That Shagaru is different from the normal kind…"

"What do you mean Ferno?" I asked.

"Normally Shagaru shine a golden color, but this one was ghostly white with glowing purple eyes, horns and claws. Hunter did manage to hurt the damn thing, but it didn't even try to dodge his attacks. It just took it and much to my shock and horror; the wounds closed up and healed before my eyes."

"W-What?! Really?!" The Caravaneer said with pure surprise.

"Worst of all, it seems that this thing has it out for Nacho. It showed no mercy when it attacked him and viciously beat him down."

The Guildarm gasped in surprise, "That shouldn't be possible! Monsters that just met a hunter usually don't hold grudges. Unless…Nacho met the monster before!"

Ferno shook his head, "Nacho has killed all Shagaru's we were sent to hunt. I doubt any survived long enough to hold a grudge."

"Well whatever the reason…that Shagaru is spewing a new type of Frenzy that can be lethal. Heck, it took much longer for those of us exposed to Nacho's blood to fight off the infection." The Caravaneer said as he looked back into the tent. "Most of his blood is pure frenzy by this point. I hate to see what happens if he was actually awake since normal frenzy has an extremely rare chance to send a normal man into a violent rage."

"Mayor…" I said mournfully as my thoughts fell back onto Ankha. No doubt she'll be devastated by this news and be sent into a depression. I think this, because I know that is what going to happen me once he dies.

"This is a terrible day…if our best can't even stand against that monster…then what could?" The Caravaneer said grimly as I looked into the cloudy sky that was once sunny. I never once prayed to a god before…but if anyone is out there listening then please…help him.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.?

I…I can't think…everything is blurry and is something poking me?

"Po…ke….p..ke…"

Ergh…that is starting to get annoying but I couldn't move any part of my body to do something about it.

"Poke…poke…"

Okay, my hearing is starting to work again now I know that someone is saying the word poke as they poke my body. Slowly but surely the feelings in my limbs came back as I started to move my body which in turn stopped the poking entirely. " _Well that's a plus for now…but who was poking me?"_ I asked mentally.

"Oh good your awake!" spoke a surprisingly mix of formal and cheerful tone of voice. "Anubis, we have a in betweener here!"

" _A what?"_

"Move aside Bastet, let me get a good look at him." I felt another presence with me, much taller than the last and much more imposing.

"Whoever you are…stay away…I'm having a problem with my senses…" I said out loud but not in the intimidating voice I wanted it to be.

"That's normal Nacho considering that your life is hanging on a mere thread as we speak." The voice I assume is Anubis said to me.

"Hold on, how do you know my name?" This is a response any normal person would have and I'm no exception.

Anubis gave a small laugh, "Thoth knows the names and fates of all mortals that live and died, but he kept a special bookmark for you Nacho when you started dating one of the chosen. Obviously, he told us much about you."

"Wait a minute…Thoth?" Everything began to click in my head as my vision returned to me and the large figure of an anubian jackal staring down at me dressed in royal Egyptian grab. "I freakin knew it, Egyptian gods."

"Oh so you have heard of us? I could have sworn humanity these days no longer worships us." Anubis said wistfully before scratching his left ear.

"Well…er…I just looked you guys up in mythology class, so…sorry to say I'm no worshiper." I said as I looked around to see a long line people dressed differently from each other. As my eyes continued to move along the line I spotted a cat figure dressed in similar garb filing her claws, "And you must be Bastet."

"Aw, how nice of you to remember I'm here Nacho!"

"Trust me, its hard to forget someone who was poking you with…er what were you poking me with?"

"Nothing much, just these." She then showed me the claws she was filing which give me reminders of what Ankha did to my back once. Honestly, I can still feel those nails digging into my back. "But, besides that, you must be little Ankha's boyfriend am I right?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Well congratulations! Is what I would have said if you weren't an inbetweener right now."

"Yeah about that, does that mean I'm just on the fine line of being dead and being alive isn't it?" I said somewhat sardonically.

"Wow, you catch on quick. Yup, you're on the fine line of death you crazy mortal. Then again I can see why you drive Sekmet crazy with your fighting spirit honestly; I'm a little envious that my chosen immortal gets to spend so much time with a man like you."

Great…only a few minutes in the afterlife and already two goddesses have a thing for me, huh it looks like that fortune cookie I bought long ago wasn't lying after all. But wait…did she say chosen immortal? "Wait, wait dial that back. What do you mean by chosen immortal?"

"Oops…a little slip of the tongue there, but don't worry about it for now. What you should be worried about is what YOU are going to do." Bastet said as she walked a little closer revealing a dark brown feline cat that didn't look too dissimilar from Ankha, but she grew out her hair out long enough for it to reach her waste and braided it at the end with Egyptian jewelry. Also unlike Ankha her eyes are green instead of my lovers' dark amber eyes.

"What do you mean? All I need to do is walk the opposite way I came from and I will return back to life right?" Anubis and Bastet tilted their heads side to side making a face that said 'wellll…' which is a face that annoyed me a bit.

"Since you haven't officially accepted being dead and your body is still intact you should be able to just walk out that door, but there is one problem." Bastet said as she looked toward Anubis to finish the explanation.

"You'll have to endure the pain and effects your body is suffering back in the world of the living. As I recall you were utterly defeated by that dragon and it left your body a quivering pile of bile as the so called Frenzy Virus flows through your systems. Truthfully you don't know the extent of the damage done to your body and what the virus is doing to change your body."

"What? Changing? Wait, are you saying…"

"Should you choose to endure the pain and survive the virus as a whole then you'll be reborn as something far stronger than the normal human being. You should know the process since you have hunted monsters that went through the same suffering and lived to become stronger."

"I'll become apex…but I will also become a permanent carrier of the Frenzy Virus and risk spreading it to others."

"Knowing this, do you still want to return to the living?"

By this point I wonder if there is a good reason to give me a decision, "Of course, Ankha is waiting for me back there and I don't want to keep the lady waiting."

"I see…a devoted lover. Ankha has again chosen well in choosing the one who will stand by her side. Very well, but remember you must endure the pain and suffering in your body or else it will just be embarrassing for all of us."

"Yeah…that will be embarrassing. Alright see you guys!" I said excitingly as I never expected returning to my body will be this easy, subtract the obvious pain I'm going to be in once I get back. But, I'm not going to leave Ankha alone in the world with that Shagaru still living in the world. With this in my mind I turn and ran the opposite direction of the long line of dead people and into the darkness mentally preparing myself for the pain ahead.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start but this time with panting breath and a feeling of déjà vu as slowly I remembered why I lost consciousness in the first place, "Nacho…" I said with panic in my voice as I immediately jumped out of the bed and ran to the deck only to find nobody around and the skies cloudy. Seeing this, I immediately ran to the village and saw the tent in town and the others sitting outside the tent. This cause my mind to be sent into a panic as I frantically made my way to the tent immediately I caught the attentions of the others including Isabelle which surprised me since she was hiding this entire time. However, I didn't have much time to question it as I ran up to them and asked about Nacho's condition.

…

Silence, they didn't want to tell me. This didn't help my mood at all as already tears began to trail down my face. In anger and sadness I turned to the tent and ran straight for the entrance. No doubt the others tried to stop me but I was too fast for them and was already inside the tent by the time they stood up. When I saw his body, my heart broke in half as I saw him lying there barely breathing and covered in bandages that blanketed nearly eighty percent of his body. He's dying…I can tell just by looking at him, but a part of me refused it as I slowly made my way to his bedside as my vision begin to blur as my tears obstructed my vision.

"N-Nacho…don't you dare die!" I shouted with anger and grief as I dropped my knees at his bedside and slammed my fists onto the bed itself. "You promised me! You promised me that you wouldn't die no matter what! So don't die!" My face hit the sheets as I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. "Please…don't die…don't leave me…"

I could do nothing but pray to the gods that he'll pull through however; despite my connections even I can't pull any favors from them. This isn't fair but what can I do? I never practiced any healing magic or anything of the sort. Even if I did, I'm not sure if it can heal extensive damage such as this.

In my shambling tears I didn't notice the sudden twitch in Nacho's hand until I felt something tug on the bed sheets. This took me by surprise as I moved my head back to see his body move a bit more before his only visible eye shot open and immediately stood up in bed much to my shock and to the shock of the others behind me and started to scream a muffled scream. He may be awake but now the entire pain his body is enduring is now hitting him at full force. I was taken aback by this sudden action as I fell backwards and crawled away a bit. Good thing too since Nacho fell out of bed rolling in pain, but now we are left with a man screaming in pain. I wanted to run up and hug him to ease his pain a bit, but then I heard his voice.

"NO! STAY BACK!" he shouted as much as he can through the bandages. However, I didn't understand why he wanted us to stay back until I saw a reddish-purple aura emit from his body and underneath his bandages. "I…WILL…NOT…LET…IT…CONSUME ME!" he shouted again.

"I don't believe it…hunter! Fight on! Show that virus whose boss!" The Carvaneer shouted behind me as the others began to join in the cheer.

"Go, Doodle go!"

"Fight, on! I didn't follow you around because you were weak!"

"Fight on hunter!"

"Whatever doesn't kill you…better start running hunter!"

"Mayor! It's me Isabelle! There's so much I want to tell you, so please overcome that virus!"

Hearing Isabelle's voice caused my suffering lover to turn and look at us with a rage induced look in his eye, "ISABELLE?!"

"I know I know…I shouldn't be here, but please focus on fighting please!"

I couldn't tell what he was thinking behind that eye, but it would seem he took her advice as he turned away from us and started screaming a war cry that cause the aura to intensify. "ARAAAGGHH!" he screamed as he arched his back and screamed to the ceiling of the tent. It was then here and now I did something that many could be considered stupid; I got onto my feet and ran to him before enveloping him in a hug.

"Nacho…Little N…please stay strong. I'm here and I'm waiting for you at the end of your struggle, so as your girlfriend and 'queen' I order you to win!" I shouted into his ear.

I didn't if my words of encouragement worked or not but I would like to think so as I hugged him tightly before suddenly Nacho stopped screaming as his aura broke off and I had to suddenly carry the full weight of his body as it fell on top of mine. "Nacho?" I said nervously before he coughed a bit and responded to me.

"An-nkha…I'm…back…sorry to…worry you." He managed to say before passing out on me. I was scared at first when he did but relaxed when I felt his breathing become regular again. I looked back at the others who were also worried, but I managed to ease their fears as I turned to them and smiled.

"Everything's going to be okay…everythings going to be okay." I said to them as I looked back to his sleeping form before giving a warm smile. "Don't scare me like that again…"

…Ten minutes later…

I gave a deep breath as I sat with the others after that entire tiring experience. I already knew I ruined my makeup but I didn't care as I was beyond elated that Nacho is going to pull through. Though, I was concerned with his aura as it was unnatural and set off all my danger warnings in my mind.

"Heh, what a crazy day huh?" The Carvaneer said out of nowhere nearly surprising me in my seat. "Oops sorry I didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's okay…it's just that entire experience was emotionally draining."

"Ai, we all feel that way but in the end we should celebrating, for Nacho is going to live!"

I smiled at that phrase, "Yeah…but I'm still worried about one thing…"

"Hmm? What would that be?"

"That aura…it was emitting a predatory feeling. I feel that even though he's alive he won't be the same."

"Oh that? I wouldn't worry about that too much."

"Why?"

"Guildarm? Do you mind explaining it to the lass?"

The Guildarm jumped up with glee as she ran up to us, "I would be happy to!" She gave a few forced coughs to clear her throat, "You see Ankha…what we all saw is what we researchers call the Apex phenomena."

"Apex Phenomena?" Okay now I am really confused.

"The Apex Phenomena is a rare event where a monster infected by the Frenzy Virus somehow managed to survive the virus and grow stronger from it. Now whenever they're in a pinch the monster can tap into this new power and become stronger, but there is only one problem with the Apex Phenomena. The monsters are now permanent carriers of the virus and can unintentionally spread the virus to other creatures they haven't killed."

"So are you saying? That Nacho is walking biohazard for all of us." I said as calmly as I can but internally I was freaking out internally because as far as I know that means we couldn't have any 'close-encounters' of any kind without risking my own personal health.

"Well…we can end up building a natural resistance over time, but the only problem is that we don't know how powerful is doodle's virus is. Since it originated from that super Shagaru who just proved that the virus it's carrying is a new strand of the Frenzy Virus that can imbued people like us with the same ferocious tendencies as the monsters, but fortunately our bodies can still fight it off with the use of nul-berries, however, should we fail to overcome the virus we'll shall end up like all other monsters of our world and have only one day to live…I hypothesize anyway. Truthfully, that's only speculation based on what was happening to doodle. I can only guess why he didn't attack us is because he was fighting the virus already and before that he was already unconscious."

"I see…I guess more struggles await us then." I said grimly as I looked back on when Nacho and I had our small argument. Now I feel foolish as I now saw the risks of fighting these giant in full force after seeing my lover bandaged up. He knew I wasn't ready to fight such powerful beasts and if I was with him I could have shared his fate or worse. _"Thank you…for looking out for me."_

The day passed as we stayed around the village as we talked. I introduced everybody to Isabelle officially along with the Cook also adding how he managed to keep her and her stuff hidden from the rest of the crew. Obviously, the Cook himself got an earful from the rest of the crew for keeping a stowaway in their caravan, but since this is a first offence he was given a warning. I only shook my head a bit in amusement as I turn to find Isabelle no longer sitting along with us. I quickly scanned the area around me and I couldn't find a trace of her, so I explored the obvious and headed into the tent where Little N was sleeping.

I excused myself from the group and told them where I was heading before heading off into the tent and no surprise I found the loyal sectary sitting on a chair near Nacho's bed. I heard her give off a deep sigh as she wistfully looked at the man who she grown to love and admire as much as I did. "Mayor…I would like to say how much I appreciate what you do for me and for our town. I don't know if you can hear me but I…I…"

"I think it's best for you to wait for him to wake first before confessing your feelings." I said with a friendly tone which caught her off guard.

"Ankha! Erem…how much did you hear?"

"Just got you when you started." I said simply as pulled up another chair and sat next to her. We sat in silence for a good three minutes before Isabelle began speaking again.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked curiously.

"You know very well that I love him too and even though it doesn't look like it right now, I'm jealous of your relationship with him and sorely wish it was me in your place." She said coming clean with what she felt about my relationship with Nacho. "Yet…you still remain friendly with me and you act like it didn't affect our friendship in the slightest."

" _To be fair my female competitive instinct is telling me to say that you should stay away from him, he's mine. But…I'm choosing to ignore it out of respect for you."_ I gave the canine secretary a warm smile which she returned with her own, "We'll always be friends Isabelle, and nothing will change that; not even if we love the same man. Besides I can 'deal' with it because this isn't the first time this has happened."

"W-What?! It has happened before, with who and what guy?"

I gave a deep breath, "It's…personal and I wanted to tell Nacho this as well, so…can I hold off answering until he comes through?" Isabelle's face softened when I told her this and gave me a nod of understanding.

"Sure…besides now you have me all curious." She said before turning her attention back to Nacho's body, "Well…besides all of that I guess we should say our thanks to the mayor."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For helping us, become good friends. He is the one who introduced us together formally and now look at us. We're still friends despite loving the same guy."

"That's true, and lets' not forget all that he done for us. He stopped me from moving away a long time ago and opened my heart to love again."

"He's a man devoted to his peers and does all he can to help them despite falling short in some requests. In addition, to be a hunter this entire time just shows how brave he is and despite having another job other then mayor he still does what he can to support our town. I always wondered what he did when he left town for his 'trips' but now that I'm here seeing it with my own eyes…I just…I never thought he would be this amazing. He just seems to isolate himself sometimes especially when he started masks, but I guess he was just unsure about his own place in the town after hiding such a big secret from all of us."

"We all have our secrets…you'll be surprised how deep some of them run."

Another silence befell us as I gave another smile, "But from him, I learned that secrets can make or break a person and when in a relationship both parties must exposed their secrets to each other as a sign of trust showing that the lovers will have complete faith in each other and their actions with each other. That is why I plan on divulging everything once he becomes conscious again…"

"Ankha?"

"That's all I have to say Isabelle. Just…be prepared for what I have to say, for your entire world will be turned upside down and you will believe me to be insane. But, I assure you when the truth comes out its all true." With nothing else left to say I stood up from my chair and walked over to Nacho's body before planting a kiss on his forehead and leaving afterwards. I know for sure that I left that poor pup with more questions than answers, but it doesn't matter. This entire day has been emotionally draining for me and I need rest. So, when I walked out that tent I immediately headed for Nacho's room ignoring everybody who saw me. For the ones who asked where I was going I simply told them 'to bed' and the conversation ended there.

Upon reaching the room I plopped myself onto the surprising comfortable bed and laid there before closing my eyes and focusing onto my canine brother in name. _"Lucky? Yeah…today has been draining for me and all I want to do is go to bed…but I need to inform you that I'm going to tell him…everything. Heh, I know I was putting it off for a long time but this time I'm doing it for real. No, no…you don't need to come over Lucky I can do everything myself I'm just letting you know what I plan on doing. Okay, bye."_

I gave a deep sigh as I fully laid my head on Nacho's pillow. I can tell it has been washed before, but yet I can still faintly pick up my lover's scent in the fabric as it lulled me to sleep with a small smile on my face.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"Ooooo…." I groaned slowly as I felt the entire force of soreness on my entire body making it hard to adjust myself as I seated myself in the bed I woke up in, _"Oh man it's good to be alive! Now if only this soreness wasn't limiting my movement I would be enjoying a lot more."_ Shortly, after adjusting myself I noticed that my vision was monocular as there are bandages covering my left eye, but it didn't bother me too much. However, what I did notice is a light yellow ball of puppy fuzz sleeping next to me on the bed.

"Isabelle?" So I wasn't imagining things when I was overcoming the virus. She was really is here, normally I would be a bit peeved for her leaving the town without any form of leadership but I could only give a warm smile as she slept. Honestly, it is adorable how she looks when she sleeps as I couldn't help but place my bandage right hand on her head and slowly caressed my fingers through her hair and rub her scalp as a form of massage. She stirred a bit but quickly returned back to her sleeping state with a more content look on her face.

"Mayor…" she said with a swooning voice. I was surprised at first but seeing that she is still asleep I chalked it up to her talking to her sleep. It's nice to see a bit of innocence after all I been through in just one day. However, knowing that Shagaru is still out there haunts me as it is the same one I killed long ago, but now it has new powers that transformed it into a worldwide threat. The fact the Frenzy virus it produced could have killed me is proof enough that it had to die for good. But, how am I going to kill it? It just proved to me that my usual methods aren't going to work as it can heal the wounds I create rapidly. Another question that bothered me is the Ankh symbol on its chest, knowing what that symbol means in ancient history it must have some connections to its rapid healing. However, each time I recall the Ankh I am forced to remember the same symbol imprinted on Ankha's back.

I first discovered the symbol during one of our cuddling sessions. Honestly, I didn't think too much of it at the time rather I found it to be exotic and added to Ankha's physical appeal. I wasn't being discrete about my staring eyes and she noticed me staring at it and explained away that it is a tattoo she got years ago. Stupidly I bought that lie as I was enjoying her presence too much to care, but looking back on it now I realize that it looked too clean as her thin fur wasn't missing in that area.

"Why now? Why am I noticing this right now?" I mumbled to myself as I completely ignore the soreness in my body. Then again, there are some secrets Ankha wanted to tell me in the past but we never really got around to sitting down and talk about it. I could only swim in these thoughts with wandering abandon as I don't have a single answer or explanation for all my questions. Eventually, Isabelle body stirred again breaking me away from my wandering thoughts and shift my attention to her as she gave a small yawn before opening her eyes. To my eyes it would seem that she got a well earned rest.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said with a slightly muffled voice gaining the attention of my loyal secretary as she gave me a warm smile.

"Morning mayor…*Yawn*"

"Now how long have you been asleep by my side?"

"Oh I…wait…ah!" Isabelle must have now realized her entire situation as she suddenly shot up off the bed and stood by all shaken and nervous, "Mayor I'm so sorry for leaving the town unattended I didn't know what came over me it just…well…please don't fire me!" she begged as I only gave a muffled laugh.

"Isabelle…relax, I'll be honest with you I was pretty angry that you left the town without any form of guiding structure but considering the state I'm in it's just nice to see some innocence to brighten my day. Besides you're kinda adorable when you're sleeping." I think my last comment must have struck home where it counted because before I knew it she was a bumbling mess trying to find her words as her face turn an obvious shade of red.

"I-I-I b-b-but t-t-there's a-a-a…"

Unfortunately, Isabelle never got the chance to get her words together as suddenly the rest of the monster hunting gang barged in inspecting the noise that came from the tent.

"Oh, Doodle you're awake!"

"Aye, don't go scaring us next time hunter."

"You're okay! You're okay!"

"Meow, we surely thought you were going to die."

"I was praying for a miracle which is something I never usually do."

"Hoo ooh, you're full of surprises hunter."

It's nice to see my friends all under one roof with happy looks on their faces as no doubt I gave them quite a scare. However, I didn't see Ankha among them which made me wonder where she was during all of this. Then as if on command I heard a familiar voice telling unfortunate obstacles to get out of the way before pushing through my group of friends, and behold the greatest beauty I have the fortune of loving; Ankha herself gave me a heartfelt smile before running over to me and enveloping me in a big hug much to my discomfort. However, I didn't care as I returned the hug as multiple 'aw's' voiced out in the room.

"That's for staying alive…" she said gently before moving away a bit to give her enough arm room for…

*Smack*

"Ow…" Yeah, I deserved that.

"And that's for making me worry."

"Sorry, Ankha I'll do my best not to do that again." Though I'm sure I'll find myself in a similar situation again.

"You better, that's an order you know."

"Alright your highness." I said playfully as I leaned in and touched my forehead with hers gently.

"Good…" she said nearly purring at our touch.

We spent a good few minutes before our moment was interrupted by another feline who just entered the room, "Umm…sorry to ruin the mood, but there are things we all have to talk about. More specifically about that Shagaru Magala." Ferno said with a nervous look on his face as he got multiple burning glares.

"*sigh* you're right…" I honestly didn't want this moment to end, but it had to be done. "If all of you were wondering, yes…that Shagaru is the same one I killed many years ago when we traveling with each other. I know this because it traced a line on its head on the same spot where I gave it a scar when it was still a Gore Magala. No other creature could have repeated that action unless they remember such a thing happening to them." Nobody said anything as my hunting friends recalled that event when the Gore first attacked the caravan when it was traveling on the ship, "Honestly, I could hardly believe it is the same monster as it is more powerful than ever with the addition of rapid healing. We need to get to the elder hall as soon as possible and report this, so the any G-rank hunter will know what they're dealing with and maybe we can formulate a plan to deal with it."

"Aye, we should I'll go make the preparations so we can set sail, it seems that you're in stable condition hunter, but we'll transfer all the medical supplies onto the ship so we can monitor your recovery."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get to it er…you guys get to it." I corrected myself as I knew I wouldn't be doing much of anything until my body fully recovers.

"Heh, just focus on getting back on your feet hunter. If we're going to fight that thing again then we'll need the best out there."

"Right." I said while slowly nodding my head.

"Good, okay everybody let's get ready for departure. The entire world depends on it!" The Caravaneer said with vigor as everybody agreed heartily before leaving. However, Ankha and Isabelle didn't go with them and they both had serious faces on their faces.

"Darling…there is something I need to talk to you about." She said with an undertone of nervousness.

"Funny, there was one detail of the monster I left out because I also thought you might want to know about."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Before the Shagaru attacked me with full force it leaned back and revealed its chest to me. What I saw is the symbol of an Ankh radiating with power." When those words left my mouth Ankha's eyes widen with shock as she took a few steps back.

"No…it…it…couldn't be…"

"Ankha?" Isabelle said with worry as stood close just in case Ankha needed the support.

"Ankha…be honest with me…somebody resurrected it didn't they?"

"Y-Yes…this…correlates with what I was going to tell you Nacho. You see…"

"That the Egyptian Gods are real?"

My feline lover gave me a shocked look of surprise, "Why yes! How did you?"

"Yeah…I met Anubis and Bastet while I was 'dying' and meeting them in person was…an experience to say the least."

"Oh…well I'll just skip to the most important part. They may have already told you, but Nacho…do you remember the Ankh you saw on my back?"

"How could I? It's actually a nice feature." Ankha blushed at that comment but continued with her explanation.

"It's not a tattoo…it's a birthmark…or to be more accurate a mark given to me by the gods."

"I knew it! Ah ow…" That movement was a bad idea.

"Nacho…the Goddess Bastet has chosen and gifted me with this mark at my birth. With this I was given a duty that only the chosen of each god can do. You see…" Ankha took a pause to organize herself before finishing, "I'm…a chosen immortal."

It was Isabelle's turn to jump back in shock as this was new information to her, but it was dropped on me by Bastet herself. But, still it's shocking to know that Ankha herself is immortal and it must have shown since my first question was, "Ankha…how old are you?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I once served the court of Cleopatra…"

"Holy…what time did you stop aging?"

"When I turned twenty four…I used to have siblings as well, but time killed them off including my mother. As a chosen immortal time is no longer a concern for me and it will take a lot more effort just to kill me through normal means but like I said I have a duty given to me by the gods. I'm the one who's supposed be the new cat Goddess after all chosen immortals gather at the Pyramid and activate a hidden mechanism left by the gods themselves. The plan was to take the Land of Egypt with just us and those who follow us into space and find a new world to live in."

"But why? Why would the Egyptian gods want you and a bunch of other guys to find a new home?"

"Nobody worships the gods anymore and Egypt itself has long since changed from its former glory. The gods themselves grow weaker the more and more their existence is ignored and to remedy this they want us to become gods and assume their roles as we find another world and gather worshipers so their strength can be restored. In other words we'll make a new Egypt that will help the old gods survive because believe it or not they're not the only gods who exist in this world."

"Wait there's more?!"

Ankha nodded her head, "All religions, myths, and folklore do exist and currently it's a power struggle to survive as the other pantheons do their best to stay in power. I have to do what I can for them, but…so far I have been ignoring my duty."

"Is it because of me?"

"No…it's been mostly me because…do you remember Bladeius?"

"Yeah…you never told who that was specifically."

"He...was my first boyfriend." She said with pain in her voice as if the name itself brought bad memories.

Isabelle gasped while my eyes widen, "Your first boyfriend?!"

"Sorry…I wanted to tell you but…I wasn't sure if you would have believed me since we met back in the late years of ancient Egypt. He was a Greek Soldier sent along with a small army to be a part of our military might and as a sign of goodwill. I was only eighteen at the time when we first met, but during that time it was mostly professional work as my parents saw him and asked him to be one of my bodyguards as during that time I was an important figure and my parents knew that like the kidnapping in my youth that I would be targeted by the lowest scum. It took some convincing on my parents end but they managed to get him to work for me."

"I'm guessing you two didn't hit it off very well at first did you?"

"No we didn't because to his mind he is still a warrior front and foremost, so should somebody wish to do me harm he would kill them on the spot. He was also rough around the edges as he didn't speak to me that often unless it was something important. But, I eventually managed to break through his shell and got him to open up to me. After this our relationship grew more than being professional, we fell in love and better yet he taught how to fight and use weapons of my time. He was completely devoted to me as much as I was to him, my father of course didn't like the idea of a hired hand stealing his daughter's heart, so he fired him from being my bodyguard. An in typical fashion we were outrage before my father finished saying that he would have free access to our home so we can see each other at anytime."

"Wait…why did your dad do that?"

"Like I said he didn't like the idea of a hired hand dating his daughter, so he made sure he WASN'T a hired hand."

"Ah huh…please continue."

"Two years pasted since our relationship started and it was during this time Bladieus asked my parents for my hand in marriage. Honestly, they would have been all for the idea, but it was also during this time that Rome was an enemy of the Egypt and Greece. I had no idea what Cleopatra was up to but the chain of events was already in motion and before I knew we were dragged off to war. At this one battle...the life I once have was taken from me as we were attacked by roman soldiers. Bladeius, Lucky and I among a few others managed to escape the battle, but my father lost his life securing our escape. We got far, but before we knew it we learned we were being followed by a squad of roman soldiers. We knew it was only a matter of time that they'll find us, but Bladeius did something I wish I could have stopped to this day…" Tears began to well up in my lover's eyes. "He sacrificed himself by attacking the squad and distracting them while Lucky and I made our escape. I never knew what happened to him after that as Lucky and I took my mother and my siblings and left our home as we didn't want to be caught up in the war."

"And timed passed by…"

"Yes…it did." Ankha said finding interest in the ground before looking back at me, "With it my mother…my sisters…my brothers…grew old and passed away. Fortunately, some of them managed to find happiness in their life, but I always felt like an outcast to them because of my immortality. But, they always told me that we'll meet again it's because of this immortality that will make it possible. I never knew what they meant by that until later, but once time took the rest of my family it was only Lucky and I remaining."

" _Wait Lucky?!"_ I didn't realize it at first but she said his name twice already in her story, "Wait…is Lucky a chosen immortal too? Because I remember talking to him back in the zombie incident."

"No…he's not."

"Then how is he still alive after all these years?"

"Do you remember the story I told you?"

"Yeah you said he saved your life from kidnappers is that another story you made up?" I asked questioningly.

"No, it's all true but there was one detail I left out. Lucky died trying to save me…"

*WHAT?!* Isabelle and I shouted in unison as this is new information for me.

"But, that would mean…" my reliable secretary trailed off allowing Ankha to finish her sentence.

"He's undead or more specifically a mummy. My father admired his courage and with the help of my mother asked the gods to bring him back to life as my undead protector. He was given a more imposing body as his soul was returned to his body. Unfortunately, this process left him with the same voice he had before he died."

"So that's why he had the voice of a ten year old! It all makes sense now!" It really does there is really nobody I know that speaks like a kid so perfectly unless they are an actor or really is a kid.

"My tale doesn't end there…before time took my family our wandering led us to ancient China we spent some time there even experiencing the war that took place at the time, but we were just looking for a place to settle and eventually we found our place near a village and that's was the final resting place for my mother and my siblings as that's where they lived out the rest of their lives. I'm only thankful that they lived a full and peaceful life, but ultimately as I said before it left Lucky and I by ourselves and before I knew it we isolated our presence from the village and kept to ourselves. We only broke our isolation when we needed supplies for food and water."

My Egyptian lover gave a depressed sigh, "It was a lonely existence as we lived that way for at least one hundred years and during that our existence became local legend and we were held as something sacred and needed to be respected. This worked out in our favor as nobody bothered us needlessly plus it was easier to work and get food for our survival. However, one day a warrior clad in red and gold armor wandered into our town. He only had a backpack and strange sword he kept sheathed at almost all times. Apparently, he was a former officer of a kingdom and decided he had enough of the war at the time and chose the life of a wanderer. He decided to stay in the village as a resting spot for a few days before moving on. He was also interested in the local legend as in the first time in many years someone knocked on the door of our home."

"What was his name?"

"…you should know…Ohkan…" Ankha said as tears traveled across her face.

"Wait…his name is Ohkan?!"

Despite my surprised reaction she continued on with her story, "I still remember answering the door and meeting him for the first time. He removed his helmet and bowed respectfully giving me a good view of his actual face. Unlike the normal populace his skin was tanner along with his dark brown hair and eyes. He was kind towards me and Lucky before telling me how long he plans on staying, so he wished to get to know us better until that day comes. I was…unsure of the idea due to my immortality but Lucky said on our behalf that it sounds like a good idea. Like that my life wasn't the same again as this new interloper dropped into our lives and before I knew it I found myself falling for him."

"Don't tell me…he was your second boyfriend wasn't he?" I said while trying to hide my slightly annoyed tone.

"Indeed, our relationship was an interesting one as when I confessed my feelings he did the same which led to an awkward silence between us before our first kiss. After that my lonely life had more excitement as he show me all the things he collected in his wanderings and told various stories of his travels. There was even this one time when a large group of bandits tried to raid the village, we both along with Lucky fended them off with extraordinary skill. This event made us unofficial village protectors. Of course Ohkan wondered how I learned to fight with such skill and so I told him about Bladeius and how he was my first boyfriend. This also led to me revealing the origin of my immortality and surprisingly this didn't affect his opinion of me at all, but he did tell me that it strangely sounds familiar to him. I had my own questions about that statement but I would never get an answer until…much later…"

" _She lost him too…I can tell by the way she trailed off…Ankha…I can't believe you have to endure so much."_

"One day…he proposed to me…and it was another happy moment in my eternal life. But…it wasn't meant to last. On the night after our marriage we had a celebration and partied all night, but during that party Ohkan was murdered."

"How?" I said simply.

"Someone poisoned his drink…we never found out who did the deed, but whoever they are managed to escape unnoticed and turn what should have been a happy day into a tragedy. His death affected everybody including friends he has made over his journey. As for Lucky and I…we left that village behind and wandered off again. At some point I decided we should go our separate ways and like that most of my eternal life was spent in isolation. I eventually became famous at one point being a famous singer, musician, dancer, actor yadda yadda…*sigh* but it never made me happy in the end and after a change of name and appearance I left it all and became an islander for a time."

Again my eyes widen when she told this new line of information, "Wait, you changed your name and the way you look? What was your original name?"

"Heh, it's still Ankha but I changed it when the modern times hit and grew my hair out. My stage name was Patri and I was well known around the globe, but again I left that life a long time go. Anyway, I stayed that way for a few years until some other townie came by and found me. She was a nice girl…and honestly it was a nice change of pace in my lonely life as she struck up conversation with me. She met with me a couple of times and managed to convince me to move into a town and meet people. That's how I moved into Mellow…"

I was nearly speechless as now Ankha's whole life was now laid bare in front of me. I honestly couldn't believe it as it spanned thousands upon thousands of years long before I was born. " _Wow, I really knew how to pick my woman didn't I? *sigh* sarcasm aside this was really big news and now the love of my life is crying after having to remember everything that has happened to her. My body is going to hate me for this, but I feel like this is something I need to do."_ Slowly and somewhat discomforting I made my way out of bed much to everyone's surprise. Isabelle expressed her concern about me moving around while I was still healing, but I didn't care as I close the distance between me and Ankha and gave her a deep hug as she cried into my bandaged body.

"I-I almost lost y-you as well!" she cried as I continued to hold her with great care and compassion.

"But you didn't and I'm still alive. Ankha…I'm truly sorry for making you worry like this. Considering what happened to your last boyfriends…I didn't think my near death would have affected you this greatly."

"Just…don't d-die on me y-you idiot…you're greatest thing t-to come into my life and I-I don't want to lose you too soon."

"It's a promise…"

I wasn't sure how long we were like that, but soon the Caravaneer came by to tell us that the preparations are complete and we are ready to set off to Dundorma so we can meet with his immenseness and update everybody on this looming crisis. We all said our goodbyes to the inhabitants of Cheeko Sands as we brought Ferno with us and shipped off to the waters. Isabelle since not having a room of her own had to stay with Ankha and I in my room. Thankfully the hammock was far more comfortable than the box I used to keep all my stuff. Despite my healing injuries I was still able to walk around much to the surprise of my friends. But, that was the least of my worries…when I was slowly digesting Ankha's history I felt that there was a question that went unanswered.

Who poisoned Ohkan? From Ankha's description he was a likeable guy who doesn't seem like the kind of guy to make enemies, so who killed him? I might sound like captain obvious but I get the feeling that somebody who knows Ankha might have something to do with it. The only problem is…I have no suspect on who could it be. In addition to that I get the feeling that the same person is responsible for the resurrection of the Shagaru Magala. Ankha…I will help find the source of your suffering, so you can finally have peace from whoever is causing all of this.

/

Normal P.O.V.

Somewhere in a hidden campsite in the mountains the two figures responsible for the Shagaru Magala's rebirth sat around waiting for a message from another member of their group. Suddenly, one of the figure's sneezed causing the other to respond.

"Are you alright master?"

"Yeah, I am…but note to self. Make secret bases in warmer climates because this cold is simply intolerable."

"I shall write it down for you…"

"Thank you."

The small conversation ended and again the two returned to silence as they awaited news from their comrades.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Evolution

Author's note:

Hello everybody my summer classes just ended recently and to celebrate this I just finished this chapter which some light M rated stuff will take place. Truthfully I had to do some research on some monster ecology for this one for story reasons as you'll figure out as you read this chapter. I added some creative liberties to the Shagaru Magala Ecology which to be honest I was surprised how those guys reproduce. As for the Hunter Nacho don't worry if any of you are going to ask if he's going to transform into a dragon or not because I only plan on making him Apex Human; none of the transformation stuff. If you're wondering what I'm talking about then continue reading this chapter. Oh also I am aware that The Guildmarm has a name but our dear hunter doesn't know that yet and that's going to be a joke at one point. I can go on and on with this but I dragged on long enough and you guys want to read this so feel free to review and tell me what you think of the chapter and this story thus far. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

It wasn't very long ago when we set off back into the open ocean heading towards Dundorma. I was still bandaged head to toe but I was given permission to move but not to do anything strenuous that might reopen or agitate my wounds. I once joked with Ankha that I looked like Lucky in a way which earned a small giggle from her as the old dramatic mood that once hung around us drifted away into the endless waves. Isabelle herself was more talkative to me than normal but at the same time she looked like she wanted to get something off her chest but couldn't find in herself to say it as she quickly changed topics when she failed to gather the courage to say it. Thankfully, there are no rough waters today so I can at least relax a bit until we reach our destination.

Ferno has also popped up to talked to me along with the rest of my old friends as they showed both concern and wonder at how I was walking about after spending roughly a day recovering from my mortal injuries. The hours passed by until eventually the time has come to change my bandages. I could only gulp as I don't know what my body looks like now thanks to the Shagaru Magala. Ferno, and The Carvaneer shooed any female presence away from my room, not that I minded if they were watching mind you but I think it's for the best so I can assess the damage done to my body in a more private manner.

"You ready hunter? The last time we saw you before putting on the bandages was a big mess." The Carvaneer said with warning.

"Meow…it wasn't a pleasant sight."

"Well…I hope my good looks are least salvageable." I said semi-jokingly as I took a deep breath, "Alright you guys can go ahead now."

Ferno and The Carvaneer nodded to each at my response as they started with my head and slowly my hair was exposed to the open air revealing that it was mostly intact save for the right side which felt notably shorter than the rest of the follicles. Well I can rest easy knowing that it didn't burn my hair off, so it'll grow back. Slowly the rest of my face was unraveled as I heard double gasps coming from the two.

"Alright…someone give me a mirror I need to know what you're gasping about so maybe I could join in on the fun." Ferno quickly ran off and brought a mirror which I quickly grabbed as I brought it to inspect my own face, "Oh is that all?" I said with the calmest voice possible as now I saw the damage done to my face. The right quarter from the eye and slightly the cheek to part of the shorten hair revealed that the area of my face was darkened and rough like shark skin along with an eerie purple to reddish lines spreading around the area. My eye was surprisingly fine but now the iris changed colored matching the lines from what I would assumed to be the burnt part of my face. As for the eye brow…well I'm hoping that it grows back because as of now it is nonexistent.

"Aii….that looks bad hunter…"

"So much for your good looks."

"Well expect the worse and hope for the best…but man…how is Ankha going to react to this?"

"She'll be shocked that's for sure, but I don't think it will affect your relationship that much hunter."

"Well you're right about that, so…let's continue you shall we?" I said while holding back my nervousness. The two continued and slowly and agonizingly my body was made bare to the world save for the underwear I was wearing and lord and behold I can see were the damaged was focused. Square in the middle of my chest was the same thing on my face only in a bigger scale as my once smooth chest was now dominated by blacken rough skin as a decently size pulsating circle colored in with purple redish hue like some sort of core as vein like line spread out of it.

"Oh boy…that is one gnarly…scar?" I said confused as I saw the pulsating circle and traced it with my right hand which I noticed has a small patch of black rough skin on top of it. I checked my other hand and it too has the same patch of blacken skin. Great…I thought to myself as I moved onto my feet and no surprise the top part of my feet has the same problem. "I hope this doesn't become a problem with putting on socks" I exasperated as the two looked me over before stopping behind me.

I sighed annoyed, "Don't tell me…the glowing core thing goes straight through me doesn't it?"

"Okay so we won't ye." The Carvaneer said with slight humor tone as I used the mirror to look behind my back and saw the same pulsating circle only somewhat bigger on my back. The freaking Shagaru basically blasted a hole through me with that powered up frenzy blast. I would say we're even in the scar department but I would be lying.

"Meow…hunter…how the hell are you still alive?" Ferno asked with awe which was no surprise to me since I should be dead thousand times over.

"I refused to die…" I answered without thinking much to the surprise of my friends. Following up that response I vocally spoke out a question on my mind, "And…how am I going to explain this to the guys and gals back home?"

The duo shrugged at me before the elder leader of this gang of misfits, "I don't know…tell them you got back from a movie shoot?"

"Well they'll buy that for the day but when tomorrow comes and I still look like this then they're going to ask questions."

"I don't know what to tell you hunter but…this will be something you have to figure out on your own."

"I guess so…but that bridge will have to wait. So…? Do I need to put new bandages on?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"Well normally I would say no since most of the stitching and patch work we gave ye is all gone, but I don't like the look of yer glowing hole through your body so we'll bandage that up for ye. As for your hands and feet we'll give them a disinfectant before bandaging them up. As for your eye…well that's your call. We can cover it up with bandages if you want but we can also leave it alone to show everybody else a taste of what happened to your body."

I thought about it…and the two options do have their benefits though one's is shorter than the other. So gave my old friend my answer within a few minutes, "Well I don't want to be a pirate…so let's leave it alone; it's better than hiding it."

"Okay then, hunter, now relax as we get to work." The Carvaneer said as he took out a few bottles before placing them to the side as Ferno came with the new bandages. I gave myself one more good look over my body as I took a deep breath and sighed before noticing that the pulsating mark on my body began to fade away revealing the indent in my chest and scars on my back. As this was happening I slowly felt a presence leave my senses like something large suddenly changed direction and left my area of feeling.

"Huh…that's strange…" I said as the purple reddish color disappeared.

"What the…? Oi, hunter what happened to the glowing colors you had earlier?" The Carvaneer asked with surprise.

"I don't know...I just felt something leave and then…this!" I said pointing to the fully revealed scars.

"Hmm…strange. This will require some looking into but enough dilly dallying let's get you patched up."

"Right." Like that, I was left with many questions which would be later shared by everybody. The Carvaneer cleaned the rough patches of skin on my body before bandaging the areas up. They took great care around my chest as they made sure to tighten it but not too much so I can breathe normally. I looked back on my former appearance and compared it to now…the change from before to after made me realize how sudden my transformation is. I mean I was a half decent looking guy with a somewhat muscular build to fit the crazy situations I get myself into in my line of work. Now I look like car accident victim that barely got out with his life still intact. It didn't help that I was also a walking spreader of the Frenzy Virus should I somehow found a way to invoke it.

While lost in my thoughts The Carvaneer and Ferno finished patching me up which afterwards I put on some casual clothes that I normally wear when I'm not wearing armor which was made up of black pants and a white shirt which didn't make me too dissimilar from a farmhand. Completing the look I put on a pair of socks and a pair of boots before heading back to meet with the others and showing them a small part of the battle scars I received from that faithful day.

"You ready hunter?"

"I have to be…the whole world is going to look at me differently but I have to show everyone that I'm still the same person on the inside."

"Meow…that's not going to be very hard if you ask me."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ferno. Now…let's see how everybody else is going to take it."

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I was wracked with anxiety…despite all I did mentally to keep it together I couldn't help but nervously play with my fingers until Nacho comes back and show all of us the overall damage. As shallow as it sounds I hope that certain parts of his body are still intact which included his face which held confidence and said everything will be okay to me every time I looked upon it for emotional support.

"Ankha? Are you okay?" Isabelle asked me with concern as we waited outside.

"I'm fine Isabelle I'm just wondering how Nacho's doing. No doubt the battle he went through will leave scars on his body but how bad are they? That is the main question swimming through my mind Isabelle." The adorkable canine gave me a smile.

"Well does it matter? He's still the mayor through and through no matter how he looks."

"Yeah but…if it's really bad and I can hardly look at him it will just make things painful for the both of us. Don't get me wrong I pledged my love for him and my fidelity, that won't change I assure you, but still, I want to still be able to look into his eyes and not look away."

"The mayor is amazing like that…do you still remember that clone zombie incident?"

"Hard to forget but that was a year ago. What of it?"

"I still remember when you guys came to our rescue…to be honest when you saw me running out of the mansion I wanted to run far away from there as possible but when the Mayor comforted me…I guess you can say he gave me enough courage to keep facing the horrors in that mansion."

"That and the countless clone zombies that were trailing behind us."

"Er…well there's that…but what I'm trying to say is I know what you mean Ankha. The mayor is an amazing person and so are you. I mean you lived since the late ancient Egyptian times and been through more conflict and tragedy multiple lifetimes over. Then there's me…I just usually sit behind the desk and make sure the town doesn't tear itself apart when the mayor is gone. I never actually travel much so where we are now is a big experience for me."

"Really? I would think that you would have at least traveled somewhere at one point. Oh that reminds me, Isabelle weren't you going to tell Nacho how you feel about him? I noticed that you didn't confess when you had the chance again."

"Oh that. Well I kinda got too hooked on your story that I kinda forgot to tell him. Although by this point…"

My mind snapped to her sentence and instead of letting her finish I cut her off, "Don't you dare plan on giving up!"

Isabelle was taken aback by my sudden shout and so was the rest of the crew who heard me but I didn't care as I laid it into her straight, "Isabelle, you're so close! I know I'm his girlfriend but I'm also your friend and seeing this eat you from the inside is concerning me greatly. Remember how long you hid from us in the caravan and the reason why you carelessly abandon the town just to pursue us. Surely you aren't telling me you did all of that for nothing!"

The girl held her head down in shame much to my surprise, "I wish you didn't remind me of the act I did that would cost me my job…if the mayor wasn't such a nice person." I may have gone too far with that but the point stands she didn't come all this way for nothing. So I pulled her head back up and forced her to make eye contact with me as I continued with my talk.

"Tell me did you come here for nothing?!"

"N-No!"

"Then find the courage inside yourself to tell him how you feel. I won't let you give up and should you try and attempt to shy away from that I will punish you accordingly until you finally come clean with your emotions!" I must admit that I may have gone drill sergeant for a moment there but for her sake I want to make sure she'll be able to live a full happy life. Not like…'her'…she still had much to live for until Ohkan's death finally pushed her over the edge. But with Isabelle I will make sure history won't repeat itself.

"Oi, what's with all commotion?" My ears quickly tensed up and directed themselves towards the source of the voice that just reached all of our ears; there's no mistaking it. I turned my head slowly towards the direction of the voice and slowly ascending the steps was the familiar figure of Nacho himself. My eyes light up with delight as now most of his body wasn't covered in bandages anymore but the moment he walked out into the light I saw the scar that marred his face. I had to hold in my gasp as Isabelle has already failed in that regard as I let go of her head and ran over to my lover as I thought carefully what I would say to him.

"Little N!"

"Oh hey, I though you forgotten that nickname Ankha heh heh oh…well…how do I look?" he asked me with a somewhat nervous tone in his voice. He was worried about how I felt about his damaged appearance but he expected a truthful answer out of me I cannot sugar coat it at all. So with a small sigh I looked him straight in the eyes and said.

"To be honest I'm going to miss your unmarred face…" It was blunt and cruel at first as judging from Nacho's reaction to slowly cover his scarred face however, I wasn't done yet. "But, I can overlook this because it's a reminder that you came back from death itself, for there is no battle without it fair share of scars whether they be physical or mental the important thing is that you came back and still fighting."

My lover flashed me a warm smile as he pulled away his hand from his face and leaned in to kiss me to which I happily reciprocated. It shouldn't be a surprise that I could overlook that scar on his face since Bladeius often had similar scars through battle itself. Although if this is the damage done to his face I had to wonder about the damage done to the rest of his body but I can worry about that at another time. We broke away from our kiss as it only lasted a second before the scruffy leader of this caravan walked up to the both up with a hearty laugh as he patted Nacho on the back gently.

"Ah good to see your love hold strong even with facial scars. Because these are serious times, we'll reach Dundorma within the next day until then, everyone who is not helping with the steering of the ship at ease. Hunter, though your wounds have healed don't do anything rash that might put your body at risk.

"Right."

"Okay then, now if you need me I'll be steering the ship; I think the wind did enough of me job already." With that said the elder man left the both of us alone and headed towards his post much to everyone's surprise as we didn't think about how the ship was moving on its own at the time. After that debacle the day was mostly uneventful and everybody didn't do much except talk and hang around. The guildarm girl actually dragged me away and asked me how Nacho acts in the town he runs. I didn't really know what to say other than a normal person and is very unassuming considering that he managed to hide his entire double life from the town. Eventually the conversation lead down to a point where she was basically prying into our private lives, so I had to stop her there and left before things get out of hand much to her displeasure. To be honest she's giving me more and more reasons to not start up a conversation with her. Eventually night fell and it started to get late so I decided to walk back towards Nacho's room since that's where I sleep along with him, but as I was getting closer my ears picked up on some voices in the room. I can make them out to be both Nacho's and Isabelle's voices respectively. I thought to myself that Isabelle finally worked up the nerve to confess her feelings to Nacho, so I decided to listen in.

Truthfully, I feel bad for the poor pup but that's life for you. However, I could have said the same thing for 'her'…honestly the whole eerie similarities between the two fill me with a sense of dread as I recalled the day the news reached my ears. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Isabelle avoids the same fate…even if it means allowing the unthinkable. But I had to live through that guilt once and I rather not experience it again. Carefully I neared Nacho's room and eavsdropped on the conversation in order to hear what was going on. Focusing my ears what I heard next was disappointment as I did catch Isabelle again working up the nerve to tell Nacho, but immediately changed topics at the end.

"Ohh…that girl…what am I going to do with you?"

Later I heard the two say their goodbyes so I made myself scarce so she didn't spot me on the way out. As much as I wanted to drag her by the ear and berate her for her inability to grow a spine, I simply couldn't as I wanted to call it a night and sleep. So as soon as she was out of range I walked into Nacho's room and greeted him in a loving manner. He returns the greeting as he just put on a shirt that he planned on sleeping in. Despite Isabelle's incapability to open up I was curious what she was talking about with Nacho.

"I just saw Isabelle on my way over here. I assume she wanted to talk to you about something?" I said with genuine curiosity despite hearing already parts of the conversation.

"Yeah, she was worried about the state of affairs of Mellow since we left it behind with no leading figure to take charge or act in charge. Honestly, I'm worried about it too but I told her that we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. She then switch the subject over to my scar which I allowed her to touch I also told her that I have a…unique scar that shows where the Shagaru blasted a hole through me."

I had to hold back a gasp as I didn't expect the bandages covering his chest and back to be covering a scar of that caliber. I was both curious and mortified that a human being could sustain such a life threatening mortal wound and survive. Actually, no mortal could have survived at all not without some kind of miracle in the works. But I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth as it is the same reason why I still have Nacho with me. "Goodness! That sounds even worse than the scar on your face."

"It is actually, but enough about my mangled body. Isabelle later just made small talk and that was it. It was strange really as it looked like she wanted to say something important."

"Perhaps she was too nervous to speak out her mind. I'm sure she did have something to say but didn't want to say it because she didn't want to look foolish in front of her boss."

"I suppose your right, and with this new scar on my face I do look a bit more intimidating." He said with a small laugh.

" _Oh Nacho…if you only knew"_ I thought to myself as I knew already it wasn't intimidation that prevented Isabelle from confessing but I don't want to ruin the surprise for him or the yellow dog when she finally works up the nerve to finally say it. "Well let's go to bed Little N, I want my beauty sleep and nothing makes a better pillow than your body."

"Heh, I was going to say the same thing."

Needless to say I switched to my pajamas and climbed into bed along with Nacho. We kissed each goodnight and with that he turned off the lantern next to the bed. I smelt something strange before drifting off to sleep it smelled sweet and aromatic like a tasty cherry mixed with a peach. However I ignored it as I let sleep consume me.

…

The morning dawn brought light into Nacho's room as it stirred me and him awake. I gave a stereotypical yawn as I found myself in a rather sticky situation. My body felt like it was on fire and it was burning all over the place as I found myself on top of Nacho, but…

"Um…Ankha? Why are you on top of me…naked? Because last I checked my birthday isn't until a few months from now." He said with a rather amused smile oblivious to the happenings going on within my body.

"Where's your bathroom?!" I shouted at him in desperation as my own needs began to burn greatly. His face turn serious as he saw the pleading look on my face as he pointed towards the chest in the room.

"I have a stall toilet in that chest. It should be on the upper right corner of the chest." He told me with concern in his voice.

"Thanks!" I shouted gratefully as I jumped out of the covers; not caring that I was in the buff and rushed towards the red chest and immediately I checked the upper right corner finding a green leaf with the words Stall toilet written on it. I grabbed with greedily as I felt a flood breach the gates as dirty images filled my mind before I slammed the leaf onto the ground creating the bathroom and rushed inside of it. I made sure to lock it so no one would accidently open it as I tried to 'relive' myself of this burning sensation.

"You alright in there Ankha?" I heard Nacho asked with much to my displeasure.

"Can I have some privacy PLEASE?!" I screamed causing my lover to say a simple okay before leaving me alone. Gods this is embarrassing…

…Ten minutes later…

I sat there sweating, tired, and reeling from the unspoken act I have just committed in this instant bathroom stall. The fact that Nacho was there to see me in such a state didn't help my situation at all, but on the bright side the storm was over. Now all I have to do is clean up…a process which I might add took some time but with this time I thought over on how this might've happen. During this day and age we animal people, as some like to call us, still have periods of going into heat or rather us females do but we have evolved to a level where we have much better control over it. In addition to this, I've been around for many years and found ways to control myself during these periods hence how I was able to stay in town without pouncing Nacho to aid in the problem. But this…this was completely different from a normal heat cycle heck I'm sure it isn't that time in the year either.

This can only mean one thing; my heat was induced by an aphrodisiac. It must have been a really powerful one too since it set my entire body into frenzy. Luckily, I have more self control than most but judging how I woke up this morning by body must have acted on its own sometime during the night. My body resisted it so much it didn't fully take effect until late in the night since I woke up before my body could do anything stupid. But the question is how and when did I got induced with this aphrodisiac? Judging by the fact that whoever did it just wanted me and Nacho to do the 'act' tells me that this was sick prank or something similar with that line of thinking. But there is one problem with that line of thought; this doesn't seem like a prank anyone on this ship is capable of doing. With this in mind, that only leaves Nacho but there is no way he would have done something like this to me without my consent. Hmm…then it must be an accident but if that's the case then how did it happen?

This one question stuck with me the entire morning as I picked out some clothes for the day and headed for the bath as I already cleaned myself up and put on my pajamas. I got some odd looks from the few who saw me but I paid them no mind as I took my turn in the bath and tried to forget the messy morning as I washed away and cleaned…everything.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

I was still trying to get over the morning surprise as I made my way over the Guildmarm as she was busy writing into one of her research books. To be honest I didn't mind waking up to the naked form of Ankha on top of me but I had to ask what the heck was that entire morning was about. I'm well informed that each animal villager has a period where they go into heat but it shouldn't have been that time for Ankha yet. However, she showed all the signs of an animal in heat and I'm glad I was able to provide her with the privacy she needs to blow off steam. But, I was left wondering what would have induced this early heat. I spent ten minutes thinking to myself about this while eating breakfast but at the end I decided to talk to someone who might know a thing or two with the idea in my head.

"Hey guildy." I said to her, gaining her attention as she responded with a friendly wave.

"Hi Doodle! I heard you had quite a morning." She said with a slight mischievous smile.

"Yeah…well I didn't exactly come over here to say hi."

"Oh? What do you need from me?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion on how my morning turned out that way and I feel the answer might be in your books."

"Hmm? How are my research books going to help?"

I looked from side to side to make sure nobody was within earshot as I whispered into her ear, "Because a little birdy told me that a certain someone was researching monster breeding and mating rituals." She gave me an 'oh' expression as she closed her current book and beckoned to follow her into her room of course hoping that I might find some sort of answer within that book of hers.

Not surprisingly, when I entered her room it was mostly a mess of papers and a handful of monster based plushies that seem to be growing in popularity these days. She walked over to her desk and pushed away some stray papers as she pulled out a note book no doubt carrying her research notes on the subject I pointed out to her. "As you probably already know Doodle the research on monsters are never ending as new things are discovered about them every once in a while, but what most researchers have a hard time recording is monster mating habits and or rituals. There are only a certain amount of monsters that have their reproduction methods recorded officially in text books like the Rathalos and Rathian for example is simple as the male fight other males to win over the female and they tend to get extremely violent during mating season as well."

"I see so I would assume you did many research trips to find out more monster mating habits?"

"Of course! I want to do my part in the research of monsters and you of course played a big part in it as well." She said to me cheerily as bad memories of me being assaulted by a Rajang and being blasted into smithereens by a Brachydios.

"Yes sure…so do have data on a Shagaru Magala's reproduction?"

"I sure do! It wasn't easy to find a volunteer to do it though, but in the end we managed to find out the reproduction cycle of that Elder dragon. And…well…"

"Well…what?" I didn't like the sound in her voice as she knows fully well that I'm not going to like the answer.

She opened up the notebook to a specific page and pointed to the writing made in it, "I'm sorry to say but what we discovered about the reproduction of the Shagaru's is when it's time for reproduction they emit a special variant of the Frenzy Virus into the bodies of dead or alive hosts who were unlucky enough to get hit by this variant of the virus since this one carries the parasitic babies, eggs, or larva that will use the body as a nursery to feed on and grow before finally bursting from the body as young Gore Magala. As for the parent we have no idea what happens to it as it simply leaves and never comes back. It's assumed that they continue to wander the world before dying from old age and the like."

This was certainly new information to me and had me worried since its pretty much guaranteed that I used some form of the virus to induce Ankha into heat but please tell me I did not just turn her into a host for the next generation of Gore Magala.

"Oh and before you ask, no. You're not capable of the same reproduction function as the Shagaru Magala. Studies have already been preformed and it has been shown that Apex monsters are not capable of helping the Shagaru with reproduction but are still vulnerable to being infected with its parasite babies."

"Oh thank the gods…" I said with a sigh of relief as the adrenaline left my body. "So they reproduce asexually huh? Well that threw my idea out the window."

"Well…if you were thinking what I think you were thinking then I wouldn't say its dead yet."

That grabbed my attention, "What do you mean?"

"You see…researchers found out, there are such things as male and female Shagaru Magala but the fact the two never seem to meet to breed is strange and puzzling at the same time. Our best researchers couldn't figure out why they even have tried and true methods of reproduction if they're capable of making more of themselves with these parasite babies. However, I have a hypothesis based off from how other apex monsters act towards their own kind. You see when the normal mating season comes around for those monsters they will use the virus to stimulate the chosen mate into heat so they can reproduce with each other. Most of the time this is done without the females consents in the manner. I can assume that this was done so often in their species will actively avoid each other if they assume the opposite sex is not going to 'play nice'. In order to fight this risk to their entire species they must have developed this new method of asexual reproduction to combat this."

"So the virus in my body like with the other Apex monsters must have sense my relationship with Ankha as a potential mate and tried to speed up the process of breeding between us…er in the rough term of things." Though it was just a hypothesis by the Guildmarm I can tell it held much weight and some fact. Knowing that this is natural brought me a great sense of relief but I would assume that this girl wasn't done.

"I would think since you and the virus are one now. The monster research community says that they agree with the part with the Apex monsters, but the part concerning the Shagaru Magala needs more information before they can take it as part of the monster's ecology."

"I see…but that solves the mystery of this morning's incident. However, I have to ask…" I said before trailing off as I shuddered at my own thought of the question. "What am I in for?"

The Guildarm face fell a bit as she most likely didn't want to tell me the answer but she spoke her mind anyway, "To be honest I'm not sure, you're the first human being to turn apex in history. I would assume you will develop traits like the monsters that became apex themselves gaining the ability to go into a frenzy infused berserk state that will enhance your physical strength and abilities while giving your attacks the power of the virus itself. However, since you haven't tapped into it yet, and I'm just going on a hunch here, you might lose control of yourself when you first unleash what I'm calling the Frenzy State."

"Great…that's another thing I have to worry about…"

"But of course since the Apex monsters developed a symbiotic relationship with the virus I would assume you will be able to do the same with some practice in control. The only problem with that is we don't know how potent your virus is and what kind of damage it can do to the environment. As you remember Doodle, hunters are sent to kill the Shagaru Magala's because of the horrible impact they have on the environment which kills all wildlife in the area they set up territory."

"Hmm…however inversely to that problem, if I can control this virus in my body then we'll have a powerful weapon against that Shagaru Magala destroying everything."

"I would hope so, or else you would have got those scars for nothing. Anyway I hope that helped answer any other questions you might have."

"It did, thanks, now I can tell Ankha what happened and perhaps find a work around."

"Well if your body is emitting these 'pheromones' then I suggest you two should not sleep in the same room from here on out unless you two plan on making babies. If you are, can you please make sure to keep the noise level down?" She said jokingly as a large blush blew up in my face.

"Er…right." I left without saying another word as I exited her room and stretched a bit until I heard Little Miss Forge yell out, "Dundorma ahoy!" very loudly and with good reason as the familiar harbor of the large town came into view.

"Alright…let's see how everybody is going to take this." I say this as the Ace Hunter team has yet to see me in my current state. Though I hope they don't try anything once they find out I'm essentially an Apex Human being. Of course in regular fashion the entire caravan prepared themselves as we approached the town. Thankfully we docked successfully this time without crashing. It didn't take long for everyone to get ready to disembark as Ankha recently got out of the bath and did her normal routine before meeting up with me along with Isabelle. We all got off the boat together as the two girls took in the sights with amazement and awe. I could only laugh a bit at their reactions.

"So you visit places like this mayor when you leave town?" Isabelle asked me with genuine curiosity.

"Pretty much, when monsters that cause big trouble are too much for the normal hunter then they call me and others to deal with them. The locations are very varied in my line of work so the monsters that come my way come in different shapes and sizes."

"You become more unbelievable every day considering that you took on a monster that nearly killed you and still you want try again. I hope you have plan this time since you finally got to meet the reason for your return to hunting in the first place." Ankha said with some concern in her voice.

"It's a work in progress…but first things first." I placed my hand on Ankha's shoulder much to her surprise, "I'm sorry for accidently inducing you into heat." I then proceeded to explain in detail how it happened and a little bit of science of it which Ankha seem to absorb quite well.

"I see…so until you have more control over the virus I'll have to sleep with someone else then so we don't repeat today's mishap. That's fine by me but I implore you to find a way to train with that virus because the gods know that I'm going to miss my favorite pillow." I gave a small laugh in response as I gave her a quick peck on the lips all the while sensing a strange mix of anger and sorrow in the air. I didn't know how I felt it but it was strong and right behind me, so I turned around only to see Isabelle behind me having her eyes wander all over the place. Of course I knew it had to be my own sectary that emitted those strong emotions in the air, but why eludes me as her face did not match the emotions. Actually, I'm not really sure how I sensed her emotions. I assume the Frenzy Virus would have something to do about it but I haven't emitted the virus yet how am I sensing this?

These questions would have to be answered later as the elite Ace Hunters came into the plaza and assumingly looking for the caravan. The Caravaneer was the first greet them along with his pet hawk. Me and the girls were too far away to hear their conversation, okay that would be incorrect as both Ankha and Isabelle have better hearing than I do, but I would assume they were talking about me since the Caravaneer made a couple gestures pointing to me. No doubt he would want me to come over so I walked over to them with both Ankha and Isabelle tailing behind me while having a conversation of their own.

"And here's the man himself, hunter why don't you explain how you got that scar to Ace's?" The Carvaneer said with a hearty laugh. The Ace Hunters looked at me with surprise as they took in the picture of a man with strange face scar being followed by human sized animal people.

"Ohkan, is that you?" The Ace Commander said firstly, "Pardon my language but your face look like it was blasted hard by a Barioth's charge attack." I could only chuckle a bit as I wished a Barioth did this to me because maybe then I wouldn't be a walking biohazard.

"Heh, you should see the rest of me."

"Crap Ohkan, The Carvaneer just got finish telling us how you met and survived the Shagaru Magala that was causing trouble." The Ace Cadet said with a mix of excitement and slight horror.

"Yeah, I found the source of all our troubles. However, I now have a better grasp on who we're dealing with."

"Is that so hunter? Then tell us what you know about the Shagaru Magala so we can update the information to the ongoing quest we posted for all G-Rank hunters." The Ace Commander said with a hint of desperation in his voice most likely from the lack of information.

So I explained to all of them in full on my encounter with the monster. Their faces changed from interested to one of shock and horror as I told them how the monster overpowered me with abilities unnatural for the elder dragon. Each detail I dropped had them on the edge of their metaphorical seats as I got to the point in my retelling where I lost and was nearly killed by the monster. They were horrified at the part where I was blasted by a full powered frenzy blast and lost consciousness. Of course I left out the part where I met two of the Egyptian gods in the afterlife but I continued at the part where I woke up covered in bandages and fighting the frenzy virus. After that I finished my story by telling them I'm now an Apex human being.

"No way! You're an Apex Human Being now? That's awesome!" The Cadet said with excitement.

"Hunter…it must have quite an ordeal. To think, that the Shagaru Magala causing this crisis is the same one you slayed years ago." The Commander said while going into deep thought.

"A human becoming Apex…it's unheard of. The Frenzy Virus is incapable of affecting humans the same way as monsters, but if this Shagaru Magala is capable of emitting this strain of the virus then we must make sure every hunter going into the hunt must bring nulberries and frenzy resistant equipment." The Gunner added.

"To wield the power of the Frenzy Virus is a daunting task indeed Ohkan. Considering you wish to control and wield the power I would suggest using the training ground. As you are now you don't have the power needed to help defeat the beast who cursed you with this power." The Lancer said calmly as he pointed towards the G ranks guild room. "Talk to arena lady in there and she'll help you get to the training arena along with a trainer."

"Alright, thanks man." I wanted to talk more with the elite hunters but suddenly the Ace Commander broke out of his thoughts. "I wish we can talk more casually hunter but duty calls and we need to update the quest board, so we must take our leave. Everyone we must inform His Immenseness of the situation." They all agreed and headed towards the stairs leading to the G-Rank guild room.

"How rude…and we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves." Ankha pouted playfully.

"Well they are busy people after all and considering that dragon problem it isn't surprising that they have to make sure no reckless hunter tries the hunt needlessly. Though they did look like they wanted to know who we are…" Isabelle sweat dropped.

"Well it doesn't matter now since we're heading into guild area anyway. Is that alright with you Carvaneer?"

"Ai, it's alright. The sooner you get a hold of the virus within ye the sooner you can grab a team and deal with that Shagaru Magala. I'm just going to look after the boat since there isn't much for me to do at moment."

"Alright, but if you get bored you can always ask Ferno for some games to play."

"I doubt it will come to that but I will keep in mind hunter."

Like that he left me and girls by ourselves as we headed for the G-Rank guild, but of course one of the guards stopped us before we can get through.

"Halt, none may enter unless they are hunters of great expertise!" Said the unnamed guard, to which I add I never bother asking in the first place.

In response to this, another guard on the opposite side spoke up, "Don't listen to him, since Val Habor is down all hunter ranks are temporarily able to come here for work. Just don't expect too much work for novices since that dang Shagaru has been taking over environments left and right. So stop scaring off hunters looking for work!"

"Sorry…force of habit."

Ignoring them, we both continued into the guild room where his Immenseness sat in a throne looking over every new individual that walks into his line of sight. He caught sight of us and gave us a respectful nod as we continue making our way towards the guy in charge or lady if you want to accurate.

"Excuse me, Arena lady?"

"Yes? How can I help you sir?"

"Can I get a trainer and use the training arena?"

"Oh are you applying to be a hunter? Because before you do you need to sign some paper work."

"That won't be necessary." I pulled out my hunter card and showed it to her to which she gasped in surprise.

"G-Rank Hunter Ohkan! Wow I didn't recognize you with that horrible scar on your face. But you should be an experienced enough hunter already, are you going in there to test out a different weapon?"

"You can say that…" I trailed off slowly getting an odd look from her, but she ignored it and stamped the paper work.

"Okay here you go. I will call a trainer to meet you shortly." She then brought out a small piece of paper before scribbling in it and turning it into a paper airplane before throwing out a window. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No that'll be-ack!" I was going to say that was all but before I knew it I was pushed away by the girls as they took their turn at the counter.

"Actually we'll like to apply as hunters." Ankha said with a polite voice.

"Yes! We do…erm…" Isabelle added though was slightly nervous.

The arena lady was surprise that there was two human sized animals talking to her but she quickly shook out of her stupor and pulled out a decent stack of paper work, "Okay if you wish to become hunters then you must first sign this waver showing that you're acknowledging that you'll be putting your lives on the line for others. Once that is done you'll be put through a physical exam/test to measure your capabilities as hunters. When you finish that, just fill out the rest of the paper work and you'll be given a hunter's card to prove that you're a certified hunter.

"Is that all?"

"Yup, oh and dog girl?"

"Yes?"

"You look like a crier so do your best not to get your butt beaten and if you do try not to cry all over the training arena." The lady said without a shred of mercy in her voice.

"That wasn't very nice!" Isabelle complained as the lady continued to look at her with a plain and bored expression.

"Sorry but I tell it as it is, if you can't handle that then why are you even applying as a hunter?"

I flinched a bit at that comment but it's true. A hunter may gain a reputation and respect as they work, but they must earn that reputation and respect first. Honestly, though I was still wondering why the heck they wanted to apply as hunters. Ankha I can understand, but Isabelle? She's not the type to hurt much less confront another being as she told me herself she dislike confrontations. I didn't get much of a chance to think about it further as a scruffy looking man came in with great bellowing laughter which seemed to attract everybody's attention and to the arena lady's frustration.

"HA HA HA! I heard the G-Rank hunter Ohkan is looking for a trainer. Well I see none other capable than I!" Oh it's this guy, The Instructor…truthfully I thought this guy was funny as all heck with his enthusiasm and proud nature. Though despite this the man is a few screws loose in common sense as he seem to have left the paper airplane the lady threw stuck in his hair. "Now…where is the hunter?"

Getting up from the ground and dusting myself I called out to him, "That would be me sir." I said simply and much to my surprise he immediately closed the distance between us while that proud never left his face.

"Ah ha! Good hunter, I have heard of all your deeds and thus it would be an honor to train you. But I must warn you, I will put you through the wringer and probably in the middle of it you'll want to give up but if you pull through and endure it all I'll assure you will become stronger from it."

I blinked a couple of times as the man spoke kinda fast so it was hard to keep up with his energy but what I did understand is that I'll be going through some intense training that'll push me to my limits. It wasn't what I was aiming for but it can be a good way to test the limits of my strain of the Frenzy Virus. Though most likely he's going to put me through the wringer considering my reputation and the stated obvious.

"Okay, but I'll have you know that I have a special condition that you might be interested in."

"Nonsense! I have no favorite student no matter how special they are, but for you I'm willing lend an ear."

"Let's not talk about it here pal. I'll tell you about when we get to the training arena." I said to the energetic man as he agreed with energy. "Maybe I'll see you girls down there as well." I called out to Ankha and Isabelle as they responded by giving me the thumbs ups as a way of saying good luck. After that I followed the man out of the building and to the training arena where fellow hunters are also training by attacking dummies. I assume they do this so the hunters can get a feeling for their weapon of choice and no doubt Ankha and Isabelle would be sent here should they fail the initial test, but I wouldn't worry for Ankha since she has proven that she can handle herself with weapons like these.

We continued walking until we ended up at the camp that is setup for hunters about to enter the arena. I didn't know what was in store for me from this guy but the virus in my blood almost seem to flare up in anticipation as if sensing the various powerful monsters contained here. It wanted to fight and test itself against all of these predators. It was a strange feeling but not an abnormal one considering all Apex creatures have the innate instinct to stand on top no matter what comes their way and I'm no different. My body is changing…evolving because of this virus. I'm all I am and more but by how much is why I'm here. I want to protect my friends and Ankha not just from new threats but from myself as well. This virus may have tried to kill me before but now we're on the same team and with it I'm going to get to the bottom of this Shagaru mystery.

"Just so you know hunter, all my exercises will involve me giving you assigned equipment while taking on monsters you'll be weak against. So you'll have to think on your feet, hit hard, and endure any strike that may come your way. You think you can handle it?"

I smiled at the Instructor as I cracked my knuckles, "Just tell me what to do coach…I'm ready to learn."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Predator

Author Note:

Another chapter for you to enjoy dear readers and this time we have a more of a focus on action this time around as finally we get to see the 'you know what' in action as you will later see in the chapter. Honestly, I had fun imagining how the characters would fight some of the monsters especially Isabelle considering her normal harmless nature. As for Ankha don't expect to see too much of her in action fighting a monster but let's be honest, if Ankha knew what she was fighting against then she would destroy them. Anyway to those who are wondering what I'm planning to do with Isabelle and her relationship with the Mayor/Hunter/Doodle/Nacho…well that's a surprise waiting to happen but I will be dropping hints in the story so keep an eye out when reading the chapters as they come along. Anyway that's all I have to say, so this is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

*Rawww!*

I instinctively dodged another attack from the monstrous Deviljho with a roll as I position myself between the monster's legs and slash at them with the improved bone swords handed to me by The Instructor. Honestly, I knew the guy tends to be crazy with his training as I have been told by fledging hunters who were unlucky enough to end up with him. Now I see how extreme his training can get as he put me in low rank Jaggi armor with improved bone swords as my only weapon against a Deviljho of all things. However, I can't say I wasn't asking for it as I told the man I was looking for ways to push myself and see if I can unleash the Apex effect in my body. So far I haven't got a reaction from my body other the tingling feeling of excitement from fighting such a beast again. But deep down the frenzy virus within me is calling out for a challenge I can feel it I just need to figure how to push myself further.

"Hunter! Stop daydreaming and focus on the monster on top of you!" Shouted The Instructor, snapping me out of my thoughts. Truthfully I didn't realized I spaced out in the middle of battle as the moment I snapped out of it I was stomped into the dirt by the giant hungry pickle's foot which hurts a lot I might add. Thankfully the beast didn't spend all day stomping me to dust as it got off of me and reared his ugly head at an attempt to eat me like any starving monster would; like I would give it the chance.

Recovering quickly I jumped out of the me shaped imprint in the ground in time as the monster rammed his drooling maw into the ground missing me by mere inches. "Not today pal!" I shouted as I got into a battle ready stance just as the monster pulls its head out of the ground with leering eyes.

"Ooo…I don't think he liked that hunter." The Instructor said before giving off a bout of laughter which personally I failed to see the humor in this situation.

Of course the Deviljho wasn't too happy about missing a chance at a meal as his muscles tensed up before bulking; revealing all the scars it retained in his life. The monster roared a deafening roar that forced me to cover my ears but I knew what is coming next after the roar. Shortly after the roaring stopped I started running at the beast as draconic energy compiled in his mouth. It is risky as the beast could prematurely fire at me while I am running at it but thankfully it didn't do that as I managed to roll under his chin right as it started firing his draconic breath. The monster couldn't stop his attack leaving me with the open opportunity to slash at the monster's neck. It doesn't matter how tough you are; soft spots will always be soft spots.

The slash went deep as I tear open the monster's neck causing a mix of draconic energy and blood to spill out at me for a bit until the monster reared up his head in pain as he flailed his body around frantically while still spilling draconic energy from the wound. I saw his small arms attempting the reach the large neck but sadly the length of his arm aren't long enough to reach. I would have felt sorry for the guy if it wasn't for the fact he tried to eat me. The beast after some frantic moving the monster fell to the ground dead as its final twitch of death finally sets in.

The Instructor gave out a hearty laugh as he hopped out of the empty stands and into the arena without breaking his legs to my surprise. "Impressive work hunter it would seems that your time away from hunting didn't dampen your skills one bit. But you seem to have distracted yourself in the middle of battle. Would you mind telling me why?"

"Sorry about that I just got distracted from the lack of reaction from the virus in my blood. You would think that sending a Deviljho on me would do the trick but apparently I need to push myself further then just one giant pickle."

"I see…" The Instructor started to go into deep thought which both frightens me and interests me as now I wonder what kind of hell he plans on putting me through. That and I'm not sure the guy has ever thought of anything thoroughly in his life. "Hmm…normally one hungry Deviljho is enough to push a single hunter to their limits but it would seem I have to pull out all the stops for you. That's it!" The man said with excitement as he slammed his left fist into his hand before running off to most likely to tell the guys who run this large arena what he wanted for me. As this is happening I can hear multiple people walking into the arena to pick up the corpse of the monster I slain and take it to processing where its parts will be used for the town itself.

"I wonder how Ankha and Isabelle are doing? The last I checked, the monster they send on beginners is usually a Great Jaggi since they are the first large monster hunters meet before moving up in the world. Ankha should be fine since she has many…many years of combat experience especially with two swords like me, however, Isabelle is not a fighter and because of that it worries me." I can hear some clanging noise as well as loud cheers coming from the second arena as no doubt they are using the appearance of new hunters to entertain the crowd. Sadly, I cannot really tell what's going on over there due to the noise made but it sounds exciting by the sound of it.

However, coming in to break me from my thoughts was The Instructor coming in with a smile on his face, "Hunter, I have great news!"

"Really now? Lay it on me."

"I ask guys who run this place if I can set you up on a one versus three battle with the strongest monsters available!" I mildly sweat dropped at this as when I think of strongest I can think of a Savage Deviljho, Furious Rajang, and a Black Gravios. I hate all three with a burning passion and if what I'm thinking is true then I'm going to kick myself for telling this guy that I needed a challenge.

"Okay, when will this be ready?" I asked while trying to hide my mild frustration.

"Should be after the current show going on next door. They only agree to this because they wanted a surprise event to wow the crowd and what else is exciting is the famed hunter Ohkan takes on the three mightiest beasts we have in this arena!"

I sighed, as much as I wanted to tell him off for doing this to me without my consent in the matter but I reluctantly went along with it as I needed to awaken my Apex power so I can learn to start controlling it and learning the extent of its power. I just hope Ankha and Isabelle don't get a heart attack when they catch wind of this.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

" _Why oh why did I think this was a good idea?"_ was the only thought going through my head as I ran away in a panic as the feathered dinosaur they sent at me continued to chase me around. Light tears ran down my eyes as I saw Ankha completely dominating her feather dinosaur opponent while I'm still hesitating on drawing my blade on the thing. I can thank the heavens that this beginning hunters gear is easy to move in but when I put it in perspective I never hurted anything before in my life; not even a fly. This brings me back to my first question of what convinced me to join the hunter's guild? What crazy force drove somebody like me into something so life risking? Of course…I already knew the answer; the mayor. I wanted to be more useful to him and I guess somewhere in my little puppy brain I thought this was a great idea for me to become more confident and help push me towards confessing my feelings to him. Of course if he knew then he would be telling me that it's stupid and irrational decision on my part.

*Rawr!*

A really stupid and irrational decision. But I didn't get much time to think more about my life choices as I suddenly tripped and hit the dirt floor hard. This hurt a lot but it was a blessing in disguise as I heard the monster jump over me and miss me completely. The crowd grew crazy at this accidental dodge of mine as they thought it was intentional. I quickly got up as quickly as possible just in time for the creature to turn around and hiss at me with its barely feathered face. "Eep!" I squeaked out as I started running again this time heading for a small ledge that dipped into the center of the arena. I heard the creature made another strange noise which was the same when it lunged for me and missed. Panic coursed through my system as I took a big leap off the ledge, I didn't know how high I jumped but the next thing I knew I landed on top of the raptor like monster and was riding it much to the enjoyment of the crowd.

"Good work Isabelle!" I heard Ankha shout but from where I couldn't tell as I was freaking out as the monster tried to throw me off of it. It was crazy as I latched onto the neck of the creature and wrapped my arms around it tightly as I can mostly because I didn't want to be thrown off. I was screaming loudly much to the surprise of the monster as it looked at me with a perplex expression. With one strong swing the monster manage to throw me off but since I was holding onto the monster's neck a bit too tightly I managed to instead act as a weight and forced the creature off balance and fall onto the unforgiving ground with me. We both landed with a hard thud which sent the crowd watching me into an uproar as this was something they never have seen before.

I groaned in pain as I slowly got up as the monster struggled to get back up, "Isabelle! Use the trap they gave you!" Ankha shouted at me causing me to recall the strange cylindrical device they handed over to both me and my friend. Quickly I took out the device and also remembered I didn't know how to use it. I looked at the device like it was some kind of foreign object…which is what exactly what it is. "Just plant it in the ground! Do it before it gets back up!"

Seeing that I have no real other option in this situation I ram the device into the ground and pushed on it before suddenly it popped open, knocking me backwards as it went to work burying itself into the ground before making a small poof noise telling me it's done. "I did it!" I shouted in glee which didn't last long as the monster got back on its feet and glared straight at me. I gulped as I started running in the opposite direction of the trap I set up. However, I stop short as suddenly I heard the monster yelp in panic. I turn around to see the monster struggling to get out of what I consider the greatest of all pitfalls I have ever seen.

"It's trapped…it's trapped!" I shouted in excitement as suddenly the crowd went into an uproar and started chanting loudly to me.

*Tranq it! Tranq it!*

"Tranq it?" I said to myself with confusion until I suddenly recalled the red bombs they handed over to me and Ankha. I quickly open the satchel and saw that I had three of the red balls inside; grabbing one I threw it at the struggling monster and watched it explode on contact with its body. However, it didn't do anything so I grabbed another one and threw it at the monster again only for it to have the same results. Down to my last one I pray to sky and hope that this will do something and threw it with all my might at the monster. It flew straight and true as it made contact with the monster's head causing it to rear its head into the air with one last cry before it stopped moving entirely. "I-Is it over?" I asked to nobody in particular as I saw the monster sleeping soundly in the hole it is stuck in.

The crowd cheered with vigor as Ankha walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "Nice work Isabelle. You managed to beat your first monster in Nacho's line of work."

"Yeah…that was a…experience. So what happened to your mon-oh…" I cut myself off as I saw the bloodied mess that used to be the other monster. I didn't want to look at that anymore than I should so I gave it a glance before focusing back to Ankha, "Now I know why the Mayor didn't have trouble bringing you along for the trip."

"What do you think I have been doing all those years? It wasn't sitting around and watching T.V. all day that's for sure." Ankha said to me with a slight joking tone in her voice.

We continue to chat for a bit until we were finally escorted out of the arena by the handlers which came by to pick up the remains of the monster Ankha killed and take away the sleeping form of the one I trapped. We sat on nearby benches as we finally completed the paperwork which I finished in record time as it was something I do for work on a daily basis. Despite the terrifying experience I went through I decided to stick with the hunter job despite the little part of my brain telling me that I'm going to regret it. Ankha and I then return the papers to the lady and she accepted them happily. In turn she gave us our hunter cards to prove that we are now official hunters and explained to us that we are currently at the bottom of the barrel. In a nutshell we need to do quests to increase our hunter rank so we can take on much harder quest and so on. I understood this completely as a novice can do the work of a pro without experience.

Ankha and I walked out of the building together with heads held high as now we can join the mayor on his mission should it be around our level, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Everything was going great and to me personally this felt like a step in the right direction for a better me, but then we heard an announcement coming from the arena.

*AND NOW TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE LISTENING! WE JUST SEEN TWO BEAUTIFUL NEW HUNTERS TAKE THEIR FIRST STEPS TO BECOMING GREAT HUNTERS! BUT NOW THE REAL HARDCORE EVENT IS TAKING CENTER STAGE! WATCH! AS THE ONE THE ONLY OHKAN TAKES ON THREE OF OUR MOST DANGEROUS BEASTS ALL AT ONCE! THERE WILL BE NO MERCY, NO REST, AND NO ROCK OF SAFETY! OUR LEGENDARY HUNTER MUST USE EVERYTHING GIVEN TO HIM TO SURIVIVE AND SLAY THE MONSTERS! THIS EVENT IS STARTING SOON SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE MADNESS WITH YOUR OWN EYES THEN COME TO ARENA AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!*

Ankha and I looked at each with worried expressions as we both only knew one person who goes by that name and by the sound of it he's going to do something stupid. Not wasting time we ran for the arena hoping that we will run into Nacho and maybe convince him not to go through with it or in Ankha's case scold him. Honestly, I didn't take the mayor to be a magnet for danger for back in town nothing like this would pop up in the same manner to bring harm to him. The worse he ended up with is bee stings and occasionally being bit/stung by Tarantulas and Scorpions.

We ended up at the entrance of the arena and of course since we left a major impression with our display in the arena we were allowed in without being charged but we couldn't go backstage since the show was about to start much to Ankha's displeasure. I knew things were going to get ugly so I dragged the mayor's girlfriend away while covering her mouth so she doesn't make the situation worse. We made our way to the stands as I gently removed my grasp on the volatile feline as she looked positively steamed and is currently on the brink of shouting according to my eyes. However, to my surprise she took a deep breath and calmed herself down before turning over to me with still a disgruntled look on her face.

"Thank you for that Isabelle…with Nacho already breaking his promise to me I'm already reaching my breaking point already."

"It's okay Ankha, I'm sure this is part of the mayor's training with that instructor guy. But I do agree with you that it is going too far even if it's just to awaken and control the Apex effect of the virus in his body."

"That lovable idiot is in hot water when he makes it through this event. By the way…what is the monster he's going up against anyway?" Ankha asked me inquisitively as I figure she is genuinely curious of the event at hand.

"Actually I don't know…but the crowd seems excited for it. If anything I guess it might be bigger than we were facing during our time in that arena." I said with my own curious voice as I looked into the ring.

*RAWWW!*

*ROOOAAAH!*

*AWOOOOO!*

*OOOOO! OUR THREE MONSTERS ARE HOT, BOTHERED AND READY TO TAKE OUR HUNTER APART!*

"Isabelle, we're about to find out."

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"Those are the cries of a Savage Deviljho, Furious Rajang, and Stygian Zinogre…huh two out of three; I was almost spot on." I said to myself as I stepped into the arena. The crowd was cheering me on as I gave a reluctant wave to them back. Of course among the patrons is Ankha and Isabelle who both have contrasting faces of anger and worry; not that I blame them. In Ankha's case I already broke my promise…not that it was going to last very long considering circumstance. In Isabelle case well…as far as I've known her she always worried about me when I was going to do something dangerous and well…I already broken that threshold haven't I?

The Instructor allowed me to use decent grade equipment but of course by arena rules it made me weaker to the monster's elemental properties. So ultimately I was given a Rathalos chest piece, Zinogre greaves, Deviljho gauntlets, and finally as if to make my life worse they gave me a Jaggi disguise to cover my head. Yup…I look ridiculous and in front of a crowd no less. As for weapons…I told them I'm proficient with duel blades so thankfully they had mercy on me and gave me the surprising weapons known as Inferno and Paradis which are clawed gauntlets made from parts found in a Chaotic Gore Magala. I never used such weapons before and according to the books this weapon becomes more powerful when I'm fighting monsters infused with the Frenzy virus though I overcame the frenzy myself and became Apex so…I wonder how it's going to work?

*ALRIGHTLY THEN PEOPLE TIME TO RELEASE THE BEASTS!*

I heard the announcer guy said as suddenly three metal boxes were dropped into the ring and broke open; revealing my monster opponents in the flesh. The Savage Deviljho was already looking at me like another piece of meat while the Rajang burn a hole through my head with a hateful glare, and as for the Stygian Zinogre…well he just looked happy to be here.

"Okay then…who's first?" I shouted at the monster and already I was greeted by a gaping maw full of sharp and breakable teeth courtesy of the Deviljho. The poor guy couldn't wait to sink his teeth into something and of course it has to be me and not the obviously meatier targets next to him. Quickly I dodged underneath the monster similar to the first Deviljho I slain and started slashing, I was able to make some good cuts into the monster's neck but it would seem the muscles in his neck are much more thicker as the cuts didn't go as deep as I hoped. This just pissed the always hungry pickle off as evident by the tensed muscles on his body and draconic energy spilling from his maw as he turned to face me. Of course my first instinct is to run and think of a plan but the angry monkey blocked my path while holding a large tree root that he dug out of the arena. "Shit…" I mumbled as the creature used the root as a weapon in an attempt to bash me into paste.

I managed to dodge the slams but then the creature did a wide swing that caught me off guard and sent me flying to the other side of the arena as I slammed hard into the wall. I can heard the crowd gasp in shock as it was a pretty bad hit but of course my pain didn't end there as the rumbling footsteps of a certain pickle are heading my way. I shook my daze and peel myself out of the wall just before the pickle crashed into said wall face first. Seeing a small window of opportunity I slashed at the ankles of the beast which proved tough to cut through but I'm sure the damage will add up over time as I ran out from underneath the Deviljho. However, the attacks didn't let up as a large shadow began to grow where I was standing and in that moment I rolled to the side as the large form of the zinogre landed where I used to be and all charged up and ready to go.

I cursed my luck as the wolf like monster gave out a deafening roar that forced me to cover my ears from the sheer volume of it. Unfortunately as I was recovering one of the beast's dragon energy bursts appeared underneath me and exploded; launching me through the air while already toasting the armor I am wearing. More gasps and cries shout out from the crowd as suddenly Mr. angry monkey leapt into the air and swatted me straight back into the ground with his root. Truthfully, I'm surprised I wasn't dead yet from the damage they did to me but I guess I could thanks the frenzy virus for making my body a bit tougher than normal. However, I only managed to damage the Deviljho while the other two monsters remained unharmed. I needed a plan and fast as these monsters obviously hates hunters more than each other.

I groaned in pain as I slowly got out of the crater I made with my body only to be scooped up by none other than the hungry Deviljho. I flipped through the air shortly as the monster opened his mouth in an attempt to catch me out of the air and gobble me up. But of course I wouldn't let that happen as I quickly brought out a stink bomb and threw it into the monster's gullet as it exploded into a mix of dirty brown and green gas that stopped the monster cold as it tried shaking off the smell. As for me, I found myself landing onto the Zinogre and began riding it like a horse. My semi canine friend didn't enjoy this as it did everything it could to throw me off, but I held on tight with the gauntlets which surprisingly kept a good grip on the monster's scaly back. With those same gauntlets I grew to have an idea to kill two birds with one stone. Removing my right hand from the monster's back I then plunged the nails of the gauntlet into the monster's flesh earning a yelp of pain from the beast as suddenly it jerked to the right and crashed into the Deviljho accidently knocking both monsters over.

The stunt cause the crowd to cheer for me along with some faint cheering from Ankha and Isabelle as the numerous noise pollution prevented me from hearing them. I knew it would take some time for them to correct themselves so I turned to face the Rajang…only to meet face full of lighting as the beast was charging it during my rodeo. In addition to the painful shock the blast gave me I was sent tumbling backwards through the dirt almost like a ragdoll. The fact I was still conscious is nothing short of a miracle but the fact stands that I felt like I got ran over by a brick wall attached to a bullet train on steroids, so I still felt groggy and twitchy as I got off the ground. I needed time to recover but the large shadow that casted over me told me that is not going to happen.

"Son of a…" before I could finish my curse word the giant monkey grabbed me off the ground and started slamming onto the ground like some kids action figure. My vision continued to become blurred with each impact the monster made as I hit the ground with great force. If my brain wasn't scrambled right now I would think the Rajang already caved in my skull. Also I would like to point out that I would be in extreme pain right now if it wasn't for the numbness taking over my body. It was strange really as the slams made with my body no longer caused pain to me which would be a bad sign if it wasn't for the fact that my vision was returning and along with a strange feeling that filled my mind with thoughts that angered me.

I am losing again…and helpless to stop the monster doing it to me. I'm nothing but prey again as a more powerful beast has me at its mercy and toys with me before killing me at its leisure. Just like that Shagaru Magala did to me and left me scarred for the rest of my life. It's recent I know but…to say it doesn't bother me would be a lie. I know Ankha told me it's something she'll get used to but what about everybody else? How will this affect me in the long run? My life will never be the same again…and that pisses me off. It pisses me off…I repeated those words in my head as I felt something rush into my systems. With it my aggression rose and eventually pissed wasn't strong enough. My thoughts drifted to my weakness and lack of power in fighting the Shagaru Magala…I was easily overpowered and lacked anything to hurt it. If that thing gets out and reaches other landmasses then it will attack and kill many…and that doesn't include the frenzy virus which would only add to the devastation.

Everyone is counting on me…not just the kind people who live in my town, but everybody who lives in the monster hunter world. I'm the legendary figure they look up to and I don't plan on failing them…not now…not ever…repeating this in my head skyrocketed my adrenaline to levels I never knew existed. _"Destroy them…destroy them…protect what's yours and yours alone…"_ my thoughts betrayed my inner emotions as I finally had enough. My rage peaked and went beyond what I thought was normally possible, I'm not going to be prey to these second rate brutes…I'm greater than them…I am stronger than them…they're my prey.

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings as my eyes opened in a moist tunnel and a familiar bad breath. My senses kicked into overdrive as I took my weapons and rammed it into the walls of the throat I am in. I could feel the blood squirt onto my body as I heard a loud wail in the tunnel. I smiled with a devilish grin as I dig deeper into the wall before starting to tear at the fleshy meat with glee. I managed to rip open a sizable hole into the wall and placed my other gauntlet into the same wall and started tearing away at the flesh and muscle with great ferocity as the monster's blood splashed onto me in what I guess would be liters or more. After some more tearing I saw light peak through the hole I was making. My grew wide as I plunged my claws into the opening and spread it wide as the sickening sound of torn flesh reverberated in my ears as I finally set myself free from the tunnel and back into the light.

The smell of fresh air perforated my lungs as I landed back onto the fresh sand like dirt of the arena as blood dripped off me like rain. I can hear the crowd gasp in shock as a loud thud hit the ground behind me but I didn't pay attention to that. Instead I was looking at my next two preys, "Whose next?" I spoke in a almost animalistic voice as the Rajang who knocked me out roared in defiance and charged straight at me, root in hand. I crouch low onto the ground not caring about anything other than the monster in front of me. The Rajang in true fashion did a swiping strike with the large root but instead of hitting me like before; I perform a small jump from all four of my limbs and latch onto the root like a flea to a dog hair. As soon as the root neared the head of the now confused Rajang I immediately pounced onto the yellowed fur monster's open head.

The beast took notice immediately of my pouncing and started a desperate attempt to shake me off. But the effort was in vain as I dug my claws deeper into the beast's skull causing him to roar in pain as his efforts are doubled, however, in response to this my right claw closed and with small effort I pulled out a large piece of the monster's scalp revealing the bone underneath. It must be horrifying to the audience as a single man is overpowering these monsters with ease but in my mind I could care less as I plunged my right clawed hand into the exposed skull; breaking it while blood leaked everywhere. My claw, shortly, after entering the monster's head came into contact with something which I assumed is the brain. My curious hand gave the areas I can grab a few good squeezes which caused the monster to act erratically. I smiled I grabbed hold of brain matter and severed it from the whole organ and pulled it out as the Rajang made a few odd noises before immediately freezing up and fell to the ground dead.

Some of the dirt sticked to me as I walked away from the mess I made. _"Just one more"_ I thought to myself as I looked around for the Zinogre only to find it pounding on the arena door. It was scratching and whining; no doubt from witnessing what happened to his allies. He feared me and is desperate on getting out of here, but the doors won't open for him they never open to the beasts, and that's fine by me. The creature stood up straight for a brief moment after feeling my murderous aura and started to bang on the door even more furiously. I only smiled as I ran over to the desperate creature before leaping onto his back and forced him to fall backwards; almost crushing me in the process but I escape the full body press by jumping off the same back and out of harm's way.

The Zinogre yelped like a wounded dog as he fell onto his back and started desperately to get back up but I was already upon the beast as I jumped up and landed on his chest with surprising force as it pushed the wolf dragon deeper into the ground. The creature at this point became petrified as we made eye contact I can see through those pathetic eyes that it begging for mercy. However, the last thing in my mind is mercy and this so call predator should have known that when stepping into the ring with an even greater predator. I raised my right claw high aimed at the monster's heart; ready to end it all…

"Nacho stop! He had enough!" I heard a voice yell through the fog of my mind. It sounded familiar to me and to my surprise caused me to hesitate in killing my prey. Why am I hesitating? A predator never hesitates in the middle of a hunt.

"Mayor, don't do it! The monster gives up! You don't have to kill him!" Another familiar voice said through my hazy mind. Again I hesitated…with it a moment of realization hit me as I looked at the begging beast. Am I hunting this beast? Or am I straight up murdering it?

" _Prey always begs for their lives when cornered…don't let those eyes discourage you…end his life…"_

I was conflicted…those same voices telling me not to kill the Zinogre are a stark contrast to the voice in my head compelling me to do so. I had to make a choice and fast as the voices grew louder and almost have become deafening. "Do you…do you…" I repeated in a raspy voice as I gave the beast one last look in his eyes before finishing my sentence. "Do you surrender?" I finally said as the beast looked at me with a 'are you serious?' face but leapt at the opportunity to stay alive as it nodded vigorously. Suddenly, I felt my adrenaline subside and my body became really heavy. I got the feeling I was going to pass out but before I did, I stood up on the creature as I raised my fist high. My vision was slowly going dark as I finally shouted out with my last breath, "I WIN!" shortly after saying that my world went dark as I held a genuine smile on my face.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes; Nacho the well manner man I know and love devolved into some kind of beast and slaughtered two the monsters brutally. Though I can't say that I hadn't done such a thing in the past but I at least was aware of my actions. Nacho however became something else entirely and with it an unseen brutality not seen by anyone before. The match was declared over with Nacho being declared the winner much to the crowd's pleasure but me and Isabelle are worried about his health. In addition to the beating he taken in the beginning of the match he passed out shortly after we called out to him and convinced him to spare the last monster's life. Isabelle and I decided to go back stage to meet with the workers and ask them about Nacho or rather Ohkan's condition. They told us that we are not allowed to see him until he is properly evaluated on his condition, so we are going to have to wait until then. I felt my anger flare up a bit from hearing this as I wanted to see him as soon as possible, but getting angry at a guy doing their job is not worth the trouble it would bring so Isabelle and I reluctantly left the arena after asking him to tell us that everything is alright so we can see him. With nothing else to do after that, we return to the caravan in order to cool off and process everything that just happen.

"So that was Apex mode...considering what we both heard I figured it is going to be a powerful state that enhances the hosts capabilities but…I never expect Nacho to lose himself in the bloodlust. Those monsters he was pitted against had their roles switched so suddenly that they didn't even realize a greater predator just stepped into the arena." I said almost mindlessly as I lie on the bed Nacho sleeps. Isabelle wasn't very far as she is lying down on an empty hammock while processing the same information.

"I don't like it…the Mayor is a nice and kind man. He wouldn't be so brutal or bloodthirsty in normal circumstances. It was horrifying and sickening to see him kill both those monsters in such a manner. That wasn't a battle anymore when that Apex thingy activated; it was murder!"

"I wasn't much different either Isabelle…I tore the monster fighting me to pieces but…if we have to point out differences I would say the brutality is the main difference. I was quick yet brutal with my monster but Nacho experimented and toyed with his monsters and instills fear in them. If this is the power of the Apex effect then I don't think it's a good idea to explore or experiment with it anymore."

"I agree, we should tell the mayor to just forget about using that power at all. The risks outweigh the benefits I mean…what if he attacks us if the Apex effect activates? I don't think the mayor can live with himself if he accidently kills us or hurt us."

"Well, hopefully we can convince him to stop but ultimately Isabelle…once he sets his mind to something he'll make sure to see it through."

"Yeah…hopefully."

Went spent some time in silence until somebody small entered the room, "Meow…you girls looked troubled. Did anything happen?" Ferno asked as he walked into the room.

"Well…for start me and Isabelle are now full fledge hunters now so we can now join quests but we need to reach a high hunter rank before we can aid Nacho in his mission." I explained almost lazily as it has been quite a day I just felt like resting until we can see Nacho again.

"Really now? Congratulations then! I knew you had what it takes to be a hunter Ankha, and Isabelle…you really surprised me meow. I didn't take you to be the type to do something so dangerous but you proved me wrong. Never judge a book by its cover indeed. I'm going to go and inform the others so you can get a proper grats, but before I do that…what happen to Ohkan?" The yellowish feline said as his voice took a more serious turn.

Nothing gets pass this cat that's for sure so I explained everything to him. I explained how Nacho was fighting against the three large monsters and being tossed around like a ragdoll before being eaten but shortly after being eaten he ripped his way out of the monster's throat and proceeded to dominate the other monsters while under the influence of the Apex effect. Ferno's serious gaze never left his face as he listen to entire tale while stroking his chin. "*Sigh* That hunter always finds a way to get himself into trouble…seriously we just got through a mortal injury crisis and yet he goes off and get's himself hurt again. I swear…trouble just finds him no matter where he goes. But the aftermath after activating the Apex effect is something to look into…anyway thanks for telling me this. I'll go tell the others of everything that happened today while you rest up no doubt you two will need it."

"Thanks Ferno we need the time to think." I said with genuine gratitude as he left the room.

"Do you think the mayor is doing okay?" Isabelle asked me with great concern which is a relatable feeling. I feared for the health of the man who stole my heart and the last thing we both need right now is an incapacitated Nacho.

/

Normal P.O.V.

"I don't believe this…" spoke a doctor as he finished up with his examination on the unconscious body of Nacho.

"What is it doc? Did you find anything wrong with him?" spoke a worker of the arena as he looked curiously at the body.

"Actually, other than the frenzy virus in his bloodstream which is already one with his system there is nothing wrong with him. No fractures no open wounds, nothing…in addition to this is the scars on his body which he shouldn't even be alive from! I would have to guess this has something to do with the frenzy virus in his blood stream."

"Wait, are you saying this guy has gone Apex? Can a human even go Apex?"

"No they couldn't as the virus is not strong enough to form a bond with our body. It looks like Ohkan has something else to add to his repertoire of achievements. Though I'm curious how this came to be. We should ask him once he wakes up because this is one for the record books."

The worker gave a small whistle, "He's a legend indeed…"

"Well you should inform those two girls that it's okay to visit him now. I mean I'll stick around a bit longer to see if anything else happens but as of now people can visit him."

"That's good to hear doctor because those two girls looked really worried about him. I think one of them might be his girlfriend or something…or maybe both of them are? Anyway, I'm off, make sure nothing happens when I'm gone."

"Will do."

/

Ankha P.O.V.

Boredom began to set in as it drove me to get off of Nacho's surprisingly comfortable hunter bed. It's only been half an hour and already I feel like moving my legs into gear, so I got off the comfortable bed and decided to take a walk. I looked over to Isabelle and saw she is out asleep so it looks like I'm going alone. I walked out of the boat doing a couple of stretches as I noticed that the twilight started to set in which means night is coming soon. I gave a small sigh as suddenly I saw that same arena worker running around and asking random for something. I focused my ears to his location and discover that he is looking for both me and Isabelle. My curiosity is piqued so I made my way over to him and made my presence know.

"Hey you, I heard you were looking for me and Isabelle. May I ask why?" I asked the man as he jumped from my voice.

"Oh! Yes, I am! I came to tell you and the dog girl that you are clear to meet with Ohkan."

My eyes widen as now a burning array of questions flow into my mind, "Is he okay? How is he?" I asked desperately as I wanted answers as soon as possible.

"The doc says he's in stable condition, but strangely nothing is broken. His entire body is in perfect condition as if nothing happened to him. It's strange but the doc thinks it's the frenzy virus in his body that's responsible for that."

"Oh thank the gods…"

"He should be in the arena infirmary. As you can tell accidents do happen there so we do our best to be prepared. Though I don't think anyone was prepared for what happened today sheesh…"

The worker began to mumble to himself as he walked away; recalling the incident in the arena. However that didn't matter to me as now I know Nacho's okay and still in one piece…well before I give him a piece of my mind of course but that can wait as I wanted to check up on him as soon as possible. The thought of waking Isabelle and having her join me popped up in my mind but I decided to go alone. Truthfully, as much as I want Isabelle to confess her feelings to Nacho, I'm only doing it so she'll have a clear mind and move on with her life. I don't expect any more to come out of it; however, it didn't stop me from taking small precautions along the planning process.

However, that isn't important right now as now I know Nacho is okay and hopefully he's awake so I can give him a stern talking to. It only took me a few minutes to enter the arena building again and another minute to find my way to the infirmary where my reckless yet lovable boyfriend is being held. I of course asked the staff where he is and they directed me to him, it wasn't long before I was standing at the doorway; gazing upon his sleeping form as he rested in a blanket along with some soft cushions on the floor. I thanked the worker as they left allowing me some quality time with the sleeping beauty. I knelt down next to him and saw that he is resting peacefully without a care in the world. It's a bit surprising considering the monster he became in the arena, I would think he would be suffering from a nightmare by now considering he was aware of his actions to some degree as me and Isabelle's calls to him managed to stop him from killing the last monster.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I said softly and quietly as I didn't want to wake him up. "Seriously Nacho, I had you promise me not to do something so dangerous again and yet here you are resting and recovering from your battle just like at Cheeko Sands. Though…I suppose I can thank the virus inside of you for keeping you in one piece."

Those are words I didn't think I would say but I guess if you lived as long as I have you're bound to run into situations like these. I slowly caress his hair as a small smile crept on my face, his hair is still soft as I remember it when we cuddle though it may be a while before we could cuddle again as I don't want a repeat of today's morning. I gave a small sigh as I thought more about the virus in his body and how much of a double edge sword it is. On one hand if he mastered the virus' power then we can cuddle again and more importantly he can fight the Shagaru Magala on equal footing but…there still the problem with the Ankh symbol granting the monster immortality but that is beside the point. On the other hand if Nacho continues this dangerous training it could kill him or worse…he might lose control of himself again and hurt innocents next time. It's troubling to think about but ultimately it should be Nacho's decision whether he continues the training or not, however, it won't stop me from expressing my concern.

"Nacho…just remember our promise okay? I don't want to lose you to something stupid and reckless." I gently kissed him on the lips shortly after saying that and got up, "Please wake up as soon as you can. The others are worried about you and honestly you have a lot of explaining to do." I said bluntly while holding an amused smile on my face. With nothing else to say I left the room ready to relay the status of Nacho to the rest of his hunter friends.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Instinct

Author's note:

Holy Rajang this took a while to make but…here you go! The next chapter in this story for your viewing pleasure. This chapter will be mostly view from Nacho's perspective so keep that in mind as you read down.

…I have nothing else to say up here so there will be a post chapter note waiting for you at the bottom of this chapter so make sure not to miss it. As for me I'm doing my very best to try and beat the event quest "The Voracious King" for the final fantasy armor because let's face it, it's freaken awesome looking. Anyway that's enough about me, let's get this show on the road!

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

My eyes slowly opened as the bright sunlight pierced through my natural curtains which happen to be my eyelids. I groaned in slight pain and soreness as I slowly became aware of my surroundings. It must be late morning as the sun has already reach a high angle in the sky but it would seem not everyone is awake judging by the few lazy snores I heard in the distance. I could only mumble incoherently as I moved the blanket off my body and got up from the ground slowly as I cracked my limbs and stretched the morning stiffness off.

"Ugh…man what happened?" I said to myself as I tried to reorganize my thoughts from yesterday. I recalled the stupid fight I got myself into as a form of training from the Instructor and how I got myself knocked around like a ragdoll thanks to the three creatures working together to kill me. Seriously, this sort of insanity can happen in nature for some reason and it makes no sense to me since some of those monsters will be at each other's throats if a hunter isn't around. Most of the entire fight I can remember clearly but it's up to the point where the Rajang slammed me into the ground like a toy is where everything is a blur. The stupid monkey knocked me out from what I can guess, but what came after is what really gets me.

I faintly remember being in a moist tunnel which I can assume is a monster's throat, the Deviljho's most likely. And, from that I recall feeling a great wave of anger before savagely tearing away at the walls. From that I escaped and…yeah I think I knew what happened now. The entire trauma done to my body must have activated Apex mode in my body and I must have went ballistic on the rest of those monsters. The thought that I became an even scarier monster than those three send a shiver down my spine as I recalled being drenched in blood and ripping someone's brain out. I looked over to my right hand and for a moment it flashed into a bloodied claw not too dissimilar from a Gore Magalaa before the vision flashed again and turned back to my clean human hand. I spent a few seconds staring at my hand and moving my fingers around just to make sure it's my actual hand before somebody came into the and broke me from my thoughts.

"S-Sir? Are you okay?" The male nurse said nervously no doubt nervous and unsure what to do with someone like me.

"I'm fine…I think." I responded back with a tone just as unsure as there was a feeling at the back of my mind gnawing at my senses. It's a strange feeling as it felt like I was missing something from my body.

"Then would you like some clothes before I get the doctor to check you out?" The nurse said with his nervous tone never leaving his voice.

"Clothes?" It was only when he brought this up that I realize that I was wearing nothing but my underwear; white, clean, pure briefs. With this added to my current knowledge I may have just figured out why the nurse is so nervous. My scars are open for all to see and though they're not glowing like they did before, it must have made me a scary looking man. "Yes, I would appreciate it if you bring me some pants and what not." I said with a sheepish smile on my face which seem to ease the nurse a bit but it didn't stop him from taking off in a hurry. I sighed as I examined my body and noticed a little bit more of my skin has darken a bit, this only added to my worry list but as of now I have no real way of dealing with it other than wishful thinking. My thoughts traveled over to Ankha which put a small smile on my face as I'm glad she was nowhere near me when I unleashed my inner predator. I'm not sure what that new side of myself would have done to her…but considering what happened one morning…let's just say my reputation would most likely be in the toilet right now if it hasn't been low from my monstrous performance.

"Well at least I didn't induce heat on her again. I'm not sure either of us is ready to take that next step." I said aloud to myself never really expecting anybody to respond. No doubt she is worried about me and wanting to kill me for the stupid dangerous stunt that arena experience was. Speaking of experiences…I remember that the only monster who lived was the Zinogire who I was about to kill but the voices of both Ankha and Isabelle was the only thing that brought a part of my reasoning back. If this virus has any sense in my system then it already has register my girlfriend as my mate hence the artificial heat incident, but it responded to Isabelle's voice as well. If this means what I think it means then I should avoid sleeping near any females as much as possible because this would mean it doesn't discriminate between females as long they're within my preferred range of taste. The worst part is that a part of me wants it to happen…stupid fantasies…I need to get control of my own new power or else I won't have choice in the matter at all.

Sometime later (Ten minutes to be exact)

"Alright you're free to go Ohkan. We can't find anything else wrong with you but those scars of yours raise some questions along with the Frenzy Virus in your blood stream, do you have any explanations for those?" The doctor said to me a mix of concern and curiosity.

As for me, now dressed in my cleaned under gear, I raised a brow before answering, "I thought the news will travel faster than that. Well if you must know...I had an encounter with the Shagaru Magala causing the trouble we are currently facing. As you can see it didn't go well but I survived and I'm still kicking."

"I see…then you must have someone watching over you then because there is no one in this world that could have survived what you experienced. I assume also that the Frenzy Virus in your system was a result from your encounter as well?"

"Pretty much…which is why I want you to tell everyone that this monster's strain of the virus is strong enough to linger in humans instead of dissipating like the normal kind" I warned the doctor which he nodded in agreement.

"I will Ohkan this is something every hunter needs to know before attempting to fight that beast. Oh! While I still have you there are some Wyacademy researchers came by and wanted to study you for research purposes. They of course didn't want to do anything without your consent, but if you do agree to aid them in their study not only they will pay large sums of money but they agreed that they will do everything they can to help you understand your condition and ultimately control it."

This came as a surprise to me but sounds like something those eggheads will want to look into. Since they wanted my consent first I guess I can help them understand this strain of the virus better and hopefully I'll understand it better in conjunction as well. Honestly this is a win-win situation that I can't pass up though this would also mean more traveling which is something we been doing a lot lately but in the end if it takes me closer to handling my powers then so be it, "You can tell those smart guys that they have my consent. I want to understand this thing as much as the next guy, and between you and me…this thing is going to cause me grief for my relationships if I don't get it under control soon enough." The doctor looked at me confused before realizing what I meant and nodded in agreement. With nothing else to add the doctor told me that he will relay my agreement to the researchers so they will come as soon as possible. I thanked him and went on my merry way back to the caravan as no doubt everyone is worried about me.

A minute later….

I breathed in the fresh air as I finally got out of the arena built hospital and got to feel the sun on my skin. However, everything was not as it seems as I felt a couple of stares drop onto me as I made my way to the whale shaped boat. The stares themselves were out of fear and caution from what I can tell and I couldn't blame them, for what I did in the ring was more traumatizing than celebratory. They came into the arena to see a show…not a straight up murder despite what the monsters were doing to me at the time. Thankfully, the overall mood changed when I heard the welcoming voice of Ankha calling out to me.

"Nacho!" she shouted as she ran over to me and enveloped me into a big hug before kissing me on cheek before following it with a slap on the other cheek.

"Ow…yeah I deserved that." I said slightly pained as I rubbed my cheek to ease the stinging sensation.

"You got that right mister! What were you thinking getting into the ring with those three monsters?! I was about to jump into the arena myself when I saw you get eaten by that giant pickle thing."

I could only sheepishly scratch my head as she went off on me and in all honesty I did just break the promise we made to each other. Thankfully my time to talk came up, "Well for one thing…my trainer thought it was a good idea at the time."

"And you agreed to it?!"

"Reluctantly…I mean I understand what he was trying to do but I do agree he was taking it to the extreme. However, I didn't have much of a choice as he signed me up with the arena organizers and since my name is very famous around here I couldn't back out." I explained but of course this did little to disperse her anger.

"Well you don't have to worry about your reputation anymore." Ankha said while pointing the stares people were giving me. "I say you already damaged it enough after you tear through those monsters like some brutal predator."

"Yeah…about that it was…"

"The Apex effect." My feline girlfriend finished for me much to my surprise. I was about to say something else but the others caught up to her and disrupted my train of thought.

"Ai…the girls told us what happen to ye. That was indeed the Apex effect that you experienced hunter and judging from how all the people are looking at yah, I say that it was quite a show." The Carvaneer said with closed eyes before opening them and continuing, "So, how was it? How was it turning into an Apex predator that even other monsters fear?"

"Truthfully…it feels weird as I could barely remember what happened when it activated. What's worse is the aftermath as I feel like something a part of me is missing…kinda like a phantom limb effect." I explained which earned various looks of intrigue from my friends and lover.

"Mayor? Sir? There is something I want to run by you…" Isabelle said with a look of nervousness on her face. Curious by what she wanted to say I gave her the okay as this really looked like something she wanted to get off her chest, "Sir I think you should stop trying to control your power!" she nearly shouted which took some of us by surprise.

"Isabelle?" I said confusingly but she continued on anyway.

"I'm sorry mayor but…after seeing you risk your life in the arena I'm just afraid what would happen if you continue to pursue this reckless training!" she shouted nearly on the verge of tears. I could feel my heart break a little bit as I knew that I was making this innocent puppy nearly cry but I couldn't give up my training nor the chance to control the virus in my body. No doubt she knew that but I guess she hoped that her words could dissuade from taking more risky training. She didn't need to tell me that but that's how the Apex Effect kicks in; if the body is in mortal danger. "Ankha and I both agreed that you should stop but if that doesn't stop you…well all I can say is please be careful next time. You have villagers waiting for you back home and the last thing I want to do is tell everyone that the mayor is not coming back."

Ouch…you went straight for the jugular Isabelle and plan on guilt tripping me into listening aren't you? Also Ankha feeling the same isn't a big surprise to me either since recently I just took a slap for yesterday's actions. However, despite the dangers I need to control this virus or else it will cause me more trouble than it's worth down the line. So, sorry Isabelle but you're adorable face can't convince me to forsake the path I have decided to walk down. I was going to voice my conviction to my secretary but to everyone surprise Ankha started speaking on my behalf.

"As much as I oppose to you going forth with your training…I understand why you're doing Nacho." Her angry glare melted into a look of understanding. "I thought about it shortly after visiting you while you were still recovering. You were out when I came so there wasn't much I can do short of some sweet words that you couldn't hear but after that…I thought back when you went Apex Predator mode on those monster and suddenly a thought occurred to me. If you don't learn how to control the virus within you then you'll become even more dangerous to everyone you know and love. A monster lies within you Nacho and I'm not sure how we managed to bring you back to some form of sense but I fear that if it happens again the same trick won't work twice." She gave me a warm smile which I returned with equal feeling.

"I couldn't have said it better." The Carvaneer said while adjusting his hat, "Whether you like it or not controlling the virus is Ohkna's only option. The virus is enhancing his instincts which are attempting to overpower his reason. We as people have evolved and learn to keep our instincts in check while not completely locking them away; instead we always maintain a balance of some sorts. Telling him to stop all attempts to control it is just asking for trouble, as of right now that balance has shifted more towards instinct. It may be a tough road hunter but I know you can do it." I was honestly surprised by the deep mini speech the Caravaneer just gave but at the same time it's his way of saying that he'll support me all the way. I could hear some clapping from the others including Ankha which added another surprise to the list. Isabelle however looked crummier than usual as her hope to convince me not to pursue more dangerous training has been squashed like a bug.

The Guildmarm then cut in by pushing a few of our friends to the side, "Okay that's enough soap opera drama, so how about we change the topic into something less dramatic? Like Ankha and Isabelle becoming official hunters!" she said excitedly which I admit made me crack a grin as this news definitely lifted the heavy atmosphere that was developing during that entire conversation.

"Hey! Congratulations!" I shouted happily as I pull the two girls into a hug which Ankha returned gratefully though Isabelle froze for a bit before returning my gesture of appreciation. To me this is beyond great news as now this allows them to follow me into missions. Although first they have to increase their hunter rank which could be very hard to do considering the crisis going on. During the midst of congratulations I remember the conversation I had with the doctor and decided to bring it up while I still have everyone. "Oh right! Guys there is something I wanted to run by you." They all voiced their curiosity allowing me to continue, "Some Wycademy researchers came by and asked the doctor to ask me for my consent to study me. I figured since these guys research monsters and the like for a living, I thought they can help me understand the virus better so I agreed and the doctor as we speak is sending my agreement as we speak. Knowing that these guys' main headquarters is somewhere else in the world I realize I made a group decision without asking how everyone felt about it. So knowing this how do you guys feel about a trip to the Wycademy?" I asked sheepishly with a nervous smile.

However, despite my rash decision everyone is on board with the idea including the Guildmarm who showed more enthusiasm than the everybody else which isn't surprising considering that she is helping those guys by finding information they have yet to discover. Of course this left me with the problem of what to do with today considering that I have yet to replace my armor but then it came to me. Since both Ankha and Isabelle are now official hunters I believe it's a good idea to take them on a field trip. There are gathering missions that they can take together so he can teach them the basics of the field while giving them veteran tips and tricks, although due to the attacks of the Shagaru Magala their choices of available locations is limited and no doubt shrinking. However there is one place that came to mind; the Volcanic Hollow. The Shagaru Magala despite how powerful it has became now still avoids extreme climates such as a volcano or the arctic. The only reason why the Volcanic Hollow came to my mind first is because that I didn't want their first trip to be a cold one.

"However, since, it may be a while before we get any kind of call from the egg heads so we need to burn some time before it comes around." I pointed out while opening the playing field for some ideas from my friends. A few ideas were passed around among us before I put my card on the table, "Actually I was thinking of taking both Ankha and Isabelle a trip to the Volcanic Hollow so I can give them the opportunity to experience the field and give them tips and tricks I gathered over my own career as a hunter. I guess you can consider it a field trip but what do you guys say?"

The Carvaneer stroke his beard thinking for a bit before smiling, "Well now…I didn't take yah to be the mentoring type hunter, but it sounds like a great plan. These two are still green about the ways of being a hunter and no doubt spending some time in a hunting ground will provide them the experience they need. Though I have to ask hunter…what about us?" The elderly man said with a fake hurt tone in his voice. Oh man…I knew what this mean…when I said it was going to be a group trip…I guess it I meant it because before I knew it the Guildmarm, and Little Miss Forge were raring to go as well. Which was a surprise…because normally they just stay in town and wait for me to come back from a hunt. I could only imagine the chaos that would follow since this was only a gathering quest but it still followed the hunter's rule even if they're subordinates or helpers.

"Okay, okay fine…but only the Guildmarm can join the field work since she is smart enough not to get herself into trouble." I said hastily while unintentionally aggravating L.M.F.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?!" she responded angrily while blowing her cheeks out in a huff.

"Uh…sorry I should have reworded that better. What I meant to say is that you're still a bit young before you can join me on that kind of work. Because even though it's nice and simple work there still the chance of a giant monster showing up and trying to eat us. The last thing I want to happen is you getting eaten and your father breaking every single bone in my body." I explained which seem to satisfy the young girl.

"Yeah…my papa would do that to you…that or make you wear heated metal shoes." I mentally cringed at the thought which only helped my excuse drive its point home.

"Exactly my point but to make up for it I'll make sure to bring back something nice for you from the Hollow."

"Really?!" she said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Really." I said while hiding my relief from everyone looking at me.

"Then we have a plan." The Carvaneer said while placing a hand on my shoulder. "Me and the others who are staying will hold the fort while you take our new hunters out and give them the experience any fledging hunter needs."

I gave him a single thumb up, "Great, I'll make sure they come back in one piece."

"You better!" He said jokingly, "Things have changed since we last saw ye hunter. Discoveries have been made that never reached your end of the woods. The Guildmarm with help you with that."

"All you need to do is ask." She added while tapping her head lightly.

I nodded in agreement at that before turning my attention to Ankha and Isabelle, "It's going to be really hot in there girls, so I'm going to bring some cool drinks to share. It doesn't look like much but trust me when I say this drink will keep you nice and cool no matter what you're wearing. Also let's get you fitted with some armor and lucky for you my career have left me with plenty of materials for you to work with. Unfortunately, you can only craft low rank armor due to your hunter ranks, but still…that should leave you both with plenty of options. I'll go sign us up for the trip while you two both talk it out with The Man so he can suit you up. Sounds like a plan?"

"Well I hope you have something that fits with my style Nacho. I like to wear clothes that can be both functional and fashionable if possible." Ankha said while giving me a playful wink.

I return her wink with a smile before responding to her, "Trust me; the armors themselves can be quite fashionable. Heck some hunters go out of their way to create unique styles while doing their best to make it as functional as possible. Though not all of them succeed…they tried at least. But since this will be your first armor I recommend keeping it simple for now." My feline girlfriend gave me a smile and nodded before Isabelle spoke up.

"Mayor sir?…just how much will the armor protect us?" Isabelle asked nervously as she wasn't keen on being attacked by wild animals and getting hurt.

I think back to the armor I used to wear as reference, "Well it's depends on what armor you decide to have but if you want my recommendation I suggest you go with the Rathian Armor as it will give you some fire resistance although you will be essentially wearing a dress if that's okay with you?"

"As long it protects me I'm fine with it sir." Isabelle said with a bow. "But Mayor…what about you? Do you have any spare armor or something to take with you on the trip?" she asked me with concern.

Honestly, I should still have a few armors left as I tend to sell inferior equipment but which ones I never really checked, "Hmm…good question. I'll have to check first before signing us up for the mission. Until then go through the catalogue with The Man, this may require some searching." The girls nodded in agreement as they turn to the large man who pointed over to his portable forge and asked them to follow him, Little Miss Forge joined them as well since she also works in that department.

As for me and the others we went back to business and went about to deal with our tasks. I obviously headed towards my room on the boat to find any leftover spare armor I may have left behind.

/

Inside I was greeted by Ferno who asked for an update on current events as he was still sleeping until now. I of course filled him in on what's going on and he grew upset at me for not letting him go along for the trip but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. After that was settled I headed over to my personal chest where I keep all the various materials, items, weapons, armors, and talismans. Thanks to the magic of converting bigger objects into leaves it wasn't too difficult to find the armors and weapons. Sifting through the sets I found the Rathalos X armor, Nerscylla X armor, Kirin X armor, and finally the Gore X armor. Out of all the armors, the Rathalos X appears to be the best choice for the Volcanic Hollow due to the usually higher appearance of monsters who breathe fire but there is the off chance that monsters that use the dragon element will appear which will make life more difficult.

However, the Gore X set held my attention…before I knew it I pulled out the leaves that contained the armor pieces and activated them; summoning the armor in a cloud of smoke on the floor in front of me. There, lying in a pile is the pitch black armor itself which also signifies a hunter who has killed many dangerous Gore Magalas. Slowly I started putting on the armor starting with the boots and working my way up. I don't know why but for some reason putting on the pieces of armor felt right as if it belonged on my body. The feeling was amplified once I put the helmet on and the sinister red glow began to fill the cracks and gaps of the armor. However…I still had a nagging feeling of incompleteness and I knew the reason why; claws…I needed claws.

I flexed every single finger in both of my hands almost hypnotically as my own senses began to dull until a certain Palico snapped me out of my stupor, "Oi, Ohkan! Are you alright? You seem out of it pal."

I shook my head a couple of times to shake off the creeping feeling I had earlier before answering my invaluable friend, "Sorry I spaced out for a moment there. It's just has been a long time since I wore this armor and I was feeling nostalgic."

"Yeah I know how you feel hunter. I remember when you first got that armor and had fun pretending to be some kind of dark overlord due to the design."

"Heh, yeah…wait you saw me messing around in the armor?!"

"You're not very good at keeping quiet hunter. Truthfully, some of my subordinates even watched as well."

Oh for pete's sake…it must be a commonly passed story among all my Palicoes by this point, "Eh…please don't tell the girls about that please?" I begged mildly much to my friend's laughter.

"Don't worry about it hunter. The last thing I want to do is give your girlfriend and girls who are your friends' ammo to embarrass you pal. Anyway it looks like you found the armor you plan on wearing for the trip though I'm not sure it's the best considering what kind of monsters usually prowl that area but I seen you in action many times hunter; I know you can handle yourself just make sure you protect the ladies while you're at it."

"Like I'll let anything happen to them…besides Ankha probably will be picking up the slack anyway."

"I'm sure she would. By the way…what weapon do you plan on bringing anyway? I suggest you bring a weapon that can deal dragon element damage just so you can have mostly standard damage across the board."

"Hmm…I wonder…do I have any Gore claws?"

"I think you should have some in the chest. Maybe you overlooked them?" A smile came across my face when I heard this; I now can complete the set.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I wasn't sure how long I was going through the catalogue of what's available but it would seem that Nacho's friends have been keeping track of the material's he kept in his chest. Honestly, I'm a little bit surprise how a bit revealing some of the armor's are which thankfully narrowed the decision process as I rather wear something that is both protective and light so I can protect my body and stay mobile. Isabelle saw the Rathian armor and liked the way it looked so she went for it. The two smithy's went to work with L.M.F. quickly running into Nacho's room in the boat, taking the materials, and running back with all of it in tow. Once the materials are gathered in front of them, the real magic began, as if someone pressed the fast forward on the both of them they created the armor in what I can tell in three minutes which way faster than any blacksmith I knew as normally it would take months to create armor of such great quality.

"H-How did you do that?!" Isabelle exclaimed in shock, taking the words straight out of my mouth.

The Man laughed at our surprise while Little Miss Forge looked at us strange, "What do you mean? We always worked at this kind of speed; a hunter usually needs their armor as soon as possible which is why in our line of work we focus on our speed, and craftsmanship. Everyone in my village can whip up armor in a blink of an eye."

"Ohkan has questioned it before but after some time just decided to accept it for what it is." The Man added as he picked up the armor and handed it over to Isabelle. "Anyway you made a good choice missy. This armor will protect you well during the early stages of your hunting career especially in the Volcanic Hollow. I had to make some alterations to fit your body and form since you are not human like most of the hunters in this line of work."

"I see…well thanks! Uh…I'll get the Guildmarm to help me put it on." Isabelle said awkwardly as she picked up the armor and walked towards the boat, she stumbled a bit with it but managed to make it all the way.

"That only leaves you. So, have you decided what armor you want?" The Man asked me with curious eyes.

I took another quick look at the catalogue and finally I found the armor I was looking for, "I'll take the Nibelsnarf armor. It looks likes it will protect me well while not obstructing my movement nor is it too revealing."

"The Nibelsnarf eh? Alright then… don't blink." The burly man said as he looked over to Little Miss Forge and gives her a small nod. She smiled at this gesture and quickly ran off before coming back with the materials needed to make the armor. Honestly, I'm not sure how they managed to fashion the armor out of parts the monster but I suppose that's a trade secret as once again they went to work at alarming speeds before dropping the protective equipment right in front of me. "And done! Like Isabelle we altered it slightly to fit your body and features but other than that it is fundamentally the same as the ones we give to human hunters."

"Thank you for being considerate you really make blacksmithing an art." I complimented as the man waved his hand to say no thanks are needed.

"This is nothing…if you really want to see my best then I suggest you get your hunter rank up as soon as possible. Once you reach high rank then I will be allowed to forge even more powerful armor for you and Isabelle. Though that is still a distance dream right now for you and her but with Ohkan supporting you I have no reason to doubt that you'll reach that rank quickly.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. Oh right! I forgot completely that we need to pay you for your services!"

"Don't worry about it since this is your first time picking out armor, so it's on the house. By that I mean it's coming out of Ohkan's pocket." The Man said with a smirk.

"Speaking of Nacho I wonder what armor he will be wearing for the trip?" I asked out loud not really expecting an answer.

"Why don't you ask him? He's making his way to the quest counter right now." The Man pointed out as he pointed behind me. I turned around to see a man dressed in dark armor not too dissimilar from a dark lord in fantasy books. In addition to his dark appearance he carried two large claw gauntlets similar to the ones he wore back in the arena. I was dumbfounded by the person as the armor itself looks like a cosplayer's dream come true which had me doubting that this is my boyfriend.

However, it didn't stop me from calling out to him, "Nacho? Is that you?" I mentally prayed that wasn't him but my hope were dashed when he responded and walked over to me. I didn't want to say it but honestly his armor choice seems a bit much in my eyes.

"Hi Ankha! I see you have already got your armor already, uh…where's Isabelle?" he asked confusedly as he may have expected to see her with me.

"She's on the boat getting the Guildmarm to help her get her armor on. I was about to join her until I saw you…in that." I said a bit bluntly enough for Nacho to pick up on my distaste.

"Oh…is my armor too much?" he asked curiously, "To be honest it's not really suited to defend against fire monsters but it has been a while since I last worn it."

I mentally sighed but I'm not really in a position to criticize his choice of wear, "I'll be honest the Dark Lord look is not for you Nacho and I hope that cape of yours doesn't become an inconvenience, but it's just my opinion. By the way, what drove you to wear it if you knew that it is weak against the monsters that breathe fire?" This was a genuine question I had to ask as Nacho is not the type of guy who would deliberately shoot himself in the foot; metaphorically speaking.

"I…don't know actually, nostalgia maybe? Because there was a time where I wanted this armor badly because I thought it looked cool. Long story short after many painful hunts I finally completed the armor which to me made me feel accomplished as a G rank Gore Magala is not exactly the easiest monster to take down even with others backing you up."

So essentially it's a wearable trophy that he earned through effort. Knowing that made me mentally regretted some of my opinions as armor having a history like that are fine by me, "Oh…I didn't know it was worth that much to you. Forgive me for criticizing your armor then if I knew the story beforehand then I wouldn't have judged it harshly."

"It's alright Ankha…I'll admit that I'm far too nice to dress like some sort of stereotypical fantasy villain but like I said before I just like the way it looks." He said before immediately striking a pose and earning a small snicker from me.

"Alright, alright I get it you goof ball ha ha ha ah…*breathes* I assume that those claws have the same story as well?"

"Pretty much. I mean I had so many left over parts lying around I decided to make the weapon too; it's named Aaklauen."

"Aaklauen? What does that mean?"

"Uhh…I don't know it just came with the weapon and well…honestly I just thought it sounded cool and besides it matches my armor." He said awkwardly as he twiddled with his fingers. I held a smile at this before pulling him into a quick one arm hug.

"Its fine Nacho, just go get that quest ready for us. Honestly, even when you're wearing armor you still act like the man I grew to know and love."

"Heh, what can I say? You're the only one who can break down my walls." He said before walking off to do what he originally set to do. His last words before leaving lingered with me for a bit before I gave a small smile and headed off to the boat to get my armor on.

"Same to you." I said lightly along the way.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

A few minutes after talking to Ankha…

"So you're using this quest to help the new hunters right?"

"Pretty much, considering how things are during these times I have reason to believe it's only right that I give them a taste of the field is like so they can better prepare themselves for the obstacles ahead."

"Well the Volcanic Hollow is considered a safe zone from the Shagaru Magala threat due to the monster never venturing anywhere near there, but be warn there has been sightings on new kinds of monsters that have ventured through that area. So be careful when bringing the new blood…you might run into something that you may have not faced before." The woman said ominously as I raised a brow at the idea of new monsters.

"New species of monsters have shown up before?"

"Indeed, new discoveries are made every day but none are as prevalent as a beast called the Glavenus."

"Well that's a new one…can you tell me what kind of monster it is?"

"Think of a Rathalos but on land and has a sword for a tail."

Thoughts of bad experiences with Rathalos's flowed through my mind as I made my response, "Yeah that sounds bad…but still I think I can take care of it if it comes our way."

"If you say so…" she said as she stamped the paper, "Here you go."

"Thanks I'll make sure to gather those who are coming before we set off."

"No rush…oh and don't forget to bring cool drinks for those who are coming. The last thing you want is to be hot and bothered while a monster is breathing down your neck."

I was about to comment on how awkward her wording was but ignored as I gave her my thanks before heading outside to gather Ankha, Isabelle, and The Guildmarm. I actually wondered for a moment what armor the two girls will be wearing since they nearly had free reign to choose whatever low rank gear they wanted. Then again, while I was talking to Ankha I noticed that she had what looks like a set of Nibelsnarf armor. A functional choice knowing her…but I kinda wish to see her in the more revealing armor but I knew she wouldn't go for it considering she is a warrior by heart and has countless years of combat experience behind her so the decision make sense.

Well hopefully the girls are ready to go by the time I get to the boat. As I made my way back my mind drifted to this gnawing itch I been developing ever since I put this armor on, and no I don't mean an actual itch. An itch I can't really describe as I felt the need to open my eyes wider but physically I am unable to do so, "Ugh…what is wrong with me today? My senses have been going on the fritz more often than what would be considered normal. Hopefully this doesn't do anything to screw up the trip but I should monitor it as the day goes along." I say to myself as I run into girls. Ankha caught my attention first as the armor she chose protected her body perfectly while still showing hints of her fit feminine form. Her ears and tail poked out for comfort reasons but other than that she looked ready to go. Weapon wise she brought out two silver colored Khopeshs' from her weapon collection; sharpen and shining in the sunlight. While it isn't standard hunter weaponry I can see it cut through the less armored parts of a monsters body.

I switched my gaze over to Isabelle who took my suggestion and chose the Rathian armor for this trip. The armor itself isn't too dissimilar from a princess dress in fiction but there isn't many dresses out there that can take a hit from a flying wyvern or giant frog like beings. I saw that an alteration was made to her helmet in order to make room for her ears but I couldn't see her tail, however, I assume that room was made for her tail as well. Weapon wise she has the standard Hunter's knife and Shield which is a safe choice considering the type of person she is. She noticed me looking at her causing her flush her cheeks in embarrassment.

"I see everyone geared up and ready ago." I said with an unseen smile as my helmet blocked my face.

Ankha flashed me a smile, "We're at your beck and call 'Dark Lord Nacho' what is thy bidding?" she joked causing me to blush red in embarrassment.

"Yes 'Dark Lord' what do you require of your mistresses?" The Guildmarm added with a mischievous smile on her face obviously wanting to milk the joke even further. This didn't help my embarrassment and apparently I wasn't alone in this as Isabelle was pretty much a tomato at this point.

"R-right…well the Dark Lord has already order a ride for us to take us to our destination, so I recommend we all eat a hearty meal before we go." I replied in my best 'Dark Lord' I could scrounge up at that moment.

"I assume you'll be paying for your mistresses?" Ankha said with grin that made me sweat dropped like an anime character.

"Yes…" I said reluctantly. After that conversation ten minutes passed as we all ate a hearty meal for the trip mind you that I'm bringing food for the trip for everyone but they don't need to know that. After the meal we got onto the large hot air balloon and from that point I handed over to everyone the extra cool drinks for the field. The overall trip to the Volcanic Hollow took less two hours much to Ankha's and Isabelle's surprise but then again the operator of the balloon mentions that hot air balloon travel is much faster and quicker compared to any other form of transportation.

Ankha didn't understand the logic behind it but decided to let it go as we neared the base camp, "Whoa…they don't call this place a Volcanic Hollow for nothing." She said as the feline took in the sight of the volcanic environment.

"We're literally entering a volcano!" Isabelle said with complete shock as the Guildmarm could only chuckle at their reactions.

"Heh, you should see this place when there was a blockage. It looks completely different from the fiery landscape you see in front of you now." I said as we got off the hot air balloon. Two girls didn't believe me which I can understand but they weren't here when I fixed the major issue the miners were having. Ankha and Isabelle took in the sights from the large cliff the base was set on and unsurprisingly they could see nothing but mountains and fire. I looked over to the Guildmarm as she pulled out her notebook and started sketching the environment. "So…do you mind telling me why did you join this trip?"

"Oh that's easy I came here to study you, Doodle." She said without breaking contact from her notebook.

The quickness of her answer took me by surprise, "I'm sorry what? Study me?"

"Yup, since you are the first human to become Apex and your powers are starting to manifest. I want to make sure to catch every moment of it and write down notes that I can share with the researchers that you're going to meet. I already wrote down the parts described by your girlfriend such as the induced heat you gave her and your brutality against some of the strongest monsters known to man."

"Ah huh…right…anyway I'll just take the stuff from the chest now." Truthfully I wanted to some distance from her as hearing the joyful tone in her voice as she said that unnerved me. It was almost as bad when she was openly fantasizing about the Brachydios. There are some things a man doesn't want to hear from a lady who has a thing for strong monsters. Anyway I took both the map and paw ticket from the blue chest before heading over the edge. "Alright girls." I called out to all of them as they listened. "Here are your maps. You need this to keep track of where you are in the area. As you can see we're at camp as shown here by a pink dot, below this cliff are a mass of vines you can use to get down to the first area we will be entering in this entire region. Ankha and Isabelle I recommend you take this way down as usually most hunters simply just jump off the cliff, like so." With a mischievous smile I made a small hop backwards off the cliff much to the surprise and horror of the girls with the exception being the Guildmarm as she has an interested look on her face.

Truth be told, I have no idea why almost every hunter I met jump off this cliff, including me, but there was some fun in it that must've filled some sort of daredevil need in my systems at the time. However, the one thing I can never understand is how we managed to land without breaking our kneecaps and by extension legs altogether. These armors must be shock resistant or something as I cannot keep count how many times I did this and walk away fine from it. I stop questioning it as I neared the ground and assumed a position which helps reduce the time to recover from the landing. With a loud crash I landed onto the ground legs first as I pushed some of the momentum forward by leaning a bit forward as my hands made contact with the ground as well. When the dust settled I patted my armor before looking up to see a furry projectile aimed at me with great anger in her eyes; it was Ankha. She must have jumped after me when I made the plunged but must have grown angry when she saw I was completely fine from the landing. Her on the other hand was attempting to save me but now changed into a butt dive as I saw her change her position in the air by shifting her weight. She wanted me to catch her which obviously is what I'm going to do.

Moving my position to where she is going to land I outstretched my arms and readied myself for my feline girlfriend. Like I expected she fell into my arms safely and without injury, however, she had an angry look on her face, "You're walking on thin ice mister." She said with an angry scowl which did cause me to instantly regret my stunt.

"S-Sorry love…but I did say a lot of hunters jump off the cliff."

In response to my excuse she used two of her fingers to grab my collar and pull me closer to her, "Your queen demands you don't do that again or else severe punishment awaits…" she threaten before letting me go, "Do I make myself clear, darling?"

"Crystal, you're highness…"

"Good, you may put me down now."

Doing what she asked I put her on her feet while dusting her off a bit all the while she kept a regal look of displeasure, "There you go." I said somewhat nervously as I finished cleaning her up despite she did not actually got dirty from the fall.

A smirk grew on her face as she opened one eye to look at me, "I love you." She said cheekily causing me to smile in return.

"I love you too."

Ankha then walked off to explore her new surroundings as I looked up to see Isabelle and the Guildmarm making their way down the vines. It was a bit of a slow process but they managed to make it to the where I am. Isabelle was obviously chiding me for the stunt I pulled but the Guildmarm was wondering if every hunter that comes to this area really do just jump off that cliff. I told her yes which in response she told me that it is a surprise that we haven't broken our legs already. When that was all and done with we as a group made down a much smaller cliff and are introduced to one of the natives of this land; the slagtoth.

"Ew…what are those things?" Ankha said with disgust as she approached one of the creatures with curiosity.

"They almost remind me of Bubbles…and Renee." Isabelle added as she cautiously neared the same creature as it made its usual moaning noise which surprised the two girls.

The Guildmarm smiled as she adjusted her glasses before running between the two girls before pulling out an entry from her notebook, "That my friend's is a Slagtoth. These saggy skins of fun are herbivores that usually live in coastal areas with water because their skins require the moisture to keep it hydrated, but as you can see these ones are more accustomed to living in a more volcanic environment."

"Why is that? If they normally live in coastal regions then why are they here?" Isabelle asked with confusion.

"Excellent question my friend. Researchers have discovered that deep in the caverns of this area that there are pockets of underground water reservoirs that these creatures often congregate to when they need to hydrate and cool down their bodies. Unfortunately, most of these reservoirs are sparse so how do these creatures find these pockets of water are beyond me. Though the reason we are seeing them right now is that it's feeding time." She explained as the creature walked passed them to eat a small patch of semi dry grass.

"Interesting…looks aside they must be very stubborn creatures if they are able to make it in this hostile enviroment." Ankha said as she pokes the hide with her finger and nearly recoiled in disgust as her finger started to sink into the skin.

"Yeah but they're not really that smart. As hunters like me or the monsters higher on the food chain use them as a source of food. Granted they do their best to defend themselves but most of the time they fight to the bitter end." I added to the conversation as I walked up to them. "Fortunately, for these guys we're not here to hunt them for their meat as I brought some raw meat for us to cook with."

"You brought…raw meat?" Ankha said slowly as she was still trying process what I just said.

"Sure, an important skill many hunters need is the ability to cook raw meat with a BBQ spilt which I have brought as well."

"So you're going to teach us how to cook meat? That does sound like a survival skill we must learn, can you show us Mayor?" Isabelle asked curiously to which I nodded as I pulled out the spilt and set it up. Quickly I made a fire and pulled out a single large piece of raw meat that I had in a special cooler in my hunter bag. Shoving the metal pole through the meat I pulled out a small chair, sat on it, and began cooking the meat. Slowly and surely I turn the splint as I hummed a little tune from memory as it always helped me get the timing right when cooking. The girls looked on with awe as I continued turning the meat around cooking it cleanly and thoroughly as I stopped humming for a few seconds before pulling the meat out of the fire and showing my work to the girls.

They examined the tender well-done meat and nearly salivated as the animal product was cooked to perfection, "So…who wants to try it first?" I tempted as I instigated a couple of growls from their stomachs including my own. "Okay stupid question…let's all take a piece out it!" I said in a celebratory manner as I took out my carving knife and cut off slices that the girls took into their hands which in hindsight was a bad idea since the meat was pretty hot. But thankfully the gauntlets warded off the heat; however, unfortunately the Guildmarm is barehanded.

"Ah! Hot!" she screamed as she tossed the slice of meat into the air to which I grabbed for her so it won't hit the ground.

"Sorry I kinda forgot you weren't wearing anything to protect you from the heat…er sorry…" I apologized as she gave me an angry look. I sheepishly smiled as I removed my helmet and placed it on the ground in order to eat my slice of the meaty pie. Ankha and Isabelle did the same as we took a piece out with our mouths and savored the flavors from simple cooking although for some reason…it had more flavor than normal. It was strange as I didn't really add anything to the meat, yet the taste drove me to consume my piece greedily along with the piece intended for the Guildmarm.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing doodle?!" She shouted angrily which snapped me out of my moment of food related heaven. I swallowed what remained in my mouth as I looked at her with a nervous expression. "That was my slice of delicious meat! Why did you just eat it without warning?!"

"I um…er…" I really have no explanation for what just happened right now. Though if I had to describe it I would say my hunger overwritten all my senses…you know, more than normal.

"Mayor…I knew you had an appetite but I would think you would exercise self control." Isabelle said worryingly as she noticed the worried look on my face. Ankha didn't say anything which I'm glad for but she seemed to be observing me for…something. When both of our eyes met she immediately went back to finishing her meal.

"Ugh…can you at least replace it? You can have the rest of the meat for yourself." The Guildmarm said grumpily as I nodded and cut another large piece from the piece of meat and handed it over to her before turning my attention back to the remaining meat.

" _Eat…I must eat…this won't be enough."_ I blinked a couple of times as the thought floated in my head before I took the plunge and consumed the meat voraciously. It took less than a second for me to finish off the remaining chunk before tossing the bone to the side. My stomach grumbled showing that it wanted at least one full piece of meat before calming. Complying with my natural urge to eat I pulled out another Well-Done Steak I have cooked earlier before leaving for the trip. Without bothering to see the looks the girls were giving me I again dove into the cooked meaty goodness with great ferocity; ripping and tearing at the flesh with my teeth and my teeth alone. I only stopped my consumption of the animal product once I reached the bone, by then my hunger was satiated. "Ah…that hit the spot." I said with a stupid grin that quickly faded as saw the look of horror on the girls faces. It was only then I realized how much of a feral animal I acted in front while eating. Quickly, I started bowing like crazy in front of them apologizing profusely for my manners in front of them.

"It's…okay Doodle…I remember you hunters tend to have overblown appetites that could rival monsters. Though I didn't think you'll be that hungry."

"Y-Yeah…but can you please exercise manners sir?"

"Nobody wants to see man pig out without regards to others, so…please show some restraint next time Nacho?"

My face flushed red in pure embarrassment as I picked up my helmet and placed it back on my head. I should be glad they aren't angry at me for what was possibly a disturbing scene I acted in front of them but instead they seem concerned by the action I just committed. Indeed I would be too as I never really acted this way in front of people especially in front of Ankha of all people. She hates people who eats their food too loudly to which she specifically hates soup slurpers, chip chompers, and gum smackers.

Needless to say I got off lucky with her and when everyone was done eating we proceeded to the lesson. Ankha made a few mistakes accidently burning a few of the meats I brought over but managed to get the hang of it as she started to make rare and eventually Well-Done steaks. I told her to hum a little tune which helped a lot in the long run. Isabelle picked it up quicker as she was paying attention to the lesson with Ankha so she made fewer mistakes and managed to make a Well-Done steak earlier. With that settled I told everyone to drink a bottle of the cool drinks I gave to them as we are now going to head deeper into the first volcanic part of the area. They all agreed and pulled out the water like substance in a bottle and down it.

A familiar chill flow through my body letting me know that the drink is working. All the girls shivered when they drank the liquid, less for the Guildmarm as she has drunk the drink before. Honestly, I found kinda funny how Ankha and Isabelle reacted to the drinks as they felt their overall body temperature drop.

"C-Cold!" Isabelle shouted as she hugged herself in a vain attempt to keep warm.

"When you call it a c-cool drink I-I didn't expect it to make us fe-feel cold!" Ankha added as she pocketed the empty bottle.

"Heh, yeah that was me too when I down one of those drinks for the first time. Oh and don't worry about your body temperature, once we reach zone two the heat from the lava will even you out.

"You're the expert Nacho, so we'll just take your word for it." Ankha said as I began moving with the girls in tow. Walking pass all the Slagtoth we delved deeper into the caverns as the heat from the molten rock blasted at us with heated wind. Ankha and Isabelle were taken aback by the sudden change in temperature but visually I saw that they weren't freezing anymore. I smiled as I let them take in the environment for themselves as I readied the next lesson in my head. I can teach about gathering materials or at least give them the quick rundown as no skill is involved. The Guildmarm on the other hand already had her notebook out and writing something down to which I couldn't tell what she was writing as she was facing away from me. On a side note she must have purchased heat resistant paper as any normal paper by this point should have ignited from the heat itself.

Moving on with my plan I began to explain to both Ankha and Isabelle how gathering resources is important for hunters as it allows them to make helpful items that will help them in future hunts. Plants, rocks, fish, bugs, honey, and ore are among the many thing they will be gathering and all of them useful in their own way; though since we are in a Volcano of all things fishing is impossible. However, I did tell and show them the importance of gathering Whetstones as they are invaluable to hunters in keeping their weapons in tip top shape. In addition to this I explain the importance of sharpness as it allows the weapon to cut through even the toughest of skins a monster can have.

Moving on from that I explained other general information which covered herbs and how combined with a blue mushroom it can be turned into a potion. The Potion can be enhanced with honey which will make it a Mega Potion that will heal all wounds greatly. I told them a few more combos which honestly explaining them is kinda boring but necessary as it relates to their survival. Afterwards we headed deeper into the area by heading into zone three which is more cave like compared to the earlier zones. Ankha awed at the rock crystal like formations that pepper the area sporadically. However, this moment didn't last I heard a familiar screech and looked over to see an Iodrome running straight at us along with his posse.

Though inconvenient I saw this as some well needed combat training for Isabelle as Ankha already has combat experience. The Guildmarm ran behind us as she didn't bring any weapon what so ever. We all drew our weapons and readied them though Isabelle remained nervous which is understandable as she hasn't killed anything before.

"Nacho, can you tell us what these guys are?" Ankha asked as the raptor like creatures drew in closer.

"These annoying raptors my dear are called Ioprey, or rather the small ones are. The big guy in the middle with the large purple crest is called the Iodrome; he's their leader. Fun fact they spit out balls of poison so when you see them rear back their head then get ready to dodge. Don't worry about getting poison though I brought antidotes to help cure you should you get hit."

"So in a nutshell, if we deal with their leader first then the others should scatter right?"

"Not really, but they will be demoralized if their leader goes down."

"Then you won't mind if I take him on first?"

"Go ahead, on the list of threatening monsters that guy low tier. I'll help Isabelle out with the small fry."

"Got it, let's go!" Ankha shouted out as she sprinted forward; passing all the Ioprey with her quick speed before doing what I can consider tackling the monster. With that dealt with I put my focus on Isabelle who clearly nervous about fighting and killing something for the first time.

"Isabelle."

She nearly jumped at my voice and immediately looked over to me, "Y-Yes mayor?"

"I know you're nervous but I need you to relax right now. When in combat a hunter must keep a calm and cool head so they can think on the fly. Besides I'm fighting here with you so there is no reason to be scared."

"Right…right…I can do this sir!"

"Yes you can so don't hold back your strikes. When you swing your blade give it all you got, remember these guys are wild animals and consider us as prey so let's show them that they made mistake." It wasn't a grandiose speech but I got my point across as Isabelle was in greater spirits than she was before. I have no doubt in my mind that she isn't going to kill these guys but she'll probably give them a severe enough beating to scare them off. With a profound war cry that stunned the small group of monsters I jumped into the fray claws ready as I quickly slashed through two Ioprey like butter dropping them almost instantly as the poor souls didn't know they died until the two halves hit the ground.

" _Less than weak…mere fodder that follow weak prey."_ My mind blanked out for a moment as my body moved on its own as I grabbed the two halves of one of my victim's and started using them as weapons as I bludgeon a couple of other Ioprey with the remains of their dead friend. I can almost feel the bones in their bodies break as some became incapacitated from broken legs or spines. I honestly didn't know how everyone else was doing outside my range of vision but I didn't care as I walked up to one of the disabled Ioprey and grabbed it by the head before putting the creature out of its misery by crushing its skull. I felt nothing as I committed the dark action as a part of my brain said this is how nature works. Only the smart and strong survive out here and obviously these pathetic creatures weren't using their brain when they decided to attack my pack.

I moved on to the next disabled creature and repeated my action while the smart ones of these creatures avoided me like the plague. Blood dripped from my claws as I look around to see Ankha playing around and severely wounding the moronic leader. I smiled under my helmet as her strength and beauty makes her a worthy mate in my eyes before turning my eyes over to Isabelle who was struggling against five of the monsters but has managed to knock out a few of them. The canine though weaker compared to my chosen mate holds a fond place in my heart to a point I may consider her as a possible second mate should she prove herself to be worthy. However, when one of the creatures managed to knock her onto the dirt I could sigh in disappointment.

"H-Help!" Isabelle shouted in desperation as she did her best to keep the monsters off of her. Despite how I felt about the canine I quickly rushed over to her before stopping just behind the pack and uttered a low growl that they all heard. The creatures looked over to me in frightful reluctance as they can already feel my predatory aura as they already knew what I wanted them to do. Slowly they walked away from Isabelle's body including the Ioprey that was snapping at her originally. Now that I have their attention I simply pointed to the exit of the cavern to which they knew what I wanted and obediently walked towards the exit in heavy fear. I look back over to Isabelle who thankfully only got a few scuffs from the pushdown. Seeing her innocent face my mind blank out for second before I walked over to her and helped her up from the ground.

"Are you okay Isabelle?" I said as she dusted herself a bit before looking at me worryingly.

"I'm fine sir but what about you? You just intimidated those Ioprey thingy's while um…killing those other ones." She said while earning a confused 'huh?' from me.

"I did what now?" I looked over to where she pointed only to see a small group of Ioprey leaving the area without their leader and the scattered remains of the few unlucky ones. "Did I do that?" I already knew the answer to that question but to reaffirm my suspected answer the Guildmarm ran over to us notebook in hand.

"I got it all on paper! Doodle, your Apex predator side just popped out and dominated those Ioprey; it was amazing! It would seem your natural instinct to impose dominance in perceived lesser beings has been amplified!"

"My what a whata what? I never had a need to impose dominance in others!" I shouted as really I never had such an instinct to do so in my life. Sure I may be in a high position of power back in my town but I never forced anyone to do anything. Suddenly the body of the Iodrome fell next to all of us bloody and beaten which quickly drew attention to Ankha as she sheathed her blades.

"That may be true Nacho, but it doesn't mean it isn't there." She said as she walked over to me and took off my helmet to see my face. "How are you feeling Nacho?"

"I feel fine; nothing feels out of place honestly." I said as everything really did feel normal on my end.

Ankha shook her head, "Maybe to you but to ever since we got here your more animalistic side has popped out to say hello more frequently ever since you awoken the Apex effect for the first time. However, I wouldn't say its all bad as unlike before you went a bit easier on those Ioprey…save for the ones you decided to sharpen your claws on. Besides that at least you didn't go on a rampage like you did in the arena."

"Well that is certainly good to hear. Though I wish I knew when the apex effect activates because if what you are saying is true then I can never tell that I'm in Apex mode unless I'm under complete stress like in the arena." I concluded according all evidence given thus far. The girls agreed with me as I turned over to the dead bodies. I pulled out my carving knife and walked over to one of Ioprey corpses' and cut out the scales and a couple of bones from the body.

"Ah I see…" Ankha said as she watched me harvest the dead body, "So we carve out all usable pieces of the monster including the bone."

"Yup like I said before all armor and weapons use parts from various monsters. What kind is depending on how many materials you gathered from various monsters. Since you are the one who killed the leader Ankha you get first dibs on carving usable parts, but make sure to leave some for Isabelle as this is important for all hunters."

"Wh-What?! I can't do that!" Isabelle stammered as she kept her distance as Ankha walked over to the corpse of the Iodrome. Pulling out her carving knife she efficiently cut into the scaly hide of the beast and to my surprise cut out all usable parts found in an Iodrome cleanly and less messily as most hunters tend to do. I blinked a couple of times as she placed the harvested parts into her own hunter bag.

"What? I have plenty of survival experience from my years of traveling so I know how to skin and cut out usable meat from a feral animal. Getting parts usable for equipment isn't too much different from what I'm used to." Ankha explained as she walked over to Isabelle. "Oh being squeamish can be a hindrance to survival so I recommend you at least try carving something out from one of the smaller ones."

"O-Okay…I can do this." I beckoned the frail girl over to me as we both crouch near another body. I gave her a few comforting words as she pulled out her carving knife and lay the tip on the beast's flesh. I took her hands into mine and guided her on cutting into the monster's skin efficiently while pointing out to her what parts are usable. She was heavily breathing the entire time I was helping her which to me hints that she may faint if she commits further.

"Easy…easy…easy…" I said smoothly in order to comfort her until finally completing the process. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" she was still breathing heavily but she managed a nod as she clutched her carving knife for a bit before sheathing it. I was slightly worried for her but she calmed once the parts were in her bag and she was away from the body.

After that encounter and lesson the rest of the trip turned into tour as I showed the girls some of the sights in the area. We eventually stumbled across an ore deposit to which I explained that with a pickaxe you can harvest ore from these deposits with mostly mixed results. I did the same when we came across some small flying insects in the area while explaining that there are much bigger bugs that will try to kill us and how annoying they are. Some of the sights we stopped and looked at as even though I seen it many times…it was still eye catching. One of the more notable stops we made was the area filled with Nerscylla webbing that still to this day survive the intense heat from the volcano long since the creator has passed.

I explain the story to the girls on how the giant spider was one of the main problems stopping the volcano magma flow with the other being the Tesucabra. They looked at me amazed save for the Guildmarm as she interrogated the story out of me a long time ago. I could only laugh to myself as I remember how the Nerscylla nearly made a snack out of me as I got caught in one of its web traps and shouted at my little bug companion to chew through the webbing, since I was using an Insect Glaive at the time, which thankfully he did just before the giant spider could bite me.

Circling around we ended up back in zone one and decided to stop and have a little time to relax before leaving. We ate some of the cooked meat we had while chatting away on some random monster facts. So far the day has been uneventful and my claws yearn for a challenge but I didn't mind the time I was spending with the girls. An hour passed by as we finally decided to leave but just before headed towards the vines to climb back up a small pulse coursed through my body just as a loud roar that I never heard before echoed through the cave along with loud stomping heading our direction.

I can't explain it but a part of my body told me that whatever is coming is infected with the frenzy virus. "Mayor, did you hear that?" Isabelle said worryingly as she looked in the direction of the stomping.

"We all heard it Isabelle and by the sounds of it, it's something big…" Ankha said just as she got on the vines.

"Oh! I wonder if it's a Brachydio's? But…it doesn't sound like one though…" The Guildmarm added with disappointment in her voice.

"Isabelle, Guildy climb up those vines now!" I shouted in emergency which surprised the girls though offended the Guildmarm.

"Guildy? Is that your nickname for me? Honestly, I can think of a better nickname than that." She complained but I wasn't having any of it.

"NOW!" I shouted in a slightly bestial voice which shut her up and have her comply with my demands like Isabelle already did before her. Ankha dropped from the vines and drew her weapons and had a look of concern on her face as she stood next to me ready for whatever was coming our way.

"Nacho what's wrong? What's coming?" she demanded as the stomping grew louder before finally revealing the owner of the sounds and it was nothing I have ever seen before. Stomping into view is what I could only describe as a large T-Rex like creature with a large bladed tail. The creature reeked of the virus as it already paled the monster's skin and turned its eyes bright glowing red as a dark aura hovered over it.

*RAAAAAAWWWWWWW!*

"So…this must be the Glavenus." I muttered as I felt my own virus flare up in my body.

"Glavenus? Do you know this monster?" Ankha said as she holds her position.

"No, this is the first time I ever seen this creature. I only wish it was under better circumstances…" I replied as the beast placed its tail in its mouth before pulling it and sharpening it into a clean cut yet virus infused blade. The beast glared at us for a moment before letting out another roar and charging at us. "Move!" I shouted as we both took off in the opposite direction of the vine wall as the beast chased after us. Normally in a situation like this I would leave as soon as possible as this was an unneeded problem that I do not want to deal with but something inside me told me that this thing needs to die here and now.

"Nacho, what's the plan?" Ankha asked me as she easily kept pace with me just so she can talk to me.

"Avoid the jaws and tail, those seem to be its main weapons, especially the tail which I assume it's going to use on us more often than its jaws. We're going to have to aim for the belly if we're going hurt this thing as its head and tail are too high to hit. But if the opportunity presents itself, aim for the tail. If we cut off the tail then it will lose its main weapon and give us an advantage, also we should aim to knock it down as it should open up the head for an assault which can help end this fight faster." I said quickly as another roar reminded me that the monster is still there.

"Okay, I'll do what I can to knock it down. You focus on the tail so we don't have to worry about its pride and joy." Ankha responded as she quickly sped up and u-turn at the monster as I stopped and turn to face the beast head on. Thankfully the beast failed to notice Ankha whizz past it so it is only focused on me. Not wasting time I posed myself into a dodge ready position just as turned around and slammed its tail into the ground. I thought this was my time to strike so I attempted to move in but to my surprise the creature shifted its weight around in order to swing the blade again in the same motion which force me to dodge to the side just enough so it barely missed me. The creature repeated this action one more time before stopping and turning back to me with angry eyes. I only smiled as I brought my hands up and told him physically to 'bring it' which only served to piss it off even more.

Seeing this gave me hope that we can beat this beast easily as it is only attacking what it sees in front of it; in this case it's me. I have no idea where Ankha is but I assume that she reach a higher place so she can dive bomb the monster from above. Switching back to the task at hand the monster charged at me once again to close the distance and quickly thrusted its tail forward in order to catch me off guard with the quick move but I managed to roll out of the way giving me an opening to attack the tail a for a bit, causing some scratches on the hard material but not enough to truly damage it. I growled in frustration as the material was harder than I anticipated and despite using high grade Gore Magala weapons; the sharpness itself wasn't up to snuff.

I heard a loud yell as suddenly the beast roared in pain as my feline mate managed to land on the monster's back and started jabbing at the beast's flesh which was surprising as I didn't think her weapons were sharp enough to penetrate that scaly hide. Taking advantage of the distraction, I charged at the beast and attacked the feet of the monster and being the ankle biter I am I slashed at the tough scales, drawing frenzy tainted blood from the wounds I made. "Heads up Nacho!" I heard Ankha yell to me as beast lurched to the side off balance and in my direction. Rolling forward I managed to avoid the collapsing body as it crashed into the ground with a crash as it started flailing wildly.

My mate landed next to me weapons poised to strike which is what we did as we charged straight into the beast's vulnerable belly as blades and claws tore into the scaly flesh. We manage to severely wound the beast as blood splattered everywhere. Thought despite the damage we done the monster got back up even more angry than normal; it's a sturdy monster that's for sure. We both attempted to gain some distance but the beast's deafening roar stunned us in place which annoyed me for sure but unavoidable due to lack of ear plugs. It took a while for my hearing to come back but during my recovery I felt a sudden 'sense' which compelled me to tackle Ankha to the ground as the beast suddenly span over us in a spinning tail strike that crashed into the rocky wall almost cleanly but no doubt dulled the blade of the beast.

Ankha looked up to see the near disaster that would have cut us into two in horror and surprise before looking over to me, "How did you know that was coming?!" she shouted as she hasn't fully recover from the loud roar.

I haven't the foggiest clue truthfully as I simply 'sensed' the attack coming but there wasn't any concrete evidence for me to use but that the virus within me must have warned me, "I 'felt' it coming. I don't know how but the frenzy virus within me warned me somehow!"

"Well it saved our lives. That thing's bladed tail cut through the rock wall almost cleanly." She commented as we both quickly got back up. Just as we did the frenzied beast pulled its tail out in rage, revealing the damaged and dulled tail to the both of us. The monster glanced back to its tail before returning its already raging gaze back to us as it started emitting fire from its mouth. In one swift motion, the beast placed its tail back in its mouth again and tightly clamped it with its teeth. Slowly the beast pulled its tail out of its mouth and to both of our surprise the tail came out clean and new while simultaneously on fire in wicked ghost blue flames. The tail looked molten now and looked it could cleanly cut even the rocks in the area without dulling its blade this time. However, I also saw opportunity as no doubt the molten state of the tail made it vulnerable to damage.

Unfortunately, it didn't look like it will be making it easy for us as the beast swung its blade horizontally and fired three black globs of fire in our direction. Ankha and I quickly dodged out of the way as the blobs exploded and created a small area filled with the frenzy virus. Following this the monster made a few biting gestures in order to intimidate us before charging at us even more furious than before. Once it was close enough it started the 'one, two, three' tail slam on us which we easily avoided but as soon we dodged the attack it immediately used the momentum to swing the second tail attack instead of slamming it which took us by surprise. I pushed Ankha out of the way just before we were about to receive the full brunt of the attack.

I couldn't get out of the way in time so in desperation I brought me gauntlets up to catch the attack which I admit was pretty stupid but to my surprise…I actually caught it but I was struggling as the strength of the tail easily outweighs my own muscle strength. To make matters worse the heated blade was eating through my gauntlets and soon enough it will reach my hands and cut through them cleanly along with the rest of me. I felt the dirt beneath my greaves get pushed to the side as the blade inched closer and closer to my hands. I heard Ankha screamed my name just before rushing the monster and attacking the creature's right foot, however, the monster ignored the pain to focus on killing me.

Things look grim and no doubt that I won't be getting out of this without losing something or at least that's what I thought until a large flash of light covered the entire area causing a pained roar to come out of the beast while blinding me as well. I couldn't see what happened but before I knew it I felt the weight of the blade leave my hands as the constant roars from the Glavenus told me it was being attacked but by who is the major question. As my vision returned I was dumbstruck by a sight I thought I would never see; Isabelle riding and attacking the monster like a dog possessed. A relieved smile came across my face as she was holding on tight and when the chance presented itself she plunged her carving knife into back of the monster's…well back. Perhaps she may be a worthy addition after all?

Worthy mates aside the beast eventually fell over with the combination of Ankha's and Isabelle's assault. Not wanting to let the girls to hog all the fun I rushed over to the fallen beast or more specifically to the tail and started slashing away at the molten tail. Each strike I landed did more damage than I thought as cracks started to show on the tail before I finally brought both my hands on the damage appendage and in a glory of flying molten shards and scales, the beast's bladed tail was finally broken as it fell off to the side. Taking a sizable chunk of the blade I now have the tool to end this fight for good. Quickly I ran over to the monster's head much to the confusion of the girls but they wouldn't have to wait long to see what I was going to do as I aimed the large shard of its own blade at the beast's throat. With a loud cry I plunged the sharp object into the beast's neck, blood and fire shot out everywhere as the beast flailed even more but it was pointless now as I forced the shard even deeper and deeper until the monster began to slow. Eventually the beast gave out a low mutter able groan before finally passing from this world.

I never felt so exhilarated in my life before as it dawned on me that I just used a monster's own natural weapon to kill it. Unfortunately, I didn't get to enjoy the excitement for much longer as my own adrenaline subsided and only then I realized how much energy I put into that fight. My body felt heavy but thankfully not enough to fro me to drop onto the hard ground right here and now. Slowly I moved away from the dead body and looked around for Ankha and Isabelle since I was too caught up in my insane moment to remember where they are. Thankfully I didn't to go far as I was suddenly tackled to the ground, which hurted by the way, by a mix of green and yellow.

"Mayor! Mayor!" Isabelle cried over and over again as she hugged me tightly, "You're alright!" she shouted as tears landed on my helmet.

"I am, thanks to you. That flash bomb was well timed and you were really brave for jumping onto the beast's back. Honestly, I think I would've lost some fingers if it wasn't for that."

Isabelle stopped her sobbing before looking at me with tear stained smile, "Th-Thank you sir, I couldn't just stand there when you were in danger so I had the reckless idea to do that. But I didn't do it alone. The Guildmarm brought some bombs for the trip and used the flash bomb to give me the opening I need." The shaking secretary explained just as Ankha came by to see us in a rather compromising position. Isabelle quickly noticed the position and blush bright red before leaping off of me and apologizing profusely.

Ankha calmed her before walking over to me with her arm outstretched, "You just can't stay out of life threatening situations can you?" she asked as I grabbed her hand before she help pull me off the ground.

"I try…but for some reason it finds me no matter where I go." I explained sheepishly to which she responded with a playful shake of her head.

"Normally I would have to punish you for that like we agreed, but since you saved me…I'll let it slide for now." She said as she removed my helmet and kissed me deeply. After that entire fiasco me and the girls helped to ourselves to as much parts as we can carry from the fallen beast including shards from its tail blade. We later rejoined the Guildmarm who saw the entire fight and claims that I now owe her a favor for saving my life. I mentally groaned as I know it will probably giant dangerous monster related but hey it's all I can give her for packing flash bombs and using it when we really needed it.

We made our way back to camp and turn in the paw pass ticket so we can leave. The man piloting the hot air balloon came for us and once again we all boarded it so we can return to our temporary home. However, seeing the frenzied monster troubled me to which everyone noticed, "What's wrong doodle? You just killed a Glavenus with Ankha and Isabelle for the first time so what's troubling you?"

"It's the monster…we all noticed that it was infected by the frenzy virus, but the question is… how?" Hearing this caused everyone to fall in silence as I had a feeling they had come to the same conclusion. "I think our 'friend' may have infected the monster from a distance so it can use it as a tool for spreading its special brand of the virus. It knows it can't venture in the Volcanic Hollow so it had to resort to other methods to get the job done. Honestly I think we just accidently stopped its plan before it can take root." My words haunted the air as we are reminded that this is no simple creature but a scheming and planning villain out to make the entire world its domain. The fact it will use other monsters to reach places it cannot go just proves this, but…who in the world has the power to resurrect such a monster knowing that it will cause this much devastation?

We don't have enough pieces to come to a solid conclusion but what I do know is that Ankha, Isabelle, and I may be the only ones that can put a stop to this all. Until we get to that bridge…I'm going to need some new gauntlets.

/

Post Author notes:

Well that's the end of this chapter folks I hoped you enjoyed this extra long chapter along with the interactions that came along with it. As you can see I made a monster unique to this story in addition with the resurrected Shagaru, a Frenzied Glavenus is a monster that doesn't appear in the games due to the Apex and Frenzy being replaced by Hyper in generations where is the debut game for the Glavenus along with three more monsters. So…I thought what would happen if the sword tailed T-Rex would act if it got infected with the Frenzy Virus and the results…well you already saw. As for Nacho/Hunter/Doodle/Mayor etc. his transition between normal and Apex mode is subtle but can be easily noticed if you saw that his word choice has changed along with a few other neat abilities. For those who are wondering, yes I will be making the fated four become infected by the Frenzy and yes Isabelle will be joining Ankha as a fellow mate. How…you'll have to wait and see as we move along in this story. Also you wouldn't believe how hard it was to choose which armor will fit best for Ankha and Isabelle, I only settled on the Nibelsnarf armor for Ankha as I perceived that she would have considered the most functional looking. I chose the Rathian armor for Isabelle because it looked like something she would wear and I didn't want to waste time looking at a bunch of armors. Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter and progression of the story, This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Observation

Author Note:

Why hello and happy holidays! (Because assuming you celebrate the same variation of one holiday as me would be asinine of me.) Anyway, a bit of a story building chapter here along with some tasty revelations, some of which you may have saw coming. I elaborate more on the new strain of virus from our revived Shagaru friend here while adding a little more background content to Ankha. Are we going to hit any action next chapter? Maybe, since more hunting needs to be done for our newbie hunters in order to get epic gear no? Regardless I won't say anymore as I would give away too much of the chapter. This is one of my gifts to you dear readers so be on the lookout for more! Anyway, This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

The trip back to Dundorma was uneventful to say the least but at the speed the balloon was going I say we would make it by the afternoon. The events that transpired not too long ago with the terrifying beast known as the Glavenus both shook and excited me, which was a strange combo I admit but I assume this was because I never had an adventure like this in a long time. Although, the near death experience I nearly had from its sneak attack made me thankful that Nacho was looking out for me. I had no idea the creature was going to pull a surprise attack like that, so Nacho putting himself in a deadly situation was my fault entirely and something I will have to make up for through my actions alone. Bladeus would have nagged me for having my guard down but I won't make that mistake again.

I took a deep breath as I looked over to Nacho as I spot him inspecting his claws. I saw that the creature's tail nearly cut through the entire palm of the gauntlet to the point where the molting hot blade nearly touched his actual palms. I am actually surprised that Nacho was able to hold off the bladed appendage for so long considering how cleanly the tail was able to cleave stone. The question is there but I doubt I'll find answer from him as Nacho would be just as dumbfounded as I am. The man I grew to love spotted me looking at him causing him to scoot closer to me with concerned eyes.

"You alright Ankha?" he asked me with his usual concern. I didn't mind the worry as I did worry about his pretty little head when he jumps into danger. It's only natural to feel this way considering that I lost two other men that I fell in love with under unfortunate circumstances. To me, finding a man who truly loves you is the most valuable treasure you can find, so you better believe I'm going to protect him with everything I have.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving my tail back there."

"Like I'll let a giant sword tail T-Rex hurt my royal kitty cat."

"Oooh…well aren't we being bold? I must say my 'servant' has interesting timing when it comes to being playful." I emphasize the servant part in my words hoping that he'll catch on and play along.

"I do my best my lady." He responded with a playful smile while rightfully earning a giggle out of my mouth as I brought him into a close hug while giving a quick peck to his cheek.

"Oh how I wish to invite you into another cuddle session for your bravery, but I'm afraid of the consequences that would befall us should I get induced into another…fit." I shot him a knowing look as I never really forgotten the fire his frenzy fire has set in my nether regions that morning.

"Yeah…I just hope that I'll eventually gain complete control of the virus in my body before my body does something that I'll regret." Nacho said with a sadden tone in his voice as I figured from the current risks floating around in his body.

"Don't worry Doodle the gang and I have already made some counter measures just in case you start sleepwalking and preying on the women of the Caravan."

"Geezus…I can only imagine what you and the others have created while I'm not around. Definitely beats out that one time when my parents discovered that I was looking at porn and became concern about my hormones its good thing that blew over by the time I became eighteen."

An awkward silence befell us as we the girls flushed a bit red as this was a T.M.I moment that we would have been best off not hearing. Frankly, I am aware of the explicit adult material Nacho is talking about, though my only experience with said material is mere side glances when I spot the magazines while shopping. I also heard that the internet is filled with the adult content but since I'm more interested in other things like history and ancient weapons that existed beyond my original home I never took the time to explore it in full. Though I heard it can be a mixed bag, although…I wouldn't mind having pictures of Nacho having his trained body shown in its full glory. Mental rambling aside, Nacho finally caught on what he said was a bit too much and immediately put his helmet back on in order to hide behind it. It was one thing clearing out your dirty laundry to your fellow man but to women expect silent judging based on your tastes. At least in this regard Nacho can save face.

"I'm…going to be quiet now before anything else flies out of my mouth."

"You probably should." I said in a way one friend would say to another as he sinks into a sitting position to think about what he said. The man driving the balloon merely shrugged as he did his best to stay out of the situation.

The Guildmarm simply made a 'whatever' gesture before speaking on the subject, "Whatever interests him can't be any weirder than the rest of us on this balloon." I had doubts that there is anyone with us right that can top her 'interests' based on what Nacho told me; although, the shifting eyes of Isabelle had me guessing otherwise. Regardless, the silence came to an end when we finally reached our destination in Dundorma. Already I noticed that the seaworthy caravan now has a large balloon attached to it along with a secondary airship right next to it. I can only assume that this is how the entire Caravan itself get's from one faraway landmass to another if no other way is available. The other airship however is new to me upon a closer look I could see some of those Wyacademy researchers running around on ship making preparations of some kind.

"Huh, those researchers sure like to ride in style. Their air ship looks like an actual ship!" I heard Nacho say next to me, causing me to look at him.

"Well technologically speaking we do normally live in a town that has jets, cars, boats, and various other achievements by both man and animalkind. So putting it in perspective for this continent…it is both surprising and impressive."

"Well…most modern day conveniences wouldn't work on this section of the woods considering all the monsters flying around."

"Indeed…" Our conversation simply dropped off from there as we both really had no idea where we were going with that topic as we disembarked the balloon we were riding. The balloon operator said his goodbye as he went his own way. Nacho shortly explained to us that he's going to report the mission and get the rewards so he took his temporary leave while we went and greet the group of both familiar and unfamiliar faces waiting for us by the harbor. Along with the Caravaneer and co. there was five people dressed in what I could assume is this land's version of lab coats.

"Aye! Nice to see you all made it back, so did you girls learn anything from your trip?" The Caravaneer said heartily as some of the people in the lab coats gave me and Isabelle an observing glance.

"I learn plenty! Now I completely understand why Doodle gave me those glares in the past. I mean if I had to deal with monsters trying to kill me from out of nowhere then I can understand the frustration." The Guildmarm said before metaphorically passing the mic over to Isabelle.

"Well…we learned how to mine for ore, find herbs, catch bugs, and to top it all off how to survive a monster attack. Honestly, I didn't think I had it in me to jump on the monster's back and hack away at it like I did." The Caravaneer smile faded upon the continuous mention of a monster. The rest of the crew grew worried as well as they were told it was just a simple get the lay of the land quest.

As eyes landed on me I took a deep breath before explaining, "Well we also learned to harvest monster parts, and as you are all thinking we fought a giant monster called a Glavenus which wasn't easy to take down considering it was infected by the Frenzy Virus." Everyone within range except for Isabelle and the Guildmarm gasped or gawked at us with a shocked look. The researchers upon hearing this began conversing with each other at a near mumbling volume that made it hard to hear what they were saying.

"I see…that must have been one heck of a first hunt then. Glad to see you made it back in one piece, but then again you girls had Ohkan's teachings and the man himself so I guess I shouldn't have worried that you'll make it back in one piece. Speaking of Ohkan, where is he? Wasn't he with you girls?"

"He had to check in with the quest girl and report what happened. I believe he should be back soon." I replied and if on cue the distance shout of 'hey' caught everyone's attention as a familiar figure suited up in black armor ran up to us and stopped next to me.

"Whew, made it back in time. So was there anything I missed?" Nacho said slightly out of breath as he quickly noticed the researchers. "Oh, you must be the Wyacaemdy researchers sent to examine me right?"

One of the researchers stepped out of the group and adjusted his glasses before pulling out a notebook, "You're the one called Ohkan right?"

"Yes that's me."

"Good, now would you please step onto our airship? We like to do some studying on your physical profile before we get to the main lab back in Bherna."

"I see…well nothing too weird okay?"

"I assure you that it won't be anything invasive."

"Well that's good to hear."

I had a feeling that they wouldn't wait too long to check his condition but I can only hope that they treat him well or else they would be answering to me. The Caravaneer wondered about the air traffic and arrival time, "Your Caravan will be escorted to the village so expect little air traffic and quicker travel time." The man gave a relieved smile before telling us to get onto our airship so we can take off. I told him to hold his horses as I turn to face Nacho who already removed his helmet again so I can pull him into a quick kiss before breaking away, "Have a safe trip." I said despite knowing that he's going to be fine on this trip but just to be sure I looked over to the researchers and gave them a stern look, "As for the rest of you…remember this, he's my boyfriend so no girls are allowed to touch him without my say so, okay?"

"Noted."

"Good." Satisfied with the response I got I joined up with the others as we got onto the airship as Nacho got on the researcher's ship. Once we got settled, the Caravaneer gave the signal as the entire ship lifted itself into the air as the researcher's ship started to disembark. It didn't take long for our ship to do the same as we followed their ship at a slow and steady rate. As soon as we hit smooth winds we took the time to get settled and get ready for dinner. The Cook of course he did a superb job and everyone left the deck feeling satisfied as they left to their rooms while the Carvaneer stayed at the wheel to make sure the ship doesn't crash. With nothing to do I decided to visit Nacho's room on the ship just to see if I can find anything interesting to his life as a hunter. Not surprising I also found Isabelle in the room but what did surprised me is that she already beat me to the punch as I already found her looking through his chest.

"So…did you find anything interesting?" I said, making my presence known to the girl as she nearly jumped in surprise. I suppressed a small snicker as I made my way to her.

"Oh…um nothing much. There is a lot of ore, herbs, potions, and monster materials in here not to mention various weapons and armor."

"Really? Nothing else but that?" I was a bit disappointed upon hearing this but decided to have a look for myself.

"Pretty much, though there are these gems and strange metal eggs in here as well. I wonder what the mayor used them for?"

"That's a good question. What would a hunter of giant monsters use these objects for?" Looking past the gems I noticed a small group of purple shards of crystal sitting in a pile in the chest and decided to grab one. It was strange holding one as even though it felt no different from a normal shard of crystal, my senses told me to handle the object with care as it reeked of unstable power.

"Whoa…what's that?"

"I don't know…but something tells me it's dangerous so I'm going to put it back." Gently I place the crystal back into the chest and after doing that we started to clean up and return everything that was taken out of the container. It took a few minutes but me and Isabelle managed to get everything back into the chest and decided to chat up a small conversation concerning how we fought the Glavenus.

"That monster was beyond scary…it didn't help that the frenzy virus made it even more scarier, so the fact that I jumped onto it's back and started attacking it is even more unbelievable."

"Well, believe it or not, if you didn't knock it over like you did or Nacho would have been missing some fingers or worse, so thank you for that."

"Oh! Well you're welcome!" the girl said with a small bow in respect.

Now she's just being modest, "I mean it; Nacho wouldn't be in that position if I was paying more attention to how the monster was fighting. So it's great to know you have our backs."

"Stop it…you're making me blush. You would have done the same if our positions were reversed."

"Oh that there is no doubt, but it's nice to see that you are taking charge in times of crisis." Although, knowing her it was probably because Nacho was in danger that turned her brave.

"Well if you do as much as I do back home I would say that it would be a requirement."

"If only that can also applied into having you confess to him." I said with a frankness in my voice as it was still the main thing I'm trying to help her with, although, she have since became much happier compared to how I found her during this adventure.

"Er…yeah…" she said as she bashfully looked away, "Though considering that he is on the other airship I have at least an excuse to hold off on telling him."

Can't fault her there as circumstance made it impossible for her to have the chance even after they land in Bherna, "Well, just keep working on that confidence and I'm sure the opportunity will show itself just be ready when it does."

"Right, though I still feel a bit uncomfortable that you are allowing me to do this. I would think most girlfriends would be less then pleased to hear that their friend has a crush on their significant other."

Truth be told, my instincts are telling me not to let you near him but since you and I are good friends I'm suppressing for the sake of our friendship, "Then consider yourself lucky as I know you need the closure and hear the words from his mouth in order to move on. Besides Nacho is a good man, so I doubt that he would hurt you intentionally."

"Yeah…he's way too nice. Though, I'm still surprised that you are a chosen immortal of ancient Egypt. Then again that would explain why you looked so familiar."

Familiar? Did I appear on one of her favorite shows in the past? "Really now? Where I may ask?"

"Oh...um…ah! You appeared on that one kids show in my childhood! I think it was…um…ergh…something kids singing hour!" She said with an excited look on her face.

I gave her a warm smile as I recalled the show being part of a children's channel, the show itself was named after a town whose name is still a blur to me but I remember the people behind it wanting me to be part of it due to my reputation of being a popular singer at the time, "Ah, yes I remember, I was helping the children at the time learn basic education through song. Oh but what really sold the show was when I started singing one of my own songs at the end of each episode."

Isabelle gave a girlish shriek which nearly hurt my ears but it was more than made up for it when the young canine gave me a brief hug, "I loved those songs! They're the reason why I became a fan! Your voice is beautiful and mesmerizing I honestly get so absorbed into your songs that my brother and my parents actually have to drag me away from the T.V. sometimes. But you look so much different then you did on the show, you even had a different name!"

"Well now…aren't we observant? Yes, I let my hair grow longer while also dying it black, I also used contact lenses to mask my eye color in addition of leaving out most of my recognizable accessories." I must say her skills at discerning details are very impressive then she must know my false name at the time as well.

"Also your name was different as well! Instead of Ankha, you went by the name Patri!"

"Indeed, since I live essentially forever I had to disguise myself in order to fit in with society at the time. Not to mention to shake off my pursuer…"

"Pursuer?"

I deeply sighed as I knew the girl is going to want an answer so no point in trying to back pedal now, "As I said before I used to have two other lovers who shared a soul but they both died with Bladieus dying assumingly to Roman Soldiers following us, but what really did it is when Ohkan, the Chinese warrior, died via poison shortly after we were married. It was Ohkan's death that drilled in the fact that somebody is tracking me. I didn't know who it was but whoever they were must have an axe to grind with me but for what reason I don't know."

"Oh so that's why you went through different identities!"

"Exactly, though it got to a point where I decided to live on an island to get away from it all, and believe or not it worked; I was never bothered again from my pursuer. Eventually, I assumed my original name and was convinced to move back into the mainland. That's how I ended up in Mellow…"

"Wow…you have been through so much…now I understand why you suddenly disappeared from the show…"

"Yes…my pursuer has sent me a letter saying that they were coming for me and there was nowhere I can hide. I was forced to leave all that I built up in my singing career and go into hiding. I know the show suffered for it but there was nothing I can do…I was…afraid what this pursuer would do to me should he or she find me as I knew deep in my heart it is the same one that killed Ohkan. I know it sounds impossible but I assume it's another chosen immortal following a different god from a different pantheon trying to sabotage my Gods plan." I took some deep breathes as recalling the terrifying memory was an ordeal in itself but I managed to hold back the tears as Isabelle gave me a comforting hug.

I return the hug as she began to speak again, "It's okay…it's okay…you're with us now. Honestly, I'm just glad one mystery from my childhood is finally solved…you know…I actually cried for a whole day when I heard you suddenly disappeared under mysterious circumstances and will no longer appear in the show. I actually went into a reclusive state for a time while both worrying and wondering about your safety."

"I'm sorry for making you worry Isabelle…I must have a huge impact on many children of your generation and me leaving must have left a big hole in all of your hearts."

"I was devastated for time…for more reasons than you think, but then something awe inspiring happened. During one episode, as a tribute to you the kids and new singer started singing one of your best songs on the show, it was beautiful and had me crying all day as it was all done in order to remember you and what you brought to the children of the world."

Hearing this shook me to my core, I never knew this was done for me as I spent all that time on the run, not having a chance to check what was going on in the media at the time, "What song did they sing?" I asked, bringing myself to the brink of suspense.

"I'll be waiting for you in the morning…" Isabelle answered, and truthfully this broke me. My tears leaked from my eyes as the girl continue to comfort me; the song itself is a lullaby sang to me by my mother back in the ancient days. It was simple but effective as it was my mother's way of saying that she'll be waiting for me when I wake up the next morning. I would always be reminded of my childhood when I sing that song which it made it hard to perform but I managed anyway.

"A fine choice…" I said through the tears as I hugged the girl in thanks. Thanks for reminding me of one of the lives I lived as I walked this planet for an eternity; you are definitely one of my best friends Isabelle. We spent the next few minutes in silence as I attempted to regain my composure as the canine girl was left to her own thoughts. I saw a faint blush on her face, no doubt from the realization that she just hugged her idol and nearly embarrassed herself. I suppressed a chuckle at the thought before deciding to turn in for the night. We both said our goodnights as I left the room feeling that a major weight was lifted from my shoulders.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"Well at least they kept me comfortable." I said to myself as I laid myself onto my new temporary bed the researchers are willing to let me have in order to make my stay comfortable. The afternoon examinations were…eventful to say the least with them first asking me to strip down to my undies so they can examine my body in full detail. Needless to say they were surprised by the scars left behind from my first encounter with the altered Shagaru Magala. Many explanations later they finally understood and congratulated on my survival, I merely smiled as I left out the important detail that I went to the Egyptian afterlife and talked to two Egyptian Gods. Of course they asked about how I am feeling and if I had any other moments of pure animalistic rage.

I answered no as other than that time in the Arena I hadn't have any other major bursts of rage. They of course take notes and asked numerous other questions, one of which is if females around me have suddenly gone into heat without reason. I of course answered by relaying the incident that happened with my girlfriend when we slept together that one night, they stroke their chins with intrigue while also shooing away all female staff members from the room. They then checked me physical abilities to see if I have gotten stronger from the virus, no surprise they discovered that all of my physical attributes have been multiplied by 1.5x and that was when the Apex mode is dormant. They theorized that my attributes may be multiplied even further should I activate it. This was both frightening and interesting to me as now my current strength is on a different power scale but it also means that I may accidently hurt someone if I don't watch my power. After taking a blood sample they told me that is all the tests they are able to do for the night and said to head to the cafeteria for some food before going to bed. Not wanting to go to sleep hungry I did as they said, needless to say the food was decent to say the least but it was nothing compared to the Street Cook's cooking. Though, I remember that Ankha told me that she can cook as well but I have yet to see how well. I know how to cook as well but only the basic dishes and nothing special.

This leads to my current situation as I lay in my bed slightly bored and wondering what Bherna will be like and what kind of experiments and examinations they're going to do to me. With nothing to do and these white coats stiffer than the stick holding up their entire body I fell asleep with my last thoughts about Ankha and Isabelle.

/

The morning came and nothing really happened as they did all they wanted to do while I was on the ship. We were at least an hour away from Bherna so I was left to do my usual routine of getting ready for the day with added difference being that every female on the ship avoiding me like the plague. I chuckled at the irony of that thought as I made my way to the deck to get some fresh air. I got a couple of stares as the only clothes I was able to bring on such short notice was the ones on my back and the Gore Magala Armor. Stretching a bit I look over to the Caravan airship and smiled as I watch all my friends plus girlfriend socializing with each other. I wish I can be there with them but alas my current situation prevents me from doing so, however, it doesn't stop me from thinking about them.

"Oh how are thou my dear lady Ankha?" I said in a mock Shakespearean accent before lightly laughing because of how cheesy it sounded. But in all seriousness a can never go by without me thinking of the women I fell in love with, I wanted to take our relationship to the next level with her consent but with me becoming a walking biohazard and all, so I'm afraid of accidently hurting her in some way. Then there is Isabelle…my very endearing secretary who I must admit is just plain adorable some times, yet her behavior has changed in recent times as I still remember before leaving that she was becoming distant and upon finding her on the Caravan she has since tried and failed to say something to me. It took me a while to put the pieces together but now I realize that she is trying to confess to me. I think the only reason why she stopped herself from going through is the grounded fact that I'm in a relationship with Ankha and she is afraid of coming between us since she and Ankha are good friends.

I don't want to break her heart but I'm going to have to since I promised myself and Ankha's gods that my heart will only belong to her. Though, I would like to believe that Isabelle considered this and is already expecting a rejection from me so I should choose my words carefully. A problem I'll have to deal with once I get to it I suppose but for now let's see if I can get a deeper analysis about the virus in my body.

*Now approaching Bherna village, all personal leaving the airship please get ready.*

The voice from the comms pretty much told me that my stop is here and the sooner I can get through these research guys experiments the sooner I can be with my friends. It wasn't long until we came into range of the village before flying over it and came close to a large building filled with both hunters and researchers going in and out of it. Eventually we landed into an airship dock and me plus a couple of the researchers that were looking at me disembarked from the impressive transport. The Caravan did the same thing with my friends following after us with the exception of the Carvaneer, Wycoon, and the Cook with the former staying sleep reasons.

Ankha and others caught up to us as we entered the large building. We of course gave each other a quick hug and kiss as walked into the main lab of the building, and to our surprise the first thing we were met with was fellow hunters in cages growling and prowling around like animals. I felt the virus in me react by giving me a pulse through me body to let me know how many frenzied creatures are in the building; there was thirteen. The hunters are infected with the same frenzy virus I was hit with but unlike me they seemed to have devolved into animals. A couple of gasps came from my group as the sight was disturbing and further solidifies the danger of the Shagaru's more potent virus.

"What the hell?" Was the only thing I could muster up to say as the infected hunters noticed my presence and started growling. Normally I would have ignored them but instead I found myself glaring at them. They didn't know their place, so I was all too happy to remind these lesser creatures who the Apex predator is. Needless to say, it worked as the frenzied hunters who were growling at me immediately backed off and slinked to the further reaches of their cages. However, this didn't go unnoticed by the researchers as some of them were surprised by the sudden change in behavior in the feral hunters.

"Reeow? They backed off? Talk about doing a one eighty…" Ferno commented as a couple of researchers began studying the new behavior in the hunters.

"What happened to these people?" Isabelle asked with great concern in her voice.

"This…this is just horrible…" I can tell Ankha wanted to puke her guts out and I wouldn't blame her as not only these people have been reduced to the baser instincts of animals but they are also dying from the virus.

"These people have encountered the Shagaru didn't they?" I asked in a serious tone to the researcher.

"Correct…" The male researcher said as he pushed his glasses up, "The deviant creature has since been attacking various territories around the land. These hunters are just some of the lucky ones we were able to keep alive with a diet of nulberrys with their meals."

My eyes widen at this horrifying bit of information, "W-Wait…there were others?"

"Yes but they have since expired from the virus. They were given a proper burial but those who remain are as dangerous as a rabid animal, we had to separate them from each other in cages while doing our best to make sure they don't smell like animals."

"I guess that's the best you can do until you can find a cure." I said as some of the hunters whined in my presence.

"We tried developing a cure through their blood but the concentration of the virus made it unusable. However, you were attacked by the same deviant monster but instead of devolving into an animal you became Apex instead. I have reason to believe your blood carries antibodies that can be synthesized into a vaccine that can help protect the remaining uninfected people."

"Umm…I did explain that I'm trying to control my own virus right?"

"Yes, yes, yes…we know that your symbiosis isn't one hundred percent perfect yet but give it time. As you already know, you need to balance your reason and your instinct which is completely on you, and so far you seem to have a grasp on it for now."

"Yeah…for now…" immediately I'm reminded of the arena incident that I can barely remember the details on my end but the descriptions given by Ankha and Isabelle is all I need.

"Anyway…the head researcher would like to see you. He'll explain everything and including legal issues as the consent of the patient is apparently a thing." I looked at the man with a concerned look as he immediately went back to his notebook and started scribbling notes. "Right, saying that he's over there studying the older subjects. Try as we might to keep these subjects alive we are not doctors and even with the ones helping us their condition is only going to get worse. Trust me when I say this they are quarantined from the others for a reason so keep your distance from them."

Hearing that from this guy had me wondering how worse this virus can get but considering that they are quarantined, it can't be good. I looked over to my friends and their faces agreed with my sentiments. Following the man's directions we passed many metal cages containing the feral subjects, the former hunters in question backed away to furthest part of their cages in fear. I looked at them with confusion as I don't remember doing anything to earn such a reaction from them. "They're scared now…Nacho is this just from you being here alone?" Ankha asked with some fear in her voice.

"They can sense his power. Frenzied creatures can sense other creatures with the virus but they can also sense a creature with far more power than they do, normally they attack any creature regardless of size but it's rare for them to see another being with far more power than they can handle." The Guildmarm explained with some shakiness in her voice. "So…what does that say about Doodle?"

What does that say about me? Does my Apex state really make me worse than all of these feral hunters combined? The thought scares me to a degree but it's comforting to know that I can make lesser frenzied creatures back off with my presence alone so that's something to keep in mind. "Ohkan is a tough nut, I have full confidence that he's going to gain full control of this virus and turn into a full blown powerhouse!" Ferno said with confidence which honestly got a smirk out of me.

"Yeah! There's no way the Caravan's greatest hunter is going to let a stupid virus beat him!" Little Miss Forge shouted with equal confidence.

Their positivity was infectious as soon the others began to agree that my will power is stronger than the instinctive urges fueled by the virus. This fueled my confidence and brought a smile on my face as we finally saw the researcher we were looking for, wearing a much thicker coat than the rest of his fellows for what I assume safety reasons as we saw him slowly pushing a plate of meat mixed with nulberries into a more enclosed cage. To our surprise a darkened hand shot out and greedily took the food without hesitation and gorged on it out of sight.

"Ugh…hunters didn't have much table manners to begin with." The researcher said before suddenly getting clonked in the head by a thrown empty metal plate. The man simply breathed a frustrated breath at this as he picked it up.

"Ouch…it doesn't look like the virus improved their respect for authority figures either." I slightly joked as the researcher looked over to me.

"You don't know the half of it…" He took another deep breath as he composed himself. "But where are my manners? My name is Jarik Stickler, the Head Researcher of this operation and you must be the fabled hunter Ohkan, it's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise." I responded cordially.

"It's good to see a hunter with their head on right during these tiring times of crisis, though for curiosity sake, who are those two animal people with you? I never had seen anything like them in my life!" Ferno looked slightly offended by the man's comments but let it slide as I responded.

"Trust me man if you live in the town where I'm from you'll see them everywhere."

"Fascinating…may I ask what your names are?"

"My name is Ankha. I'm a local resident in the town Nacho mentions; in addition I'm also his girlfriend." My feline girlfriend responded in a polite manner.

"I'm Isabelle, I work or at least hopefully still work at the town as the mayor's secretary. The mayor in question is the man in front of you." Isabelle said with a slight awkwardness in her voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, to be fair I don't get out very often so I cannot begin to tell you town how ecstatic I am to see a different race of sentient beings." Jarik said while restraining from what I can tell the urge to squee like a little girl.

"*Ahem* Can we get back on topic Jarik?" I said while attempting to cover my slight impatience.

"Right! Right…follow me into my office I'll explain the process of your full examination in there." He pointed to a more far off section of the building and beckoned us to follow him. We did as he ask while passing many more infected horrors, I actually caught a glimpse of furthered developed infected hunter and in all honesty I wish I hadn't. The actual visage of them may have been brief but what I saw was a dark skinned hunter with glowing purple veins traveling around their body as purple crystals began to form on various parts of their skin.

" _Shit…what the hell is the virus doing to these people?"_ I asked to myself mentally as we finally entered the office. Once inside the first thing I noticed is how large it is along with the various medical charts and scientific devices. Jarik went around his desk and sat in his own personal chair as we quickly found seats of our own.

"Right…to start it off, I have already received your physical evaluation from my fellows on the ship and your results…" He took a small amount of time to glance over the papers before looking back to us. "Well…to be honest I haven't seen anything like you. According to what you told the researchers you received your rather…how do I say…dramatic scars from the very beast that started this mess."

"Yeah…they told me I shouldn't have been alive from that."

"And you shouldn't! According to the placement of the scars you were blasted point blank by a large beam of some kind that pierced through your body, yet these X-Rays says that your entire skeletal structure somehow made it intact with only minor stretching of the skin and muscles. To top it all off no doubt the encounter left you infected with the same brand of virus that is affecting those poor hunters out there. We people in science department only have one way to describe such a survival story…a miracle."

"What can I say? I didn't want to leave Ankha or the rest of my people back home behind, and it also helps to have people watching over you in the spiritual sense." I explain as calmly as I can earning a tight squeeze in my right hand as the feline in question took it into hers without me knowing.

"I'll say…as you can already tell the virus caused by the deviant is much more potent than normal recorded Shagaru."

"Excuse me Mr. Stickler?" The Guildmarm called out with a raised hand.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I heard the word deviant a couple of time from the other researchers, is that a new classification of monster?" she asked with curious gaze and to be fair it's a question all of us were thinking but none of spoke up to ask.

"Right, quick summary. A deviant monster is a monster that survived an encounter with a hunter, and thanks to this survival they developed new traits and skills in order to fight back future hunters. This new knowledge of fighting hunters is dangerous so only hunters with special permits can hunt them."

"Yeah…that sounds like the Shagaru alright." I said while knowing the true reason why it came back.

"Yes, we named it, the Immortal Shagaru Magala due to the reported healing factor the creature has. This deviant, hunter, is none we have ever reported before as there hasn't been a report of an elder dragon going deviant until now. However, its behavior of expanding its territory to landmasses around the region is on a disastrous scale. It's disrupting the eco system and because of that it must be killed or else everything will be lost to the frenzy in its wake." Jarik took a moment to breathe before talking again, "Which leads us back to our current situation. Ohkan, our first process of your examination is that we'll take a blood sample from your body to see if we can develop a vaccine to protect those of us who remained uninfected. Once that is done I'm going to subject you to various forms of unorthodox tests one of which will involve you standing in a room filled with the Frenzy Virus."

Immediately words of protests arose from my friends as the idea of exposing myself to more of the virus. I can see why as worst case scenario it could make my situation worse, but if I recall correctly…Apex Monsters could no longer be affected by future infections so in theory I should be fine. Which is something the good ole doc goes about explaining just to ease everyone's worries. I of course had time to think of my answer so I got up from my seat and said, "I'm in…when do we start the tests?"

Silence fell upon the room as my friends look at me with both worry and understanding. Jarik however was ecstatic and asked me to sign the waver so we can get started. I did so without hesitation and like that the tests began.

I was moved into the main lab area of the building and as promised he took a sample of my blood which thankfully still had the same well known dark red color I seen a couple of times before. After that the real tests began, I was first subjected the Frenzy Virus test and no surprise I was completely immune to the cloud they subjected me to. My second test was interactions with other creatures that have the Frenzy Virus, they of course had to use one of the infected hunters for this which was a female wearing Jaggi armor. My senses flared as I felt the virus in my body react to the female hunter and immediately she became docile in my presence. It was strange to see it happen with my own two eyes and before I knew it words came out of my mouth before I thought of them.

"Sit." I said in nearly commanding tone as the female hunter complied. I could hear the researchers writing quickly into their notebooks as I continue to order the infected hunter, "Stand." She complied again as I started to have a little fun with it and have the hunter pull off a couple of tricks like a tamed dog. However, the fun ended when she started sniffing around my feet, hands, chest, and face. I don't know what happened when she did but suddenly she no longer responded to my commands as she suddenly pounce me and attempted to remove the armor from my body. She was aiming specifically for my leg armor which I can only guess she was aiming for the sacred rod. I could hear Ankha and Isabelle shouting in the background as I gritted my teeth in anger, "Hey!? Back off lady only my girlfriend is allowed to touch the sacred rod!" Using my strength I managed to position my legs directly between her chest and belly, and in one swift movement I kicked her off my body.

*Clang!* She hit the metal bars of the cage hard with the back of her body before falling face first into the ground. Normally a hit like that would be enough to knock out or seriously injure a normal person, but for an infected hunter it seemed to mildly injure her as she was now trying to crawl her way over to me. However, her attempt to have non-consensual 3rd base stealing with me was finally stopped as countless researchers opened the cage, restrained her, and pulled her out. Immediately, after the coast was clear Ankha and Isabelle ran up to me and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine…but I remember correctly I don't wear cologne." I joked as I check my leg armor and thankfully it's still intact.

"Well it's nice to see your humor wasn't lost in that terrifying encounter but what this talk about a 'sacred rod' you said I can touch?" Ankha said with a teasing smile as I started sweating bullets in conjunction with a blush on my face.

"I…well you see…" Yeah I set myself up for that one and it doesn't seem like I'm the only one embarrassed by my words as Isabelle was beet red while shaking her head from what I can only assume the images her brain sneaked into her thoughts. Shortly thereafter she gave me a wink as she and Isabelle made room for Jarik and the others, with the former already finishing off the notes he just made.

"Ah huh…well I don't know what the heck just happened there. Firstly, you had some sort of a controlling influence over the infected hunter to the point where they will do anything you ordered them to do, however, and this leads to my second observation. Once she smelled your body, you lost control over the hunter and she pounced you in order to uh…forcibly mate with you. Yeah…it would seem that you are emitting some kind of pheromone that drives the opposite sex into an artificial heat. But what I don't understand is that the girls traveling with you haven't reacted in a similar manner."

"Actually Jarik, I was once induced into heat by Nacho's pheromones." Ankha pointed out while slightly embarrassed that she had to share such information.

"Really now? Huh…now this is interesting…you two have been kissing not to mentioned stayed within close proximity of each other for quite some time along with Miss Isabelle over there. Hmm…perhaps the emission is much more smaller than I thought as small doses of the stuff isn't enough to affect a person. If that's the case then that would mean other frenzied creatures are more sensitive to those pheromones…I would need to look more into this. But how did you first get induced into heat Miss Ankha?"

"I was sleeping next to him one night and when I woke up next morning…well you can probably guess what happened next."

"If I had any two cents to add, I think the emissions are much stronger when I'm unconscious rather when I am still thinking." I added as it simply made sense in the light of all the evidence.

"Yes…yes…that makes sense…but Miss Ankha did you still have self control while you were in heat?"

"Actually yes, I was aware what was going on and of course found a safer way to deal with the problem." She explained subtly as I already knew how the entire situation went down.

"I see…I guess it would be no surprise since you weren't under the influence of the frenzy virus at the time as the pheromone, despite being a byproduct of the virus, is completely different from the actual infecting virus itself."

"Well that's good to know…" I said as I finally got off the ground. "As long I am no infecting them with the virus I say that's a victory in my book."

"Actually…it's a miracle that you haven't infected your girlfriend at all at this point."

"Explain."

"Well, the virus itself is normally is spread by the Magala's scales and breath, but in any other organism it's spreads through augmentation of their natural tools, weapons, even their fluids."

I actually wanted to punch myself in the face for not realizing it sooner, "Wait fluids? You mean…"

"Yes, it means your little make out sessions should have already infected Miss Ankha with the virus!" Jarik shouted as multiple gasps rang out from the room as I delivered on my promise and punched myself in the forehead hard.

"But I still feel fine…if I'm infected with the virus how come I haven't shown any symptoms?" Ankha asked though the worry in her voice is clearly there.

"That's the part I'm still trying to figure out. Normally any small amount of the frenzy virus, especially this new strain, can prove to be very infectious and can multiply within minutes. Ergh…can I bother you for a blood sample?"

"You have my permission..." she said grimly as this revelation that I have been accidently infecting her with the new strain of the virus hit me hard. It's bad when somebody is hurting someone you love and you can't do anything about it, but its worse when you're the cause.

"Ankha…sorry for…" I started to apologize but the feline cut me off by place a finger on my lips.

"Shush, it's alright darling…honestly I should have known better so I'm just as responsible for my own infection." She said with an unsure smile as she gave me a hug. "Although, since I have been doing well so far maybe we're making a big fuss over nothing."

"Hope for the best and expect the worse, that's what my dad has always told me." I said with a half hearted smile while also mentally praying that she's right and we are making a fuss over nothing. Though in hindsight, my senses don't seem to be flaring around her so that's a good sign.

"Wise words." Was all she said as she turn to look at Jarik, "Alright lab coat, let's make this quick."

"Right…follow me." I could tell the researcher felt slightly offended by being called lab coat but he let it slide as Ankha followed him out of the testing room. Isabelle helped me pick myself off the floor.

"It's going to be okay sir. If she hasn't shown any symptoms of the virus this far I'm sure she'll be fine." Isabelle said as she tried her best to offer words of comfort to me.

"That's what I'm hoping for." I said as another researcher came up to me while still scribbling on his clipboard.

"Right…well Mr. Ohkan or Nacho or whatever…you still have a few more tests to complete so will you please come with me so we can finish them.

I mentally sighed, "Beats waiting around for answers, let's get this over with."

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

Just a little pinch and it was over, Jarik got a decent amount of my blood for the test and thankfully it still looks normal despite the possible infection in my systems. The man himself was a bit strange but it would seem that he takes pride in his work and performance. However, upon observation, as we entered the supposedly more primitive building I noticed that some of the equipment that they're using is a lot more modern than the cages they are using to contain the infected. They must have some connections to some people back in our region of the world as there is no way they have access to much more top of the line equipment unless someone is supplying them.

"Hey where did you managed to get your hands on such equipment? Last time I check, technology in this region was more focused around nature and combating giant monsters." I asked curiously while trying not to sound like I'm accusing him of murder.

"Oh this? Yeah…researching has become hard due to lack of proper tools to analyze certain things like blood and juices much more safely. So we asked some traders to make some stops in your more modern and monster free region of the world for supplies. We don't ask for much as there are still some things we prefer doing the old fashion way but it has made things much easier for us in the long run."

I blinked a couple of times in surprise as I didn't expect him to give me a straight answer, "Really? Where in our region do you get your supplies from?"

"Umm…last time I checked…it was a seaport town where trade is common. I don't know the exact details of how the transactions go down but I heard it is a friendly place."

"Interesting…can you tell me why this region is using very innovative yet old school technology compared to the more modern innovation and conveniences?"

Jarik, after placing my blood vial into a machine and starting it, turned to me with a thinking expression, "Hmm…while I myself wouldn't mind some of your regions much smaller modern transportation, I would assume it's because of the giant monsters and the value of nature in this region. We generally respect nature over here and I guess we think some of your modern conveniences may disrupt the balance we have going on here."

That explanation was enough to satisfy my curiosity so I let it go as the machine continued to do its work. For a moment I thought I was going to sit in silence until Jarik spoke up, "So I take it that you're a resident from the modern region?"

"Yes, I am. Is there something you're curious about?"

"Yeah, is there more like you?"

"Please, there is only one of me, but if you are referring to other talking animals then yes there are others." I replied in my usual tone of voice.

"Fascinating…the only talking animals we have over here are the Felynes, Melynx's, and the Palicoes. They're only a quarter of the size of an average human being, but you Miss Ankha are as tall as one. So um…pardon my excitement at the knowledge that there is more of your kind back where you live."

"Well there are more than just cats. Counting Isabelle who is a dog, there is also deer, bears, frogs, birds, gorillas, squirrels, pigs, etc. I could go on but you get the point already so I won't bother."

"Now I'm curious of the modern region…that's it you convinced me. I'm going to visit your home region and do some exploration of my own!"

I was surprised by the man's sudden outburst, "Well that's…sudden. Just don't do anything you'll regret alright?"

"Will do…just after this entire Immortal Shagaru debacle is done and dealt with." He said just as the machine finished. "Oh! Speaking of finished let's see how your blood turned out." Quickly and easily, he opened the compartment on the machine and took out the vial containing my blood. It doesn't look any different than it did going in judging by the naked eye alone so that's a good sign. "Huh, no reaction…most infected blood tends to get frothy when shaken or stirred so this is promising. However, we're not out of the woods yet, I need to take a much closer examination at your blood so hold on. Placing the vial to the side he opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a rather impressive microscope. Taking a small strip and adding a small drop of my blood onto it, he began his examination. I was left in suspense for a few minutes before Jarik said anything, "Well now, ain't this interesting."

"What is it? Am I truly infected or am I clean?" I asked while trying my best not to sound worried.

Jarik moved away from his microscope and turned to look at me with a serious expression, "Well…I regret to say this Miss Ankha, but you are infected…"

I felt my heart drop as this means that terrible virus affecting those hunters is in me and most likely I'm going to end up just like them, "Oh…I see…"

"But!" The man said very quickly while surprising me, "The virus within you is…dormant."

"Dormant? Can a virus do that?"

"Well uh…that's all I can really say about it as it's just sitting in your blood doing nothing. To make it weirder is that your cells aren't attacking them either. By the looks of it, it appears to be a weaker strain of the frenzy virus so that could explain its dormant behavior, and to add good news to the mix it is curable."

"Oh thank the gods! That's great news!"

"We just need a cure first…and sorry to add further rain to your parade but just because its dormant doesn't mean you shouldn't worry about it. This is new even for me so I recommend you try to avoid future contact from sources of the virus until we can get a grasp on your situation. It's possible that the virus in your system is a ticking time bomb waiting to go off, but by the looks of it they are more vulnerable to your body's natural defenses so perhaps that vaccine we're working on may be the thing your body needs in order purge itself clean of the virus."

"This is bizarre…even for me."

"Join the club…it's going to take a few days to sort through Ohkan's blood as the virus in his blood stream is active and working in tandem with his blood. Until then avoid kissing your boyfriend on the lips and or sharing anything that has touched your saliva, blood, etc."

"Right, I'll make sure to tell everyone of my situation." Even though Nacho is probably going to blame himself for infecting me, "You just focus of figuring everything out."

"Work in progress miss, work in progress…" The man said dryly, "Anyway I got all I need, so you can return to your friends. I need to send your blood to the lab for some testing, until then please do everything in your power to avoid making your infection worse and by extension infecting others.

"You don't need to tell me twice, but all in all thanks for your help." I said as I made my way out of the room while worrying about how Nacho is going to take the news. Making my situation worse is the virus inside my body, for unlike the normal grade virus I have been dealing with up to this point, this one is a complete anomaly. The last thing I need is for me to go berserk on my lover and my friends only to croak after some time have passed, or to have non-consensual intercourse with my darling. Granted I think he would prefer it to be me rather than any of those other infected females but still I rather not have our first true intimate encounter be fueled by a stupid virus.

Mental rambling aside, and walking pass many researchers I finally found my friends and lover in the waiting room with the latter looking a little worse for wear. They all lit up at my presence with Nacho sitting up first and walking up to me before enveloping me in a hug for a few seconds before ending it. During the hug I noticed the smell of smoke and soot on his body which told me that he may have been placed through a few dangerous tests while I was gone.

"How was the blood test? Are you infected?" A look of concern was planted on his face along with the hope that his worst fears aren't realized. However, the down cast look I gave him killed what hopes he had.

"You might want to sit down for this." I said before we shortly did just that. I told him everything Jarik told me in the room when he was examining my blood. Like I thought, the news hit him hard as he let out a deep sigh to show his frustration. I took his hands into mines in order to offer him some form of comfort. He didn't say anything for a few minutes nor took his eyes off the ground as the rest of our friends looked on in silence.

"I-I'm sorry…I should have been more careful."

"Oh shush you! If anyone should have been careful it's me! I'm the one who kissed you multiple times! I'm the one who should shoulder the consequences of my own actions!" I nearly shouted to him with a bit of my own frustration added to the tone of my voice. This surprised him but it is true, he shouldn't shoulder the blame when it was me and myself that dug me into this hole of a problem, "Remember what I said Nacho. The virus in my system is dormant and a weak strain so it is curable, but we need to avoid sharing any fluids for the time being. So please relax, we can make it through it together."

"You're…you're right…but I can't help but feel a bit guilty for being the source of your infection. Not to mention that the dormant virus is a wild card with our current information… *Sigh* I just hope they can make a vaccine out of my blood so at least your body can be ready should the virus within you wakes up. Unlike those other poor souls I'm the only one, who survived the initial infection from the source, but…Ankha once the virus activates you will start to lose your senses and your reason…I have faith in you that you have strength fight it, but I just hope that we don't come to that."

"I hope too…the life of being an eternal carrier of an infectious virus is not a life I want to live. So let's watch out for each other okay love?"

"Heh, I thought we already made that agreement?"

"We did, I was just checking if you remembered." I said with cheeky smile as I let out a small laugh. Nacho gave a small laugh of his own before we enveloped each other in a hug, countless aw's rang across the room but this did not help me forget the volatile nature of my situation. Like Jarik said I should do everything in my power to avoid getting hit with another dose of the virus. In addition of no longer being able to kiss Nacho, I have to also avoid direct sources of the disease which only come from the Magala's and the creatures they infect. Which means my first obstacle would be those infected hunters, but I think Nacho has already taken care of that problem.

With the researchers done for the time being we were allowed to leave the building. They would send someone to get us should they discover something of note with our blood. Until then they recommend to stay in the village for the time being and suggest to me and Isabelle that we should take on some quests in order to boost our hunter rank and gain access to better gear. Honestly, it's sound like a good idea as if we're going to deal with even more deadly creatures then we need to be well prepared. Nacho of course volunteer to join us on our questing as it will make our lives easier with his experience.

I learned from my eternal life that experience means everything and even though I have many years of combat experience under my belt there is always something new to learn. With the threat of the Immortal Shagaru Magala still hovering around and the mystery of who revived the beast still around I need to adopt these new experiences in order to thrive. I done it before when the times changed and I'll do it again just to protect the new life I starting to carve out for myself. Sure I lived out many false identities that made me fortunes, but now I just want live out a lifetime with those who care and love me. Anything that threatens that small dream better watch out because I am one cat whose anger should not be roused, and should they do…well they better start making their peace with their gods for mine will not save them from my wraith.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Growth

Author Notes:

Here you go! Another chapter for this increasingly interesting story as I add some more interactions from the past for my favorite feline. Two monsters will make an appearance in this chapter though the first one will be very brief and the second one will be at the end. I'll have you know making giant monster fights ain't easy and remembering all their moves is another problem all together. I did all the research I can do but there are times I feel I might've left something out that's important to the detail of the creatures involved. But I try my best as much as possible. Also spoilers for this chapter, Making up Egyptian names is very very hard…so I did my best in that area as well. Anyway that's enough out of me; please read first before reviewing this chapter and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I like to hear something from my readers at least once in a while…regardless this is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

"Isabelle, set up the trap now!" I shouted to the canine girl herself as she is hurrying to finish up said trap. Along with Nacho and Ferno, we decided to do some hunts while we were in Bherna and currently we are trying to hunt a native creature called the Malfestio. It was an owl like creature which during the battle against it I quickly noticed that its golden scales can confuse us and its sound beam can put us to sleep as both Nacho and I were victims of its strange tactics. Fortunately, with Nacho's experience and adaptability we were able to attack it more effectively. Our blows quickly dwindled its health and made it primed for capture.

*Hooo-oo!* The creature cried out as it attempted to limp away from us after Nacho managed to land a brutal blow against its body. It was desperate to escape from us but unfortunately it must be disoriented as it didn't notice that Isabelle recently just finished the trap she was setting up.

"It's ready!" Isabelle shouted back at me as she quickly ran to put some distance between herself and the creature. The Malfestio took a few more steps before suddenly being jolted with electricity from the trap.

"Now!" Nacho yelled as we all pulled out tranquilizer bombs and began throwing them at the electrified monster. We pelted at least three bombs on its body before the creature broke out of the trap, but it was all woozy as it took one more step before crashing onto the ground asleep.

"We did it!" Isabelle said with joy as the rest of us took a small breath of relief.

"Hell yeah!" Nacho shouted, eventually joining Isabelle in their shared victory. I simply stared on giggling to myself as the two made fools of themselves. Honestly, this monster hunting isn't too bad as it helped me stretch out a few combative muscles I haven't used in a while though the life risking part of it is still a very big downside. I still can't believe that Nacho actually fought such creatures and was battered around a couple of times by them and even bigger creatures. Regardless this was our last hunt of the day and thankfully puts us in a position to rise in hunter rank. The man in the hot air balloon came for us and picked us up in order to help us get back to Bherna. It took only half an hour for us to get back and our fellows who live in the caravan greeted us with smiling faces. We of course feasted on the delicious meals crafted by the Street Cook, once we had our meal we stayed up for about an hour before we all finally deiced to turn in for bed. I blew Nacho an air kiss goodnight before heading for my bed; which is now located next to Isabelle. Thankfully, Isabelle was too tired to talk so we immediately just went to sleep. I hate to admit it but this kind of aura and friendship reminded me of my family and the close bond we had together…yeah…I missed those days. I didn't want to think more on the tragic fate of my entire family so I quickly tried to force myself to sleep, but this was a bad idea as the thoughts influenced my dreams.

/

Ankha's Dream

It's coming back to me…the time when we were staying in that Chinese village in the boonies. I don't know why but I found myself reliving those memories, _"Mother…when can we go home again?"_ I heard my youngest sister ask our mother; Ratah. I saw the look on her face and knew she was reluctant to answer such a sensitive topic.

" _My dear Daki…we can never go back…"_ she finally said with a somber voice. I watched her hold back her tears as I attempt to hold back mines. We left everything behind and all we had were each other and those who are willing to help us.

" _But why? Father is still there and he probably worried about us."_ Her naivety was infuriating at the time as I felt it disrespected the sacrifices made to keep us all alive, but thinking back on it now I wish I can be a bit ignorant of the events as her. However, I was there when it all happened so I was offered no luxury.

" _Father's dead!" Shouted my second oldest sibling, his loud volume caused the rest of us to flinch as if he punched us in the gut, "Those accursed Romans did the deed while our leader did nothing and ran!"_ I always regretted telling him the details of what happen in that battle and while he didn't blame me for our father's sacrifice he did curse out Cleopatra's name and wishes for her downfall.

" _Still your tongue Raknok!"_ My mother scolded as the light of innocence began to fade from Daki's eyes.

" _F-Fathers dead? No! Father is a strong man! Surely he's still alive and waiting for us back home!"_ Denial…I know the feeling because there was a time I still believed that Bladeius survived the encounter and was looking for me, but those hopes were dashed when Bastet herself confirmed his death, though, he went down as a warrior protecting what he held dear to him. _"Big sis Ankha! You were the last one to seen father, he's still alive isn't he?!"_

I didn't want to say anything, but my own little sister put me on the spot and was expecting an answer from me, " _I…I don't know…the last I saw father he was making sure Lucky, Bladeius, and I escaped. He was bravely fending off the soldiers that came his way on the burning boat but I never saw him again…"_ I attempted to be as neutral as possible with my answer as the entire event itself left much to the imagination but I knew for sure my father didn't survive the encounter; I just didn't want to break Daki's little heart.

" _S-So…you don't what h-happened to him?"_

I shook my head, _"He told us to run, find everyone, and leave Egypt. But…perhaps he might have lived through the battle."_ Daki calmed down a bit at my answer while Raknok only scoffed at it, but he refused to say anything else.

" _Sister Ankha is right Daki, there is no proof that father died. Maybe he's still alive and fighting those Romans as we speak."_ Sanret…the third oldest of my family, she always did tried to diffuse high stress situations and I wished some of her skills rubbed off on me. As I tend to make most conversations worse. I was only lucky this time around…

" _If he's still back at home then why aren't we there with him?"_

" _Because we'll just worry him…"_ Kerdah said before shooting a glare to Raknok. She was the third youngest in our family and often played with Daki along with our second youngest Trikki, so she knew our little sister would trust her words, _"Father sent Ankha to warn us and leave because he knew that we'll be in danger and wanted to protect us. He didn't want the enemy to find us and hurt us."_ There was something wrong about lying to a nine year old about the status of their father but at this point I think a lot of us wanted to hold onto that hope that he still lived but only Lucky, me and mother knew that he perished in that battle.

" _Oh…that makes s-sense…"_ The tears and sniffling broke my heart into two just as much as it did with my mother. I was only glad the middle siblings were asleep at this time and I can remember their names clearly; Wanqet, Sekmah, Nakmet, and Tankah. Honestly, some of the villagers I met reminded me of them. But I digress, as Daki was finally taken away by our mother in order to be put to bed. I sadly watched the little girl leave the room as the false hope of meeting her father was filled into her mind just to keep her ignorant of the painful truth.

I remember distinctively wanting some air from the heavy atmosphere lingering inside our new home, so I left the house and simply stared at the moon overhead. Whatever pantheons of gods that live in this region remain silent as if they were ignoring my family completely but why would they care? They knew nothing of the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt nor have any sort of friendship with them. All in all, I felt helpless as I don't know what to do from here on out or at least that's how I remembered feeling at the time. The only thing that distracted me from these troubling thoughts was the training and sparring sessions I had with my siblings and the day to day life of living in a rustic village. Gods…I miss them, but time is cruel and when I turn around to see our home all I saw was a barely maintained building with a few graves in the yard.

" _Everyone…"_ Tears fell from my eyes as this was the last thing I remembered my family, _"I wonder if you're watching over me even now. If you can…then you must know that I'm doing well in my life now and found a new yet metaphorical family in my friends and my new love. Lucky is still doing well and I reestablished communications with him. Heh, I wish I can show all of you the new people in my life…the thought of both of my families conversing with one another is amusing to say the least."_ It's pretty foolish for someone like me to even think that someone would listen to me in a dream, but it eased my troubled soul a bit.

" _Ankha…my daughter…please hold your head high."_

My eyes widen upon hearing that voice, there was no way…it couldn't be! I looked up to seem the regal yet imposing form of my father; Jeqmat, _"Father?! I-Is that really you?"_

" _Indeed it is my daughter. The gods have finally given me a chance to speak with you, (after some convincing), and well…let's talk."_ He said awkwardly as he walked up next to me. I simply dumbfounded but at the same time ecstatic as maybe now I can get some answers about the rest of my family and maybe some information on the one causing this mess but first.

" _Father…I-I…I still can't believe you're here. There are so many things I want to ask but most importantly how is everyone in the afterlife?"_

My father gave a hearty laugh at my response, _"Heh ha ha, even after thousands upon thousands of years have passed you are still my little girl."_ I gave an embarrassed laugh before my father continued, _"Anyway, as for your mother and I. We're spending a peaceful afterlife as promised for our devotion to the gods. Your mother does miss you Ankha and wishes she can see you again but the gods can only give limited access at a time unless it's one of those special times of the year but that's another topic all together."_

" _What about my brothers and sisters?"_

My father smiled when I asked that question which confused me greatly, _"They were worried for your well being Ankha…so they actually asked the gods if there was any way they could be there for you. So…the gods offered them that chance via reincarnation."_

This floored me, _"What?! They reincarnated?! But they would have been happy in paradise!"_

My father shook his head, _"Not really, they became restless when they knew you would be out there in world alone with Lucky and grew even more worried when you two split. They spent many years watching live your eternal life, seeing you suffering loss and running away from your problems; they simply had enough and gave up paradise in the afterlife just to make sure you weren't alone anymore. Thankfully they managed to reincarnate into modern times and are grown adults in the world but…"_

That's not a good sign, _"But what? What happened to them?!"_

" _*Sigh* Well the consequence of reincarnating is that not only you get to live again, but you do so in a completely different form than the one from your previous life. To make matters worse all of their memories are suppressed so they are essentially different people."_

I looked at my father in disbelief, _"Then what was the point?!"_

" _Easy child, there is a good reason for this. The gods wanted you to find them…"_

" _W-What?"_

" _Your siblings now live different lives in different forms, but the memories they once held can be restored should you find them and remind them of their previous lives."_

" _How will know if I'm near them?"_

" _You'll find out in time, but first you must focus on the problem at hand. This Shagaru Magala creature is fearsome beast and thanks to the power of necromancy it's nigh unstoppable in mortal terms."_

" _I know, it has the Ankh symbol on its chest. Another chosen immortal has brought the creature back from its grave to spread chaos, but to what end?"_

" _Indeed…the gods themselves were unsettled by this as that same chosen has found a way to work under the noses of the gods, they're currently unable to determine who is causing this mess."_

" _Well there goes my hope to find an answer for that problem."_

" _Perhaps not, out of all the gods, Anubis seemed to be the most concerned about this situation; I can only assume that it might be his chosen that is causing trouble. However, even if that's the case we still don't know why they're doing it."_

" _Anubis's chosen…do you know who they are?"_

My father shook his head, _"No, sadly that information is beyond my grasp."_

" _Oh…"_ Great I'm still no closer to solving this mystery but at least it wasn't a total loss; my siblings have reincarnated and are somewhere around living their own lives. But now I'm curious of one more person, _"Father?"_

" _Yes my daughter?"_

" _How's Bladeius a.k.a. Ohkan doing?"_ I could hear the reluctance in my voice as a part of didn't want to know his status or his opinion on my current relationship with Nacho.

" _That's…an interesting question. I remember the strapping man when he first ended up in the afterlife. This was before he first reincarnated mind you but needless to say he was restless despite being given the clearance to paradise. He never truly enjoyed it, mind you he was glad that he got to talk to us personally but he said he felt…empty and unfulfilled. It's because of this that the gods decided to let him have one more chance at having a happy life with you in the form of Ohkan."_

I smiled a bit as I remembered the good times we had together before it was abruptly cut short at it's turning point, _"Yeah…he was somehow different yet the same. I just wished we could have made it pass our marriage…"_

" _Ah yes…I saw the look of outrage and grief on his face when he return to the afterlife. He had a look of defeat hovering around him and for some time he would spend most of his time watching you go about your journey. He would always have a look of longing on his face."_

I felt guilty upon hearing this, _"I suppose I only made it worse now considering I fell in love with another man."_

" _Actually…he isn't with us in the afterlife anymore."_

For a moment, I thought I was hearing things, _"Excuse me? I think I misheard you…for a moment I though you said…"_

" _You did not mishear me Ankha. Your love lives once more…"_

I felt faint which is strange considering I was still in my own dream but the bombshell my father drop made waves across my psyche, _"H-He…lives? But how!? He told that was his one and only reincarnation chance he was going to get from the gods! How could he have earned another chance at life?"_

" _Osiris gave him one last chance. I don't know the details but he gave Ohkan a nigh impossible task. Apparently, he succeeded and was granted one more reincarnation in order to be with you."_

" _I…I don't know what to say…I mean I'm already in another relationship already and I do love Nacho. He helped me during the more darkest time of my life and opened my heart again I…I can't go back on that…"_ I won't deny that a part of my heart will always belong to Bladeius/Ohkan but I refuse to break another man's heart because of an old flame.

" _You're conflicted child…I can see that. It also won't help to let you know that he reincarnated a few sun and moons ago after your siblings. He should be wandering around in this day and age as well…"_ as he said this, a smile formed on my father's face. It was a smile that said 'I know something you don't' and it slightly made me angry.

" _Father…you know who Bladeius reincarnated into don't you?"_ I said flatly as he put up a defensive pose.

" _What…? Me? No…that information is strictly for the gods to know."_ He said sarcastically, he wasn't even trying to hide it. He knew who Bladeius reincarnated into and is refusing to tell me just so he can laugh about it.

" _Father…I love you but please don't play this game with me. I had enough troubles already and the last thing I want right now is ambiguity."_

" _Sorry Ankha but my lips are sealed, however, what I can tell you is that you have nothing to worry about. So, please ease your conflicting heart as if will simply be unnecessary stress."_

" _How can I? You drop a bombshell and now you refuse to tell me about it? Father, this is the affair of the heart here so how couldn't I worry?"_

" _*Sigh* Look, I know withholding information from you angers you greatly but please trust me when I say that you're better off finding out on your own. Besides you're a smart girl, no doubt you'll find out what I mean in due time but for now focus on the task at hand and become stronger for your new family. They need you, so fight with fury of Bastet and Sekmet combined. These strange creatures are nothing compared to the skills that Bladeius has taught you and honed for the hardships in life."_

" _I know…and I will continue to fight. They helped made life worth living and I rather have time take them than the monsters of this world."_

" _That's my girl…"_ My father pulled me into a hug that felt awkward for me at first since it's been years since the last time a parental figure hugged me but I returned the hug as warmly as I can, _"Your mother and I couldn't be any more proud of your strength and endurance. Never lose hope Ankha, immortality may be more a curse than a blessing to you but remember this. Life is worth living as long as you find people that make it worth living."_

I could feel tears fall from my face as I imprinted those words of wisdom into my mind, _"Thank you father…for everything…"_ was the last thing I said to him as I felt the entire dreamscape fade into darkness before bursting into a bright light. It was at this sudden burst of light that I finally woke up.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

I woke up with a peaceful yawn as yesterday's trouble left me. I rubbed my eyes as my blurry vision obscured the room I was sleeping in. It's a good thing I don't go anywhere without my contact lens case, but I wish I can say the same about my glasses. I have to clean my contact lenses every once in a while so there were periods I have to go walking blind. It's annoying but that's the price I pay for remembering one thing, but forgetting the other one. But what's done is done and I just have to tough it out.

Getting out of bed, I let out a tired yawn as I remembered the bombshell that Ankha was that singer from my childhood. She didn't know it but she was also responsible for inspiring many great singers of this generation including K.K. Slider. Oooh…how I wished I brought my old poster for her to sign. I remembered being a big fan of hers while she was under the name Patri, and well…I had a huge crush on her but I would never say that to her face. As of now my feelings are all over the place and still I have yet to confess my feelings to the mayor. But this problem is minor compared to the near world ending crisis that me and Ankha are training to go up against. The mayor was really helpful for the hunts we had to do and with his experience and guidance we were able to rise through the ranks and are now eligible to raise our hunter rank to high rank. I never like the thought of ending a creature's life so I often bring traps and tranquilizers to subdue the monsters we hunt as long as the quest's criteria has that available as an option. However, if it's a quest where such an option is no longer available I still bring traps but I will never kill the creature myself and usually leave the life ending strike or blow to Nacho and Ankha.

I actually never like confronting people or things as I'm too big a softie to really do anything other than give a stern talking to misbehaving people. Digby worries about me because of this as he thinks people are just going to walk over me and take advantage of my kindness. To be fair I can be a little clumsy but I'm a good judge of character as I saw the kind and gentle soul in Nacho when I saw him get off the train. It was a gut feeling yes, but I was right on the money when he helped the town flourish. What I didn't expect was me falling in love with him and leading me through a rabbit hole worth of secrets and now I'm here.

"*Sigh* I bet Digby is losing his mind right now the longer I'm gone. No doubt he may already contact our parents and having some kind of private investigator to find me. I just hope he doesn't do anything reckless because I don't want him to get caught up in this Shagaru Magala mess." Grabbing my contact lens case I made sure to clean the lenses carefully before applying them to my eyes. I blinked a couple of times as my vision returned to me and everything was clear as day. I had to brace myself for the quest today as it will be an important one and thanks to the various hunts and trap setting I have become quite experienced on when and when not to set one. I have no idea what we'll be hunting in order to raise our hunter rank but I'll do everything to make sure it goes well. Stretching my limbs and I heard the breakfast bell rang and with a small smile on my face I face the day with nothing but positive thoughts in my brain.

Everyone gathered at the front of the cook's station as plates of food were laid out for us. I greeted everyone with a friendly good morning and they did the same as we sat to enjoy our meals. The Street Cook was about to join until a whistle call out to him from local meal distributor. It appeared to be a female feline who specializes in cheese covered food rather than the extravagant meals the cook makes. We went on with our meals as our friend went to see what was going on.

"So hunter, you finally bringing the girls up to high rank?" The Carvaneer said as he took a big bite out of his steak.

"Yup, at the rate we're going I'll have them up to G-Rank before you know it." Nacho replied with confidence in his voice. "Ankha's speed makes it hard for the monsters to hit her while also providing a nice distraction so the rest of us can heal. In addition, she has surprisingly became really good at tracking monsters."

"Your praise is greatly appreciated Nacho, but to be fair it was under your experience and teaching that I was able to quickly adopt such skills." Ankha said as small blush of embarrassment glowed on her face. "I never thought using my feline instincts could prove to be so advantageous against these beasts."

She wasn't wrong, during our hunts Ankha would often notice markings, footprints, small noises, and smells that would often give away the position of a monster we would be hunting. Though she hated when she picked up on the smell of monster dung and I was in the same boat as her. Our noses are a bit more sensitive and though I may be no bloodhound it still can be a bit overpowering. The same can be said with our hearing; though this means monster roars hurts us more greatly then it does for Nacho. Upon developing these skills Ferno would give us some pointers on how to avoid serious damage to our hearing. I too was able develop tracking skills with some help from Ankha and Ferno but it's not as great as the two.

However, I did notice that Ankha was more spirited than normal and had more energy into movements. I assume that she had a really nice dream while she slept; though now I'm curious what she dreamt about. Was it about the mayor? Or was she recalling some good memories from her past? I would never know and maybe I shouldn't for privacy sakes. Regardless I'm happy for her since she is currently unable to be with Nacho without risk of the virus inside of her activating and or being induce into heat again. I hope they can overcome to this obstacle to their relationship as it's painful for a couple to be near each other but not kiss or hug. The sooner we can deal with this Shagaru Magala the better.

Eventually we all finished up our meal and after suiting up Anhka, Nacho, and I head towards the quest counter girl to see what kind of monster we were going up against, "Here's the urgent quest that came up. Clear this and you girls will now be high rank hunters and on your way to reach G-Rank." The Guild girl said as she handed over the quest to Nacho.

"Oh boy…" I heard Nacho say as he took a good look at the paper.

"What is it Nacho?" Ankha asked with concern in her voice.

"We're going up against something called an Astalos. This picture doesn't reveal much but according to the Guildmarm's books it's a giant bug like wyvern that can shoot electricity from various parts on its body."

"That sounds bad…have you fought something like this before mayor?" I asked with my usual concerning voice.

"Well yes and no, I fought a monster with similar abilities except it was more of a wolf dragon than a bug one. It was called Zinogire and well you girls saw its cousin. It's like that except replace the dragon energy with electricity. Though I'm not sure how much different it is considering the bug part." He said as his mind went into a thinking state.

"Considering that is has control over electricity, Isabelle you will have no choice but to use the pitfall trap only as I doubt electric traps would do anything to it." Ankha suggested to me and unfortunately she isn't wrong. Logically it makes sense as a creature who wields one element is more likely to be resistant to it. So I will only be able to bring one trap to this quest. I have no idea what we're up against but I'm sure we can adapt and overcome the challenge it presents to us.

"You're right so let's make it count as I heard monsters tend to get smarter after the first trap. I don't really want it to end the life of another creature but if we fail capturing it then killing it is our only back up option." I said with conviction in order to let her know that I'm fine with the alternative just in case my original plan of attack. She gave me a friendly nod as Nacho finally got done with his thinking process.

"Okay according to the requester he says that something seems off with this one as it was attacking more ferociously than normal. So we need to arm ourselves accordingly we should pay The Man a quick visit in order to equip ourselves with electric resistant armor and some water or ice weapons. Most electric monsters are weak to those elements so it should help make the fight go by much faster. Now…how many ice or water monsters have we hunted in the past? I still have left over materials from my past hunts. But you girls can't use them…"

The mayor trailed off into a thinking process again as he began to recall our past hunts together. Then it dawned on me that we only hunted one to two monsters of that element; A Lagombi, a Giadrome, and a Royal Ludroth. This limited our options as we each only gain a handful of monster parts which can be made into weapons, "Not good…I don't think we have enough to make weapons." I said with worry in my voice.

"Not if we pool some of our materials. No doubt we would have enough materials if we pool the parts we gathered from the monsters." Ankha said earning accepting nods from me and Nacho. It's a good idea as the mayor isn't allowed to give them high ranked parts but the parts from their hunts should be acceptable.

"That's a great idea! No doubt one of us should have the parts needed to make at least one weapon!" I said in glee as Nacho agreed.

"Alright that's settled, let's pay The Man a visit and get ourselves armed." Nacho said with confidence as we walked away from the quest counter to put our idea into action. Needless to say the idea payed off as we had enough materials to make weapons once pooling them together. Ankha was able to get the Snow Slicers duel blades while I was able to craft the Ludroth's Nail sword and shield; fitting low rank weapons for our situation. As for Nacho and his years of hunting managed to craft the much more impressive Notchisudairu…er I think I said it right? Anyway it is a switch-ax weapon crafted from a creature called a Zamtrios and as soon as he made the base weapon he started upgrading it to the point where it nearly became a different weapon. Ankha and I tried to do the same with our weapons but it got to a point where high rank materials were needed. Satisfied with our weapons we headed off back to the quest girl with Ferno in tow. We accepted the quest without hesitation and after packing the necessary items for the trip and then we were off.

During our trip to the targeted location Nacho made some small talk and began giving us tips of the location. I have to admit his knowledge of this entire region is impressive as he described to us in great detail how the Marshlands is a strange place that can be both humid and cold at the same time. He also mentions the number of vespod creatures that could possibly bug them in the area. Ankha didn't hesitate to show her dislike of the area already just as she did when we went to hunt ice monsters in the more icy regions we visited. We all shared a few laughs until suddenly the driver of the balloon called our attention in alarm.

"What the?! Hunters! You might want to look at this!" he said with underlying panic as we all looked over only to be met with a dreadful sight. The marshland was divided between normal areas and large domes of darkness. The first thing to come to my mind was Ankha as she was not allowed to get anywhere near more sources of the virus. Nacho looked over to me before looking over to the cat girl with concern plastered on our faces.

Ankha on the other hand had a look of frustration on her face, "Now this is just perfect, not only we have to hunt a dragon in the bug infested marsh, but now I need to completely avoid those virus infested domes. It's like life is really trying to bite me in the pyramids…"

"It's okay Ankha, if the monster we're looking for is in those domes then I'll draw it out myself so we can fight it all together." Nacho said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Aww…thanks Nacho, just stay safe while you're doing it okay?"

"Heh, I'm the dark lord! What kind of dark lord would I be if the denizens of darkness do not bow to me?" The mayor said in his best impression of what can be considered a dark lord. Most of us couldn't help but laugh at this display, but it did nothing to calm the nerves of our driver. He continued to look at the corrupted land with worry etched into his face.

It wasn't long until we landed at camp and began mentally preparing ourselves for the battle ahead. The hot air balloon driver told us that he's going to send a message to people back home to give us a decent supply of nulberries. We gave him our thanks before huddling up together for a plan, "There is deinfenitly an infected monster here. I can feel it and no doubt it's the monster we're hunting." Nacho said with visible concern on his face, "Thankfully I brought some nulberries with me via out of habit so you two will have to share with what I have. This will help fight off the virus should you two get infected with it but I'm not sure how much it's going to help you Ankha.

"Indeed, it would be best for me to avoid those areas entirely and the creature but I won't back down from a fight. So like you said Little N, you should head into those frenzy zones and lead the monster out of it so we can all fight it together."

"Right, since he's immune to the virus completely the zone should pose no problem for him." I added since it's only logical for the mayor to head in to draw out the monster, but I just hope he doesn't get too hurt doing so.

"Sounds like a plan, besides I can feel the virus in my body aching for the fight. No doubt the monster can feel me too so fingers cross that it doesn't get the drop on me."

"Well your fingers and the girls' fingers as my paws don't exactly cross hunter." Ferno said in a dry tone.

"Not helping, anyway like our fight with the infected Glavenus certain moves of the creature will be covered in the virus so once we start fighting it I need you all to be careful. The last thing I want is Ankha's situation getting worse and to get the rest of you infected with the virus."

"I thought the berries were supposed to help mayor?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"The berries will only help fight off the early form of the virus. Normally the virus goes away naturally but since we're dealing with an upgraded version of the virus this is only way we can prevent the disease from taking hold inside your bodies." He clarified as he took the map from the supply chest, "C'mon, let's take this thing down and get back home as quick as we can. The less we have to spend in this frenzy infused hole the better for the rest of us."

"Right, let's do this hunter."

With everything set we headed off to zone five to start our search for the monster with Nacho's frenzy sense as our guide. The walk was eerily quiet as we have yet to see signs of other wildlife in the area which only added to the creepy atmosphere the marsh was already giving off. I didn't hesitate to grab a few mushrooms and herbs growing in the area as I figured they may be useful for future combining or emergency healing. Our small walk lead us to zone six in the area before Nacho stopped in his tracks, "Is it close mayor?" I asked with underlying nervousness in my voice.

"Yeah…and there is a frenzy dome up ahead. You guys sit tight, I'll be right back." Nacho said with grim confidence.

"Be careful mayor…" I said with worry but this only cause him to turned to me and give me a thumbs up before heading into the dome.

"You know Isabelle. Despite the number of times he plunged himself into danger; Hunter has always came back out fine…with some bumps and scratches give or take." Ferno said in an attempt to ease my worries.

"Was that your best attempt at comfort?" Ankha said with a frown on her face.

"Eh, I don't like lying too much. Gotta expect the worse and hope for the best eh?"

Ankha is right; he's terrible at trying to be comforting. But, being his secretary and I can't help but feel the need to be at his side. I'm sure Ankha feels the same way being his girlfriend and all but there is nothing we can do at the moment until he brings the monster to us. I hate being helpless…

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

Stepping through the veil of darkness I found myself in a more corrupted version of the marshland as the light of day was eclipsed by the scales of darkness. I can see many half-eaten creatures littering through the yellow grass that have since tinged purple from the virus' influence. The monster was close by; I can feel it in my blood as this thing is a product of the monster that forever changed me. It's because of this virus that is now one with my systems that prevents me from being close with my mates without putting them at risk. I cannot begin to describe my frustration on my predicament but I suppose I just have to vent it out on one of the creature's lackeys.

"I know you're out here. I sense you and no doubt you can sense me so how about do both of us a favor and come out of hiding." I shouted in order to gain the attention of the bug dragon. At first nothing happened but then I felt my senses flared as I rolled out of the way just to avoid a lunging electric pounce courtesy of the monster. I didn't dare to take out my weapon as I knew it would only slow me down, but there it is in all of its glory the Astalos. If memory serves me right the picture provided, despite being a drawing, depicted a black to yellow-green dragon, but thanks to this virus the yellow parts of this beast have turned purple while the green parts have turned red including its eyes. "Well now…you look like you had a rough day. Allow me to make it worse." I taunted as the monster roared at me as crimson electricity began to spark all around it. Seeing it angry I turned to run towards the frenzy free area where Ankha, Isabelle, and Ferno are waiting for me.

Obviously the monster gave chase, but what I didn't expect was how quick the creature was going to reach me. No sooner have I sprinted the creature began charging at me at a ferocious pace that helped it reach me in record time. My senses told me the creature was going to crush me with its claw. Thinking fast I leapt out of the way just as it brought the claw crashing into the dirt where I once was. Recovering from the last minute jump; I recovered just to come face to face with the open maw of the creature as it began charging electricity. "Crap…" This thing is much faster than I anticipated as there was little delay between attacks. This thing is going to be painful to take down if this keeps us so I need to get out of here ASAP. However, due to the speed of this thing that's easier said than done. There was only one way out of this situation and it's through force.

Timing my roll I anticipated for the beast to fire an electrical beam but the beast continued to defy my expectations and instead swallows the charge as its crest began to move erratically. I had no idea what it was doing but to my surprise a crimson beam shot out of the crest; forming a sword. My eyes widen as I saw the creature raise its head and quickly bring it down upon me in order to smite me. Good thing I was ready to roll out of the way as that action saved my bacon as I barely avoided the sword but the blast radius when it crashed into the ground sent me flying and rolling through the dirt. Shaking off the explosion I noticed that my exit it closer thanks to the explosion however the monster seemed to be keen on not letting me catch my breath as it started charging at me like a Tigerex. I attempted to roll out of the way but found myself stuck in the mud, "Shit…" was all I can say when the creature crashed into me and sent me flying out of the area before giving a vicious roar and made chase. It's a good thing that wasn't enough to knock me out or else I wouldn't remember the shocked faces of Ankha and Isabelle as I rolled and crashed in front of them.

"Nacho!"

"Mayor!"

They scrambled to check up on me as I gave a few groans as I slowly got up, "Ow…that hurt…" was all I can say as my senses quickly alerted me to the monster which was now above us. Ignoring the concerns I quickly got up and shouted, "Get out of the way!" while grabbing my mates and dived out of the way just as the astalos crashed into the ground behind us and sent us flying further. Quickly the girls and I got up and drew our weapons as the monster turned over to look at us with a vicious glare as it sparked with electricity before roaring and causing lightning bolts to crash from the sky.

"So this is the astalos?!" Isabelle said with absolute horror as no doubt she didn't expect the creature to be this scary or intimidating.

"That is one big disgusting bug." Ankha proclaimed as she focused her defiant glare onto the creature.

"Too bad we don't have a big enough boot." I ended with a smirk as the creature charged forward straight at us. Being smart the girls rolled to the side while I took the more risky approach and slid under the monster just before it could have gored me like recently. Thankfully some of the mud remaining on my body increased my distance but due to the size of my weapon I couldn't take advantage of the exposed underbelly. A shame really but them the breaks unfortunately, however, I can already hear the girls capitalizing on the time they have to attack the monster before it could unleash another attack.

My small time of fun ended once I reached the tail of the monster and to my surprise its tail wasn't too dissimilar to an earwig. Honestly, I didn't how I missed that detail but the time to observe was fleeting as I saw lighting build up in the tail as it snapped. _"Wait it snapped? Oh shit it's aiming at me isn't it?"_ Quickly rolling to the side I was able to avoid the attempted impalement as I quickly got back to my feet and started swinging at the much more lethal appendage. My weapon being big and all has more reach than normal so I was able to hit the pincer tail from a moderately safe distance. However, this thing was full of surprises as it suddenly did a one eighty and I was face to face with it again. I heard the girls give out a small cry of pain as they were batted away from the sudden movement.

"I'm really starting to hate you right now." I said with a deadpan voice as I slam my weapon into its face causing it to reel back in pain as some ice formed on the creatures face. Deciding I needed to get some distance away from this thing I quickly holster my weapon and ran. I wasn't running away but I figured the bug dragon will attack the most active living thing in sight. This in turn would relieve pressure off of Ankha and Isabelle and if I'm correct…

"Heads up hunter!" Ferno shouted just as he tossed an extremely large boomerang straight in my direction. I quickly ducked just as I heard the monster roared behind me, and to my amusement the boomerang hit the dragon head on with a loud *thwak* as it hit it right between the eyes. "Yes! Direct hit!" the Ace Palicoe said with victory in his voice.

I smiled as I knew the monster would flinch from the attack, so I only had one shot at this, "Ferno! Flying feline maneuver!" I shouted as I took out my weapon and laid it flat onto the ground.

"You got it!" my little friend shouted in return as he hopped onto my weapon. We both gave a wicked grin before I used all of my strength to launch Ferno into the air and straight at the monster's head. "Yee…ha!" Ferno shouted with excitement as he landed on the monster's crest. The astalos quickly took notice and immediately attempted to shock the cat off its crest but by then Ferno already dropped from the facial decoration and onto the head of the monster. Once on the monster's head Ferno took out a fished shaped knife and started wailing on the beast with deep cuts to the scaly skin.

The beast roared with pain as it thrashed around to shake off my little cat friend but he persisted and continued to harm the dragon. While I wanted to go in and wail on the monster, its thrashing made it near impossible to get close without getting pushed to the side. Thankfully Ferno managed to knock it down and open it up for a serious beating. It would seem that I'm not the only one who thought so as Ankha and Isabelle immediately rushed in and assaulted the beast's belly. I joined them with my target being the head of the wyvern as I slashed and slamed my weapon into its head as its scaly skin began to crack under the damage as more ice from my switch ax continue to soften its head. After a few more hits the creature got back on its feet, but to add insult to injury the floor underneath it collapsed as it fell into a trap laid down by none other than Isabelle herself.

"Good work!" I shouted as I continued to attack the monsters head. We were making a fool out of this monster with our teamwork and thanks to it we're able to seriously hurt the astalos. I gave another few good whacks to its crest and finally broke it completely. "Let's see you pull that sword trick again without your crest pal." I taunted as I switch to sword mode on my weapon and went to town. I slashed the monster multiple times in quick succession before reeling back and jamming it into its head as an unstable energy began to build up in my sword. This was usually the fun part of a switch ax as it began to violently shake before exploding in the face of the monster. I doubt it would be enough to kill it but there is no doubt we just did some serious damage with the moment we were given.

My weapon smoked for a bit as it returned to ax mode, "Everyone get clear!" I shouted as I knew that the monster was about to free itself from the trap and there is no doubt it's going to be pissed once it does. Everyone heeded my warning and relented on their attack as they quickly backed away from the monster just as it broke out and roared; causing more lightning bolts to crash from the sky. It clearly had enough of us as it charged the corrupted lightning through its tail before eying all of us. It's up to something and that worries me; monsters that start fighting smartly are more dangerous than the normal kind. The girls know this as well as they were on guard and ready to dodge should the situation calls for it. Ferno was readying another boomerang but he would never get to use it as the beast surprised us again by firing a purple orb of electricity that traveled a short distance before stopping. Seeing this dumfounded me until I noticed that I was being pulled closer to the orb, "What the heck?! It's pulling me in!" I exclaimed in utter shock and horror.

"M-Meowizer! I didn't expect that!" Ferno added as he attempted to throw his boomerang but it too was caught in the gravitational pull and rapidly crashed into the orb before being obliterated. "And that!"

"We need to think of something fast or else we're going to get pumped full of electricity!" Ankha shouted as she did her best to fight the gravity well. Isabelle dug her weapon into the ground but even that isn't enough to the stop the pull. This thing was trying to gather us up into one spot in order to blast us all with the electricity stored in its tail and if my senses are right; in combination with that gravity orb it would cause a frenzy virus fueled explosion that will no doubt infect everyone but me.

I don't want my friend and my mates to be infected by that bastard's variation of the virus. Ankha is already infected by me and the last thing I want is for her to become a rage fueled monster that'll live a short life. Same thing goes for the innocent Isabelle; she doesn't deserve to see the horrors the virus would bring upon her system. Like hell I'm going to let it happen! I let out a low growl as my eyes turned over to the beast who which took notice of my intense glare through my helmet. Slowly and steadily I began marching towards the wyvern as the orb attempted to pull me in. It was strong but I was stronger as I took more steps toward the whelp as it looked at me in surprise. Eventually, the monster knew it didn't want me anywhere near it and immediately blasted me with the electricity stored in its tail. I'm pretty sure everyone who saw me cried out my name as I was hit hard by the blast and was pushed back into the orb which in turned caused it to explode. By that point everything became blurred except for thing; the astalos. I ignored the pain in my body and muted all distracting noises from my ears; that dragon is going to die and I'm going to enjoy every second of it.

My weapon was still holstered as I took it out as I use it to blow away the cloud of smoke to reveal myself to everyone. The eyes of my prey showed surprise and defiance as the virus inside them distorts the facts that are plain to see. I gave a loud roar of my own as the monster lunged at me; seeing that I have become a bigger threat in its eyes. I didn't care for the desperate attack as I reared up my weapon and gave a large upper cut swing that hit the creature hard in the jaw and caused it to fly over me with its left over momentum. I said nothing as I tracked the beast's landing and saw it take to the air with a fully charged tail again. It was planning to attack me from the air with another beam in order to paralyze me and then pounce. I would admit paralysis would be troublesome but I had an idea. Just before the wyvern fired I switched to sword mode and plunged my weapon into the dirt in front of me. As I thought my sword absorbed the lightning and grounded it into the earth below thus negating the attack entirely. Though, this did not stop the astalos from continuing its follow up pounce from the sky.

I merely grunted in annoyance as I quickly pulled out my sword and rolled out of the way just as it landed where I once was. For a brief moment I could feel a small feeling of stress coming from Ankha but I ignored it as I aimed to end this miserable creature's life. It had no idea who it was messing with but I'm more than glad to remind it. The wyvern decided with one last ditch effort to create an another giant orb by charging more electricity into its system but what it doesn't realize that it's all out of steam. Returning my weapon back to its holster I sprinted towards the creature at speeds I didn't know I can reach. The monster tried to do a tail swipe to knock me away but it was too slow as I pulled out my axe again and cleave the offending appendage off the beast. The disembodied tail snapped for a little bit before laying still in the dirt; it was all over now. There was nothing left protecting the whelp as it turned to me with surprise before getting slammed into the face with my axe.

"Game over…" I said with a cold tone in my voice as my weapon began freezing the monster's face again. This time the creature didn't recoil or move but instead fell to the ground as I reared up one last strike and crashed my axe into the monster's brittle head as it shattered into pieces of frozen blood shards. I could see what remained of the virus; leave the monster's body as I looked over to my mates and my friend. I felt my extreme focus fade as I looked upon their faces which were full of worry. I scanned Ankha's condition and found nothing abnormal in her systems; everything was good and I rather keep it that way. The virus I gave her is doing its job and hopefully it will continue to monitor her vitals. I looked over to Isabelle who flinched when I looked at her; I must have been emitting an intimidating aura of some kind as I don't want to scare off my second mate. Though she has yet to be infected by my variant of the virus; it's only for her safety but I can see why the idea would be unappealing.

"Nacho…are you…you?" Ankha asked with great concern in her voice as I turn my attention to her.

Her voice seemed to trigger something within me as I felt a trance was broken as my body grew heavy. Wait…was I always this tired? Man…I feel sore all over now. I caught a brief glimpse of my worried friends before my vision blurred and everything went black. Unfortunately, my body didn't go numb until after I hit the ground as the surprised and panic voices eventually were muted by the fogginess in my mind.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Antics

Author Notes:

Sorry for the wait but if you take three writing classes in college that take up most of the week then you would understand how hard it is to find time to finish chapters. Yeah college has hit that demanding point for me so of course chapter postage will be slow until further notice. Anyway, time for another filler chapter with a little set up for things to come. There is one naughty bit in there because I simply wanted to create some mental confusion for a certain character. Sorry if you wanted some more progression but I'm trying to separate the more exciting moments and character interactions. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to tell me what you think of the chapter or the story as a whole, this is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

I can't remember how long I was out this time. It was strange being out cold this time as I was both aware and numb to the world around me. I can feel Ankha's and Isabelle's hands picking me up before placing me on what I believe is the cart the Felynes use to recue knocked out hunters from the field. However, as soon as I was placed on the cart my senses flatlined and everything went truly numb. I felt like I was floating in my own mind just waiting for some kind of light to break through the darkness. It was strangely peaceful despite the possible worry I was causing in my comatose state. To be honest, now that I was floating in my own mind I had the time to think about what happened. As far as I'm aware I must have accidently activated Apex mode again but the strange thing is that I didn't feel the change. All I felt was anger and predatory instincts which is strange as I'm not an aggressive person. Was this always with me? This feeling to dominate or destroy creatures that think they're higher than me on the food chain and the feeling to protect what I considered is my pack.

W-Wait…did I just really think those words? Pack…food chain…mates…these are not normal thoughts of mine. This virus is really messing with my brain and confusing animal instincts with my rational thoughts. Now that I think about it…my subtle change to Apex mode just further prove that my mind is in a perilous balance that could easily shift in the presence of a great threat. I'm starting to believe that the trainer's deadly training may have just made it easier for my body to activate Apex mode at the cost at putting me in a bipolar like state. If my memories serve me correctly I think I can guess the possible triggers. One possible trigger was being put at near death in extreme situations like the arena fight I was put in, two is the presence of a frenzied monster especially a strong one, and finally the endangerment of Ankha and Isabelle.

The more I looked at past events the more the evidence becomes evident. All these triggers are not possibilities but fact. It makes sense with the near death situation as a monster infected with the virus would activate the state at their most critical moments and in the face of another frenzied monster as only strength will make noise between two infected creatures. As for Ankha and Isabelle being in danger; this makes sense for me personally. I love Ankha and while she can take care of herself in tough situations I can't help but want to be there just so she wouldn't face danger alone. As for Isabelle…she's been with me through the thick and thin in during my Mayoral career and has become someone I can rely on. I would consider a great friend but a part of my brain considers her another mate which scares me.

If the animal part of my brain is calling mates the way I think animals do and not the slang that means friend then I really have to be careful of my own actions. I mean it's not so bad with Ankha as we are already in a relationship but the last thing I want is to defile innocent Isabelle…and the fact I'm not ready to be a daddy nor is Ankha ready to be a mommy. I'm just glad nothing happen yet so far but how long that would last is beyond me. Speaking of Ankha...somewhere in my blurred memories I remember something different compared to last time I went Apex. I could not just sense my feline girlfriend presence but I can also sense how she feels emotionally and her vitals. The memory itself is too blurred for me to recall if this happened to Ferno and Isabelle as well, but the fact stands that this was something I can't ignore. The main question concerning this is how? How am I able to pick up on Ankha's emotions and vitals? It simply doesn't make sense as it hasn't happened before. My brain continues to work itself for other possibilities but ultimately all other reasons proved to be too ridiculous to be even considered. The only logical conclusion that I can come to is the virus…of course it would be the virus why wouldn't it be the virus? Rant withholding, I assume I using the same sensing technique as the Gore Magala when it infects its victims with the virus.

Going by that logic I did infect Ankha with my strain of the virus albeit an inert one. So perhaps that's how I was able to sense her emotions and vitals…well ain't that a double edge sword. On one hand I can monitor her health and know when she is in danger, but…on the other hand if the virus activates…yeah I think it's best to get that virus inside of her destroyed. The risk and reward are too uneven to even consider it to be a good thing to keep which also had me wondering how those guys in the lab are dealing with that problem.

However, I didn't have enough time to think on it as suddenly a bright light opened in the void; blinding me and choking me. Shortly after being hit by this feeling…I woke up.

/

Ankha P.O.V.

"Ah!" I jumped in back in surprise as Nacho finally woke up and began to greedily breathe the air. As for myself, I was letting out a huge sigh of relief when he started to breathe normally was looking around to see where he is. I heard the rest of his friends let out similar sighs as Nacho's eyes locked with mine for a good five seconds before looking around again and stopping on Isabelle who of which blush bright red from the attention before turning his attention back to me.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked; starting with the obvious questions.

"Relax Nacho, Relax…" I shush him with great care as he visibly relaxed at my touch, "You're back in the research building again. You passed out after your display of power on that monster we were hunting.

"Shoot…I-I can't remember that. The last thing I can remember is that you, Isabelle, and Ferno were in danger and I couldn't do anything at that moment. After that…nothing everything is a blank!"

Just like at the arena when he went crazy and brutally attacked the monsters. I thought so but the main difference here was that he wasn't acting like an animal completely this time but instead he was unnaturally focused which only made his savagery even more surprising when he beat down and humiliated the beast. It was a spectacle for sure but more importantly he saved our lives as if he didn't go apex like he did then Isabelle, and Ferno would surely be infected with the virus for sure. More importantly my own dormant virus would have been awakened and I know where that problem would go, "Its okay Nacho, honestly, I should have been the one freaking out when I saw you drop to the dirt after the battle. But thankfully you were just exhausted this time with minimal injuries unlike your encounter in the arena. On that note…"

*Smack*

"Ow…saw that coming…" Nacho said after the light smack I administer to his face. I did say I was going to punish him if he kept up with the stupid near death situations he puts himself in. This is only the cherry on top on what I planned to do to him in the future.

"Well stop putting yourself in near death situations! Honestly…I'm amazed at the number of times you put yourself in harm's way and nearly got yourself killed." It really was ridiculous as so far in this adventure he nearly got himself killed now on three separate occasions with this incident being the fourth one. Though, this one wasn't as bad compared to his actual near death against the horrid beast that infected him with the virus in the first place. Maybe I can convince him to take a vacation far away from danger as possible.

"Well Ohkan has always been a magnet for trouble. But of course he is always the last one to run from trouble." The Carvaneer said before giving out a hearty laugh, "Reminds me of the first time when I met him on the sand boat and the Dhren Morhan attacked. The crazy hunter both fetched my hat and repelled the beast in nothing but his bare essentials!"

Isabelle and I found this both surprising and amusing at the thought of Nacho taking on a desert monster in nothing but his underwear. Granted I may be exaggerating this as I'm only hearing this from a word of mouth so I can't really picture the details, "That sounds amazing mayor! It must have been scary considering it was the first thing you saw when you started your monster hunter career." The canine girl said in congratulations.

"Actually my thoughts were 'oh shit what the hell is that thing!' and as for the hat thing honestly I just thought it was a cool hat and thought it would suck for The Carvaneer to lose such a cool hat." Nacho explained flatly as The Carvaneer gave a short chuckle.

"And for that I am grateful."

As amusing the conversation has been going it eventually has to end as one of the researcher's acting as the doctor came by and interrupted our joyful conversation, "Make way! Make way!" the rather rude man shouted as he pushed his way through us in order to reach Nacho, "Right, Ohkan…after a checking your vitals and overall health I say you're perfectly fine which is…both great and strange. I would assume the virus in your systems is responsible for your quick recovery?"

"Is there any other reason?" Nacho said cheekily to which the man found not amusing.

"Right…anyway your situation has been recorded. The researchers should be pleased to have this recording of a human going apex along with eye-witness accounts. As for the progress going on with your blood I regret to inform you that progression on turning your blood into a vaccine is a bit slow."

"Well I wasn't going to ask that but that's good to know."

"Quite right. Anyway you're free to leave now just don't do anything stupid from here on out, but knowing you hunters that should be right next to impossible."

"Oh trust me if you knew the trouble this man attracts it should be impossible." I added while giving Nacho a playful smile.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." With nothing else to say the man left the room leaving all of us alone together.

Nacho looked at with a sheepish smile, "Just who in the cosmic universe did I piss off to have all kind of dangers being thrown at me?"

"I think the universe just has a poor sense of humor darling…" I said trying to make light of the situation despite how annoying and anxiety inducing each near death situation has on me. Later after we left the building we all noticed that it was the afternoon. Nacho was out for at least five hours after he killed the monster so of course the day kinda flew by. Speaking of the monster, technically we completed the quest so officially me and Isabelle are now high-rank hunters and are now able to use high ranked weapons and gear. To celebrate our ascension on the hunter totem pole the Carvaneer of course suggested a party. I'm honestly surprised that these people are willing to throw party like it's going out of style but it is a big moment and truly I see nothing wrong with it. As they say 'When in Rome' so of course I joined in the festivities and only ate enough food to satisfy my hunger at the time; I may be immortal but that doesn't mean I shouldn't take care of my body. Drinks were pasted around this time and I decided to give it a taste as the Street Cook says it a special kind of wine he made through various natural fruits, herbs, and a secret ingredient. I tasted many types of wine in my travels so the concoction peak my interest.

"Ah…you're bringing out the good stuff!" The Man said with a smile while Little Miss Forge looked on in confusion.

"I don't get it. You guys keep calling it the good stuff yet you won't let me have a taste!"

"Ai wee lass, Cook's special wine is not suited for the underage. Erm…give it a few years at least then you will be able to experience the taste of fine wine." The Carvaneer said which only caused the little girl to puff her cheeks out in a huff.

"I still don't see what the big deal is…" she said before storming off.

I gave an amused laugh just as the small felyne walked out with a green bottle in his hands. Obviously since this wine is an original creation of course it would use a recycled bottle to store it. I looked over to Nacho and he seem pretty amped to have some of the wine which is an interesting sight to see as he is a man who dislikes alcoholic drinks thus he is rarely seen sampling the drinks unless it's a special occasion. Of course considering that this wine is made from natural ingredients and he had tasted it before I did would mean that it has an exquisite taste that even he would enjoy. We took out our cups and as the Cook carefully poured a dark purple liquid into it. It had a strange texture to it yet it smelled quite pleasant. This combination of clashing senses is actually quite disorientating but a quick call from Nacho snapped me back to reality.

"You're going to like it Ankha; trust me even I go for a refill for this stuff." Nacho told me with confidence to which I gave him a warm smile for.

"If you say so Little N." I said with a smile before downing the entirety of my cup with no hesitation. I didn't know what I was expecting when I drank the mixture that was called wine but consider those expectations broken as what I tasted was by far the most flavorful wine I ever tasted. It was almost like tasting a fruit juice pouch yet it was more refined and not too sweet. I can see why now that Nacho would ask for a refill on this stuff as it's simply divine and I'm sure even the God's would like a taste as well. "Oh my! This concoction is just marvelous!"

"Told you that you'll like." Nacho teased before getting a refill in his cup.

"So many flavors popping in my mouth! I…I…I feel a bit dizzy…" Isabelle said as her senses were overwhelmed by the wine.

"Oops…me thinks it may have been a bit too strong for her." The cook said as Isabelle showed signs of drunkenness.

"Uh…Cook?" Nacho said with concern as he witness the Isabelle fall further to drunken stupor. I was concern as well as a drunken person tend to blabber what was normally held secret to them. In Isabelle's case I'm worried that she might confess her feelings right here and now which I would imagine not how she wanted to go about doing it. "Is there any specific ingredients in here that could possible get a dog drunk quick?"

"Uhm…no, none that come to mind. As a matter of fact the alcohol content is very low as some felynes livers are quite sensitive. Actually, I'm quite surprised that your girlfriend was able to down two of the stuff without much harm; most felynes I know can only handle one."

My eyes widen as I never actually gave it much thought before. All of sudden the questioning and warnings from people in the past started to make sense now. I never really had seen any other felines drink alcohol as normally as a human being. As a matter of fact they usually drink low alcohol drinks or none at all as they tend to get drunk easily and the much more dangerous liver damage. Have the gods blessed me with the constitution of a human being? Or something far greater? I gulped the last of the wine as I try to form an answer, "Umm…superior genetics? Heh Heh…" I really don't have much of an excuse here but thankfully a drunken Isabelle caught our attention and took the heat off of me. Wait that's not a good thing!

"*Hic* Why is the world moving? I-I don't remember us going on another voyage. *Hic*" Poor Isabelle was hopelessly drunk and though it is actually funny in some minuscule way I need to stop her before she does something she'll regret in the morning. "H-Hey Mayor! I always *Hic* always wanted to say…that you mean a *Hic* a lot to me…and I don't just mean in the *Hic* in the *Hic* in the…mmf!?" I couldn't bear to see Isabelle embarrass herself any further and immediately I ran up to her and covered her mouth before she can spill the beans on her feelings for Nacho. Thankfully my lover didn't question my actions he too thought Isabelle wasn't fit to be celebrating anymore, "What are you *Hic* doing Ankha? I wanted to tell N-Nacho something *Hic* important." The girl slurred as I attempted to guide her to her room where I hope she'll burn herself out and go to sleep.

"I'm saving your dignity Isabelle the least you can do is make it easier for me!" I exclaimed angrily as the Guildmarm stood up and helped me out with the problem. Slowly but surely we were able to move the drunken girl away from the main group.

"S-Save my dignity? *Hic* nah you just want *Hic* to hog the mayor all to yourself." Isabelle continued to slur her voice before drinking the rest of her cup. "Although…*Hic* it doesn't have to be that way…heh heh heh *Hic*" the suggestiveness in her voice had my hairs on end as it was a T.M.I. subject and I can tell even Nacho's eyes were bugging out upon hearing this. I don't blame him; this is a whole new side of Isabelle we have not seen. "C'mon *Hic* it's a great i-idea! *Hic* Heck even the Guildmarm can join in if she wanted to!" Some bursts of laughter came from the Wycoon and the Carvaneer as they found amusement at the expense of Nacho's uncomfortable expression.

"Oh no, missy you're definitely leaving this party now!" The Guildmarm shouted angrily as apparently she found offense to this comment.

"Aw…come on! *Hic* Surely I can s-stay longer! I mean we just really started this party! Woo!"

I had enough of this and surely Nacho is thinking the same thing as he got up from his place on the floor and ran to help us. Honestly, I didn't think it was a good idea as Isabelle's comments started to become more explicit, but he was able to give us that last inch of manpower that allowed us to move her away from the rest of the group. The laughter continued as it faded a bit as we entered our shared room. Isabelle's comments continued to grow worse until we finally sat her on her bed. She complained a bit of course as most drunks tend to do when things are not going their way, but at least she was away from everyone else, though, I wish Nacho wasn't here as his presence just seem to drive the poor girl to say even more lewd things.

"Oh man…Isabelle I think you need to relax just let the alcohol pass your systems." Nacho said as he scratched his head in confusion and worry.

"I'll let you pass something through me *Hic* and I-I don't mean an ordinance." She said seductively which only increased our concerns for her while also causing Nacho to back away by a few steps.

"Poor girl…she's going to die from embarrassment once she remembers all the comments she said to us after the hangover passes." I said with genuine pity as the girl started laughing to herself in her drunken stupor.

"Who would have thought such a cute innocent dog girl would have such…indecent thoughts?" The Guildmarm said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Like you're to talk. I still wish that I didn't hear what you wanted a Brachydio's to do to you." Nacho said which caused the girl to blush red.

"H-Hey! No fair! I should have made sure that the door was locked…and that I was alone." The girl said as she twiddles her fingers in a vain attempt to hide her shame. That was too much information even for me so I think it's time that we ended this conversation before we dwell way too deep than we should.

"That's enough talk about fetishes! I'm more concerned by the fact that one specific ingredient in the wine was enough to make Isabelle a drunk harlot." Concern lined my voice as the canine girl started to giggle at the entire situation.

"Let me see…" Nacho said as he bravely step closer to the drunken girl as he got on one knee as examined her. He first opened her mouth and smelled her breath which was risky as the girl almost tried to bite him for the intrusion. The wide eye look he gave told me that her breath was rancid and foul. This caused me to check my breath but instead mine smelled fruity much to my relief; it almost smelled like oranges. He then examined her eyes which were reddening already before blowing some air into them. I had no idea what was his plan was there but it earned a negative reaction from the drunk which resulted in him getting slapped by her. "Okay…I think I know what's going on."

Hearing this from Nacho was surprising as he only has basic medical knowledge as far as I know, "You do? What's wrong with her?"

"Toadstool and Mopeshroom poisoning. Bad things tend to happen when you eat the former as it can cause hallucinations and mental fogginess. But we shouldn't worry as the latter will tire her out soon enough and the poisoning should pass her system once she wakes up." He explained as Isabelle now began to show signs of exhaustion.

"Whoa…why do I feel so…heavy?" she said as her once energetic demeanor died down as the mopeshroom Nacho mentioned started taking effect.

"How do you know this Nacho? I'm surprised that you figured that out just by looking at her eyes and smelling her breath." It was a good question to be sure but then again he has many years experience as a hunter.

"Trial and error, which means I myself have accidently, ate those poisonous fungi. It was a trippy experience to be sure as my first and only experience had me waking up with a headache in a Jaggi nest; scrawny little raptors were nibbling on my legs before I woke up." He blushed red in embarrassment which was understandable as it was indeed a stupid decision to make. Seriously, what kind of person just eats strange mushrooms off the ground? Apparently my boyfriend is one of them. I hope that stopped him from trying it on any other strange plant life in the future.

"Yeah, Doodle was out for hours which worried a lot of us, but imagine our surprise when we found him in that position. We actually thought he was dead until he stood up." The Guildmarm added; I could imagine the sight would've been terrifying if I was in her shoes.

"Yeah can we please drop that? I rather not relive that experience again…just thinking about it gives me a mini headache." Nacho said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Well next time don't eat strange things off the ground! Seriously I think some of you hunters believe that everything is edible."

"*Sigh* Can you not?"

The two began to squabble much to my annoyance and Isabelle's dismay as the poor girl was holding her head in order to keep herself stable until suddenly she simply fell and dropped into the bed asleep. The sudden motion stopped the squabble before we all locked eyes with each other. The Guildmarm and I promised to look over her during the night before we returned to the celebrations. Of course I had a few questions for the cook as this drink could have easily have a similar effect on all of us. I stomped my way over to him with a really cross look on my face; this scared him as I towered over him, "Isabelle just suffered a mix of Toadstool and Mopeshroom poisoning. Care to explain mister?" I wasn't asking I was demanding an explanation out of him to which he was all too eager to do once seeing my angry face.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry to hear what happened to your friend but please calm down it wasn't on purpose I swear! Look I usually mix the ingredients well but sometimes the shrooms don't dissolve all the way in the process. If she was poisoned by those mushrooms then that must have happened. I don't know any other way it could have happen I swear!" The panic in voice told me he wasn't lying and the looks on everyone faces told me that something like this has happened before in the past.

"Go easy on him Ankha it's an honest mistake." Nacho said as he placed his hand on my shoulder in order to calm me down.

"He's right, it happened to me once." The Carvaneer said as he held his cup, "Thankfully it just means that only one solid part of the drink is enough to poison one person. It's all about luck when that happens. Sorry it had to be her; how is the young lass anyway?"

"She's sleeping now. The mopeshroom kicked which means she'll be out for a while according to Nacho."

"Aye…that's good. Who knows what trouble she'll get into if she continued her antics at the rate she was going." The man took another swig from his drink before sighing. He looked like he wanted to say something else but decided against it as he look at both me and Nacho and giving a small smirk as he shook his head. I'm not sure what he was thinking but it didn't really matter as we return to the party.

By this point though we were mostly conversing about near random topics with the Guildmarm asking how I kept my hair nice and smooth. One hour later we all decided to turn in for the night as the call of the Z's had become quite irresistible. We all said our good nights with Nacho and I sharing a lover's hug before walking our separate ways to our own rooms. As promised the Guildmarm and I did watch over Isabelle as she slept to see if she would stir but she didn't. She slept peacefully and after ten minutes the Guildmarm and I went to sleep ourselves. Another day full of hunting awaits me tomorrow and hopefully some good news as I long to cuddle with my Little N again.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

It was all black; the mindscape of my own thoughts where dreams take place was covered in darkness that I couldn't really describe even if I tried. But one thing that did stood out is that everything was in a haze as if dusty particles are creating the darkness in my mind. There was something ominous about it all as it wasn't too dissimilar to a fog that my brother showed me in that one horror movie he was watching. It was like multiple eyes were watching me beyond the darkness, judging me for my actions. I have no reason to doubt that I was dreaming as the last thing I remember was Nacho blowing air into my eyes before I slapped him. Wait…I slapped him?!

I cannot believe I slapped the mayor, my superior, my boss, and my…crush. *Sigh* knowing him he'll forgive me because I was drunk, which is embarrassing by itself, and because he's an understanding man in general. Oh man…everything was a blur last night once I got drunk. I hope didn't do anything else that could've ruin my relationships. Ankha has been the very best friend I had since meeting Nacho and speaking of Nacho…I didn't know what I would do if he disappeared from my life. He…means a lot to me and so does Ankha…as a matter of fact I can't really imagine my life without those two. We're like one closely knitted family which is something I can't say often as I share this with my brother Digby.

Digby…you must be worried about me. You're always a bit protective of me and no doubt if you had the chance you'll follow me to this land filled with dragons and monsters. As much as I would love to see your face again I hope you don't come here. The current crisis just makes things dangerous for you and the last thing I want is you to be infected by this virus sweeping these lands. Though knowing you…you'll try anyway.

I continue to sift through my thoughts until they fell onto the mayor again. I can't really help it as he is so close yet I have done nothing to admit my feeling for him. Each day the feelings inside me burn just a little bit more and it doesn't help that I take a peek at him time to time when he removes his armor. The scar on his chest did not remove too much of natural manliness and muscle developed from hunting monsters. I'm ashamed to admit that I imagined him putting on a show for me once. Just the thought of him sends my heart into a frantic pace that I might not be able to keep up with. However…something else was sending my heart into a stir…I…I…can't really say it even in my own mind what it is.

" _Isabelle?"_

A familiar voice that I wasn't expecting broke through the darkness and caused me to jump in surprise; it was Nacho's voice, "M-Mayor?" I said meekly as the man of my desire walked into view wearing not his hunter gear but his mayoral clothes.

" _Hey Isa, I heard you wanted to talk to me?"_

This is a dream, that there is no doubt about it. I've actually wanted the mayor to call me by a nickname but of course he never made one for me. As a matter of fact this is a scenario I actually dream up a couple times in the past. It's when Nacho was told that I had something important to say to him and he came asking what I was talking about. Like I said before I had this dream a couple times but the way they ended was different every time. I guess in a way it was a form of mental preparation as all the other times I had this dream I either avoided the conversation or denied it altogether. One time I ran away because I didn't know what to say and the weight of it all pounded me to the dirt.

" _Isabelle? Are you okay?"_

He was waiting for an answer…a response. All the other times I simply avoided the confrontation but now…I don't feel as afraid anymore. Maybe it's because I'm aware that it's a dream but the more I think about it...this isn't scary anymore. I fought giant puppy eating monsters at the side of both the Mayor and Ankha, and lived to see them fall at our feet. I doubt there is anything else to be afraid of anymore, "I'm fine sir…I'm just nervous."

" _Nervous? Is this about whatever you needed to talk to me about?"_

Building up courage I continued the conversation, "Yes…Mayor…I mean Nacho." I looked away for a bit after saying this; dream or not it still feels like I'm talking to the real deal, "I-I wanted to come clean with something that was on my mind."

" _Really? What is it? You can tell me anything Isa."_

"N-Nacho…I hope this doesn't compromise our working relationship but I-I just wanted to say…mmmm…." I struggle to say those sacred words. Words said throughout time and immemorial and no doubt the same words Ankha and Nacho shared together but now is not the time to think about that. This is my moment, though imaginary, and I'm going to see it to the end. I continued to struggle with the words until I quietly said 'forget it' and simply ran up to him; enveloping him in a warm hug before sealing the deal with a kiss. I didn't know why but his lips felt very warm as it if it were real but this thought quickly passed as he both return the hug and kiss. It felt all too real and yet I wish it was real as I will have less regret in my life if it was. I didn't know how long we kissed, honestly it felt like forever, but we eventually broke it.

" _Isa…I never knew you felt that way about me."_

"Nacho, I love you…It started to a few weeks after you became Mayor of our town. The reason why I never said it sooner is because I was afraid of compromising what we already had." Though I was speaking to just a figment of my dreams it still felt real as tears began to drop from my face. It was surreal yet it feels like a mental block was removed from my conscious as I felt the dream version of the mayor take my hands into his. I don't know why but I can feel the warmness in his hand as he gently caressed the paw pads on my mine own hands.

" _Isa, you have done so much for me when I became mayor. You should know that I trust you completely and there is nothing you can do that will compromise what we have now. Isabelle I love you too."_

Those are exactly the words I thought he would say if we were in situation or at least that's what I would think it would have happened. However, the innocent part of my brain wouldn't last any longer. Since this was a dream and I'm aware of it I thought I could take it a step further as a little smile came across my face. "You wouldn't believe how long I wanted to hear you say that…" I nervously shuffled my feet as I wasn't sure it would work but I decided to throw away my doubts as it will only negative affect my dream; it's my dream so what I say goes. Removing my hair band from my hair I put on a seductive smile as my long hair dropped. I can see the surprised look on the mayor's face as I did this.

" _Isa? Why are you letting your hair down? You usually don't do that."_

"Nacho…this may be an awkward time to say this but I'm in heat…" A lie obviously as my heat period won't start until at least another month or so but since this a dream I can do whatever I want. "Normally I try to deal with it outside of work but…I was thinking that…you could help me out this time around." Obviously he was caught off guard at my request as a huge blush came across his face.

" _W-What?! Isabelle, as much as I love you I think we're moving a little too fast!"_

There was some fun to be had from having Nacho panic in uneasiness. No wonder Ankha does it to him time to time again. To show that I wasn't backing down I started to undo the buttons on my shirt, "Then let's take it slow…" I stopped halfway as I took one of his hands and placed it on my chest, "You don't even have to do the deed." I couldn't believe that this was me talking but then again the entire concept of this being a dream just made me braver and bold; I can't even picture myself doing this in real life.

" _B-But!"_

I place a finger over his mouth, "Shh…no more talking…" with nothing holding me back I pounced. We both landed onto the dark ground but strangely enough it wasn't as hard as I thought but instead it was soft like a bed; perfect for what I plan to do with the dream Mayor. Nacho continued to stutter in surprise before I calm him with another kiss, "Nacho…it's okay…I want this."

" _Isabelle…"_ The dream version of the man of my…er, dreams looked at me with uncertain eyes before submitting himself to my advances, _"Okay, but nothing too weird."_

"That's fine; I just want to feel your touch." I had to stop myself from laughing as I really wouldn't say this in real life. It took a few minutes before we can shake off our clothes but once they were off…well that's when the real fun starts. However, this is when the dark fogginess of the darkness enveloped us both. At this point my vision became blurry and found myself lost in physical pleasure as I felt his imaginary fingers dance across my body. I was surprised how real it felt and for a moment I was worried that I might shout in my sleep but that worried quickly passed as I felt Nacho's lips kiss my neck. I felt nothing but pure bliss as the love session continued but to my surprise another voice broke the darkness as I felt another pair of hands wrap around my body.

" _You didn't think you get to have him all to yourself did you Isabelle?"_ a familiar seductive voice cooed behind me as I felt the furry body of another individual.

"A-Ankha?!" I exclaimed with utter surprise as the feline pressed her bare body against mine. "What are you doing here?! A-And why are you naked?!"

" _Oh Isa…don't you remember? Nacho is my boyfriend, but since he loves you as well…I suppose we can share him. But remember…"_ She leaned in and licked my ear with her rough tongue that cause me to both shudder and be sexually stimulated at the same time; an odd combination if you ask me. _"I was here first…"_ there was an underlying commanding tone to her voice that strangely excites me. This dream is going down a path I never thought it would and it both made me happy and thoroughly confused. My mind quickly fell to mush as the hands touched my body and it was simply too much to bear. Before I knew it I woke up with a loud moan and to the staring faces of both Ankha and the Guildmarm.

They both have flush red face while having an open mouth filled with a mix of horror and shock. I felt my own face grow bright red as I wanted to hide underneath my sheets but I couldn't as the messy evidence from my dream followed me into reality. To add insult to injury I slowly felt a headache going on and a swell of nausea in the pits of my stomach. I needed a toilet and fast!

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

I woke up a start as I heard a loud moan from the girl's room. The volume itself was enough to wake up the entire caravan and maybe anybody within proximity. I could only assume one of the girls had 'the dream' and it followed them into real life. A part of me wanted to investigate out of curiosity but for obvious reasons decided not to. The last thing I wanted to jump into is a situation that should only be handled by the fairer sex.

"Never a dull moment on this caravan I swear…*Yawn*" Slowly getting out of bed I stretched for a bit before walking over to the mirror and studying myself for a bit. Obviously these scars of mine aren't changing anytime soon but I can't help but look upon them and recall what my face used to look like. I could feel the symbolic irony from them as it was like the Shagaru wanted me to live with the shame of being marred with a hideous scar. Heh, who does that dragon think I am; a narcissist? I knew one of these days on the job I was going to get a scar of some kind on one these hunts but I was just lucky enough to get this far keeping my skin pristine.

"Unlike you Shagaru, I'll wear my scars with pride not shame….besides the blast gave me a nice tan." I commented as I looked at the darken spots of my body. However, something caught my eye upon closer examination…my eye. To be more specific my right eye as it was caught along with that side of my face in the blast that gave me these scars. Anyway, I noticed that my eye is now dark purple in color unlike my natural brown eyes. I know for sure that isn't a good sign as it means the virus is doing something to my body and the gods only know what the hell it's planning in order to assimilate perfectly with my body. "Dear lord, at this rate I might as well be someone's edgy Gary-Su O.C. by this point. I'm going to be pissed if a horn starts growing on the right side of my head."

Rant's aside the breakfast bell rang and now a new day starts. Hopefully, those researchers made progress on that vaccine. I should probably tell them about the eye color change thing and ask their opinion about it; after breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, it would seem I caught the cook in the middle of making the morning meal as I still see the little feline zooming around making sure everything is being cooked right. I even saw eggs being scrambled and prepared specifically for Isabelle as no doubt she will be suffering a hangover right now.

"Aye Hunter! You're up early!" spoke out an all too familiar voice.

I turn around to meet the friendly face of none other than the Carvaneer himself…whose real name is something I never actually thought about. Actually, we mostly refer to each by our title as I'm usually called Hunter for obvious reasons. Maybe I should ask when the opportunity presents itself, "I could say the same to you. I suppose the noise woke you up too?"

"Yeah…one of the girl's must have been dreaming up something…intimate if they made a racket like that. Sure hope Little Miss Forge didn't hear it or else we might be explaining the Kut-ku's and the Vespoid's to her."

"Tell me about it…though on that note…not it!" I quickly shouted which took the aged man by surprise.

"Hey! No fair calling out like that! Wait…not it!"

"Ah, you realized that there are more people in this caravan that could end up doing it….well played." We stared at each with faux scowls before breaking out into laughter. Of course at the same time the jolly man noticed my purple eye and slowly his laughter died down. My laughter became awkward before dying as well when his burning examining stare gave way to concern.

"Hunter? What happened to your eye?" The man asked with concern, "Last I checked it wasn't purple."

"Yeah, discovered it this morning I don't like the looks of it so I plan on running it by the researchers to get their opinion on it."

"Sounds like a plan, we need you hunter and the last thing we need is one of our own to turn into a human Gore Magala."

"Heh, me turning into a Gore Magala? Not a chance, not only does that sound dumb I also bet Marmy would love to lock me up and study me." The Carvaneer looked at me funny for a bit as if I said something completely alien.

"Don't speak so quickly hunter, the world works in strange ways. You may not even have a choice in the matter if that virus in your system has anything to say about it." The man said cryptically, "As a matter of fact, you're technically making history hunter as you are the first human being to become symbiotically attached to the virus and to become apex. No doubt Miss Sophia wanted to study you in her private time; honestly I'm surprised that she was able to restrain herself for this long."

"Yeah…Marmy really did get stro-wait…Sophia?" My eyes widen as I looked at the Carvaneer with a dumbfounded look, "Sophia? The Guildmarm's name is Sophia?!" My surprise was met with a look of confusion.

"Yes it is Ohkan, I thought you already knew that?" The Carvaneer, if I could even call him that didn't see what was wrong with the startling revelation I just experienced.

"I didn't! Why did you think I came up for a nickname for her?"

"Huh, I thought you were just being professional. But yeah hunter, she has a name like you and I."

I gave him a disbelieving look, "What's your name I may dare ask?"

"Oh? You don't know my name? Well that I can understand as I always have been referred to as the Carvaneer so I doubt you ever heard my actual name hunter. Heh, well looks like you have some investigating to do now don't you?"

"Hey! No fair!" I exclaimed angrily as obviously he wanted to have some fun with me on this particular subject.

"Oh don't be like that hunter, I'm a fair man so I'll drop you a hint."

"Which is?"

"My name is based on something I own, though I own a lot of things on this caravan so it ain't going to be as easy as you think."

"Figures…" I sighed in defeat as obviously that's all he's going to say on the subject and as if on cue the breakfast bell rang which ended our conversation on the spot. With a grin he left my side to join the circle to await his meal. More of my friends pass me by as now the troubling thought of not knowing certain members of this caravan's names are. Not too long I see Ankha, Sophia, and an under the weather Isabelle. Before they took their place I shouted at the Guildmarm, "Hey! Why didn't you tell me your name is Sophia?!"

"You never asked dummy!" she shouted back as they went to take their place.

"Oh how I hated that answer…" With another sigh, I stood in place to absorb the information given to me. I just had my mind blown early in the morning and that isn't something you just simply forget about. I really need to stop over thinking things as for a brief moment I swear my vision just temporarily blurred. I don't know what today is going to bring but man I'm off to a great start…sarcastically speaking…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Frenzy

Author's Note:

Here you go another chapter. This one has a reasonable length to it and purely is from Nacho's P.O.V. and has some tender moments with the main couple of this story before the Jaggi hits the dragonator (Monster hunter Joke). I did my best with this one as it some rather intense action at the end that you might enjoy. Anyway, since monster hunter world is out some weird idea popped in my head that our heroes should make a stop in the new world for reasons I can make happen. Of course the other two of the fated four has yet to make their appearance but last I heard, many monsters have a bad habit of showing in places where they don't belong. Anyway that's just an idea I'm throwing out there that may not be applied to this story but who knows? Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think about it, this is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

With breakfast done and over with I cleaned my teeth and went on my merry way to the research building those uh…researchers are. They're doing their best to find a cure for this new strand of the frenzy virus, but I'm not here to check on their progress report, I'm here to get a new development looked at. As I remember correctly, one of my eyes wasn't purple before. Along the way I made theories of my own which seemed outlandish but considering what I been through it just seems like every other Monday. One of my theories is that the virus is altering my body in order to perfectly match itself with my body; granted on a microscopic level. Dear lord I hope this doesn't make my situation worse; I miss cuddling with my favorite cat!

Walking through the building, past the numerous cages of infected hunters it would seem that some are empty now. Seeing this only reminded me of the threat at large and why I came back into the hunting game in the first place. Honestly, I kinda miss the adventures and life of a hunter but my life as a Mayor isn't so bad either as I got to meet the new and interesting people not to mention my girlfriend. Maybe that's why I never really rejected any missions as I do secretly enjoy plunging myself into danger. Granted I need to cut down on that due to the frightening frequency of near deaths on this adventure so far but life just seem to find a way to drag me into those kinds of messes.

My thought process went like this for a while until I reached the lab and requested at the front desk lady for a meeting with the researcher looking into my case. I explained to her why while pointing to my eye and immediately she understood the situation and called for the researcher while I seated myself in the lobby. It only took a few minutes before Jarik showed up while carrying a note pad in his hand. He seems to be doing a few calculations until he saw my face and quickly noticed my purple eye. The head researcher didn't seem to be too happy about this new situation I brought to his attention. Wordlessly, he beckoned me to follow him into the next room.

I don't know what to expect but the fact the normally positive researcher looks like he's having a bad day is not a promising sight. We entered the small sized check-up room and he placed his note pad on the counter and spoke in a tired yet frustrated voice, "*Yawn* Alright…what happened?"

I explained to him that I woke up this morning with my right eye in a different color. Of course this wasn't enough information and he asked if there was anything I did yesterday that may have caused this. As a matter of fact the fight with the frenzied Astalos was something that could have caused this so I told him about the hunt. He grew angry at me as I was endangering the health of both Ankha and Isabelle with an infected creature, even more so with Ankha as her situation is uncertain with the inactive virus in her system. However, he quickly cooled his jets and apologized as he understood hunters need to do their jobs but he still enforces the fact that my girlfriend should avoid encounters with other frenzied creatures.

I understood but of course I'm not sure what Ankha would think if I told her that she can't join in on missions that have infected monsters. Anyway I added the information that I went Apex again during the fight with the infected wyvern and that's when his eyes widen. He immediately picked up his notebook and asked me if I can describe the experience to him in greater detail. I did my best but to be honest it was still kinda of a blur to me, however, it wasn't as bad as before. I told him that after thinking about Ankha, Isabelle, and Ferno some inner force within me compelled me to fight the monster head on while the small gravity well it shot out was pulling us in. My need to protect them fueled me with strength I didn't know I had as I actually fought through gravity only to be blasted and exploded all in one go.

This would have finished any normal hunter, but something within me refused to stay down and it wasn't just the normal human spirit. It was like someone gave me an adrenaline shot times ten as I felt almost super aware of my surroundings, but once I locked eyes with the monster everything became a blur as I felt my body move on its own. That's how I summed up my experience to him and he wrote every detail I gave him. Shortly after finishing his notes he asked me what I think my purple eye means for me; I gave him my theory.

"I see…well Ohkan. I don't how say this but I think your theory may have hit the mark."

"Wait you mean my body is changing to fit with the virus?! How? Why?" Hearing this from him had me dreading the worst for my body in future.

"Relax, it's just a theory and not a proven fact but I think we need to run some tests in order to add this to our database. This is an interesting development to be sure as most subjects whose eyes turn purple become an animal, but you…you hunter…it's different. You know I been theorizing a few theories to why the virus exists and by extension the Magala family."

This is definitely an interesting turn, "Really? What do you mean?"

"As you know Elder Dragons are essentially walking natural disasters waiting to happen and usually the appearance of one is the sign of change for nature itself. Well…till some of you more powerful hunters started dropping them left and right. I don't mean sound spiritual or something but I think change has been delayed for so long that the universe decided that it's going to happen now regardless what we have to say. If anything, you might be the one to lead the new age."

I looked at him as if he grown a second head. There was nothing logical with what he said just now and this is coming from a guy who met two of the Egyptian gods after dying once, "Uh…right…"

Jarik immediately coughed and adjusted his coat, "Again it's just a theory, and anyway would you like to schedule a future appointment so I can give a proper examination? It might cut into my time working on the vaccine but it might give us some insight in the virus in your body."

"Oh yeah the vaccine! How's the research going in developing it?"

"If you can't guess by the bags under my eyes then you should know it's not getting anywhere fast. The virus in your blood seems to be hell-bent on resisting alterations done to it. Every time we think we figured it out and test it on your girlfriend's blood it just ends up activating the virus in her blood anyway. When we checked virus after the test we find out that its shape has changed in order to return to its original function. It's like dealing with the common cold all over again but it seems like the virus is going out of its way to put us back at square one."

"Oh for pete sakes…this virus is proving more difficult to deal with than I thought!"

"Tell me about it, I had a few sleepless nights trying to figure the darn thing out. It's far more adaptive than the original virus but at the same time it doesn't seem to react to anything unless it's infected itself. Maybe we're looking at it all wrong?"

"That could be the problem. I'm no expert but how does my virus react to the original strand of the Frenzy virus?"

"Badly…for the original strand. Your virus seems to attack and consume the older strand in order to become more powerful. When it reacted with itself in Ankha's blood, it acts like the normal frenzy virus er…well as normal as this strand gets anyway."

"What about the strand that caused this mess in the first place? The one from the Immortal Shagaru Magala?"

"Well there's a problem with that. We need a pure sample from the creature itself. The subjects we have only have a lesser version of the virus that puts yours at a stalemate with it. Both strands can't overcome each other; it's that powerful."

"Going by that logic then that would mean the original source is much stronger than mines."

"Exactly, though you yourself are immune to the source, those infected by your virus are still vulnerable to the Shagaru's."

"Great…I may have fought this thing alone the first time and won but I doubt I could pull it off again."

"Wait you fought the Immortal Shagaru before?"

"Twice, the first time was before it became a deviant and the second time left me like this. It's much smarter and more powerful…if that wasn't obvious enough already. I'm going to need a plan if I'm going to take it down as the stupid thing is able to regenerate wounds regardless of its severity."

"Really now? Hmm…this may require some more research than I thought."

"Sorry to add more work to your load."

"It's alright *Yawn* I'm going to take a break in a few hours anyway so no harm no foul. Anyway, what do you say about scheduling that appointment?"

"I'll take you up on that Doc, how about tomorrow at noon?"

"Sounds good, just don't get your girlfriend mixed up in anymore frenzy trouble okay? This apocalypse in the making has caused enough tragedies already; had to bury five hunters yesterday."

"Five hunters?"

"Expecting a few more today, those poor souls…"

Ending the conversation there I said my goodbye to Jarik and the left the building while my thoughts drifted towards the hunters in those cages. I can only imagine what they're thinking right now if any bit of their former selves is still within that foggy mind. It's frustrating to know that these good hunters are wasting away while I still haven't figured out how to beat the Shargaru Magala. Obviously since magic was used to bring the thing back to life it's most likely that I'm going to need magic to beat it. But…the only person I know that can use magic is Ankha but putting her into the line of fire without a way to protect her from the virus. Argh…it's just one problem after another!

My thoughts continued to plague my mind until I heard the rather familiar voice of the Guildmarm or Sophia, as I've been told recently, calling out my name. I spotted her waving at me from her usual spot with the quest board behind her and as normal I walked up to her, "Hey Sophie, what do you need?"

"Aw…what happen to Marmy? I thought we had a fun name thing going on Doodle." Sophia said with feign hurt on her face. Honestly, this girl is just too much sometimes.

"Trying to come up with a new one ever since I learned your real name how was that one?"

She puffed up her cheeks in mock anger, "It stinks, I like Marmy much better."

"Suit yourself, anyway what's going on?" I asked, bringing the subject back to the reason she called me over.

"Oh right! We're running somewhat lows on supplies so the Carvaneer asking you and Ankha to do a harvest tour to pick up some raw meat, unique mushrooms, honey, and some herbs. Some of that stuff is needed to help poor Isabelle's tummy issues."

"Is she alright?"

"She's getting better but the aches in her stomach is lasting more than usual. That's what's happens when you're a light weight."

"Eh…she wasn't ready."

"Ankha is already waiting for you at the hot air balloon, so suit up Doodle and get ready to ship out."

"Got it." I said simply before heading into the caravan. I passed by some of my friends before entering my room and checking through what armor I should wear for the tour. I'll need protection just in case a monster shows up to ruin our day, so maybe I should take one of my more defensive armor's but which one? The gore armor needs a break for repairs; the tesucabra armor is just…gone so that leaves me with a few choices. I can use the Uragaan X armor which is extremely bulky but it can protect me from a lot of things, another choice is the Ingot X Armor…which I have no idea why I made it, and finally the Silver Sol armor which was made from the durable and annoying Silver Rathalos…yeah I'm going to go with that one.

Suiting up and just to go with the theme I pulled out the Wyvern Conciliation which was made from the monster and its female counterpart and shipped out. Hopefully whatever we encounter on the field isn't fire resistant as I really have nothing as a fallback plan if it is. I took a deep breath and made my way to the hot air balloon. My feline lover was waiting for me patiently and already outfitted in her armor of choice; she needs an upgrade for sure.

She spots me and waved, I responded with a small wave of my own, "I didn't make you wait too long did I?"

"No, but if you did then I would have come over to the caravan and drag you here myself." She said with a playful smile.

"If I didn't have a reason before to not keep a lady waiting, I do now." I said, playing along with her playful threats. We both entered the hot air balloon and shipped off to our destination, "So where are we heading to?"

"The Guildmarm told me we're heading towards an area called Verdant Hills. Apparently, it has yet to be touched by the Immortal Shargaru attacks so it's a good place to stock up on supplies."

"Huh, good to know that there is another place that has yet to be touched by this epidemic."

"I heard it's a nice place."

"It is…when you're not being pestered by monsters."

"Eh, they wouldn't be a problem. Besides…they should know better than to interrupt a couple on a stroll."

"I hope so. I mean this one of the few times we're getting to spend time with each other and I rather enjoy it as much as I can."

"Same here, hopefully we can get some private time as well."

"Ankha…you know I can't kiss you or fall asleep next to you."

"I know, I know, but…it's just been a while since we acted like a real couple. Can we at least make some nice memories while we're there?" The sadness in her voice was beyond apparent; this virus in my body is putting a bigger hamper on my relationship than I thought.

"You know what? Yeah, I need a break from all the stress anyway but let's try not to waste the whole day. Isabelle needs some of that stuff to feel better."

"Oh right…I nearly forgot about her; poor girl. Today was not her morning."

"It sounded bad, willing to share any details?"

"Normally I'm all in for some juicy gossip and sharing scandalous secrets, but for Isabelle I made an exception for now."

"Huh, so it was bad enough for a hush, hush. Well good to see you're coming out of bad habits for a friend."

"Oh hush you. I'm just protecting a fellow girl's privacy; that's all it is."

"Surrreee…like how you never gossiped behind my back."

"Tch, you really know how to lay it into a person don't you?"

"I say it how it is, but uh…please don't kill me for saying that."

"Kill? No…you're my boyfriend after all, but now you got the gears in my head turning." She whispered the last part directly into my ear and it unnerved me.

*Gulp* _"My parents warned me about my big mouth when in a relationship and I think something cruel and unusual is waiting for me when this is all over."_

"Do we have an understanding love?"

"Y-Yes your highness."

"Good, I would award you for your obedience but your condition makes that impossible. So for now, you'll have to settle for this." She then blew a kiss towards me which I happily took before giving her one of my own. Before I knew it we both started to laugh at this twisting rollercoaster that was our talks as a couple. People outside our relationship might think she's selfish and has me trained like a dog, but in truth it was more like a game to us. Granted I'm sure a few of threatening things she says are things she'll actually do to me but I try to ignore that as worrying what your girlfriend will do to you for being sarcastic to her is not good for my health.

"Heh, if you think that's bad sonny just wait until you marry her! Heh heh heh!"

" _Well it's a good thing I love her or else I wouldn't be standing here now would I?"_ I mentally retorted as I let the older man had his laugh.

We flew for another hour or so before being dropped off at the camp. Ankha and I disembarked from the basket and waved the man goodbye. We did a couple of stretches before actually making our way to the first zone of the entire area. As a couple should do in this situation we slowly took a small walk to take in the scenery as to me it was refreshing to not see a violated environment for once. For Ankha, she simply enjoyed the scenery with the mountain range in the background and the brilliant green grass we walked on. Taking in this brief moment together we both nodded in acknowledgment of what we want to do once the mission was over before heading off to do it.

Normally most harvest tour quest's I took on feel long and boring as it's just me in the field gathering supplies. However, with Ankha it almost feels like a date as not only we took our time gathering the supplies but we also took time to take in the sights as well. Of course we cleared the area of any pests before we did as those velcioprey are quite a nuisance in more ways than one. Anyway, it took us roughly an hour to gather all of the supplies save for the raw meat as we decided to gather those last for the sake of our nostrils.

Moving onto zone two, we found a heard of Aptonoth grazing around and minding their own business. It's sad that such harmless creatures have to meet their end, so I told Ankha to try and kill them quick and painlessly while avoiding the younger ones. She understood why I made such a request and readied her blades with me doing the same. We were about to attack until suddenly one of the herbivores stood up on its hind legs and began scanning the area; it was looking for large scale predators.

"Nacho, what is it doing?" Ankha asked, but before I could answer her the creature made some alarming moans and groans and was ushering its kind out of the zone. I wondered for a moment on what monster decided to make our job a little harder until I felt my heart skip a beat; something big and dangerous was heading our way and it was a virus hotspot.

"Ankha we need to leave now!" I exclaimed with haste, no doubt she has questions on what's going on but she took one look into my eyes beyond my helmet and knew we didn't have time to waste. My blood began to heat and boil as the presence came closer and closer, this presence…there's no doubt about it. It's the Shagaru Magala! I needed to get Ankha back to camp as it's in a secluded spot where the virus cloud won't reach. It isn't far so we should make it before the cloud hits this area and hit it hard. Running for our lives we completely ran through zone one of the area just as the sunny day was slowly consumed by a dark cloud. We made it, we managed to make it back to camp before the virus touched down on the area. We both gave sighs of relief as we saw the outskirts of our camp be devoured by an unyielding dark force.

"That was close…I hate to think what would happen if you were caught by that Ankha." I said expressing by relief by kicking back and taking a seat on the ground.

"Yeah…if those herbivores didn't spot whatever that created this cloud I don't think I'll be the same as I am now. But, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Good question, no doubt the hot air balloon guy has already flew off to get some help so it would look like we'll be waiting it out for now."

"Hopefully whatever created that cloud will leave before they arrive."

"That 'thing' is the Immortal Shagaru Ankha. The monster that causing this mess in the first place and the reason why I'm a walking biohazard."

"Wait, you mean the monster that is causing all of this?"

"Yep, only an enraged Gore Magala or a Shagaru Magala can create these zones of pure frenzy as their bodies start expelling the stuff non-stop."

"Is there any way to get the rid of the clouds?"

"For the Gore Magala, just knock them out of their enraged state, but for the Shagaru Magala we need to kill it. Considering that this one is 'immortal' thanks to magic, consider it easier said than done."

"*Sigh* there goes a perfectly good day. Talk about being in the wrong place in the wrong time, I doubt your nemesis is aware we're here."

"And we should keep it that way. The moment we step out there that elder dragon will be gunning for us, so all we can do is simply wait it out."

"Well…at least we have each other. Besides I see rather comfy looking bed in the tent over there."

"Ankha…you know I can't fall asleep or else I will cause you to go into heat again…or worse."

"Who said anything about sleeping? I don't see anything else we can do around here other than talk, so why not do it on something more comfortable?"

"I guess so."

We made our way to the bed that hunters use to recover during a hunt and pretty much drop ourselves onto it. It's not the most fancy or comfortable it at least does its job to give a good rest. Of course we didn't really sleep on it; we instead started chatting about small topics like our situation and my history as a monster hunter. We mostly stayed on the latter as I had a lot of stories to share. Before I knew it we found ourselves cuddling with each other in our armor which was a bit awkward but it was as close as we're going to get with my current condition. It was during this that our conversation ended and we simply held each other in silence. We stayed that way, staring at the entrance of the camp for a bout ten minutes just basking ourselves in each other's presence. After that Ankha finally broke the silence.

"Nacho…have you…uhm…ever considered taking our relationship to the next step?" She sounded unsure with her question but I knew what she meant. She wanted our relationship to become more physical. This honestly caught me off guard as I did not expect her to pop such a question.

"Uh…sometimes…but I didn't want to ask. I didn't want rush something you weren't ready for." She gave me a warm smile before hugging me tighter.

"Heh, you're always so considerate. That's one of the things I like about you…but if you were waiting for my permission then there you have it."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "You're torturing me here Ankha. You know I can't do anything like that until I get my virus situation sorted out."

"Heh heh, sorry Nacho…but consider it extra motivation to push yourself farther so you can finally beat that dragon and claim your reward." She said in a playful yet seductive voice that made me hot under the collar; something that my armor cannot protect me from.

I truly wish we could've stayed this way until help arrived, but suddenly we felt the floor rumble and an all too familiar roar that was coming closer to our location. I couldn't believe it; the Immortal Shagaru Magala was heading towards our only safe zone. I looked back at Ankha and saw the fear written in her eyes. This thing is going out of its way to destroy hunter camps as well and if it breaks into camp then there will be no place Ankha can hide from the Frenzy cloud looming overhead.

"Shit, shit, shit! Ankha, I'm going to try and lead it away from camp. I hate to say this but I need you to stay here. There is no way you can fight that thing without risking your health."

Ankha naturally wanted to go with me but the risk of becoming frenzied by the virus is far greater than her pride. I could tell that it hurt her a little a bit to let me go into danger alone but she had no choice. She quickly gave me one more hug before saying, "May Bastet watch over you and protect you in my stead."

"Thank you, I'm going to need all the support I need." I said while returning the hug before realunctly breaking away. Turning to face the entrance, I ran and did not look back as a true threat to nature is awaiting me for another showdown.

Breaking through the greenery and rocks, I ran into the dark cloud and my senses went into overdrive. That thing is literally on our front doorstep and the first thing I laid my eyes on as we both made eye contact with each other. I saw it smile as if it was amused by my presence and proceeded to trace the long gone scar from its youth. In response I did the same with my existing scars and growled in anger. I feel like a animal protecting its den and it's loved one from a predator. This wasn't going to be pretty but I have to distract it long enough so help can arrive and drive it off.

I could feel the virus in my blood pulsing with excitement as it felt the power emanating from the Magala. I want to destroy this elder dragon and make him feel pain; screw the fact that it was immortal. Without warning I charged at the dragon and in response it took to the air and started creating frenzy 'swords' near my location. I immediately evaded the resulting explosion and made a large leap to the left in order to avoid the follow up squashing attack the Magala tried leading me into. Viciously, like a cyclone, I spun into its foot while both cutting deep and burning its flesh in one swift motion.

Normally fire would have cauterized the wounds I created, but of course this thing's regeneration fixed the damage. I could hear it laughing through its guttural noises as it opened its wings to taunt me by saying physically to 'hit me again'. I only growled in anger as I quickly studied the environment, there wasn't much room to fight here and it's still dangerously close to the camp. I need to drag this fight to another zone and away from Ankha. Quelling my rage I shouted at the monster, "C'mon! I'm still alive you gigantic lizard!" I mentally hoped that the monster will take the bait despite me not coming up with something creative to insult it.

Unfortunately, the monster didn't seem to be impressed by my attempts to taunt it, but whether it was out of pity or the need to tie up loose ends the monster growled lowly at me. Seeing this I took off and ran into the next zone with the monster tailing me from the air. This is good for me as now the monster will be away from the camp and lessening my worries but how in the hell am I going to repel this thing? It knows it can beat me and it knows I have no way of hurting it, so at this point it's just messing with me.

As if to prove my point I heard the Shagaru fire balls of pure frenzy straight at me as I felt it crash and exploded next to me. It was intentionally aiming near my location instead of going for a direct hit. It wasn't long before it got bored of the chase and immediately cut me off by landing in front of the path in front of me. Crap, and there still wasn't enough room to work with not to mention a cliff edge on my right hand side. There wasn't much I can do now other then resume the fight. I pulled out my swords again and charged at it while it observed me carefully. It didn't do anything as I closed the distance between us. I knew it was up to something; my senses are going to overdrive and warning me of the danger an upcoming attack. I steeled myself for the attack as I placed myself within its range. As expected the monster raised both of its wing arms and brought them down on my location. The speed it did was almost unreal as I managed to avoid the worst by stopping myself and rolling backwards. Of course the elder dragon followed up with another frenzy virus fireball salvo at me. I cursed under my breath as I rolled in order to avoid the deadly explosive balls; I may not be able to be infected by its virus but it didn't it wasn't going to hurt. I managed to avoid two of the fireballs but the last one caught me on my recovery and sent me backwards.

The impact hurt like heck but thankfully the armor held up and I didn't get the wind knocked out of me. As a result I quickly got back on my feet and ran at it once more, but this time I was more determined to hurt the monster. There was simply no way in hell I'm going to let this thing get close to Ankha without a fight; as her mate I won't allow it! I can feel my rage surge again and with it a boost of energy. My senses became heightened and my focus is purely on the threat before me. I think I may have gone apex again, but something was off about it this time. I think the answer was obvious but I didn't have enough time to pat myself on the back. The Shagaru noticed my boost in power and simply shook its head mockingly.

A growl came from my throat as I activated demon mode on my blades. Giving out a loud roar I charged forward at a much quicker pace and went on the offensive. The beast eyed me carefully as the distance between us closed much more quickly. In response the Shagaru responded with a left claw sweep that I quickly jumped over and immediately countered attacked by digging my swords into its claw. I heard the creature growled in pain which made me a little bit happy but this was short lived as it shook me off and fired another salvo of fireballs. Quickly, I recovered in the air and dodged the fireballs as they came at me. Shortly thereafter, I charged again but this time I launched myself into the air and propel myself straight at the beast like a drill. I came in fast and viciously as the beast was quite surprised by my animalistic tactics in order to close the distance.

However, this wasn't enough as the beast quickly grabbed me with its other wing claw and started to slam me repeatedly onto the ground. I struggled against its grip but even with Apex mode on I wasn't strong enough to break free. Like a toddler playing with its toy the beast treated me like a ragdoll before doing one more slam and planting me into the ground. The crater I found myself in felt familiar just as I saw the Shagaru charging up its frenzy beam. This was déjà vu all over again and history was about to repeat itself if I don't get out of this situation and fast.

"Dammit! Not even being in apex mode is enough to close the gap!" I shouted in a mix of anger and rage. I had a feeling that the power boost wouldn't be enough, but it was clear as day the difference in our powers. But…it doesn't me I'm just going to sit down and take this! Gathering my strength I pulled myself out of the ground and quickly leap out of the crater just as the elder dragon fired and blew a hole through ground. The earth itself shook and became weakened as I felt the ground beneath my feet began to crumble. Thinking fast I attempted to run away but the mini earthquake that was being caused made it hard to move; perhaps I should have invested in tremor resistance for this fight. The ground beneath my feet gave way and I found myself sliding towards the edge of the destroyed cliff face. My thought process went 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' before I got my head together and attempted to bury my two swords into the ground I'm sliding on. The soft dirt made it easy to dig my blades into the ground but all it did was slow me down just by a bit; it didn't help that the rubble falling with me was pelting me constantly. What makes things worse is that I have no idea where the Shagaru is during this time. I know it shouldn't be far but right now I'm a very vulnerable position.

My blades finally came to a stop and of course it only did when I was hanging off the edge of the cliff. I dare not look down as I began my climb in order to get back to the plateau, but the sound of flapping wings behind me sent a feeling of dread and anger as I look back to see the Shagaru staring down at me from the air. Its red eyes stared at me with cold hate before it started to charge its frenzy beam again. Focusing my energy I quickly and desperately climbed the dirt slope by using a few leaps to climb faster, but this wasn't enough as the moment I got back to the plateau I heard the monster finish charging and fire the beam. I attempted to leap away but I was only able to get so far until the beam made contact with my body. My body was hit hard as I was sent tumbling across the land as the beam continued to push me. The armor on my body held up pretty well against the assault which thankfully means I don't have to replace it, but I still felt the force of the attack and it nearly knocked me out.

Eventually, my tumbling had me crash into the side of a rocky surface and pinned me as the beam continued to crush me with its power. I didn't know how long I was in the beam, but eventually it came to an end as my vision began to fade. I knew I was fighting a losing battle but the virus inside of me couldn't believe that I lost so soundly against a beast of this magnitude. I peeled off the rock I was stuck on and fell to the ground. I still wanted to get up, I still wanted to fight, and the virus is working overtime to give my body the support and energy needed to get me to stand again but only barely.

"C'mon virus, don't fail me now!" I shouted with desperation. It takes some time for the virus to heal the damage done to my body, but time is what I'm running out of as the monster landed before me, with a smirk seen on its face. I cursed under my breath as the damned elder dragon casually walked over to me. It really thought I was beneath it, and right now that seems to be the case as I have no backup plan to use at this moment. The only thing I can do is stare it down in defiance as it brought up its rip claw and brought it down on me. The world became black from the impact but only temporary as the virus in my system forced me to stay conscious and see my current situation; the Shagaru was carrying me away from the battle.

If my mind wasn't scrambled I would have instantly guessed where it was taking me, but since I'm flowing in and out of consciousness it wasn't easy. Why this dragon didn't kill here and now is beyond me at the moment or at least it was before it stopped in its tracks and violently threw me through a bunch of trees and perhaps bouncing off a few rocky walls before rolling onto the ground and hearing a loud scream. Wait what?!

"NACHO!"

Oh no… no no no no no! The elder dragon brought me back to camp! And that means…!

*Crash*

Damn it all! I need to get back up! I can hear Ankha getting ready to fight but the roar of the monster and the sound of air blowing in only told me that the worse has happened; the virus has breached the camp. I struggled to get back up as I heard Ankha coughing; the virus in her body has finally waked up. I can feel her health dwindle as she tried her best to protect me. This can't be happening…this can't be happening! Everything I wanted to avoid is happening right now and I can't do anything about it!

"Ah! *Cough* let me go you *cough* over…grown *cough, cough* newt…" her voice began to fade and with it the light of her eyes.

"A…Ank…ha!" I managed to shout out but I couldn't move. The monster is taking her and here I am battered and beaten. No…I refuse. I refuse to let this happen! We swore to protect each other! We made that promise and I plan on keeping it! "C'mon body move! MOVE!" I shouted as I slowly push my body off the ground.

"Na…cho…" was the last word I heard from her mouth as her vitals dropped to a dangerous level. That tears it…I'm going to destroy that Shagaru! I'm going to make it regret for coming back to life! I'm going to make sure it feels everlasting pain for doing this to Ankha! I'm going to make sure it knows who the apex predator is!

Shortly after saying that in my mind; something happened. I felt my body began heat up before it became a burning sensation. It was a pain I never truly imagine in my life I would experience as I violently rolled on the ground. I felt it all over my body as suddenly my vision blurred before going black altogether. I did not know what was happening, but the pain was eventually replaced by a surge of power coursing through my body as my vision returned, however, it wasn't the same. My vision of the world was replaced by pure darkness with only the vital signs of nearby creatures being visible through the walls that were marked as white outlines of themselves.

I could see my own two hands glowing red with vital energy as I slowly got off the ground. The pain was gone and replacing it was pure animalistic rage. I still have enough sense to think these thoughts but that was all. I turned to see the Shagaru's own vital energy and see it glow with a sinister purple color. With it I saw Ankha's dying vitals and seeing that I let out a blood curling roar. With that, all reason left me and I lunged at the much larger animal.

This whelp has crossed the line and I'm going to make him pay as I landed on its head and started tearing into its flesh. I heard the monster roar in pain as it tried to shake me off but I held on with an iron tight grip. In response it started ramming its head into the stony walls, but such desperate maneuvers are a sign of weakness. The dragon thought its size and power is enough but size isn't everything as I proven right now as I dug into its skull. However, I didn't get the chance to break through the skull before it finally shook me off.

*Roaaaaaawww!*

The beast roared with anger to which I responded with my own roar in defiance. This thing is not superior to me and I'm going to prove it! The Shagaru fired off multiple salvos of frenzy fireballs but I simply plowed through them with little damage done to me. I wanted her back in my arms safe. Where we will go after that is beyond me, but I didn't care; my mind is set. I rushed like the animal I am before coming within range once again.

The Shagaru created a frenzy sword in one of its open claws. As different as that is for a monster to use a weapon, I simply didn't care as I lunged toward the monster's chest. That ankh symbol is the reason for its immortality so maybe clawing it off might remove it and put this monster down for good.

I did a side roll to avoid the explosive sword and latched myself to the chest of the elder dragon. Wasting no time I start clawing at the symbol with my own hands. Scales like these are normally tough to cut through, but it easily came off after some effort. The blacken blood of the monster coated my hands as its body regenerated each piece of torn flesh. I can hear the monster roaring in pain as it tried to shake me off, but I was like a feasting mite and refused to let go.

However, it finally got a hold of me with its normal claws and ripped me off before tossing me into the air and grabbing me with its rip claw. I struggled against its grip as it started to tighten its hold on me. Being the rabid animal I am, I only clawed and attempted to wretch the grip open, but to no avail. Looking over to the other claw I saw Ankha's unmoving body, her vitals reveal to me that she was in a deathlike state but her status wasn't improving.

As the air in my lungs was slowly squeezed out I reach out one arm in the direction of my feline mate. I knew I cannot reach her, but I was compelled to do the action anyway; perhaps one more moment of human reason before the end.

"A-A-An-n-k-k-ha…" I managed croak out in a monstrous voice before I felt my body crack under the pressure and my body went numb. I couldn't move my body anymore, I couldn't feel anything anymore. The next thing I saw was the ground before hitting it and was forced to watch the sky as the Shagaru flew away with my mate. Seeing this, the feeling of unbridle primal rage returned to my body as I managed to move one finger.

I'm not done yet…not yet.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Aftermath

/

The Caravneer's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Normally I have the hunter deal with problems such as this, but I have none left that can help in this situation. Which is why with the help of the Ace's that I'm diving into danger like I am now. Ohkan and Ankha are in danger, and we needed the best to rescue them; which is why I'm tagging along. Isabelle, bless her soul, is still feeling under the weather to help out.

I had nothing but determination and conviction as I want to bring those hunters back home. The travel time to our destination was agonizingly long, so I could only hope that those two managed to keep out of sight long enough for us to arrive.

"How much longer before we arrive? I'm getting antsy just standing here!"

The Ace Commander turned to me with a grim look equal to my own, "Not too long, we should be seeing the area once we're over this hill. Are you sure are you ready to jump back into the fight my friend? It's been a long time since you last took on the role of being a hunter."

"Aye, but the skills never left me."

"If you say so."

"Tch, I'm not that old. I can still teach you youngin's a few tricks or two." I say that, but I never fought a Shagaru Magala before. Ohkan told me about his final battle with the beast and just how powerful it is. Adding to the fact that it's more dangerous than ever; I may be in over my head.

*Roaaaarrrrr!*

"It's the Shagaru Magala!" I heard the Ace Commander shouted out; breaking my thoughts and turning my attention to the source of the roar. What I saw was just plain horrible as I saw the creature flying away and below it a dark shroud covering what used to be a beautiful green mountainscape that many creatures called home. "Tracking squad! Maintain a safe distance and follow the monster!"

"You heard the man! We need to know where this thing is making its home as soon as possible!" The Ace Lancer shouted to a nearby airship.

"Commander, take us down into the area! If that thing is leaving the hills then we need find Ohkan and Ankha; they're still down there!" I was losing my cool, and I didn't realize it until the Lancer brought me back to my senses.

"Calm down! I know the hunter is like family to you but you need to prepare for yourself for the worst."

"I know...it's just, Ohkan has been through the wringer lately. The poor hunter hasn't been able to catch a break since this entire disaster started in the first place. It's near death after near death for him; trust me I have the broken pieces of armor to prove it."

"I see, but still you need to keep your head on your shoulders. We can't help him if one of our own is losing their mind."

"Aye…can't argue those words." I really can't, it just makes sense after all. Relenting I felt his hand on my shoulder as we both looked at each other.

"Your hunter is a sturdy man; I know he's still around in there with his lover."

"Right, let's bring them home." We both smiled as the Ace Commander gave the order to bring us into frenzy cloud. The lab rats back in Bherna recommend to load up on Nulberries as the large frenzy shroud the covers the area is only as strong as a G-Rank Gore Magala; it works fast but it can be fought off.

Taking the plunge we pass the veil of darkness left behind by the elder dragon and found ourselves looking upon a quiet and still land. It was unnerving to say the least as we touched down and disembark from the smaller ship we rode in. There was no creature stirring and all sound was silent with the exception being the wind itself. The air was stale and already I can feel the infection creeping on me as I ate one of the blue berries to keep it off of me.

"We're in zone 4. If the Ohkan and Ankha were hiding from the elder dragon then the only spot they could do it would be home camp." The Ace Commander said sternly to his companions as they nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more, Isabelle's worried sick about them and I can already hear Sophie readying her nagging speech. The sooner we get this done the better!" I said with enthusiasm as everyone agreed and we started walking. The walk was unnerving as the veil that covers the land made it feel like we're in the abyss of all places. Despite my experience, this was a whole new level of disturbing for me. This was made worse when we found a few scorch marks on the ground.

"That's not good." The Ace Cadet commented, "The Shagaru was fighting with something or someone if these marks are here."

I did not like this piece of news one bit. Ohkan is a smart hunter and won't fight a battle he can't win. If he is the reason a battle broke out here then I can only hope that the Shagaru leaving was his doing. Not wasting time we moved onto the next zone where the marks seemed to have originated from and stumbled upon a battlefield. My eyes widen in horror as we gazed upon the destruction of the zone. A large portion of the cliff was sheered cleanly was while the nearby rock face was caved in by a large blast.

"My god, it's like an all out war was waged here." The Ace Gunner said. She took the words out of my mouth. Pure destruction and carnage came in like a storm and there is no doubt in my mind that the hunter was caught in it.

"Were we too late?" The Ace Cadet added.

"No…Ohkan still has to be around. There is no way he'll kick the bucket before I do." I said grimly. Of course while saying this, something caught my eye on the ground ahead of us; something shiny. Quickly running over to it I found something that filled me with dread; Ohkan's dual swords. Seeing those just lying on the ground didn't give me hope that the battle went in his favor. Not long the ace squad joined up with me and saw the weapons themselves.

"Dual blades…then Ohkan must have fought the monster!"

"But where is he? You don't think…"

"No, he has to be around here!"

"Everyone fan out! It's clear the battle was caused by Ohkan and he lost, but must still be alive! We're not leaving without both hunters!" The Ace Commander shouted. He wanted to keep my hopes up but seeing these swords didn't stop my imagination from thinking the worse has happened. Sheathing the blades into my belt I join the spread search of the area. We spent a few minutes scanning the area with me searching near the entrance of the next zone.

Looking for any noticeable marks on the ground, I jumped when I heard a low growl coming from the next zone. Taking out my own two swords; the Master Sabers. I readied myself for whatever unfortunate creature has fallen to the virus. The growls became louder as I heard the sounds of claws digging into the dirt. A velocidrome? Maybe, but the footsteps sound like they belong to a smaller creature, so perhaps it's a velociprey. I slowly backed away from the zone entrance as a warped voice finally spoke.

" **An…kha…An…kha…"** It was repeating Ankha's name over and over again. Realizing this, my eyes widen in horror as a humanoid figure stumbled into my field of vision; it was Ohkan.

"O-Ohkan?!" I couldn't believe my eyes as the monster that stood before me twitched and looked in my direction. Glowing red eyes pierced through what I thought was the helmet of his armor until I looked closely and saw his armor was now part of his body. However, it didn't look complete as only half of his armor was still armor while the other half…looked to be a cross between a human being and rathalos. The sight made me sick to my stomach as could hear the bones in his body crack with each stumbling movement.

Ohkan eyed me a couple of times before attempting to move pass me. He was still repeating Ankha's name over and over again in an obsessive manner. This is pure nightmare fuel as the hunter who I consider family was reduced to this twisted abomination. I have so many questions to what could have happen to him, but they would have to wait for now; the cavalry has arrived.

"What…the…heck…is that?!" I heard the Ace Cadet shout out in pure horror.

"Is this creature a product of the virus?" The Commander added.

I heard them draw their weapons as the broken mess of a man stopped in his tracks, **"G-Get…out of…my way!"** I saw the Ace's were horrified when he spoke and almost immediately attacked him; I wouldn't blame them. If I didn't know who it was then I would have done the same thing. The gunner started off the fight by firing off a few normal shots that hit the transformed hunter in the chest. This earned them a loud warped roar that almost sounded like the flying wyvern his armor was made from. Now I'm really glad Isabelle isn't here; she wouldn't have the heart to see her Mayor like this.

I need to tell them that this is Ohkan, and we need to find a way to calm him down. Not wasting time I ran just as the Ace Lancer charged at him. I had a feeling that Ohkan is going to feel sore all over his body if we managed to get him back to normal. I winced as armored man ran over him with a near sickening crash, but the surprises keep coming as he stood back up like nothing happened.

"Some things never change…" I muttered as I witness the Ace Cadet attempted to follow up his companion's attack with one of his own. But he was quickly blocked by Ohkan's arm before being punched in the gut.

" **Be…gone!"** The punch sent the young hunter careening into the dirt before crashing into the rocky wall.

*Cadet!* we all shouted in near unison. Things are getting bad and fast, at this rate someone is going to get killed!

"Hey! Don't kill him!" I shouted with all my might, "That's Ohkan!" The 'are you serious' looks I got would have got me laughing if it wasn't for the deadly situation right now.

"Are you sure?" The Lancer shouted back at me before bringing up his shield to block a heavy strike from the transformed hunter.

"I'm as sure as a Deviljho's appetite! Besides he left wearing Sliver Rath armor!"

The remaining Ace's looked even more horrified, "What happened to him?!"

"How about we knock some sense into him first before asking the questions!" Blades drawn I went in to support the Ace Lancer with the Ace Commander doing the same by drawing his long sword. The creature once known as Ohkan quickly noticed our hostility and kick the Lancer back a couple of feet before focusing his attention on us. Quickly slipping past him The Commander took one side and I took the other in a pincer style assault. A monster he has become but he is still human…I think. This method of attacking was surprisingly effective as he had trouble keeping up with the both of us. I can only guess that he is only capable of short bursts of power and speed, but can only focus it on one target at a time.

"Thanks for the support but what's the plan?" I heard the Lancer shouted from behind.

"Ergh! Use…a trap!" It was hard to talk and fight at the same time but I managed to shout out my plan in a few words just before Ohkan scratched my chest with his transformed clawed hand. I mentally cursed as I felt the virus in my body flare up from the attack. I felt my body getting weaker by the second as I pulled out a nulberry and quickly ate it. It fought off the virus for now, but I can still feel myself losing strength. This didn't help as Ohkan decided to add pressure on me with a fury of claw strikes. I did my best to deflect the attacks with my blades but thanks to my weaken movements he was able to nick me a couple of times on my arm which made me feel worse.

Everything slowed down to a crawl as the beast-man quickly grabbed me before throwing me at the Commander. It was done in a quick burst of speed but to my quickly blurring eyes it was all in painful slow-mo as I saw the surprised look on the commander's face before I crash into him. It's obvious now what Ohkan has done to me; he poisoned me. His claws are laced with not just the Frenzy Virus, but the Rathalos' poison as well.

"W-Wasn't….ex-pecting…" It's taking a lot of effort to talk as well. Good thing I brought antidotes, so many bad experiences with Ioprey poisoning me while fighting a monster. Shaking, I reached over to my belt to get one of my antidotes, but before I could grab one my muscles began to tense up. Blast it! Now I'm helpless as a newborn baby!

"Shoot, poison! Here let me help you!" Thanks for noticing my plight, took you long enough to see I was dying here. He grabbed the antidote I was reaching for, open it, and down the contents down into my mouth. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but it worked. The effects of the poison wore off and I felt my muscles return to normal along with my senses.

It felt like I got off a serious hangover as the blasting sound of the Gunner firing her weapon assaulted my ear drums. Shaking my head I slowly got back on my feet to see a combined assault of the Gunner, Lancer, and the recovered Cadet going in at him at once. It was working as whatever Ohkan has become isn't at full power. As a matter of fact he's fighting like a wounded animal.

"You alright?" The commander asked me.

"Barely, his claws are poisonous. All we need is a fire blast and I can safely say we're fighting a mini-rathalos." As if to spite me, the universe answered my call in the form of Ohkan breathing a small jet of fire from his mouth. It wasn't a fireball or full blown flamethrower, but it got me to narrow my eyes in annoyance. "Aye…did any of you bring any traps?"

"We all did, may I suggest the shock trap? It's the only thing we have that can work on Ohkan without burying him into a hole meant for giant creatures."

"Good choice set it up as soon as you can. We'll see if we can lead him into it."

"Right."

Pulling out a potion I drank the contents to refresh myself before jumping back into the fray, "Ohkan!" The transformed man looked at me once pushing away the Lancer and Cadet, "Ye gave me a nasty scratch back there but it's going to take a lot more than that to take me out! C'mon! Show this old man that you're a lot more capable than a few wild strikes."

 ***RAWWWWRRR!***

That was easier than I thought. I guess his aggression was increased as well during his transformation. I just need to distract him for a minute to give the Commander enough time to set it up. With a war cry of my own I charged at him with my blades drawn. My blades once again clashed with his claws as he tried to poison me again. This time however I can see a pattern to his attacks as he would attempt a few strikes to vital areas before slowing down. There was a small flamethrower added to mix things up, but now I had him figured out. Dodging to the side I managed to grab him by his shoulders before kneeing him in the stomach.

I could see the surprised look on the Cadet's face when I did which brought a smile on my face. Focusing back to Ohkan, he fell onto all fours before coughing out a worrying amount of blood. Not surprisingly his blood was as black as night due to the virus, but despite this he was still trying to get back up.

" **Ankha…Ankha…I…find…you…I…save…you. No…stop…me."**

Again he's talking about Ankha. I wondered what happened to her if it got poor Ohkan here all riled up. We still need to check out the base camp to see if she's there, but if my kindred hunter's ramblings are any clue then it can't be good.

"The trap is all set! Knock him in here so we can tranquilize him and bring him home!" The commander shouted.

"Got it! C'mon help me knock him in there!" I shouted to the Cadet and Lancer, "And you! Get your tranquilizer shots loaded." With our combined efforts the Cadet, Lancer, and I began pushing the transformed hunter toward the trap. He knew what we were trying to do and struggled, but a quick smack from the Cadet's shield was all it took to keep him complacent, "Sorry about this Ohkan, but the sooner you're sleeping the sooner we can figure out what happened to you."

Once close enough to the trap, we all pushed with all of our might and knocked Ohkan into the trap. These things are made to activate when a monster steps in it, and thankfully my transformed friend counted as the trap roared to life and began zapping him. He roared in pain as we got out of the way to let the Gunner do her work. Shots filled with the tranquilizer fluid whizzed by as they hit their mark. After five shots, Ohkan gave one last mournful roar before falling to the floor asleep. We all gathered at his slowly breathing body just to see his body slowly return to normal. It was a horrifying sight as I saw the flesh of his body let go of the armor while the side of him that did fuse with the armor split and receded as the armor became armor again.

"Ohkan…just what's going on with you?"

"That's a question we all want an answer to, but we won't get them here. C'mon, let's get him to the airship before searching the rest of the area for Ankha. I hope she didn't end up like him."

I wish for that as well. After transporting Ohkan's body to the airship we quickly explored the rest of the Verdant Hills; including the base camp. We found no trace of his hunter's feline lover but the damage entrance to base camp has given me some guesses on what could have happened to her. Finding no signs of her we went back to the airship and left the area. We left with questions a plenty, but I don't think we'll find the answers to them at this moment. Honestly, I'm more concerned to what Isabelle and the others will think once we bring this news home.

"Just what's going on? Ankha's gone and Ohkan was able to become a monster…looks like today is going to be a long one…"

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

From a seat on the deck of the Caravan I stare up into the sky hoping to see one of the airships returning from the rescue mission, "Nacho…Ankha…I hope you're okay…" Ever since I was told that the Shagaru Magala attacked the area. Sophia and the others helped me out the best they can, but of course my hangover persisted. Granted it was getting better and I was no longer puking, but I was still getting headaches.

"How you're holding up Isabelle?"

Sophia came into view and flashed me a smile before taking a seat next to me. I return the smile before responding, "I'm doing better thanks for asking."

"That's good, considering what's going on right now."

"Yeah, I just hope that they're both okay. They both mean a lot to me and I don't think I'll feel too good if they got hurt trying to help me."

"I feel you…it's probably the main reason I don't go out into the field as much anymore. That and the fact I been called a nuisance by other hunters."

"Uh…what exactly did you do to be called a nuisance?" I asked curiously.

"Well…I may have alerted a few dangerous monsters to our presence in the name of research…"

"Oh…well…I'm sure they cooled down since then."

"Nah, I think some of them are dead actually…" The plain seriousness in her voice when she said that made me go wide eyed before she started bursting out laughing, "Kidding! Although a good chunk of them were seriously injured from my antics."

I let out a sigh of relief though a part of me found it disturbing that she was laughing at such a thing, "That's great to hear…heh heh."

"Oops! Sorry…I was supposed to be making you feel better not worse."

I gave a nervous chuckle, "That's okay, you were just trying to help…in your own way." I needed something to save me from this awkward conversation. She means well, but not even I could create mistakes on the same level as her.

"Oi! One of the airships is returning! It's the Aces!" Shouted the excited voice of Little Miss Forge. My prayer was answered, and all too gladly I got off from my seat with my own excitement.

"They're back!" I shouted with glee as I was hoping they came back with Nacho and Ankha safe and sound.

"Isabelle, wait up! I want to see them too!" Sophia shouted behind me as she ran after me.

I felt a little headache go on as I left the grounded airship and headed towards the hunter's gathering area. As it turns out I wasn't the only one as various other villagers of Bherna gathered to see the commotion. I remember seeing a squad of those flying marvels leave two hour ago, so it was a surprise to see only the Aces' airship return. I hope none of them were attacked by the Shagaru Magala. The ship landed without problem and everyone including me waited in anticipation for the brave heroes to step out.

At least that's what I wanted to happen. I wasn't prepared for the sight that would be forever burned into my mind; the Carvaneer carrying the unmoving body of Nacho. They disembarked the airship as the entire crowd fell into silence. Slowly they step down the wooden steps as everyone moved out of the way to give them space. This couldn't be happening it isn't happening! The mayor can't be dead! I wanted nothing more to run out there and beg to the Carvaneer that the man I adore is still alive. But, my legs wouldn't move. All I did is stare as they pass me by; not even acknowledging my presence. Tears welled up in my eyes as I also remembered that Ankha wasn't with them either.

My headache worsened as the world around me started to spin and my body grew heavy. My breathing became more panted as Sophia and the others noticed my panic attack. I could barely hear them calling my name as I hit the ground and blacked out.

/

"Ah! Ha ah…" What happened?! Where am I? Calm down Isabelle, take deep breathes and observe your surroundings.

"Hey she's awake! Someone bring the doctor in here!" I heard a voice shout which grabbed my attention. I looked over to see the excited face of Sophia behind a glass window as the rest of the caravan crew with the exception of the Carvaneer, who was absent, had a sigh of relief. I fell back into the bed I woke up in as I recalled the horrible sight and realization that came with it.

"Mayor…Ankha…" I wish I knew if they're okay. Nacho specifically as he is the only one that was brought back from the quest. I want to see him, dead or not just to ease my own mind. As for Ankha, maybe he could shed some light on what happened to her. I spent a few minutes on these thoughts until I heard the door open and a researcher walked inside with a clipboard.

"You must be Isabelle. Now how are we feeling today?"

"Terrible…"

"Ah yes…well that's normal considering you had a panic attack. Seeing Ohkan's body like was too much for you according to your friends."

"…"

"Well I have some good news and some bad news for you."

"Start with the good news…"

"I was hoping you say that. *Ahem* Ohkan or as you refer to him as Nacho, is still alive and mind bogglingly on the quick road to recovery."

My eyes widen as a hopeful smile grew on my face. This was the best news I heard all day! Nacho is alive and recovering, and knowing that improved my mood greatly. However, the shifting eyes of the researcher acting as a doctor reminded me he still has bad news to tell, "What's…the bad news?"

The man gave a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for whatever negative reaction I might have once I hear the news, "He's being unresponsive…he won't speak or react to our presence at all. He has been staring at a wall muttering a name over and over again."

"Whose name?"

"Uhm…are you familiar with the name Ankha?"

He wasn't kidding when he said this was bad news, but this was way worse than I thought; it was simply heart breaking, "I want to see him." I said this without hesitation or fear, much to the surprise of the researcher as he looked over me quickly to see if I wasn't going crazy myself.

"A-Are you sure? I mean you just recovered. Surely, you want to rest first before you do anything rash."

"Let me see him!" I shouted, the man backed up a few steps before getting off the bed and landing on my bare feet. The floor was cold but I didn't care as I stared at the man with a determined glare.

"R-Right! Just follow me!"

I nodded as the man led the way with me and the others following him through every hall and corridor of the facility. It was still surprising that something so modern was hiding underneath a rural looking building, but I guess this is how the information of the monsters reaches our land. Many other researchers looked at us with confusion and concern as we ran into a wall of studious researchers. The man helping me politely asked for the other men and women to make a path, much to their annoyance.

At first I didn't know what they were studying until I heard a scream and the sound of somebody hitting a wall; hard. Panic returned to me as the man leading me to Nacho's room look over to me, "That's not good, that's coming from your friend's room!"

Hurrying we passed through more researchers until we came across the Carvaneer trying to get through a tough looking hunter, "Look I don't care what you're trying to learn from this test! Ohkan is not an animal! He needs to see his friends!"

"We're aware of that, but please you need to stay out of the room."

Hearing that from the Carvaneer told me all I need to hear and in the angriest voice I ever had I shouted, "What's going on with my MAYOR!?"

My voice must have been powerful enough to be heard by the heavens as everybody stopped to look at me. Even the hunter blocking the path took note, "Isabelle! I was hoping that you stay out a little bit longer, but I guess I was only fooling myself." The Carvaneer said somberly, "But ah guess there's no avoiding it now."

"Just what's going on?!"

"Ohkan's virus mutated the lab coats thought it was a good idea to study and test this change without consulting any of us first. Now they angered his beast within and they're trying to get another hunter to calm him down."

I heard enough, "Let me through! I want to see him!"

"No way, that monster in there would tear you apart. The only reason why the hunter in there isn't dead yet is because all your friend has is his own two hands and feet."

"Down, hunter down! I mean it! A little help would be appreciated right about now!" I heard the man yell out from within the heavy duty room before he screamed again and was slammed against a metal wall.

" **I need to find her! I need to rescue her! You won't stand in my way!"**

Upon hearing that voice I nearly froze, despite the warped tone of it I can tell it was the mayor's voice, "Mayor!" I needed to get in there now! He needs me now more than ever! Taking advantage of the hunter's distraction I quickly ran past him by pushing him to the side. I heard him and my friends shout my name and telling me to wait, but I ignored them. From an outsider's perspective, what I'm doing is plain stupid and could get me killed. However, to those people, you do a lot of crazy things for the people you love…the people you care about. For the mayor, I'll follow him to the ends of the earth even if…he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him.

Once I entered the room, I saw what he has become with my own eyes. Nacho's entire skin has darkened in color as his eyes and his scars glowed with a sinister red energy. He still looked human, but his behavior was more close to a driven animal. The hunter trying to calm him down saw me and quickly spoke out, "H-Hey! You're not supposed to be here! It's too dangerous!"

With him pointing me out, Nacho slowly turned over to me with eyes filled with rage and anger. It was a scary sight to be sure, but I can't back down. He needs me, "Mayor, calm down! We can't help you if you don't calm down!" I shouted at him, which isn't something I normally do but I needed to show his animal side that I'm holding my ground.

However, he did not respond to my words. Instead he slowly began walking towards me; his eyes firmly locked onto mine. He was reading me, waiting for me to show a sign of fear or weakness. Each step he took only increased his intimidation factor as I felt his aura become stronger the closer he got. Internally I was scared out of my mind, but on the outside I didn't show this fear. Instead I continue to reinforced the brave image I presented to the nigh feral man I called my boss.

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of me. The mayor was only a tad bit taller than me, but being this close to his presence made me feel small and insignificant. For a few seconds he stood there before leaning in close to my face. I felt my face heat up and my heart race when he did this; Nacho never gotten this close to me before. He tilted his head before he started sniffing my face; he was taking in my scent. He did this for ten nerve racking seconds before finally breaking the silence, **"Isa…belle?"**

My nerves calmed a bit when he spoke my name. He recognizes me which means if I play my cards right I can revert him to normal…somehow, "Yes, sir, it's me. Your secretary and close friend." I felt a taste of bitterness when I said the word friend, but I have to be honest or else he may become hostile again.

" **You fine, you safe. I'm relieved…"**

"Of course I'm okay; I was still recovering in Bherna."

" **I…know, but…must find Ankha…must rescue mate."**

It was a relief to hear that Ankha is still alive, but it wasn't assuring that he was talking like an animal, "I know, but I need you to be you…Nacho. We want to help find her, but we can't do it while you're acting like this. So please calm down."

" **Isabelle…"**

I couldn't believe it; that worked! He was actually starting to calm down! I was elated for a moment until that feeling was replaced by surprise when I felt his hand cup my face. The glowing rage in his eyes has since died, but replacing it was a dull yet emotional gaze. He slowly caressed my face gently before moving his way upward and feeling my hair. He let each strand go through his fingers. I had no idea what he was doing, but to be honest I was enjoying it. I was beginning to lose myself in his gentle touch before he said something that threw me off completely.

" **I will protect my mates…both of them."**

"Both? What do you mean bo-mmph!" While asking for an answer, the beast in front of me took advantage and quickly pulled me into a deep kiss. My senses dulled when I felt our lips touch. I couldn't even hear the cries of panic in the background. I guess this is what I get for letting my guard down; now I'm infected with Nacho's strain of the virus. Yet, there is a part of me that almost didn't care. The mayor is kissing me, like in one of the dreams I had in the past. While I'm aware that it's only the beast part of him talking. It just made me happy knowing that he was thinking about me in some form. Call it selfish, but I'll take what I can get.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

Am I dead? Ow…no…everything hurts; I'm still alive. But why can't I move? Ugh, it hurts to breathe. Just what happened? Oh right…the Shagaru kidnapped me, and if memory serves me correctly it brought that horrid virus with it too. No wonder I can't move; my body is trying to fight off the infection brought by both that horrible dragon and the man I love. Speaking of Nacho, is he okay? The last I saw him before blacking out was him trying to save me. I hope he's okay…

"I….ol….u….t.a…"

A voice? I can't make it out thanks to my current predicament, but this was a surprise to me. I was kidnapped by the Shargaru Magala which doesn't talk. Wait…does this mean I'm inside the base of operations for whoever caused this mess? It makes sense as I doubt there was anyone tough enough to take on the elder dragon while it held a hostage. Looks like I'm in a worse position than I thought as I'm completely helpless while whoever has me can do gods know what to me. I pray that this villain isn't the depraved sorts as that would be my worst nightmare.

"J..t….ak….re….o….er…"

The voice spoke again, but I couldn't make heads or tails on who's talking or who they're talking to. It would help if I can see, but the ongoing battle inside my body made my vision blurry as well. Purely and plainly this entire situation stinks as Lucky's bandages when they go a month without being changed. Suddenly, I felt somebody move my head to a higher elevation before putting their hand on my forehead. They must be checking my fever which was odd considering that this is the villain who caused this entire mess.

"..e…l…" the voice muttered something and to my surprise the pain wracking my body eased up. Granted I still feel weak, but at least the pain is gone for the time being. The voice spoke again, but it was inaudible to me this time so it was completely unexpected when I felt something force my mouth open and something hard and metal like was inserted. I mentally panicked for a moment until I felt something warm sloshing around in my mouth. It tasted like…soup? Was this mastermind feeding me soup to feel better? Well eating sounds like a good idea to me, so I focus all available energy I had to swallowing the substance in my mouth.

It was surprisingly delicious and to be honest it felt better to have something in my stomach after I was out for who knows how long. Though I think the action of swallowing the soup surprised the being who was feeding; I guess they didn't expect me to have enough energy to swallow my own food. They attempted to communicate with me, but once again I couldn't make out the words they were saying. After a moment of silence I heard the being sigh before it continued to feed me the soup. Eventually, the feeding came to a stop and whoever was giving me the food left me alone with my body in this raised position.

I can feel my strength returning thanks to that feeding, but I'm far from being at one hundred percent again. Maybe I have enough to move again, but I think I'm going to conserve my energy for now. The gods know I'm going to need it if I'm going to make my escape, and no doubt the others are going to send in a rescue team once they find out where I am. I just hope I can last until then. Nacho…oh I wish to be in your comforting presence again.

/

Author Note:

Sorry this one took a while readers, but its here now. Made some interesting choices with the direction for some of the characters, but I hope you like them. Ohkan/Nacho/ the mayor is getting a much needed power boost, but of course as you can see it has its fair share of problems. More details about Nacho's mutated virus will come in later chapters, but for now take what you read and use your imagination. As for the Carvaneer, I'm having him toss his hat into the ring by giving him some history as a hunter himself. I did this on the assumption that he has hunted monsters before in his life before becoming the charming man he is today. Anyway, that's all I have to say on this chapter for now, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter or the entire story so far as hearing from you guys and gals helps me a lot. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon, signing off.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Beast-Trigger

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

Another day has gone and passed since that incident in the lab. I kissed Isabelle and infected her with what the researchers are now calling the Hunter's Virus due to how far it changed from the original frenzy virus. I couldn't feel anymore guilty than I am now, not only do I feel like I betrayed Ankha by doing that but more importantly Isabelle is now vulnerable to a worse infection that could threaten her life. The only reason I'm not grabbing the nearest armor and weapons, and checking out of this room as soon as possible is the fact we were still waiting news from the team sent to track the Shagaru Magala. Honestly, where else could that thing live? The only place I know that thing could make as its home is the Heaven's Mount area, but then again this isn't the normal Shagaru we're talking about.

Then there is the testing with the virus, thanks to my friends intervening the lab coats dial their experimentation back a few notches. Although regardless, they got a hefty amount of information from the little incident and dubbed my transformation the Beast-Trigger. Other than the name being an obvious rip from the Devil May Cry games it does fit what happened to my body according to the aces and the Carvaneer. Apparently, the virus was using the monster parts in my armor as a catalyst to turn me into some sort of cross between the monster in question.

I'm glad they were able to retell it or else I wouldn't believe it myself. Me taking on the abilities of a Rathalos, sounds farfetched already, but the wounds on the Carvaneers chest were all the proof I need. Like the docs, I was astounded by this new ability but I was also scared by the power it would bring. Just imagine, gaining the abilities of an elder dragon and destroying your enemies with their power; I don't think I deserve such strength. Thankfully I have no idea how to trigger it though I get the feeling that it goes hand 'n' hand with my apex mode. As of now this means my ability is a double edge sword as I have no real control over myself once it starts.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Um, Mayor…can I come in?"

I widen my eyes a little upon hearing Isabelle's voice. I thought she still had some tests today, so color me surprised that it was her at my door, "Uh…sure, come in."

Slowly my door opened and peeking out through the gap is the innocent girl herself. She did a double check to see if the room was clear before coming in and closing the door behind her. She seems to be nervous about something as she walked closer to my bed.

"What's going on Isabelle? I thought you had some tests today?"

"I-I do but I needed to talk to you first."

"If you're asking how am I doing? Then I'm doing fine, but what about you?"

"A little scared…but I'm holding out."

"That's good to hear…still sorry for infecting you."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"I know but it just disturbs me that there was a part of me that have no qualms with doing it. Remember, when I lose all reason I'm only acting on my instincts so…" I trailed off a bit as Isabelle pulled me into a hug and disrupting my train of thought.

"But it's still you. I still remember facing this 'beast' mental state of yours and while standing up to it; he/ you called me by my name. Nacho, you will never hurt me as a matter of fact your animal side is…protective."

"Protective? I thought I would be more unreasonable as a monster." This really was strange; you would think this quote on quote 'dark-side' power would be more…I don't know heartless?

"A lot of researchers thought the same thing, but they were surprised when you didn't attack me like you did with the hunter. In addition, this side of you said he wanted to protect his mates."

"Mates?" I repeated the word, as Isabelle looked away with a blush on her face. In the animal world it's a creature's partner for life or just for breeding. While this makes sense if we're just talking about the singular version of the word as this would be referring to Ankha, but she said mates which is plural. So that means…, "Isabelle? Are you the second mate?"

The poor girl looked redder than a tomato before looking up at me and responding, "Mmh hmm…"

"Oh boy…" That is not good, I'm so glad Ankha is the understanding type or else the implications of that doesn't bode well for me in the long run. I mean I like Isabelle but I love Ankha and the normal rules of a relationship state that three's a crowd.

"Nacho, I know this may sound strange, but I think there is a benefit to being a mate to your 'beast' side." Isabelle, did you hit your head? Or did I hit my head? How does being a mate to instinct driven beast a good thing?

"Isabelle, are you crazy?! You're infected with a virus! How can there be any good from this?!"

The canine girl flinched from my reaction and for a brief moment I saw a look of hurt in her eyes before responding, "Because sir, your beast side is using the virus as some sort of tracker. He- I mean you said that you will protect your mates before kissing me. Now I may just be throwing a bone out onto the table, but I think this is how you are keeping tabs on us. I mean the beast side of you wanted to find Ankha and was trying to remove all obstacles in your way. Which means that you must have some hint to where Ankha is, but she is too far away for you pinpoint properly."

As much as I wanted to disagree with her, Isabelle scarily made sense with what she said. I mean the beast and I am the same person, the same being, so we should have the same desires. While I'm not sure what it thinks of Ankha and Isabelle, I can safely reassure myself that it wants to protect them as much as I want to, or was this the reason and instinct balance thing again? Ugh, thinking about this is going to give me a headache, "Okay Isabelle I get it, but if my built in G.P.S. only works if I'm in beast mode then we have a problem. One I don't know how to activate my 'beast-trigger' and two even if I could there's a large chance I'll lose control again."

"R-Right…but maybe there is a way you can control it."

"How may I ask? I doubt there is anything that could do it."

"Maybe not, I mean I was able to bring you back to some sort of sense. So maybe I can help you control it. Granted Ankha could do a better job than me, but since she's not here I'm all you got." There was an aura of determination being emitted off of her as she said that. I couldn't help but smile as she always gets like this when she set her mind to do something. Granted what she's asking me to do is to activate 'beast-trigger' and hopefully I don't end up kidnapping her myself and whisk her away to some remote location before heading off to save Ankha. I can already guess that I won't survive the next encounter with the elder dragon unless I can harness the powers already given to me. This means both Apex and the beast mode, both of which I don't understand completely. Yeah…I'm in a bad position here.

"I suppose…but we need to tell the others. We don't want to repeat what the researchers did."

"Right, you can count on me sir!"

"Heh, I know I can Isa," I gave her a knowing wink which caused her to look away quickly while holding her hands to her face. I can't help but feel bad for doing that, but I didn't want her to walk away without something; she already been through a lot and deserves something for her troubles. Granted I can only give it to her when we get back home.

Once she left my room, the stillness of the silence returned as I was left alone with my own thoughts again. Of course it first drifted to Ankha, I know she's a strong girl and can take care of herself but she was left in pretty bad shape thanks to the virus. But, something didn't add up for me. Why would the Shagaru take Ankha? Was it told to by who ever brought back to life? If so, then why does this mysterious benefactor want Ankha?

Multiple possible reasons ran through my mind from the stereotypical villain wanting to steal the girl for a force wedding or wanting to use said girl in some sort of ritual to summon some big bad monster from some pits of hell or abyss. Sure worse scenarios came to mind but I rather not think about them in order to save me the stress.

An hour later Isabelle returned to my room along with the Carvaneer whose name I'm still trying to figure out as some researchers join them, "Hey guys what's going?"

"Ohkan…Isabelle told us her idea to help you control your powers and well…I still think it's a bad idea, but the others gave their consent. Unlike a certain other group of people I know…" The researchers nervous fidgeted with their pencils and pens as he continued, "But, despite my opinion on the matter. I say we give it a shot, so far that damned Shagaru Magala proved to be too much for any hunter to take on and as I see it, only you have the power to fight that thing on an even playing field."

I'm not a man who believes in fate, but in this case I think there is no arguing against it as there is no way I could have survive so much near death encounters in my life. Maybe Ankha's gods have something to do with this, but maybe not. However, what I do know for certain is what I gained from my recent brushes with death. No mortal man should be trusted with the power I obtained but here I am with it, "You know what? Let's give it a shot. We're running out of options anyway, but let's tread carefully, the last thing I want is to be considered an elder dragon."

The moment those words left my mouth I heard a man scribbling on his note pad which caused everyone to look at him with a glare, "Eh heh…sorry."

"Ignoring that, let's see if we can tame this beast! Who's with me?" Everyone heartily agreed as I got off the bed and began to mentally prepare myself for the test.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

After a few hours of preparations, Nacho and I entered a cushioned room together as on lookers are hidden by a one way glass. I was nervous, but then again who wouldn't be? I was about to be locked in a room with the man I care about who once entering beast mode will do who knows what to me. Regardless, this is for his good and for the fate of the world as we know it. Interestingly they had Nacho dressed up in what everyone calls the Great Jaggi armor. According to the Carvaneer based on his encounter, Nacho transforms into the monster the armor was based off of. It wasn't proven yet but they decided to go with the safe choice of the Great Jaggi as the monster isn't as strong as a Sliver Rathalos.

"Isabelle, are you ready?"

"I am."

"Okay, if I'm right I just need to be under great stress to activate the power so…think unpleasant thoughts." Nacho began to repeat this over and over again which was unsettling to begin with as it was like watching a mad man in containment. It took a few minutes of this before any noticeable changes happened as a darken aura began to hover around him. A little growl came from Nacho as I notice his skin darken once again, but after that nothing else happened. "Ah…ha…ha…grah. Ugh…that was a head rush…ah…everything feels weird; like I can feel…everything!"

"Mayor…stay with me here," I cautioned as the dark aura swirled for a bit before stopping in place.

"R-Right…but this isn't Beast-Trigger. This is Apex mode! Whoa…this is the first time I'm able to experience it with my own eyes."

"This means Beast-Trigger goes beyond Apex…Nacho you have to stress yourself out more!" As much as I didn't want him to do that to himself it was only way we're going to make any progress.

"Never thought I'll hear you say that Isabelle. Okay here we go!" Once again he started repeating phrases to himself. Most of it was even worse case scenarios that cause his aura to flare up even greater than before. I dared not listen to the details on what was setting him off, but before I knew it; I heard him call out both mine and Ankha's name. After that, a pulse surged through the room as a loud roar was heard through the room. Compared to the giant monsters I fought with Nacho and Ankha it wasn't that loud, but in this room it was near deafening as it bounced off the walls.

I didn't realize I closed my eyes until I opened them and saw the terrifying being standing in front of me. It was Nacho to be sure, but the armor he wore was no longer armor anymore. A raptor like creature stood before me, still as tall as Nacho was before the transformation but the intimidating aura has returned. Where there once metal plates and cloth was replaced by purple, red, and tan scaly flesh. The frills on the armor took a darken color as they became part of his anatomy along with the appearance of claws on his hands and feet that could easily render bare flesh. His head changed drastically as his ears was replaced by large frills while his face became reptilian like as a short snout sprouted along with razor sharp teeth. His hair, once black turned white and feathery which also appeared on his…tail?!

He grew a tail?! While not the most interesting part of his transformation the tail had small bumps that turned it into a weapon that can be used to beat down enemies. The only thing that hasn't changed was the dreadful scar on his chest which was bare for me to see. It glowed and pulsed with power as I slowly realized the worst bit of his transformation; he was completely naked!

I attempted to steer my vision away from his private region, I even covered my eyes! But this was a mistake as I heard the footsteps of the creature that Nacho has become; walk closer to me. Guttural noises were made by him as I uncovered my eyes and found his red eyes staring into mine. I held back my screams as the beast looked me over like he did before, "N-Nacho? Are you there?" The Jaggi monster Nacho has become didn't respond, but instead chose to sniff me a couple of times; gaining my scent. I got a sense of déjà 'vu from this as I spoke with him again, "Nacho! It's me, Isabelle! If you can hear me, please say something!"

At first nothing happened, but then his glowing red eyes died down and became normal. Well…as normal as red eyes can get. He blinked a couple of times at me before finally speaking to me, **"Isabelle, are you okay?"**

I gave a deep breath of relief as I gave him a smile, "Better now that you're in control. So… how does it feel?"

" **Strange…it's like apex mode but everything feels different. For some strange reason I have the need to bark orders at others."**

"Well that must be the Great Jaggi D.N.A. in you. Honestly, I'm still surprise how fast this worked."

" **Yeah…a little too easy if you ask me."**

He wasn't wrong, this turned out way better than I thought it would. It was almost too easy and that could lead to some possible problems, "I wonder what happens if you wear other monster armor?"

" **No doubt I'll transform into the monster the armor is based off of."**

"I know that, but what about control? The researchers said the Great Jaggi isn't that strong in the monster totem pole, but the other monsters are a different story."

" **True…I mean I've killed and capture many Great Jaggi as a hunter so it would make sense for me to control the form easier. I think you're onto something Isabelle."**

"It's only a logical guess…but if I'm right then the stronger the monster then the harder it is to control the form."

" **That makes sense...which means we might still have more testing to do. I hate to put your life at risk Isabelle, but do you think you can stick around for more tests?"**

"Mayor, sir, I'll do whatever I can to help you. That was my promise to you as your secretary."

" **Thanks Isabelle, I'll make sure you're compensated greatly for taking part in this adventure. Now, as long as I'm like this. Let's see what this new form can do."**

Sitting down, I watched as Nacho tested out movements and attacks with his transformed body. It was interesting to say the least as he was able to use his claws to hang onto surfaces longer and like I thought was able to use his tail as a form of bludgeoning club. He tested a few combos before moving onto the Great Jaggi's prime ability; his call. Opening the frills on the side of his head he breathed in a gulp of air before roaring out the bird wyvern's call. If I remember the guidebook on monsters that Sophia showed me then the Great Jaggi's roar is supposed to bring his pack out into battle with him. However, since we're in an isolated room his roar wouldn't do anything as one, he has no pack of his own and two, the room prevents sound from escaping.

Sometime later, after some research from the researchers, Nacho finally powered down and returned to normal. Thankfully for him the form didn't seem to have drained him too much, but I assume that was because it didn't take too much to control it. However…this also meant more tests with stronger armor; something I'm not looking forward to. The next monster armor in line was the Zamtrio's armor.

Transforming again, Nacho this time became the shark-like creature. Unlike the creature his body seemed more ridged thanks to the armor plates while maintaining his normal physique. His face of course changed as his eyes became beady and white while his mouth became stretched and wide allowing shark teeth to jut out of his mouth. Trying to control this one took more effort as he didn't even acknowledge me for a moment as he crawled around the room. Thankfully nothing dangerous happened when he finally got control over the form. Like the Great Jaggi form, he obtained the abilities of the monster as well.

" **O-Okay…powering down now."**

As he did that and return from the transformation he fell to the ground sweating and panting, "Nacho! Are you okay?"

"Holy…that was harder…to maintain…than I thought."

*Bzzrt*

*Ohkan can you still continue?*

Truthfully, I don't think he should continue as I am afraid for his health should he try it again. I expressed my concerns to him but, "I-I can go…one more time!"

I sighed as the scientists came in with a few energy drinks in order to give him a recharge while supplying the next and final armor; the Brachydio's armor. I fear Sophia had something to do with decision as Nacho removed his previous armor and put the new one on. It was big and intimidating, and no good can from it as far as I can tell.

"Isabelle…I'm counting on you."

"I-I do all I can."

We both took a deep breath as Nacho once again attempt to transform into the monster his armor was made from. It took longer than the previous transformations for him to activate beast trigger, but after ten minutes it finally activated. As armor became scales and flesh I noticed his pauldrons shrink the spikes making them less pronounced while a horn grew from his forehead. His face grew some sort of shielding that covered his mouth and nose while his eyes became bright green with dilated pupils. Some armor remained on the body, but most of it disappeared to reveal his scaly muscular body. His forearms became like the creatures; becoming boxing glove like and covered in a slimy substance. His legs and feet appeared to have become much stronger and can handle any landing given. Last but not least is the tail as it sprouted out and formed a club that could seriously bash someone's head in.

 ***Groooaaaaahhh!***

A proud roar nearly deafen me as Brachy-Nacho pounded his fist's together; creating small explosions with each impact.

"N-Nacho, can you get control?" I asked, but my only response was another roar before he locked eyes with me. Nothing but an animal was staring at me. He has lost control of the form immediately and was already acting on his animal instincts as he lowered his mask and sniffed the air, "Nacho, listen to my voice. It's me Isabelle. Do you recognize my voice?"

He looked at me puzzled before walking over to me and sniffing me again. He quickly recognized me and nuzzled my face affectionately. I quickly felt relief rush over me as I nervously placed my hand on the side of his face. Strangely it felt warm which is strange for a reptilian monster, maybe this is his D.N.A. at work at keeping him warm-blooded. Needless to say, helping him gain control over this form is going to take a while.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I didn't really feel like getting up once my consciousness returned to me after my deep sleep. Unlike the other day I was feeling much better, but my body still felt weak. I felt this first hand as I attempted to get up from what I know realize is a bed. Clearing my vision, I saw that I was in a decorated tent with the door exiting it closed, however, judging by the winds outside I think I'm on some sort of mountain of high altitude location. I see no sign of the person who was feeding me the soup but I suppose that is a good thing as it gives me time to gather myself and take in my surroundings.

Getting out of the bed I realized quickly that I was in my undergarments which made getting out bed a bad idea as it was still kinda cold despite the tent blocking out the worse of the weather outside, "T-They better have a g-good reason for t-this or else…"

Thankfully, my armor was piled nicely near my bed along with the under layer of clothing to help pad it out. Without a second thought I started putting them on but I only got to the underlying padding of the armor before I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to puke my guts out. Rushing quickly I open the entrance to the tent and released the contents of stomach onto snow covered rocks. It wasn't pretty and it lasted for a few seconds before finally ending my torment and leaving me winded.

If it wasn't bad enough that I was blasted by a gust of cold air, I also caught the attention of my captor as I heard footsteps crunching through the snow. Thinking fast I closed the tent entrance and made my way towards the bed. The footsteps reached the tent and stopped immediately as I heard complaining before it was followed by the sounds of shoveling snow. It gave me enough time to hide under the bed. I know it was a long shot but I was hoping that whoever it was would take one look at the empty bed and run off trying to look for me.

The snow shoveling stopped as the sound of bellowing wind was heard as the person entered my tent.

"Ankha?" he said, clearly a male but from what I can see he was wearing hiking boots and thick snow pants. Whoever he is he definitely suited for the weather outside, "Ankha?"

He was looking around the tent and noticed my armor on the ground before turning his attention to the bed. The man muttered some words under his breath as he stepped closer to the bed; he knew that I was hiding under the bed. While this makes my original plan moot it also presents an opportunity that I can use to my advantage. I waited for the man's legs to be within range before making my move.

Once his feet were peeking under the bed I made my move. Lunging out from under the bed I grabbed the man's ankles before forcibly pulling them in my direction and causing him to cry out in surprise before falling over and crashing onto the ground. Following up I crawled out from under the bed quickly before he could recover. While I couldn't see the man's face thanks to his mask and hood from the rest of his outfit, I could at least tell he wasn't human. He has a feline tail that ended on a puff of fur; a lion's tail.

He was groaning and holding his head in pain as I grabbed a piece of my armor and held it over his head. I know it was cruel and unwarranted for me to knock out somebody who was helping me recover, but the Shagaru brought me for a reason and I don't plan on sticking around to find out.

"W-Wait!" I heard him shout before I brought my breast plate onto his face, hard, knocking him out and leaving me with one less problem to deal with. Weaken from sickness or not I'm getting out of here.

Looking back to my chest plate I return to re-equipping my armor. It took less than two minutes to get the rest of it on. Knowing how cold the weather is outside I knew I needed something warm to wear or at least a hot drink like Nacho told me. Unfortunately, there wasn't much else in the room other than a rug and some chairs. On the other hand the lion man hand what I was looking for: water, hot drinks, and a knife. It's not much but it will definitely improve my chances of survival once I step outside, but first I must rinse my mouth as the last thing I need on me is barf breath.

/

Drinking the hot drink was a bit difficult as it was hot, but once I stepped out into the cold it was well worth it. The normally face biting temperatures became mild thanks to the drink and for the first time I was able to get a hold of my surroundings. I was defiantly on some sort of snowy peak as the air was thin and the snow was thick. Looking around I spotted another tent in the distance. It was much larger than the one I was in and maybe some more supplies I take for the long road ahead but I have to be careful. That man wouldn't have such an overly sized tent just to compensate for his pride.

Carefully I made my way towards the tent and peeked inside. The interior wasn't too different than my tent but it held two beds and a chest. There is no doubt I can find something useful in there so I walked inside and to the chest. Opening it up I found some rations and some more water I can take with me. Taking what I can carry I quickly exit the tent and went on my way and brave the icy landscape.

Walking through the thick snow, the darken skies quickly remind me that this is Shagaru Magala territory and I need to keep an eye out for the elder dragon. Normally I would be avoiding areas covered in the frenzy virus but it was no longer affecting me like it did before. I don't know what that means for me, but I should avoid running into large monsters as much as I can. I still don't feel one hundred percent so fighting should be harder than normal.

I had no idea where to go but I should probably find this area's main camp or a nice cave to hide out in. There is no doubt once that lion man recovers he will be looking for me, and hopefully who ever sleeps in that other bed doesn't show up to ruin my day. It roughly took me ten minutes before I got anywhere relevant and discover that I'm on some sort of frozen seaway.

It dawned on me that there is really no way to get out of here unless I have a boat or a hot air balloon. Cursing to myself I went with plan b and decided to find a cave to hide out in. I don't know how I'm going to contact the others but what I do know is I still have magic on my side to help me out.

*Stomp, Stomp, Stomp!*

My ears perked up at the thunderous stomps as a loud elephant noise roared in the distance, "Looks like I'm not the only one playing the snow. Better find a cave and fast!"

Hiking the rest of the way, it didn't take me long for me to find a cave to hide out from the cold air outside. I drank another hot drink as I settled myself in the cave. As it turns out its part of a larger cave but this one seems to be a crossroad linking to other zones of this area. Not only that there is also some parts of it I can climb on to stay off the ground.

"Still…there are my foot prints to worry about. If that lion man or that other person is going to come looking for me then I better find a way to throw them off. Hmm…aha!"

A brilliant plan came across my head. I'll make tracks heading in one direction then walk on those tracks before jumping towards a climbable surface. If I do this correctly then those who are after me will get lost trying to look for me. Time to put this plan into action!

Deciding on a path I headed deeper into the cave and found the path in front of me covered in ice, "Perfect…they won't be able to tell where I went once they see my foot prints end here. Now I just need to follow my foot prints back and carry out the rest of my plan."

Walking back, inside my footprints, I return to the crossroad cave and leapt at a nearby wall before scaling it. With some effort I got myself to the top the wall and too my surprise I found another cavern. I think some creatures might have used this from time to time as I noticed some foot prints on the ground of the cavern. Strange as it is, it was a welcome surprise as the inside of the cave is out of view from prying eyes. I will be safe here for the time being but for how long I'm not certain.

Walking into the cave I found a nice secluded spot and took a seat. It was far from comfortable, but my journeys taught me that comforts are a luxury; something that I once took for granted.

"*Sigh,* Just who was that guy? He's obviously not the guy who sent the Shagaru to kidnap me as he was kind enough to help me recover from my death like state. If anything he might work for the guy who did. Still I can't put my finger on it, why would one of the god's chosen go after me? This is essentially betraying the god's will and the havoc caused by this will only add to that crime. Damn it…I should have paid attention to who the other chosen are so I would have at least an idea who could it be.

"I need to make a call," Focusing my magic I chanted a few words before a small ball of fire was created before it expanded into a large screen. At first nothing happened but after a few seconds the image of Bastet came into view with a worried look on her face.

"Ankha, are you okay? I felt your life force drop into a level of near death for day!"

"I'm fine great goddess; well for now anyway," I filled her in on the details of the elder dragon kidnapping me and the virus that plagues my body that originated from the beast. Of course I followed up saying that I'm feeling better and explained the properties of the virus to her to ease her worries.

"I see…you have been through a lot."

"What else is new?"

"Heh, right…anyway thanks for keeping me informed on today's events, I'm sure help will arrive soon for you."

"That there is no doubt, as it's the main reason why I called you."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to relay a message to Nacho. He and everyone else are looking for me, but they don't know where to look. While I don't know where I am exactly either I do know that I'm on some sort of Frozen Seaway. Can you do that?"

"I can, but I can only relay it while he's unconscious, dreaming, or meditating due to him not having any skill in magic at the moment."

"That's okay; I'll do what I can to stay out of sight of my kidnappers in the meantime."

"You do that, maybe then some of our questions will be finally answered."

With this said she said her goodbye and ended the conversation; causing the fire used to completely die out and disappear. Back in isolation again I felt the cold creep up on my skin once again, "I hope I don't have to wait for too long."

Focusing my magic once again I created another small fireball that harmlessly floated in front of me and providing me some warmth, "Because creating these things and maintaining them cost Mana which take some time to recharge after use."

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

It's been at least an hour since Nacho transformed into this creature and still he shows no sign of gaining any control over it. While this wasn't as bad as most would think as he became docile in my presence and acted more like a cuddly pet. However, this wouldn't last forever as he started to become restless in the confined area we're in. He was banging his horn and his fists lightly against the walls. The slime he left behind exploded and destroyed some of the cushions on the walls; revealing the reinforced wall behind it. When this happened I grew worried as he was testing the walls and their thickness.

"Nacho, please stop messing with the walls. I know you're curious of what's outside this room, but that doesn't mean you go around destroying private property."

 ***Guh?***

He stared at me puzzled. What is going on his mind is a mystery to me but I doubt it will lead to anything good, "Just step away from the wall and I…will give you a chin scratch?" I really have nothing significant to offer to Nacho and it was best thing I can think off the top of my head.

 ***Grah***

As expected he went back to studying the wall like the curious animal he is. I was sure he was going to slime the wall, but before he could touch the wall he suddenly stop mid action. Curiously, I moved closer to the unmoving beast-man and quickly discovered that his eyes are wide open and blank like if someone was mind controlling him.

"Nacho?" I was about to put my hand on his shoulder until he suddenly he gave out a loud roar. I had to cover my ears to weaken the noise as I watched in horror as the Apex aura sparked to life signaling to me that he is enraged.

" **Ank…ha…ank…ha…know…w…ere…she…is…now."**

He knows where Ankha is? But, how can he? He told me his viral sense cannot track people over a long distance. Heck I was about to ask this myself until he reared up a punch and crashed it into the wall. I jumped back in surprise as the impact itself made a sizable dent in the concrete wall, but that was only the start as the slime left behind immediately exploded and blowing a hole in the wall.

"Nacho, wait!" I yelled, hoping to stop him from taking off as the alarms blared out. However, instead of a response the transformed man used his tail to pick me up and throw me onto his back. This was completely unexpected as I instinctively held onto him for dear life as he ran through the hole in the wall and into the hall. The beast is now on the loose.

/

Brachy-Nacho's P.O.V.

Frozen Seaway, cat goddess says Ankha is in the Frozen Seaway. I know where that is, it's a far distance away, but doesn't matter I'll travel as far as need be for her sake and no one is going to get in my way.

"Nacho stop! Or at least slow down!" shouted my second mate. I couldn't leave her behind; I must protect my mates I could not leave her behind.

Many people got in my way, but none of them could stop me as they got out of the way or was trampled by me. It didn't take long until I crash through another wall with my mate screaming in terror or shouting sorry to those who got in my way. She's a nice lady.

" **Must…get…to…fro…zen…sea…way!"**

Crashing through another I found one of the platforms that return to the surface. Running onto the platform I looked around for a control panel. Seeing a small device standing in front of the platform I studied the machinery before straight up punching it and destroying it. To my confusion nothing happened despite the destruction of the device.

"That's not how you use a control panel Nacho," my second mate said.

" **Smashing…bad…idea…then…I…jump…then."**

"Wait what?!"

Looking up and selecting my target I readied myself before jumping high into the air and breaking through the door that covered the entrance. Of course this did not go unnoticed some hunters ran into the office I broke into. They pulled out their weapons in attempt to fight me, but I just charged right through them and into a wider area filled with creatures that have contracted the virus. They went wild in my presence, but I ignored them as I ran out of the building with many people running and screaming. With a mighty roar I sent the populace of the village running for cover as I took off into the wild with my mate in tow.

No man or animal is getting in my way, only Mother Nature herself can stop me now.

/

Normal P.O.V.

With the entire village in a panic and the hunters of the area mobilizing to track down the transformed Nacho, it was almost impossible to find a moment of rest. The caravan group even got their airship off the ground in hope they can cut off the runaway hunter. To makes things worse news came back to the researchers that the hunter team sent to track down the Shagaru Magala's main area of residence was completely wiped out save for one survivor who managed to reach an outpost and relay his message; the Shagaru Magala is heading towards Heaven's Mount.

Seeing all this chaos's unfold was a single feline man dressed in complete set of Great Baggi armor trying to get some sleep. His purple fur a standout from his armor as his ears twitched and his tail flicked around.

"*Yawn* man, the lady lied to me saying that this place was peaceful. I was hoping to catch a good cat nap. Life can be so unfair man, pthhhpth. Still I guess all that traveling paid off, so I might as well hitch a ride and see what all the hub bub is about. Who knows maybe it will help me figure out this birthmark I have on my belly button," the mysterious feline said as he got up and ran to join the other hunters in the chase.

/

Author note:

Like that another chapter is posted. Boy, I wonder who is this mysterious new feline is? I bet some of you have already figured out by now who this character is. Anyway, making this chapter was a pain as I had to do some reference research with the monsters Nacho turned into in this chapter and what they looked like. Also I would like to clarify that Beast-Trigger is a separate ability from Apex mode; it's just both activate when the person of interest is under some extreme stress; however, eventually the Beast-Trigger will be able to be activated without such measures. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of it and the Beast-Trigger transformation itself. In my opinion it may be a tad odd but I like to think having that ability would be pretty neat; just not in the actual games. Adding to that, if you were able to have the powers of a monster from any of the monster hunter game series which one would you pick? Personally for me it would be Brachydio's because of the explosive slime and boxing glove hands.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Cold Reception

Author note:

Finally, a new chapter is done for your viewing pleasure. This one is a bit mouthy as chunks of this chapter are solely given to both Isabelle and Ankha this time around as Nacho is currently a transformed monster right now. Finally, the bad guy who caused this mess finally appears in this chapter, though he won't stick around for long, but don't worry he'll be back and packing more fire power. On a side note, just so you know both Ankha and Isabelle are capable of using the same powers as Nacho, but I won't have them activate them until the time is right. All in all I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to tell me what you think of it. Oh, and if you're using the animal crossing amino app you can find me there under the user name Netalaas. I'm willing to chat, but that is it for the time being. Anyway I hope you have a nice day and this is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

It's been a few days since Nacho, aka the mayor, turned into a beast and broke out the lab with me in tow. Thankfully, despite his transformed state he would make stops in various forested environments in order for us to eat, drink, and rest. Granted, I have to use the survival skills taught to me by the mayor to cook the raw meat and boil the water as his new physiology allowed him to consume the untreated substances without any ill side-effects, so he thought I could do the same; it's the thought that counts. When it comes to places to sleep for the night he would make sure to find a place with suitable covering, mostly a cave, and then scout the area for any possible dangers before claiming the temporary shelter for the both of us. When night time comes he would always keep me close to his body, I imagine this was for my protection as one night some Jaggi found our shelter and found us sleeping. However, one of them stepped on a branch and almost immediately Nacho would wake up and start growling in order to scare them away. This would wake me up and terrify me when I saw the pack of bird wyverns staring at us. Thankfully, they took the hint and left, but the encounter seemed to stir up Nacho's protective instinct as he hugged me more tightly that night.

As much as I love him, I just wish he was normal so I can tell him how I feel. I mean it's pretty clear that his animal side holds me and Ankha close to his heart as he will do anything to make sure we're safe, but it's just his instincts telling him to do such things. Speaking of Ankha, is she okay? If she's at a place called the Frozen Seaway then it must be cold, and she hates the cold with a passion. However, this worry over her safety was replaced with another concern; how are we going to get there? We hit this roadblock midday when we found a beach and the only path forward was miles upon miles of ocean water.

Naturally, we were stuck and Nacho didn't take this well when he started pounding the sand furiously and in anger. The explosions that followed kicked up plenty of sand into the air until I shouted at him to stop. He listened, but afterwards he didn't move from that spot for the next half hour. It was heartbreaking actually as he looked like a lost puppy looking for their parents, so I did my best to sooth him during this down time. He returns my kindness with a lick on the cheek much to my embarrassment.

However, this still doesn't change our current problem of figuring out how to travel who knows how many miles of ocean. The only idea that came to mind is to wait for the airships to come and find us, but I have no idea how Nacho would react to their presence much less the number of hunters on board. I may have to put myself between them which scare me as I dislike confrontations, but for Nacho I will do my best to be brave.

"Nacho…we need to wait for the airships following us to catch up if we're going to cross this ocean," I said.

Nacho simply snorted air to show how he disliked that idea, but he knew that we're going to need transportation if we're going cross the ocean. No amount of raft building or provisions could help us on such a long crossing, but I can understand his anxiety. The longer we take to get to the Frozen Seaway the chances of running into a catsicle increase as well.

"Like it or not it's the only way. Just please don't attack them when they find us and I'll do my best to make sure they don't attack you okay?" His face soften as he nodded at me, this brought a smile on my face as his reasoning was still intact despite his rampage through the lab, "In the mean time we should make some shelter and find some food. No doubt you're getting hungry aren't you mayor?"

A grumble came from his stomach which added to my point and killed any point of arguing. It was awkward but we managed to agree on roles. I would build the shelter and he would hunt for food; as when he took me the only thing I still had on me is my hunter's knife. He was apprehensive about leaving me alone on the beach, but I was able to convince him that I'll be fine by myself. It was a lie, but we won't get anything done fast if we kept close to each other one hundred percent of the time. I told him to bring a reasonable amount of food and to not overhunt. In response he made a few noises before walking off into the forest and leaving me alone to my devices. It won't be easy but I'll do my best to make shelter for the both of us.

I started by checking the nearby foliage and trees. It was hard to find suitable wood and leaves, but I managed to find some fallen trees and harvest some large leaves I can use to cover us. The wood on the other hand was more difficult as I had nothing I could use to get wood from the large trees, so I had to walk deeper into the forest to find some skinnier trees that I can cut down with my knife. It was rough, but I help assembled many large projects in the past so this wasn't anything new to me. I managed to cut down a sizable bundle that I could carry and headed back to the beach, I have to make second trip to gather more materials for the shelter so I marked a nearby tree with a cross etching before heading back. Upon returning to the beach I used the bundle I collected to set up the base of the shelter which was the flooring to keep us off the ground. It wasn't perfect as I still needed some sort of binding to keep them together, maybe some of that ivy I spotted along the way could be handy for this. With this in mind I finished up with the base of the shelter and headed back into the forest.

My stomach growled along the way in order to remind me that I needed to eat sometime soon. I sure hope Nacho didn't ran into anyone while he was hunting as the last thing we need right now is trouble. After some time I found the tree I marked with the cross etching and went back to collecting wood, with it I remember to gather some ivy as well. After gathering the rest of the wood I need I was going to head back until I heard some twigs snap.

"Hey! Are you Isabelle?" said a male voice.

"Huh?" Turning around I nearly gasped in surprise when I saw two hunters looking at me. One male and one female, the male was dressed in Ratholos armor with a Brachydio's great sword while the female was dressed in Guild Knight Armor with a giant lance on her back.

"No doubt about it, I mean have you ever seen a dog person before?" The female hunter said.

"Heh, right."

"Anyway are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Truthfully I was relieved help has arrived at last as now we can get a lift to the Frozen Seaway.

"That's good, and that beast is nowhere in sight either. Talk about a lucky break."

I grew a bit angry that they referred to the mayor as a beast, but ignored it for now as they did not know the whole situation, "If it's alright with you two, can you please refrain from calling Nacho a beast as that's not what he is."

"He has a name?"

"How much did the Guild tell you two about this mission?"

"To be honest not much, we just heard the alarm go off and bam the urgent mission of recuing you appeared. Honestly, we're just in the dark as any other hunter who signed up for this mission in a hurry," the female hunter said while crossing her arms.

"I can only assume it was due to the suddenness of the emergency that we have so little information to go on. The only thing we know for sure is a strange brachydio's ran off with you in tow."

I sighed at this and explained the entire situation to them. It wasn't surprising that they were shocked at what I had to tell them, but I managed to convince them that it was the truth. They both understood my plight and the need to get to the Frozen Seaway so they agreed to take me and Nacho in their airship to get there. However, I warned them to be careful how they act around the mayor as one wrong move could set him off.

"Okay, so we just need to find your transformed friend, convince him to come with us, and we'll head straight for the Frozen Seaway. So…where is he?"

"He should be hunting right now, we taken a spot on a nearby beach not too far from here as our rest stop. I'm not sure when he will be back, but once he finds food he's going to bring it there."

"Alright, then let's get a move on. I doubt he'll be happy if he makes it back before we do."

I nodded in agreement as I dropped the gathered wood and all three of us ran through the forest with me leading the way. My stamina wasn't that great thanks to the lack of food in my systems, but I did my best to speed things along. However, our trek was cut short when we all heard a distant roar coming from our right. My heart skipped a beat for a moment as I recognized as Nacho's roar. He was in a fight and in my mind there are only two reasons why he was fighting, he was fighting a large monster or he was fighting a group of hunters. I pray it wasn't the latter as the last thing I want is for Nacho to take the life of a fellow hunter. The two hunters with me had the same thoughts as me so immediately we changed direction and headed towards the sounds of the roar. I only hope that we're not too late.

/

Ten minutes, ten minutes of running later and the sounds of conflict grew closer and closer. The grunts and cries of human beings became clearer and with it my worst fears are close to becoming a reality. Explosions, deafening roars were too much for my poor puppy ears, but I braved it as me and the two hunters reached the clearing and now have full view of the chaos. Three hunters were fighting Nacho and to my horror they enraged him; he is now in Apex mode.

"Just what the hell is this thing?" Shouted one of the hunters.

"A monster…by the truest definition of the word."

*Rwwwaaagghh!*

Nacho's dark aura flared to life as he started charging towards one of the hunters, "Nacho STOP!"

I shouted as loud as I can, hoping that my voice could reach him, and to my surprise it worked as he stopped charging to look at me. For brief moment his aura faded as he tilted his head in confusion. I can tell he was confused by my appearance as I shown up with hunters by my side, but this confusion was short lived when the third hunter took this as chance to strike at him with his long sword. The blade pierces straight through his body much to my horror and in turn the attack reignited his aura. The idiotic hunter did not realize his mistake until Nacho punched his sword and snapped it in two.

To be honest that hunter deserves the beating that was coming to him for attacking Nacho like that, but he didn't deserve to die. However, I have no idea how to stop Nacho now. I tried calling out his name a couple more times, but it fell on deaf ears as the hunter tried to avoid his vicious strikes only to get blown up by a slime covered punch. The other hunters cried out for their friend but I took this as my chance to run out to Nacho. I don't know if this is going work, but by this point words aren't going to reach him. As for my safety I should be fine, but if this doesn't work then I can kiss our chance to reach the Frozen Seaway goodbye.

Hoping this gamble pays off I charged straight at Nacho who seem to be entirely focused on the hunter who attacked him. Once he was within my range I lunged at him, this not only knocked us both to the ground, but also placed me on top of him. He started freaking out in an attempt to shake me off, but I held on tight as he stood back up. The hunters were shouting at me, telling me that I was insane or crazy to hanging onto the monster like I am now. Well I wouldn't be doing this if their hunter friend didn't go out of his way to try and kill Nacho while he was distracted.

"Oh please work."

Carefully and quickly I kissed Nacho on his mask. It was a peck but it seemed to get his attention as his rampaging slowed a bit as his eyes locked onto me. I thought maybe I calm him enough that my voice could be heard so I tried it.

"Nacho, it's me Isabelle. I need you to calm down, these people are hunters like you and don't know the whole situation. Please stop rampaging! They have a way to help us reach Ankha!"

That did it, the mention of Ankha's name, much to my dismay, completely stopped his rampaging as his movements screeched to a halt.

"Listen to me, these hunters came by airship. Two of them already agreed to let us ride on it to reach the Frozen Seaway, so please relax. There is no need to try and kill these hunters."

Nacho then exchange looks with the hunters of the area. He seemed uncertain about letting them off the hook, but when he returns his gaze to me and nodded, I let out a sigh of relief and let go of his body. My body quickly felt the aftermath of the adrenaline rush I felt from jumping into that situation as I took a minute to collect myself. Once I did, I walked over to the hunter that attacked Nacho, who was already back on his feet and stomped on his foot hard for his idiocy. I'm not one for violence, but he was just acting beyond stupid and I couldn't just let it slide. Once everything calmed down I explained to the three hunters what was going on, and immediately they got on their knees and begged for forgiveness. Fortunately for them, Nacho's stab wound healed completely so no serious damage was done. Honestly they're lucky Ankha isn't here as she would be far less forgiving than me.

That aside the three hunters said that they will be reporting to the airship that dropped them off in order to spread the news not to attack Nacho on sight. I thanked them for that before they ran off, though I can hear some mumbling from the hunter who had his sword broken by the mayor as he ran off with the two pieces in hand. The two hunters that came with me said that the airship they came in is a few miles away from here so they told me to be prepared for the small trek. My stomach at that moment chose this time to remind me that I haven't eaten during this entire misadventure. The hunters gave small laughs as they unpacked their rations and handed it over to me and Nacho. I thanked them and consumed the meat almost greedily, I felt like a starved animal that hadn't eaten in days despite receiving meals in the days before. There was nothing left by the time I was done and when I looked up the hunters had concerned looks on their faces. I guess I should have used my table manners while eating that delicious piece of meat.

/

One trek later, and many explanations me and Nacho were given the okay to take residence on the airship. We were given our own room to sleep in until we arrive at the Frozen Seaway and continue to search for Ankha. The crew of the ship was uneasy with Nacho's presence, but I assured them that he is harmless as long as nobody tries to attack him or me. It has since grown dark outside and we're in our room that had a large bed big enough to fit two people. Satisfied with the dinner we were given before retiring to our room we simply laid in the bed together. Well, after some coaxing I was able to convince Nacho to lie on the bed as he seems obsessed with sleeping on the hard floor. Of course he immediately cuddled with me and I couldn't help but giggle as I returned his animalistic affection.

"Nacho, I wonder…if we rescue Ankha, will you turn back to normal? I mean this is the longest you been in the beast trigger and most likely you'll be beyond exhausted if you turn back now, but what is keeping you like this?"

The beast who was the man I loved stared at me as I asked this. He was reading the emotions off my face and made a concern grunt.

"I'm okay…it's just I'm not sure you'll understand completely if I were to tell you now."

He gave another grunt, but followed up with a gentle caress from his scaly hands. It wasn't the first time I felt his slightly cold hands against my skin, but it was comforting as he sift his hand through my hair before giving my ears a small massage. This is one of the few human actions I've seen him do and made me wonder if the man behind the beast is influencing these acts. This man is the reason why I'm here, facing all these dangers that I would have normally run away from. I stayed for him, I fought for him, I will protect him, and he would do the same for me and Ankha.

"Nacho…I hope you'll turn back to normal soon. I want to feel your real hand again and kiss your soft lips again. I…I love you Nacho, I don't know if you completely understand my feelings as you are part feral monster right now, but what is there to say that hasn't been said about you? You're just an amazing person and I can't imagine my life without you."

It was short, sweet, and to the point, but I wasn't sure if my words got to him. However, his eyes did not break away from mines and before I knew it he pulled me into a deep hug. He was mindful of his strength and in the end we both ended up sleeping together in this position for the rest of the way to our location. It was the best sleep I ever had in my life.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

"Brr…what's taking so long?" It's been a few days since Bastet send out my message to Nacho and so far my situation continues to grow worse. Staying warm wasn't too much of a problem as I was able to create a source of heat by using my magic to create fireballs. However, when it comes to the supplies I pilfered from my kidnappers it was steadily decreasing. I rationed it as much as I can, but ultimately I'm going to have to brave the cold in order to secure more supplies. Hot drinks, and rations are what I need the most with the latter easily being attainable from the wildlife, but the former is in enemy territory.

This wouldn't be bad if it wasn't for the fact that my kidnappers are looking for me. I remember a few times the lion man that I knocked out from before has search near the area where I settled at. It was close but my hiding place proved to be too far out of the way for him to consider searching. Though this was challenged once when I heard another man's voice along with his, there was something familiar about this mysterious man's voice, but without a face to go with the voice I can't put it together. This man was more thorough than the lion as he seemed to be listening for me a few times when he would go quiet. Thankfully, a random monster roaming around would divert his attention from my cave especially when one time a disgusting pale white blind dragon thing passed through my cave. I was surprised when it didn't try to eat me, but I quickly learned that it was blind and was relying on hearing and smell for prey. How come it couldn't sniff me out I didn't know for certain, but maybe the snow and frost choked out my scent? I would never know the answer as it heard my pursuers and immediately targeted them as potential prey. Needless to say, I never saw that disgusting thing again.

A growling sound came from my stomach; it was time to eat again. Looking at my last ration, I picked it up and held it close to the fire. It didn't take long to warm it up and immediately I ate the meat without reservations. It was nice to have food in my system, but now it's clear what I have to do tomorrow. I need to hunt for food and avoid my pursuers all at once. It won't be easy and I have no weapons other than my hunting knife and my claws. This won't be the first time I've been in this situation, but I would really prefer to avoid falling into them as best as I can. I hope help arrives soon as I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out.

/

One cold night later, the dawn of a new day signals the start of my trials. It's time to hunt and not even the cold will stop me from having a decent meal. I drank my last hot drink before walking to the mouth of the cave and checking my surroundings. Seeing that I was clear I jumped from my elevated sanctuary and landed on the icy ground of a bigger cavern. Thanks to the icy floor I won't leave any foot prints until I reach the more snowy parts of the region. I saw some herbs growing along the way and I found it a good decision to gather some of the green plants.

I exited the caverns and immediately was reminded that the Shagaru Magala has made this place as part of its domain. The darken skies choked out any source of light leaving the area in perpetual cold. It's going to be difficult to find any meat or food in this weather as the virus could have easily decimated most wildlife wandering around and any survivors that haven't been infected would be hold up in shelters like the cave I was in. If I have to be scavenger for a decent meal then so be it. The winds seemed to have picked up after sensing my determination and made it even harder to navigate the snowy wasteland. Sometime later I saw some movement in the darkness. It was small and quick so it wasn't my pursuers, so maybe it's potential prey.

With nothing but my life to lose I decided to follow the movement on a whim. Whatever it was didn't seem to mind sloshing through the snow as I found its trail in the snow. I had no idea what the animal I was following was, but the trail implies it's dragging itself across the snow and small. That's good for me as that would mean if I get my hands on it I can end its life quickly. Eventually, after a half a minute I came across a cave covered in snow, well calling it a cave would be a stretch as it doesn't go very far and is more akin to a small hut. Heck snow as already covered the floor, speaking of the snow, the trail I was following ends here. As I stepped closer I could hear a garbled gnashing of teeth and the sounds of slurping.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who's hungry."

Carefully I entered the cave and was immediately met with a small strange parasitic creature hanging on the snow wall. The creature has some shark-like features to it, but the two stubby legs imply its land base movement. It's wriggling on the wall was disgusting to watch, but it's a good thing I'm going to end its life so I don't have to watch it anymore. However, as soon as I raised my knife the small creature released its grip on the wall. To my surprise the creature glowed with a sinister purple aura before suddenly twitching and spazzing out. To my horror the creature doubled in size right before my eyes as two more legs grew out from behind. The monster turned to me and snarled; showing its wide bloodied mouth.

The blood confused me, but I had no time to dwell on that thought as the creature lunged at me. Thinking fast I rolled onto my back and used my legs to redirect the creature and send it further flying away from me. The monster landed in the snow with an audible thud as I got back on my feet and exited the small cave. Now in the open, I had more range of movement as I stared down at the formerly small creature. I gripped my knife tightly as the monster shook off the snow and barked at me. I narrowed my eyes as I started to walk slowly around it, the monster seemed to mimic this, but was impatient as it lunged again without thinking twice of its own safety. An animal would have at least thought carefully before deciding its next action, an obvious effect from the frenzy virus infection. Unfortunately for it, I was immune to these effects thanks to Nacho and have a much clearer mind. In one swift motion I was able to both dodge and dig my knife into the side of the beast as it passed by. I left a deep wound in its side which painted the snow with its blood.

"Want some more?" I taunted.

The beast hobbled a bit, but still barked in defiance. It would seem the damage I done to it would not deter it from attacking further. That was fine by me as when it came to food this thing was going to be my meal, not the other way around. However, just as soon as we're about to act the ground suddenly shook like a mini earthquake has hit it. My mind races as I saw the monster in front of me turn its attention to the cave. I looked at the cave in confusion until I remember the bloodied mouth the monster had before it attacked me; that cave was no cave.

Erupting from the snow a large mammoth like creature blare a loud horn-like noise as it shook off the last of the white snow and towered over both of us. It was massive, and looked far different than any other pachyderm I've met in my life. War elephants and villagers had nothing on the size of this beast as its entire body flared up with a purple aura; it was frenzied. The appearance of the monster has its entire body covered in blue to red fur with large bony plate on its face and smaller ones on its feet. There was no way I can take that thing on; I have to get out of here fast! The mammoth made another blaring noise which nearly stunned me, but I managed to cover my ears to lessen the noise. That shark thing however, wasn't so lucky as the sound wave left it open enough for the mammoth to pick it up with its trunk and start slamming it on the snow covered ground. I dare not look back as the smaller creature squealed in pain before quickly going silent.

I never knew such silence would quickly unnerve me as I ran through the snow. I don't know what was going on behind me, but what I do know is the cave is my only sanctuary from the mammoth. Suddenly my ears twitched as it picked up on something flying straight at me, immediately I rolled out of the way as the body of the shark creature I was hunting earlier came crashing across the ground. To make things worse I felt the ground shake once again and it only got worse each second. The mammoth was after me, and now I needed pick up the pace or I'm going to have the same fate as that shark creature. I tried to run as fast as I can through the snow, but the quakes made it hard to keep steady footing on the ground. The cave was up ahead and sanctuary was within my grasp, but the mammoth's quaking movements shook the ground so much I could no longer walk without losing my balance. This slowed down movement was all the creature needed to catch up to me and before I knew it the overgrown mammal wrapped its furry trunk around my body with my arms pinned underneath. I attempted to force my way out of its grip, but it only squeezed tighter in response.

"Aaahhh!"

The pressure threatens to crush my body and the pain was becoming unbearable. I could swear my screams echoed across the snowy landscape. There was only one way out of this situation, but I wasn't sure if it would work. The plan was to drop my knife and use my tail to catch it and drive it into the flesh of this beast. The problem is that I haven't done this before and I'm not sure if my tail has the same range of motions as a monkey, but considering my situation I'll be dead if I don't give it a shot. However, before I can enact my plan the creature began to swing me around; it was preparing to slam me hard into the ground. Now I couldn't drop the knife because I'll lose it with the motion. There was nothing I can do, but brace myself for the inevitable impact.

*Grrraaaaahhhh!*

A sudden roar reverberated in my ears and ceased the building momentum the monster was readying. Both I and the monster were confused by the loud roar, but I didn't get enough time to process my thoughts until a blue blur came out of nowhere and crashed straight into skull plate of the mammoth. The beast recoiled in pain and in turn let me go, but unfortunately I was way too high in the air for a safe landing, but then the same blue blur that crashed into the monster snatched me from the air and had us both rolling onto the ground. Thankfully, the thing protected me from the worse of the tumble as the momentum was dispersed and we both came to a halt.

"Who?"

I was dumbfounded, who saved me? Looking up, I gave a small scream of surprise as another monster look down at me with a relieved look on its face. Why did this thing save me? This question would have to wait as another voice called from afar.

"Ankha! Ankha!"

I quickly recognize it as Isabelle's voice and not too soon after I saw some yellow fur in armor quickly running towards us. I have so many questions right now, and at the same time I can't help but feel ecstatic at seeing a familiar face running towards me. However, the moment was ruined when the mammoth completely recovered from the surprise attack and bellowed in rage. The monster that saved me growled in anger as it let me go to face down the gigantic opponent. Replacing it was Isabelle herself, who immediately hugged me before quickly telling me to come with her. That's an idea I whole heartily agree with and in turn I let her guide me through the snow as the beast that saved me was now doing battle with the mammoth.

"Isabelle, how did you get here?" I asked.

"A nice group of hunter allowed me and Nacho to ride on their airship in order to get here. They parked a bit outside the frenzy field, but they have a ladder we can climb to reach it and get out of here."

"Speaking of Nacho, where is he? Knowing him he would have jumped into the fray in the same way as that beast, in addition, what was that beast anyway?"

"Quick answer, that monster IS Nacho!"

"W-What?! You're joking right?"

"I'll explain later! But first we need to get back to the airship!"

My mind was swirled with questions and mixed emotions as being told that beast that just saved me is Nacho himself is just impossible, but in some strange way it could explain why it looked relieved when it saw I was unharmed. However, it still didn't make sense how Nacho could have become the monster he is now. Isabelle better explain everything, and I mean everything once we get to the airship. We started to cross an ice field when Isabelle suddenly stopped as her ears perked up. For a second, I was going to ask why she stopped until my own ears picked up on something heading straight for us. At first I couldn't tell what it was, especially in this weather, until I heard running feet coming straight for us and the small gleam of a sharp blade. Thinking quickly I pulled Isabelle towards and leapt out of the way as the assailant barely missed us by inches.

"*Sigh* I wouldn't have killed you Ankha, my master ordered me just to kill those who were in my way."

I recognize that voice, "Oh great, it's you again."

"Ankha? What's going on?"

"Short answer, one of my kidnappers and is most likely a subordinate."

I slowly got up and kept Isabelle near me as the familiar snow gear goon came into view. His outfit obscured his face, but his lion tail freely swung in the in open cold air. The two blades in his hands which to me were unsurprising khopeshes, but the material in their creation were different as the metal of its blades are golden in color. I heard Isabelle gasp as she recognizes the blades are the type as the ones I own.

"A-Ankha….who is he?"

At first when I first met him I didn't know either, but after hearing voice many times; his stance with the two blades are just last piece of evidence to confirm my suspicions, "I never thought we'll meet again; Adofo."

There was disappointment in my voice which the lion man picked up on as he gave another sigh, "Yes…it's regrettable that we must meet again under these circumstances."

"You two know each other?" Isabelle said with surprise and confusion.

"Indeed, he is a warrior from Africa and the assigned bodyguard of another chosen immortal; Aten-Chigaru."

"Chiga-what?"

"Chigaru, you inept girl."

A new voice broke through the cold winds as a familiar shape came into view. While he was wearing snow gear as well there was no mistaking his tall pointy ears and piercing gold eyes. His golden staff glistens under the low light along with the visage of Anubis adorned on top of it, revealing to all who has chosen him. I can feel my anger swell, but I dare not show it as he looked over the both of us before resting his gaze on me. There was something off with his gaze that sent a shiver down my spine that puts the cold to shame.

"Ankha…it's been a long time and still you look as lovely as ever."

"Stuff it Chigaru, I know you're the reason why the Shagaru Magala was brought back from the dead and causing havoc across these lands. You do realize that abusing your powers is a direct violation of the pact we made with our gods?"

The jackal simply waved his hand, "Minor details, but what's more important is after all these years I can finally lay my eyes on your beauty once more. Though I must ask why you must associate yourself with lesser mortal beings like this ditzy looking girl."

Isabelle took offense at the comment, "H-Hey!"

"You can end the flattery; I already turned you down the first time you asked me out."

"Ah yes, and for a time I thought I could move on after finding another girl to share my heart with."

"No…"

"However, it was nothing more than a foolish delusion as one day I realize that you are the one for me, but ever since the invasion of the Romans I spent most of my eternal life looking for you."

"You bastard! She loved you with all her heart and you up just left her! "

"A fair trade if you ask me."

"EXCUSE ME!"

My anger at Aten's decisions was interrupted by a loud shout from Isabelle herself. It was so great it actually stopped the back and forth conversation cold. She blinks a couple of times and after realizing all eyes are on her she nervously smiled.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but I have no idea what you two are talking about and I would appreciate some…you know, exposition?"

Adofo shrugged his shoulders and I didn't see a problem with telling her, but Aten didn't appreciate being interrupted as seen with his narrowed eyes. My eyes widen as he raised his staff, I knew what was coming and I wasn't going to let my friend get hurt just because she needed some more context. Immediately I jumped in front of her as a lighting spell was initiated and in a blink of an eye, volts upon volts of electricity was pumped into my body before one last surge blasted me backwards and into Isabelle. We both tumbled backwards as Aten screamed with rage. However, I couldn't make the words out as the shock nearly knocked me out cold and had me fading in and out of consciousness. I could feel Isabelle trying to help me up along with a minor shockwave on the ground, but that was easily ignorable as I saw Adofo walking straight towards us.

I attempted to speak, but the damage left me too weak to speak as the canine girl attempted to get both of us away from the dangerous situation. However, our path was blocked by a wall of ice that rose from the ground; no doubt it was from Aten in order to prevent us from escaping. Turning my blurring gaze over to Isabelle I can tell she was scared, but she was trying to put up a brave face as she put me down gently against the wall. She pulled out her sword and shield and was readying herself for a fight, but I know Adofo's skill with those swords as he has sparred with Bladeius back in the day. There was no way Isabelle could win against him and this was proven true as he easily overpowered her and swatted her strikes like they were nothing, but to my surprise he didn't straight up kill the canine. Maybe he was toying with her, which was an outcry from the original Nobel warrior I once met. This made me angrier as Isabelle took small grazes here and there that caused her fur to run red with trickles of her blood.

I had enough; I won't stand for this any longer. My vision cleared as I gripped the snow in my hands as I slowly got back up from the snowy ground. I could feel my rage swell as my eyes locked on the lion man just as he slapped Isabelle away one more time before noticing my presence and flinching in surprise.

"You will no longer lay a finger on her!" I roared.

Adofo was taken aback by my rage as I lunged at him and sent him crashing into the ground. Following up my pounce I started punching and clawing at him like an animal, he can do nothing but block my blows as a few of strikes managed to break through his guard and slam into his face. He managed to kick me off, but I only ended up landing on all four limbs and was ready to continue my assault. Adofo quickly got back up, but I only gave him a sinister smile as I deliver furious combos of kicks, punches, and slashes to his body. There was points I would get him into a hold and ferociously pull back on the chosen limb in order to put him into a vulnerable position before giving him sharp kicks to the gut or jaw.

The fight wasn't completely one sided however as there was a few times he tried wrestling me to ground and nearly succeeded, but I managed to worm my way out in order to keep up my aggression. He couldn't hurt me, Aten wouldn't allow him to and that is fine by me. My beat down of the warrior would eventually be interrupted by the jackal man blasted me with magic and restrained me. I fought against my bonds as Aten spoke to Adofo about something that I couldn't understand as I was too focus on breaking my bonds, but a loud roar caused me to stop struggling; my mate is coming. A wicked smile grew across my face as I ceased my struggling and turn my attention to the two idiots who thought it was a good idea to harm me and Isabelle. They looked at me with confusion as I spoke.

"My mate is coming, and we're going to tear you apart!"

"Mate?!" I heard Aten shout in anger.

This only serve to give me a feeling of satisfaction as the ice wall behind me exploded which took both offenders by surprise as the monstrous blue figure of my mate stepped into view. His aura flared up when he saw both me and Isabelle in our bad position. He gave off a threatening roar as Adofo readied himself for a fight. My mate licked his fists before the battle started and what came next can be considered a spectacle. Now that he was no longer fighting me, Adofo saw no reason to hold back as he deftly avoided Nacho's punches with his speed. While this was worrying, Nacho quickly adapted as he countered his attacks by intentionally letting the warrior get close to him before punching him in the chest as he didn't have time to dodge.

Green slime coated the area of impact as it quickly changed to yellow to red. The lion warrior ignored the slime to which was a mistake I quickly learned as before he could close the distance, the substance exploded and interrupted his attack.

Nacho took advantage of this as he quickly got in the face of the warrior and started punching him like a professional boxer. The slime on his fists coated the lion before he was finally head butted by Nacho; this impact detonated the slime and sent him flying backwards.

"Ergh, this beast, is a lot more dangerous than I thought!"

"Grr…that thing is not taking Ankha away from me! Not after I finally found her after all these years! Distract the beast, so I can make a portal out of here!"

"I'll try!"

Now this won't do, I refuse to go anywhere but with my mate. It was fortunate that I overheard it as now I can relay the information to Nacho.

"They're trying to take me away! Aim for the one with the staff!" I shouted.

This caught Nacho's attention as he examined his current opponent before turning his gaze over to Aten and growling in anger. I smiled as I saw a worried look on the jackal man's face as he knew he couldn't fend Nacho off while using two spells at the same time. This doubles his bodyguard's efforts to defend him and to my surprise he barely managed to hold his own against my mate. He managed to get a few good hits in on my mate, but he was ultimately gored by Nacho's horn and sent flying from the explosion that came with it. However, as this happened the portal was complete and the man tried to pull me to the gateway.

He hurried, but before I could be dragged even closer to the portal something surprising happened. A large slash wave cut off Aten's path as a male figure stepped between him and the portal.

"Well now, where are you going with that fine feline mister?" The new man said.

"Damn it! Who dares get in my way?"

"Name's Bob, and I was hired to save that cat you're holding hostage. How about you let her go and nobody has to get hurt."

From my position, I could tell Aten was hesitating. The pressure was only added when Nacho landed next to him. He knew he was trapped as he was expending most of his magic keeping me chained.

"What are you going to do now? You're trapped as long as you keep my hostage, but if you release your hold on me then maybe they'll go easy on you," I taunted.

"Fine…but you haven't heard the last of me. Once I find out where you live Ankha, you'll never know safe rest again."

I felt the magic chains holding me down disappear as Aten quickly teleported out of danger to pick up his bodyguard and teleport again out of the area. The portal he was trying to drag me to quickly dissipate in his absence. Suddenly I found myself being tackled to the ground by my monstrous mate. His embrace was a little rough, but I nevertheless enjoyed it as I gave him a little peck on his scaly cheek.

"I missed you, you know that right?"

Nacho only made an acknowledging grunt as he nuzzled me. We continue to embrace as my eyelids felt heavy before finally closing, and with it whatever energy I had in my system as I slowly drifted off into dreamland in the arms of the man I love, but before I completely lost consciousness I could hear the distant voice of Isabelle shouting out our names.

/


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Preparation

Author's note:

Another chapter for you folks! Nothing much happens here except some exposition and minor nudity. Of course this is suppose to help keep the story moving forward. The exposition part, not the minor nudity stuff, and by minor nudity I really mean minor as that's a whole new uncharted territory that I'm sailing into. So you could expect my flailing attempt to describe the anatomy, but nothing blatantly sexual for that is still in the implied level at the moment. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading my story so far. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off and wishing you to have a good day.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

Sleep, comfortable sleep. It's been far too long since I slept so peacefully and in great comfort. In my dream, as I see it now, I picture myself and Nacho embracing each other on the beachside, in our swimwear and free from the woes and worries of the world. It was paradise to a feline such as me as we lay there as the sun sets.

"Nacho, Little N, you know I love you no matter what happens right?"

"Like when you scratched up my back that one time?"

"That was an accident! I can't help that my nails are naturally sharp."

"Heh, I know. I'm just worried that I might start to enjoy it is all."

"I never took you to be the masochistic type."

"I'm not, but when you look back on all the crazy shit I put myself through; I might as well be."

"Indeed, you seem to be a magnet for trouble. So far it seems to me that every time you step out of town the entire universe is hell bent on trying to get you killed. It worries me to no end that you may go out on a job and never come back just because some person, monster, or disease killed you without my knowledge."

"*Sigh* yeah, I promised you that I wouldn't put myself in those near death situations, but one time after another I've broken it. At this point there is nothing but small scraps of that promise lying all over the ground."

"I know but."

"Yet that's why you wanted to stay by my side don't you? The pain losing the one close to you is emotionally destroying and you had to deal with it twice, both situations out of your control."

"Despite the power Bastet has gifted me I still feel like that isn't enough."

"Ankha, the problem isn't the lack of power, but you are shouldering the burden on your own. You're not alone in this; remember the times I had to protect you? I risk my life to ensure you and Isabelle's safety."

Indeed the memories of Nacho risking life and limb to ensure both of ours safety came back to me within the dream in real time as it played across the sky like some sort of movie. It was all in my perspective and the emotions I felt during those moments surged through me once more. It was surreal, but this feeling was cut short when Nacho slightly tightens his embrace and reminded me to his presence.

"I know you want to do everything in your power to protect me, but as you can see I'm capable of protecting myself. However, I'll admit that I do need help from time to time. I haven't gotten this far as a hunter on my own as even the greatest of challenges may need teamwork to overcome."

"So what you're saying is. Instead of actively trying to protect you, I should fight by your side as an equal?"

"Exactly, we're both talented fighters so why stop treating each other as one? Besides, there still one of us that needs us more than ever."

"Isabelle, she…"

"Will need you more than ever."

"Me, but why?"

"Ankha, if you didn't notice yet this is more than a dream you're in right now."

I blinked my eyes a couple of time before realizing he's right. This dream I was having was quickly becoming a conversation, "Are we sharing the same dream? How? I fell asleep in your arms, so I wouldn't even have the chance to do that."

"Well for me I didn't know how far your magic capabilities go, so I wasn't sure it was you in the first place. My next thought pointed to the virus inside both of us, but I quickly killed that idea as that would be straight up impossible."

"That is until I showed up and explained to him what was going on," a new yet familiar voice rang in my ears as I got up with Nacho to see a dark skinned humanoid Ibis man dressed in godly garb walking toward us. This man is none other than the holy arbitrator himself; Thoth.

"T-Thoth?! What are you doing here?" My surprise couldn't be greater as one of the great gods keeping the world in balance is standing before us.

"Simple really, a certain cat goddess came running into my quarters and told me you were in trouble. Of course I had a feeling you'll be saved by your chosen consort and his allies, so I waited until both of you were asleep. Though, I must admit I didn't think I you two would take advantage of this shared space for such an insightful conversation, or was there something else you two wanted to do; alone?"

I flushed red with embarrassment at the god's implications. He seem to have found it funny as well as he gave a few chuckles himself before Nacho spoke, "Thoth huh? Nice to meet you, my name is."

"Nacho, am I right?"

"Uh yeah, how did you already know my name?"

"Ah dear Nacho, I keep a book that keeps tabs on every living sentient being on the planet. Those who have died have their stories recorded in its pages, but you…I have a bookmark on you."

I heard Nacho give nervous laugh, "I don't suppose that's because of my many near death experiences, right?"

"Yes, indeed it does, 'Mr. Living Crash Test Dummy.' Your natural ability to defy death on so many occasions is not lost on me Nacho. As a matter of fact, many of the Egyptian Gods are aware of your many brushes with death itself."

"Heh, I hope you're not placing bets."

"Amusing, anyway Ankha I can see you have been through a lot yourself in recent memory. Infected by a strange virus, kidnapped by a powerful dragon, and surviving by your lonesome in the bitter cold, it has been no casual walk by the Nile for you."

"Indeed, but to be by Nacho's side I'll endure anything."

"And not without its reward. That virus in your body is going to prove more beneficial than you realize as right now I can sense untapped power within you along with your own individual power. Though following that train of thought, you're consort has already touched on some of this untapped power himself."

"I saw, he was this blue creature that seemed to have naturally formed boxing gloves for hands. It was hard to believe, but I was convinced it was him when took great care in making sure I was okay."

"Yeah, that was called beast trigger," Nacho said.

"Beast trigger?"

"It's an interesting benefit from the virus, but the full explanation is going to take a while."

"Well as it stands we have all the time in the world, so go ahead."

"Alright, starting from the top."

Quietly I listened to Nacho's explanation of the virus and the discoveries made with it so far. I learned that the beast trigger is some sort of ability that allows Nacho to take on the form of a monster depending on the armor he was wearing. The origin of the name was less than creative, but after taking in all that information a question formed, "Wait, since I'm infected with the same virus does that mean I can do it too?"

"It makes sense since his strand of the virus is different from the original, so logically you should be able to do the same feats as him," Thoth said.

"Pretty much, heck you even managed to activate Apex mode when fighting that lion man."

"Yeah…I did, wait, how did you remember that? If I remember correctly you don't remember too much after going feral like you did back in the arena."

"Well I can't remember everything, as my mind was part brachy and part human during that transformation. At best I can only recall small 'clips' of memory from my time as a brachy and thankfully one of them was of your activation of the power."

"I see, and the more powerful monster the harder it is to control the transformation."

"Pretty much, I spent a few days transformed and right now my body is completely tired out."

"Well actually you'll be sleeping for three days," Thoth quickly pointed out.

"What?! I'll be out for three days?" Nacho shouted in surprise.

"You said it yourself, since your body is not accustomed to using such transformations for such lengths of time you're forced into what the modern day people call recovery mode. It's like a coma, but one with a set period depending on how long you stayed in the transformation. In your case it was three days you stayed as the creature."

"That's not good this really limits the use of a useful ability, is there any way to circumvent this draw back?" I asked, Thoth pondered for a moment before giving us our answer.

"Well, repetition is the best way to familiarize your body with power. Repeated use in moderation can help normalize the power so it won't cause harm in later use."

"Uh…"

"He mean's training Nacho."

"Oh, right I knew that."

"It's not the most exciting answer I know, but it's the only thing you can do so this power you won't 'shoot yourself in the foot' as the saying goes."

"But how do we train this power? As Nacho said to me it isn't that easy to activate them, he had to put himself under great stress just to activate the transformation, and this is not including Apex mode."

"Unfortunately, as it stands it seems that there is no other way. The virus in your bodies is reactive in nature only and only shows its power whether you or somebody close to you is in danger. The closest thing to training it is what Nacho did in the arena when he fought those dangerous creatures."

"Oh perfect…and here I thought I wouldn't have to place myself into more dangerous situations. Now I have to drag Ankha and Isabelle into these situations as well."

"Isabelle is infected as well?" This new fact surprised me as Nacho neglected to tell me this until now.

"I was going to get that until one of your god's came into our dream."

"Mind telling me how that happened?"

"Uh…please don't get mad, but, while I was under the effects of Apex mode I…er…kissed Isabelle."

"You, did, WHAT!?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose! Dragging Isabelle into this is the last thing I wanted!"

Now I am mad, while I'm aware that Nacho can't control himself when he enters that state. I can't help but feel cheated that it happened in the first place. Even worse I can't help but worry for Isabelle as she was still struggling to confess to Nacho and now that happened. I can only wonder what's going through her mind right now.

"Excuse me, I know you two are about to get into a lover's spat over this, but let me weigh in on the situation. Ankha you already know that Nacho will never do such a thing of his own free will."

I took a deep breath before breathing it out slowly to calm myself, "No, he won't."

"Good, now Nacho why do you think your animal side kissed Isabelle? As far as I'm aware, feral animals aren't the kind to go for just a kiss on a chosen mate. In nature when an animal chooses a mate it usually leads to fornication, but you didn't."

"Not sure how that is suppose to make me feel better, but you got a point. Why would I do that?"

Now this is an interesting development, "Ain't that the question of the day. Why would your animal side go out of its way to infect Isabelle? Now that I think about it your Apex form didn't show any interest in other women except for me and Isabelle."

"Well in your case it's obvious; you're my girlfriend. If my bestial state has a little bit of me left in its mind then it would be no surprise that it would consider you its mate and something worth protecting."

"But that still doesn't explain why your beast form did the same with Isabelle."

"Perhaps your chosen consort has a soft spot for this Isabelle?" Thoth suggested.

"Well they do work in the same building together."

"And we're close friends."

"Hmm…this could be the reason why then the beast within acted in such a way. Due to how close you are to Isabelle, this more feral side of you selected her to be another mate. However, the mates would be infected with the virus. There is something significant about that in itself, but I can't put my finger on it," The tone in his voice told me that Thoth has already figured it out the reason why, but he wanted us to figure it out on our own, "Tell me Nacho, is there is anything you can remember as your time as a beast?"

Looking over to Nacho I saw he was thinking hard. He was really knocking the noggin around, but then a slow look of realization appeared on his face, "Wait, there is something I can faintly remember when I went apex once. This was after I infected Ankha when we were fighting the Astalos. During Apex mode I could sense not just her vitals, but her mood as well. When I felt she was in danger, the animal within me kicked into overdrive and afterwards everything went blank. That must be it!"

"The virus…it's a life monitor!"

"Exactly, the monster that Nacho becomes is using the virus in your body to keep track of your health. In addition it also helps him to keep track of where you are within a reasonable distance. Obviously the tracking distance isn't very far as he wasn't able to find out where you were taken to until he was given directions by Bastet."

"This means he infected Isabelle in order to protect her!"

"Whoa, more and more this virus is becoming less virus like. At this point should the virus be considered a virus anymore?"

"What a strange virus indeed, what was once decimating life is now turning into a power to combat its predecessor. A twist indeed, but then again the monster that is spreading the virus is abnormal itself. Bastet has informed me Ankha that you told her that one of our own chosen is the reason why the Shagaru Magala was revived in the first place. A betrayal of this magnitude is a terrible omen that could mean the undoing of our plan for survival."

"It is, and unfortunately I know who it is now; it's Aten-Chigaru."

Thoth's eyes widen and immediately he was disturbed by this revelation, "Young Chigaru…yes it makes sense now. He is the chosen immortal of Anubis and he has knowledge on spells in necromancy, but what reason could he have for betraying the cause? Anubis chose him specifically because he used his magic respectfully and for his consideration for the dead."

"That's the part I don't understand. Apparently, according to him, he did this because of me."

"What? He did this because of you? That makes no sense!"

"It literally doesn't as he was trying to kidnap me just to have me!"

"He did what now?" I heard Nacho say as I felt his aura flare.

"Easy Nacho, you stopped him from succeeding and the reason why I'm still here."

Hearing this calmed him down, "I did? Oh hey I guess I did."

He gave a sheepish smile as Thoth spoke again, "This is strange, I'll relay this to the other gods, but this may lead to some delegations on what to do with him. I will contact you two again when the chance arises, but until then, Ankha you must help train Isabelle with her new developing powers. Once Nacho fully recovers he will join you and train as well. Preparation is key if you're going to defeat the Shagaru Magala, but time is of the essence. The longer you take in preparing yourselves the more damage that creature is going to do the ecosystem. It's only a matter of time before the damage becomes unrecoverable and the you three are the strongest defense this world has, so good luck."

"Right."

"We won't let you down."

"Good, the connection will be severed once I leave, so any last words you two have for each other until you reunite?"

"I do," Nacho and I said almost simultaneously. We looked at each other for moment after that before giving out a small laugh.

"Ankha, you can do it. I know you'll get a hold of the new powers the virus has granted you, however there will be some trouble along the way as I'm not sure how Isabelle is going to handle such a dangerous power. Regardless I know you can help her through it, I just wish I can be there for her on those first three days."

"Nacho, it's okay. You may be out of commission for a while, but I promise that I and the others are going to take care of your body until your reawakening. I'll make sure to fill Isabelle in what's going on so she can be ready for the grand battle in our future. Also, I don't to tell you this but I'm going to anyway; I love you, you daredevil you."

"I love you too Ankha."

With this said we shared a passionate kiss before I felt the dream space faded and everything went white. The next thing I knew I woke up and found myself in bed with my arms around the unconscious body of Nacho; completely naked under the sheets.

"There couldn't be a better sight to wake up to," I said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Getting out of bed I noticed that I was in my under clothes that pads out the armor and my armor laid in a neat pile nearby. Sitting next to them in chair was Isabelle herself; sleeping with a little drool leaking out the side of her mouth. It was adorable to watch, but I knew I was in for one hell of a morning. I just hope nothing distracting will get in my way today.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

I gave slow yawn, yesterday was absolutely draining for me. Not only did we somehow manage to drive off Ankha's kidnappers, but we had to drag both her and Nacho's unconscious bodies to the airship. Thankfully, Nacho's caravan friends showed up with Bob to lend a hand. We laid them to rest on Nacho's bed together as everyone began to wind down. Me and everyone else thanked the people on the other airship for their help before setting course back to Bherna. I'm sure everybody had questions for me yesterday, but The Carvaneer managed to convince Sophia and Little Miss Forge to leave me, Ankha, and Nacho alone. I still remember the content looks on both of their faces before I fell asleep on the chair.

But, today was a new day and now I had to face the bombardment of questions from the energetic two. However, I wasn't alone on this morning as when my vision returned to me I saw that Ankha was missing from the bed. This caused me to become wide awake as I wondered where she went. Adding to this was the fact Nacho is human again sleeping by himself in what I presume in the nude. This caused my cheeks to flare up in embarrassment, and while I've seen mayor's body on beach days I can still remember the strangeness of how he became naked when we brought him and Ankha on the ship. Nacho did return to normal, but his armor completely disintegrated into dusty particles. I tossed away the hard burned memory for now as I quickly got out of the room and onto the main deck of the ship. When I got there I noticed the gang has got into a circle and was eating breakfast together, but to my surprise I saw Ankha there; casually eating the meal in front of her as she talked with the others. Ferno was the first to spot me as he waved me over to join with the rest of them.

Everyone said good morning to me and I returned the goodwill by saying the same to them before taking a seat next to the felyne and across from Ankha. The Street Cook came by and placed plate full of food in front of me.

"Slept well Isabelle?" I heard Ankha asked.

A little crick in my neck helped me formed my answer, "Could have been better, should have found a better place to sleep than a chair," I gave out a small laugh to which everyone gave chuckle of their own, "But enough about me. What about you Ankha? How did you sleep?"

"It was the best sleep I had in the past three days, and I have you and Nacho to thank for that."

"Aww…well Nacho was the one who was looking for you. I just tagged along for the ride."

"So I heard, everybody was telling me how he suddenly went wild and broke out of the lab. It must have been quite an experience for you."

"I'll say! You were alone with the first human sized Brachydio's in human history! Ooooh! I'm so jealous! Please spill the beans! What was it like to be alone with-" Sophia didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as The Man gave her a soft knock to the top of her head, "Ow…what was that for?"

"One, there is a child present, two, you're being very rude."

"Okay, okay sheesh."

The Guildmarm went off to grumble to herself as Ankha and I continue our conversation, "Uh…yeah, it certainly was Ankha. To be honest I was terrified at first, but once Nacho showed that he wasn't going to hurt me I became more at ease."

"That's good, I'm glad you two had some time to bond with each other. I'm also glad he watched over you despite the animal he had become."

"Yeah, he made sure I felt…safe, but enough about me. What about you Ankha? I can't imagine the cold was very nice to you."

"Isabelle you don't know half of it. Not only was it cold, but dreadfully boring if I wasn't trying to keep myself hidden from my kidnappers. I managed to get by on supplies I stolen from their camp, but on that day where you recued me I ran out and I had to hunt for my next meal."

"Then it was a good thing we came when we did. That mammoth monster was going to slam you on the ground!"

"Mammoth monster?" Sophia said as she suddenly cut into the conversation again. It annoyed both me and Ankha but we decided to let her speak, "Did it have blue and red fur along with a large bone plate on its forehead?"

"Actually yeah, do you know what that creature was?" Ankha asked.

I saw a small glimmer on Sophia's glasses as she pulled out a sizable notebook and opened to a page that had a drawing of the same creature I saw attacking Ankha, "Indeed, you two ran into what we call a Gammoth!"

"A Gammoth? That's what it's called?" I said with mild puzzlement. It was a weird name sure, but that didn't take away from its intimidating size.

"Yup, it's a large herbivore of the fanged beast category. So far it's the largest on record, but it's a very dangerous creature as it's a very hostile to any creature who wanders into their territory. Why they're so aggressive is up to debate, but many researchers have agreed that it may be due to the Tigerex hunting their young. Now mixing that with the frenzy cloud that we saw covering the area and you got yourself one dangerous creature."

"Goodness, then it's a good thing that Nacho came in and punched it into next week. There was no way I could beat that thing with just I had on me."

"Yeah, this makes it more surprising that he took it on by himself. The beast trigger is a force to be reckoned with."

"Well doodle did transform into the best monster after all. There was no way a Brachydios would lose to an overgrown elephant!" She exclaimed with energy. I sweat dropped at her enthusiasm as I turn my attention back to Ankha who had taken a deep breath as if she preparing herself for something. I would quickly find out when The Cavaneer interrupted Sophia's gushing.

"That's enough dancing around; Ankha would you like to fill in Isabelle what you told us?"

"Told you what? Ankha what did you tell them?"

She sighed, "It's quite an explanation, so you better brace yourself for this."

"Okay…but just what is it?"

"Well…"

Ankha started from the top, she explained to me what happened while she was asleep and retold what was said in the dream. Everyone was shocked at the revelation that the jackal man we ran into was somebody she knew. She didn't go into further detail about him before moving the subject back to virus inside the both of us. I was floored when she told me that the abilities Nacho has with the virus; we both can do as well. Adding to this she told me that we are going to start training each other from now on in order to help harness and control this power. If we don't then we'll end up like Nacho who from what Ankha told me is in a three day recharge period from staying in the beast trigger state for so long.

"But, how are going to train these powers? I mean Nacho had a hard time finding a way to train it as well and to be honest with you I don't want to fight three dangerous monsters just to find out how to activate one of them."

"Don't worry Isabelle; I'm not going to be like that manic who did that to Nacho."

"Oh thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. If we're going to get stronger then we need to do it right."

The determination in her voice is inspiring and I couldn't help but agree with what she said. It's true that I never liked confrontation and I still don't, but after all that have happened up till now; it's time to prove the world that I can hold my own.

"I see your mind is set Isabelle," said The Carvaneer.

"Yeah, that look in your eyes speaks volumes," added The Man.

Ankha smiled as she saw my determination, "So I take it you don't have any reservations about becoming something more than an innocent puppy?"

I blushed at the light jab, "N-No, I want to become stronger and be able to keep up with you and Nacho. I still not one for violence, but to have the ability to control these new powers and use them when I need them is better than the other way around."

"That's good to hear, we'll start training after lunch. Until then just relax, we all been through a lot yesterday and a little R' n' R will do us both good."

"Speaking of all of us, where's Bob? I haven't seen him at all this morning."

Sophia face soured when his name was brought, "Oh you mean that home wrecker? He's probably sleeping somewhere on this ship, PREFERBALY not on my books this time," she made large emphasis on the single word which told me that she found the feline sleeping on some important documents of hers.

"Aye, he'll show up eventually. That cat has come onto this caravan with a purpose and he ain't leaving until he's finished what he came here to do," The Carvaneer said as he strokes his beard.

I pondered what the man meant by that, but came to no conclusion as we all went back to eating our breakfast. Most the morning was uneventful, is what I like to say until Sophia managed to corner me when I was going to check up on Nacho's body and asked me questions about my time with Nacho when he was a Brachydios. Her interest was disturbing to say the least as she asked me if it felt good to wrapped around muscular scaly arms. The look on her face told me that the subject excited her in more ways than I wanted to know. The questions only got worse from there as she asked more personal and intimate questions that made the entire encounter feel like an interrogation. Her last question was the last straw as she asked if he ever tried to mate with me and if he did what did his er…private member looked like.

Needless to say I had enough, "Enough! I don't want to answer any more of these embarrassing questions!" I thought I have shouted this in my normal tone of voice, but when I looked at the look of fear on the girl's face I could tell that it did not come out the way I thought it did. She gave a few nervous laughs before quickly apologizing and running off.

"Are you okay Isabelle?" I heard Ankha ask as I turned around to see her walked out of Nacho's room. I felt a small bit of anger spike up, but it quickly faded when I saw the concerned look on her face.

"I-I'm fine, Sophia was just asking way too many embarrassing questions and I simply just had enough."

"Wow, that's impressive. You usually don't get angry at people, so she must have really been hounding you in order to make you snap at her."

"Yeah, I should probably apologize to her later."

"If it makes you feel better, but honestly in my opinion she talks way too much."

"Well…that's true, but she has her own interests. It's just I would prefer it that she doesn't go into detail about her fantasies."

"You and me both."

"So, how is Nacho doing?"

"He's fine, still asleep, but taking care of him is going to be a challenge until we reach Bherna. By the way, what happened to his armor? I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Oh that," I quickly explained to my friend what happened to the armor and she was taken aback by the fact that it just simply disintegrated after he turned back to normal.

"How does that happen? Surely there must be an explanation for such a bizarre event to happen."

"If there was one we haven't found it yet. Sophia, actually is trying to figure it out by studying the surviving bits that were left behind, however, no answers have been found yet."

"Another mystery for another day I suppose."

"For now, yes."

"Changing the subject, I have to ask, how was your experience with Nacho anyway? Being with a beast must have been interesting experience for you."

"It was, like I mentioned earlier at breakfast he did everything he can to make sure I felt safe. I didn't want to say it earlier, but the first day I spent alone with him I fell sick. He spent the entire same day to make sure I got better by bringing me nulberries and water. It was strange but despite his monstrous form he knew what to do. Granted he was hesitant on leaving me alone as I was, but he knew what had to be done, although it was funny when he did his best to heat up the water so it would be safe to drink. So many small explosions, I still don't how he did it but I got better."

"Oh, you got sick too?"

"Too? You mean you got sick as well Ankha?"

"Yeah, but it was from exposure to the Shagaru's strand of the virus. I don't know how bad your sickness was, but in my case it was terrible and the only ones that was taking care of me were my kidnappers. Though, now that I think about it, the one taking care of me must have been Adolfo. Despite my situation I'll have to admit, without their aid I might have succumbed to the virus. I don't remember much, but I think they helped me recover by feeding me a soup made from those same berries."

"That sounds dreadful, my sickness was comparable to a fever, but from the sound of it yours made it feel like you were dying or something."

"About as close as I'm going to get, but in the end I suppose we were rewarded for our pain."

"Yeah, new powers and then some."

After that sentence left my mouth we both went silent as we thought about how we are never going to be the same again. This virus has changed us arguably for the better, but it's not without its possible set of problems. For one, we're walking biohazards so I'm not sure how we can contain ourselves when we get back home. Another problem is the powers of the virus itself, as that beast trigger could create some panic in the town. Lastly, what to do if another villager does get somehow infected by us. I dread for the day that would happen, but we need to prepare ourselves should that happen. Soon lunch time came around and after eating me and Ankha cleared out the deck of the ship with some help from Little Miss Forge, The Man, and Ferno. After that Ankha went into her luggage and brought out a couple of blue mats, assumingly we're going to spar on top of these.

"Isabelle, come with me. I want to check on something with you."

Confused I followed Ankha into our room on the ship and almost immediately I was hit with two articles of clothing that poofed into existence right in the face. I blinked a couple of times as I looked at the clothes in my hands before realizing they are both a neon green sports bra and a full leg length black yoga pants with green lines going down from the side of the legs.

"Alright Isabelle I'll need you to strip down to your undies for me and-"

My face flushed bright red when I heard the word strip and undies and almost on instinct I shouted, "W-What?!"

"I wasn't finish speaking Isabelle. As I was saying I want you to strip down so you can try those on. What you're holding right there is one of my workout clothes and I want to see if they'll fit you."

"Oh! Uh, okay…"

I did what I was told as Ankha went back to rummaging through her suitcase which I assume was for another pair of the same clothing. With my clothes dropping to the floor I was now in my underwear and bra which to my embarrassment have a green gingham pattern with a little red ribbon in the center of both undergarments. I don't know, I liked it as it matched with my summer outfit. Regardless I slipped on the yoga pants and immediately I was surprised by how it hugged my legs while keeping a large range of movement. It was a little snug, but overall it fit my legs regardless. Now it was time for the sports bra, I hesitated for a moment as I wasn't comfortable in letting people see me naked much less half naked, but since I was in the presence of a fellow female friend I swallowed my reservations and unhooked it. My breasts dropped a little bit once being freed from my bra and of course the last thing I wanted happened.

"Wow, I'm starting to have doubts that my sports bra can fit comfortably over your sweater puppies."

Instinctively I covered myself and my face turned even redder as I looked away in shame, "Ankha…please just don't say anything. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"If that makes you feel better I'll turn around for you, but if the bra feels too tight or you can't get it over your breasts then tell me. I have another solution as a backup plan."

"O-Okay…"

Hesitantly I pulled the article of clothing over my head and attempted to put it on. I don't know what Ankha's breast size is, but it's slightly smaller than mine as the clothing compressed my breasts which gave it a very snug fit. It was slightly uncomfortable, but not enough to mess with me in any significant way, "Okay, I got it on," I said meekly as Ankha turned around.

Her eyes widen a bit before asking if it fit okay. I told her it was a bit tight, but it wasn't suffocating. This relaxed her a bit but she also commented that I'm stretching it a bit, so it probably won't fit her anymore after this. I wanted to apologize, but she said that it's no problem as she has spares, which she proved by pulling out a white sports bra from her luggage. She then goes on to state that her sport bra's are meant to encapsulate her breasts; not compress them like what it's doing with me. Though she mentions she sometimes compress them with wrappings just to see if it made a difference in her exercises and just for the sake variety.

I could only laugh nervously at that explanation as I looked at my own compressed breasts, "Uh Ankha? Can I wear a shirt over this? I still don't feel too comfortable just walking around in a bra."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, let me see what I got here," the feline spent a few seconds rummaging through her luggage before stopping and closing the luggage, "Nope, there are no shirts I can give you."

"But you have plenty of…"

"Sorry Isabelle but I must have not been clear with you. You see I do have shirts, but there are none I am willing to let you borrow."

"W-What? Why?"

"Because one, when I train I don't wear a shirt, so I don't have workout shirts. Two, when I came on this trip I brought clothes I'm willing to wear. Ultimately, you're just going to suck it up and show the world your body."

I gave a defeated sigh, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

/

A few minutes later, Ankha was dressed in her own black and white color variant of the training wear. Before we left the room Ankha brought with her karate pads and gear for sparring. This was for me, for as she puts it, 'you're going to need all the protection you can get,' knowing her this means she's going to put me through the wringer; I've seen her mini gym in her house so I can only imagine what will be happening in the next hour.

"Alright Isabelle, we'll start once you put that gear on."

"Uh, don't you need the gear too?"

"Not really, I had plenty of time to pick up some martial arts."

"You what now?"

"In other words, these claws are considered lethal weapons. But, don't worry I'll put them on safety for you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw a glint in her eye along with a wide grin. I just hope I can still walk after this training session.

"Place your bets folks! Place your bets on Isabelle being totally destroyed by Ankha!"

"Hey!" I shouted as I looked over to see Sophia taking bets along with Little Miss Forge. Already the entire caravan was placing their bets against me. With a heavy sigh I started putting on the safety gear that Ankha has given me. Shin guards, karate mitts, head guard, and chest armor with blue dots on the chest and sides. Despite wearing what can be considered full protection, I can't help but feel it isn't enough.

"Get ready Isabelle, because you're going to get a crash course in mixed martial arts!" she shouted before sprinting towards me. I barely had time to react before she delivered a solid kick into the center color dot and sent me backwards onto the mat. As I expected, the chest armor barely weakened the blow as it knocked the wind out of me. I spent a moment trying to regain my breath as the feline walked over to me.

"Uh heh heh, sorry Isabelle I'll try to hold my strength back even more."

I managed to regain my breath in order to respond, "J-Just, how is this supposed to help us control our powers?"

"The virus is reactive Isabelle. Apex mode only activates when the host of the virus is facing a tough opponent as they are most likely in a pinch. In addition, you said beast trigger activates when the user is under a lot of stress, so if we're lucky we can trigger that in you."

"Oh that makes sense, but when Nacho used beast trigger he was wearing armor made from monsters. Does beast trigger even work when you're not wearing monster armor?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out aren't we?"

"Eep…"

"Now get back up, we just started and by the end of this you're going to learn a thing or two as we try to get these powers to activate."

So the beginning of our sparring session truly began, and honestly it was truly one sided even with Ankha holding back her strength. She got me in joint locks, and grapples with her hands and feet much to my surprise. When she wasn't trying to grab me she would mix up her attacks with boxing-like punches and fierce wide range kicks that can come from a Taekwondo master. When I tried to fight back, she actually let me try to punch her, but as my punch closed in she would dodge it and counter attack. It was like trying to fight off predator that didn't care if its prey was fighting back.

As a result I would hit the floor over and over again, and with it my frustrations began to grow. This is a good thing as that means I'm closer to activate one of my new abilities, but it didn't help that Ankha was also trying to teach me some basic combat skill while we were at it. I can hear her constantly tell me to get back up to which I comply every time, but I can feel my movements slowing as I grew tired from the constant knock down. However, I endured it for Nacho's sake. We continued this for the rest of the hour, and at the end of this exercise I found Ankha standing over me and offering me her hand. Through panting breaths I took her hand and she helped me up off the ground.

"Well, looks like we weren't able to unlock our powers today," Ankha said.

She wasn't as winded as I am, but she did break a sweat beating me down over and over again, this was a small victory for me as I was already sweating bullets along with my panting tongue. I smiled at her before speaking, "It's alright, we'll try again tomorrow right?" I said cheerfully or as cheerfully I can muster.

"Yeah, but I think we'll try something different next time. Let's just get ourselves cleaned up for tomorrow."

"Agreed, heh heh."

My nervous laughter only caused Ankha to smirk as she placed her hand on my head and roughed up my hair playfully.

"I'll see you in the bath later Isa," she then walked off. Leaving me alone to compose myself, but this would be tested when I saw a few caravan members collecting their winnings from the bets Sophia has placed on our training session. My eyes locked onto hers and immediately she realized that she was in trouble.

"Oh Sophie…I want to talk with you."

She's not getting out of this scot free and she knew it.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Enduring Bonds

Author's note:

Finally! It took almost forever to get this done. Hawaiian vacation, enjoying said vacation all the while trying to fit in some writing during what available down time I had. Even when I got back home I still wasn't done, but that is enough about my life. Here the next chapter to this story and it will mostly focusing on Ankha and Isabelle's relationship with each other and to make things even better we'll have the last of the fated four featured in this chapter! Read on dear readers as our lovely ladies and Ferno take this thing on in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you feel like it, tell me what you think of the chapter or the story so far. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

You know there is a saying that cats don't like water, but after the workout I had with Isabelle a bath is all we need, "Ahhh…nothing feels better than a nice bath after a good workout right Isabelle?"

"Right…" she moaned slightly as she sank a bit in the D.I.Y. bath the caravan always uses. Granted everything on the caravan is old fashioned, even washing the clothes as apparently they don't have washing machines and the like. Oh well, not first time I had to do things that way, but I do have to wonder who washes all the clothes on this thing.

"The only thing that would make this better is a servant acting on my whim," as soon as I said that I imagined Nacho being said servant doing all I asked of him. The image itself made me laugh a bit as there is no doubt he might be up for it just to humor me.

"I think that would be a bit much Ankha."

"What if the servant is Nacho?"

"W-What, why the mayor?"

"Because he is the only person I know that would do it, besides it will be fun role-play."

"Role-play? You mean you and Nacho are into that?"

"Just for the fun of it, mostly the roles we play are just master and servant, and king and queen. We don't do anything too crazy as neither of us are comfortable yet to move onto the next stage of our relationship."

"Oh well that's interesting, what is it you usually have him do as the servant?"

"Nothing too crazy, just fetching me food, be my water boy, and one time I had him give me an after workout massage. Oooh…those were the best, his fingers worked like magic."

"Wait, after workout massages? You mean he gave you a full body massage?" There was a noticeable blush on her face, it would seem that she was imaging every little detail in her head.

"Only if he was a good boy, every other time it was just my back, legs, and arms. With myself covered you dirty minded puppy you."

"W-What?! I wasn't…I mean uh…"

I started to laugh at her reaction at being caught as she stumbles to find the words to defend herself, but unfortunately for her this just means that she is guilty as charged. I decided to let off the poor girl as we returned to enjoying the water. Of course with body wash and shampoo as the smell of body stink doesn't just wash off you know?

After cleaning ourselves off we return to our quarters to get dressed. As much as I wanted to wear my own undergarments I have to continue wearing the hunter under armor, because as long as I'm here I need to be ready for to put on my armor on a moment's notice. This applies to Isabelle too but at least we didn't need to put on the armor right now. Most of the day after the bath was rather uneventful, Nacho was still out cold and as of now there is no proper way to help his body until we land back at Bherna which is still an hour or two from now.

With a sigh I looked at my hands, with a little charge of magic I created a fireball that I quickly dissipated. It's been a while since I used magic and judging from my experience in the cold it has rusted a bit. I suppose it's my fault that I neglected my magic training for so long, only throwing an occasional hex or curse from time to time again. The others may not know it yet, but I learned spell casting from my mother. She told me about a force called mana that inhabits all living things including myself. There are various mana types, which in layman terms is how the body uses magic. Me, I'm a traditional, which is the common way to use magic if the person in question actually learned to use their mana in such a way. My spells actually used to be quite strong, but thanks to my lack of up keep it has weakened considerably. This is the reason why I called on the god's help during the zombie incident. I need to train with my mana again to restore it back to its original condition, but how could I do that without causing significant damage to my surroundings?

"Ankha are you okay?"

These thoughts of frustration would have to wait as I turned to the source of the voice to see Isabelle looking at me with concern, "I'm fine Isabelle. I'm just ruminating on something."

"What would that be?"

Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell her as she saw firsthand that magic exists, "My magic Isabelle."

She blinked a couple of times as if she was still trying to register what I said, "Magic? You mean you know how use magic too?"

"Like Aten I too know how to use magic, but I followed a more into curses, hexes, and some elemental magic. However, I neglected my training for a long time and because of it the power of my spells has weakened. Thankfully, it hasn't dived into pathetic territory or else I wouldn't have survived the icy cold."

"But didn't you have hot drinks with you?"

"Yes, but I was only able to ration them carefully by creating small balls of fires to act as a makeshift campfire to keep me warm."

"Oh…well ain't that something, but how are you going to train your magic?"

"Well, like muscles in the body I need to flex them again and bring it back up to speed. However, the only problem is that if I try to practice here I may cause an accident should something go wrong."

"Yikes…yeah I think I would rather avoid that."

"Heh, that's enough of my problems. What about you Isabelle?"

She was taken aback a bit when I turned the conversation onto her, "W-What? I understand what you mean."

The nervous laugh she gave me just confirmed that she already knew what I was talking about, "Nacho, do you ever plan on telling him how you feel? You had plenty of chance so far in our adventure, but you didn't even try to get him alone with you and talk to him."

"I-It's not that easy Ankha! How would you feel that the man you are confessing to already have a special someone, and that special someone is your best friend!" She shouted this at my face with anger in her voice before suddenly realizing her tone and dialing it back, "I'm sorry but what's the point of me confessing my feelings to him? He loves you not me, so tell me why should I even bother?"

I sighed; I had a feeling this was going to happen. With so many interruptions and so many things going on I just knew that the doubt was going to build up. She doesn't know it, but it was for her own good, but it would seem that I need to give her a reason, "Isabelle, come with me. There is something I need to tell you in private."

She looked at me with surprise as she noticed the seriousness in my voice, "Oh uh, okay."

I beckoned her to follow me into our room and she did so without hesitation. She wanted answers and I was going to give it to her, but I only hope she takes it well. Once we entered the room I sat on the bed and told her to do the same. I took a small breathe before speaking, "Isabelle…there is a reason why I want you to do this and yes as you already know it's so you can have a clear mind and not have any regrets."

"I know, you're just watching out for me which I appreciate, but is there any reason why I should just confirm what Nacho is going to say to me? I mean I still love him, but as I said before he will only love you no matter what I say."

"While that is true, but there is a reason why me, the girlfriend, is allowing you to spill your heart out to him, and the reason is that someone from my past suffered the same problem."

Isabelle gasped, "R-Really? Who?"

"This was back during the dynastic periods of China when I was still traveling with Lucky, my mother, and my siblings. Long story short I met a man there who called himself Ohkan, after some time after meeting we fell in love with each other, but this love was a triangle as there was another who loved this man. She was a friend of Ohkan in the village and unfortunately I was friends with her as well. This girl is named Yashu, like you she was too scared to tell Ohkan how she felt about him. Unfortunately, when I stole his heart our friendship became strained and we began to grow distant from each other. I grew worried for her and so did Ohkan, but she rarely talked with us and denies that there was a problem at all."

Isabelle didn't say anything, but judging by the look on her face she was starting to connect the dots. It was eerily reflecting her situation in many ways, but the ending is something I wanted to change. I wanted our friendship to endure and the only way to do that was to tell her what would happen if she continues to not say anything.

"Eventually, Ohkan and I got married and she simply disappeared. However, my marriage with Ohkan didn't last as he was assassinated on our wedding night via poison."

Hearing this caused Isabelle to gasp, "Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but it greatly affected everyone in the village. He was given a proper burial in the center of the villager for his deeds, but this story isn't about him. After this happened I decided to leave with Lucky, but before I left I went to search for Yashu. I looked high and low in the village, but I couldn't find her. So we left the village without saying goodbye to her or at least that would I like to say."

"You found her didn't you?"

"Yeah, hanging from a tree, she committed suicide," Silence befell both of us as those words left my mouth. We spent a few minutes in the muted room before I started speaking again, "With her body there was a message. It said, 'I lost all reason to live anymore. I lost the man I love who I known for many years to a friend I've known for less. Despite this I hoped one day I was able to look at them with a smiling face once again, but then I heard the news of Ohkan's death. I thought it was lie until I saw the funeral rights in town. Like that my last line of happiness was gone and with it my reason to live. I'm sure my friend Ankha is suffering as well, but I just can't take it anymore. Goodbye mother, father, brother and my friends I hope in the next life we can be together again.' After reading that, I took her body and brought it back to town. The town broke into greater despair after seeing her body and the message she left behind. In respect, they buried her next to Ohkan hoping that the two would meet in the afterlife. After all that I left and never turned back, it was simply too painful to be in that town anymore."

I didn't notice it, but after I finished my story I noticed that I was shedding a few tears. Old memories, especially tragic ones are always painful, but I shed all the tears I needed to shed back then; I no longer need to grieve for them. I looked over to Isabelle who wasn't even trying to hold her tears back. They flowed like a comical waterfall as she suddenly hugged me; she was a jibbering mess now and we just took a bath too. My personal space aside I can finally tell that Isabelle got the message. As through her gibberish she was telling me how much mature I am compared to her if I went through such a traumatizing experience and still turn out fine like I am today.

"That's not completely true Isabelle, the only reason why I stayed fine is that I still had people like Lucky to watch over me and comfort me during those low points of my life. Granted at some point we went our separate ways, but I never forgot the lessons in my journey. I had many years to grow into the person I am today, but you Isabelle you're life it too precious to hold regrets. As you already guessed I don't want you to fall into the same dark hole Yashu did. She went so long without expressing her feelings that it brought her down; Ohkan's death was only the tipping point that sent her over the edge."

Isabelle broke the hug and looked at me with still watery eyes. I gave her a warm smile as I wiped away the tears from her face. I felt her hands wrap over mines as she return my smile with her own, "I-I…thank you for telling me this Ankha. When Nacho wakes up I'm going to do it…I'm going to tell him and I want you to be there. I'm sure he's going to be confused, but I want to live my life without regrets!"

"That's the spirit, but make sure that enthusiasm lasts alright? Because if you chicken out after saying that then I'll personally drag your little furry butt and make you say it."

Isabelle giggled, "If I did that, then I deserve it."

"You got that right," we both shared a laugh after this and for a brief moment I thought saw a blush form on the girl as she looked at me. I blinked a couple of times in confusion, but when I tried to get a second look she looked away from me.

"You know…it's crazy."

"What is?"

"That my best friend happens to be the former famous singer Patri. Somebody I only knew in name and appearance alone. Never in my life had I thought when I grow up would meet you in person, and never did I think that anti social cat in our town were you at all. When you think about it, Nacho was the one who brought us together and brought these revelations to light."

"Yeah…if it wasn't for him I would have left that town a long time ago and without him I doubt I would have been friends with you. Strange isn't it? How one man changed all of our lives for the better?"

"It's just because he's a nice person. Sure he may put himself in harm's way and risks never coming back to town again because of his second job of hunting giant monsters, but he did it all for us and the people back home."

"It's crazy isn't it, but I guess crazy is his middle name considering that he's in a three day coma because of it."

"Yeah…"

We fell into silence as we took a moment to reflect. Bladeius, Ohkan, and now Nacho, the men I met and fell in love with lived years apart from each other and in my isolation between those years I grew stronger and never forgot the lessons the former two have given me. Nacho, when you wake up, I'll be much stronger than I was before and so will Isabelle. I just hope that you find a way to become stronger yourself.

After that, time passed and eventually the entire team reached Bherna once again. The crowd awaiting them was a big surprise as many natives of the village looked upon the airship with curious eyes as they landed. Not too long after a large group of scientists and researchers showed up as the group stepped off to meet them. Ankha didn't like the look of them, but then again she didn't like silent masked people at all. They were simply too creepy for her to approach.

"I take it you're the research team?" The Carvaneer said.

One of the researchers stepped forward with a bow, "Yes, we take you have managed to recapture Ohkan?"

"Assuming a bit much aren't we, but yeah, he's in our care and he is back to normal again. However, he's in a three day coma, so can you do me and my friends a favor and take care of him until he wakes up?"

Wordlessly I watched the researcher give the man a respectful bow, "We'll do our best to make sure he is well taken care of."

"Good, but it's not me you should be saying it to," The Carvaneer then pointed to me and Isabelle. I smiled at this gesture as the researcher quickly ran over to us and bowed.

"We'll do our best to make sure he is well taken care of."

Isabelle didn't know what to say to this, but I knew exactly what I wanted to say, "That's not good enough, Ohkan who is also known as Nacho is very dear to both me and Isabelle. I want to know for sure that you're going to take good care of him."

"U-Uh yeah!" Isabelle added.

The man in response bowed lower, "We will miss!"

"Not good enough get on your knees!" I shouted, this frighten the man as he quickly did what I said and quickly got on all fours while repeating what he said before. I would have pressed him further, but he didn't deserve it so I was going to let him go. However, before I can say anything Isabelle immediately jumped in on the situation.

"Say again it again, but with the magic word!"

I raised my brow at the canine girl as the man paused in place before looking to his co-workers who only gave him an unknowing shrug. A few more seconds later the man finally gave his answer, "Please?"

This answer was the one Isabelle was looking for and after giving each other a brief smile we allowed the man and a couple of his colleagues to run back and return with a stretcher in order to pick up Nacho and take him into the facility. We gave the researchers small glares as they entered and exited the airship. As much as I wanted to be there for him, I need to focus on my efforts to increase our hunter rank. Despite all we done, the guild will not let us hunt the monster behind this mess unless we are qualified G-rank hunters. Thankfully, there is always something that needs to be done in this village.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

It was a tense moment of the day, but I was glad it was over. I never tried asserting myself on someone like that before but I have to admit it was kinda fun. Granted I won't be doing that often, but it's a nice skill to have under my belt. The crowd of villagers dispersed after the researchers took Nacho, but there was still plenty of time left in the day. With this spare time on our hands Ankha decided it would be a good idea that we spend some of our time doing quests to increase our hunter rank. As much as I hated to say it; she's right. So we decided to head back into the airship and put on our gear. My Rathian armor, and Ankha's Nibelsnarf armor, weapon wise we didn't change up what type of weapon we're using, but I knew I needed a serious upgrade from my normal hunter's knife weapon. Apparently Ankha thought the same with her weapons, so we decided to pay The Man a visit.

"Ah, nice to see the armor the little miss and I made for you is still holding up, so what can we do for you ladies? The look in your eyes tells me you're looking for serious fire power for your next hunt," he said with a small smirk.

"Yes we are, do you have any suggestions for an upgrade from our current weapons?" I asked.

"From where you are I just need better materials, but since you're ranks are high enough for near G-Rank equipment I can make those for you. Of course I need the materials for us to build your new weapons."

"I think I know where to get those materials…" Ankha said as a mischievous smile grew on her face.

"Ankha…you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" I had a feeling deep in my gut that she wanted to use Nacho's well earned materials to make our new weapons.

"Well since we're in this together, I don't he'll mind that we borrowed some of his materials to make our new weapons. Besides the longer we take to reach G-Rank the more damage that monster would cause. Every step we take must be decisive and certain."

"Er...I suppose you're right."

"Then there's no problem! Am I right?"

"As long it isn't G-Rank materials I am legally allowed to forge whatever you want," The Man said while waving us off with his hand. I was honestly surprised that he was letting us get away with this, but then Little Miss Forge chimed in.

"It's better than letting it sit in his chest gathering dust after all; go nuts!" she encouraged.

Needing no other form of provocation Ankha smiled before taking my hand and dragging me into Nacho's room. From there we took at least ten minutes gathering materials for our weapons. I ended up grabbing various amounts of giant bug parts which I believe are Selta's and Queen Selta's bits and joints thanks to Sophie's notes. I didn't know what to expect from the parts, but they're surprisingly durable and lightweight. Ankha on the other hand seemed to be picking up a bunch of what I believe to be Tigerex materials; however the color between parts seems to be varied as it flowed to a more blood red color, almost molten. Gathering what we wanted we headed back to The Man. His eyes seem to open up more than usual as he got a good look at what we brought.

"Interesting choices ladies, you first Isabelle, let me show you what we can make with these materials."

Just standing back we watched the two go to work as they started with my selected parts. Quickly and almost instantaneously they created a finely sharpen blade and sturdy shield for me out of the seltas line of materials. It was green as the bug it was forged from and after some cooling it turned into a sand like color much to my surprise.

"There you go Isabelle, mixing seltas and desert seltas parts and you make something I like to call Bright Night. It's a good weapon and should serve you well in your upcoming hunts."

"Thank you," I said as I handle the sword and shield.

"Now let's see what we can do for Ankha here. Tigerex parts into Molten Tigerex parts makes some rather interesting weapons here. Fitting as you seems like the type to try and slash through everything in your way; give us five seconds…maybe six."

"I always wanted make one of these!" Little Miss Forge shouted excitedly as they went to work.

True to their word they created the weapons almost in five seconds as the once yellowish scales of the blade turned molten red. It had a fierce and dangerous feel to them which felt appropriate as Ankha is scary when she gets angry. The female feline took her weapons as she felt the weight of them in her hands. Not surprisingly she quickly got used to the blades before sheathing them.

"A tad bit bigger than my preferred sword type, but it will work all the same."

"Good, now that is done and out of the way we still need to get paid. So, do you have the money to pay for weapons we forged?"

Without hesitation I pulled out the money I gained from previous questing with the gang and gave it to the two, but looking over to Ankha she had a sudden look of horror on her face. At first I didn't understand why until I remembered that she was kidnapped and must have lost her money during the event.

"Uh…can you keep a tab?" She asked nervously.

"We could, but that would mean will not build anything for you until you pay it off. Is that alright with you?"

"It's fair, so I'll guess I will pay it off once I get enough money for it."

"Great, good luck to you two on your hunt. Considering everything has been getting worse around the region there is no doubt you'll run into a higher frequency of monsters infected with the frenzy virus. However, since some of those regions have large amounts of their territory covered in a dome of frenzy I wouldn't put it past the guild to not let you pass unless you brought nulberries with you."

"But we're immune now, those berries wouldn't do anything for us," I said.

"I know, but they don't know that. Besides a certain Palico is planning on joining you for future quests, so if anything he'll need more than you do."

"Me-row did someone mention me?" Ferno shouted in the background.

"Alright, for his sake we'll do it. C'mon Isabelle, G-Rank awaits us!"

"Right behind you!"

"H-Hey! Wait for me!"

/

Together we headed to guild area of the village, where hunters gather in order to team up for quests. However, thanks to the rise of the more powerful strain of the frenzy virus all but the most skilled of hunters are gathering for quests. All three of us headed towards the guild lady with looks of determination on our faces.

"Oh hello! It's nice to see some you two again, considering the whole hunter turning into a monster event that went on a few days ago. Anyway it's nice to see you both are alright, so what can I help you with?"

"We wish to accept a quest that will take us to the next rank," Ankha said.

"Hold on, let me check your hunter ranks first," we nodded and pull out our hunter cards as the girl looked over them, "Not bad, you must be great hunters if you managed to reach the promotion stage of your rank. For that we do have an urgent hunt for you to take on in order to increase your rank. Granted many of these type of hunts are popping up, but this will be the one you'll be taking on."

The girl pulled out one of the quest forms and it read as follows:

 **Bubbles of Darkness**

 **Location: Misty Peaks (Daytime)**

 **Monster: Mizutsune (Frenzy Warning)**

 **From: Freaked out Patron**

 **Summary:**

 **All I wanted was a nice hot spring bath in Yukumo Village, but then this monster shows up and starts infecting the local waters with the Frenzy Virus! What kind of monster starts poisoning the water supply of a village? That's just not normal! Anyway I need some capable hunters to take this thing out as not just my favorite bath is being ruined, but the entire village itself is in danger because of the corrupted waters. Please, take out this monster and save us from this darkness!**

The quest lady wasn't kidding when she said that this was an urgent quest. An entire village is in danger because of one frenzied monster. I looked over to Ankha and she only nodded to me, there is no way we're ignoring this, "Alright, we'll take it!"

The girl clapped in response, "That's great! Now just pay the quest fee and let us know when you want to depart."

"Right," I was about to pull out my hunter's pouch to pay the fee, but Ferno beat me to the punch as he thrown his money onto the table, "Uh, thank you Ferno?"

"Heh, I'm just being considerate. Ohkan told me to be bit of a gentle-cat in front of the ladies."

"Oh my, it's nice to know Nacho is being a good influence," Ankha said.

"Eh, we rubbed off each other in more ways than one. I'm just glad though for the lessons or else I wouldn't have wooed the HeadWhisktress. Meow…you should have seen the look in her eyes."

I giggled a bit, "It must have been a sight to see."

"It was, but that's enough reminiscing. Let's get some grub and hunt down this beastie!"

*Yeah!* Ankha and I shouted with enthusiasm as we headed over to the table for food. We ordered our meals and unlike before with the Street Cook, we ordered the normal sized meals hunters usually eat. This was strange for both me and Ankha, but to be honest I think we're just starved for a well cooked meal. Almost in mere seconds we devoured the meat, vegetables, and drinks given to us. Afterwards I patted my belly in satisfaction before we all got up and headed to our hot air balloon that was readied for our departure. For the first time since I got here, I felt pumped and excited for this hunt.

/

The usual boring trip took around four hours to reach our destination Misty Peaks. On our way to the main camp we got a good overlook of the entire area and saw a couple of zones incased in domes of the Frenzy Virus. Obviously the Immortal Shagaru has been here and so is the monster it infected. True to the quest report the water is polluted by the virus as it has turned a blackish purple instead of the usual crystal clear it is known for. I felt my enhanced sense pick up the faint presence of the monster and looking at Ankha she seem to have picked up on this as well. The hot air balloon guy told us good luck before flying up to a safe distance away from the action.

"Merow…this place has seen better days," Ferno said as he adjusted his Rathalos armor.

"A rampaging monster can do that, Isabelle did you pick up on where it was as well?" Ankha asked.

"A little bit, but if it's poisoning the waters then it must be near a source of water somewhere," I said as I attempted to focus my senses, but I couldn't change the current faint feeling I have about the monster."

"I couldn't see any bodies of water except for the top of the waterfall on our way here, but the waters themselves are clean. However, the falls are leading into a frenzy dome so we should start our search there. Ferno, do you know where that is on the map?"

"Uh…zone six! According to the map, a shallow river is located there and was created by the falls you previously mentioned. You may be on the money here Ankha."

"Well there is only one way to find out, let's go people."

Ferno and I nodded and after collecting the supplies from the chest we headed off. Surprisingly unlike other frenzied hunting areas the wildlife still managed to survive here but only barely as the domes locked them out of certain areas for food. They immediately run at the sight of us either from natural instincts or they could sense that me and Ankha are carriers of the same virus that ravaged the lands. We continued to make our way through the terrain as we passed a cliff edge that leads into another waterfall, unlike the zone we're heading to this one is still clean which is probably why the animals have been able to survive for so long. I have theory why it remains untouched as it was on a more precarious area that could risk a fall. Knowing that these monsters are very big I doubt it would risk its own life just for that.

"Good to know that there is still some clean water meow," Ferno commented.

"Yeah but to drink it from a cliff? At least with the Nile River you can expect Hippos and Crocodiles trying to eat you."

"Hippos and Crocodiles? Don't we know villagers that are those species?" I said.

"Yeah, but these are feral. If you read the biology books you would have learned that we are divergent from our more feral cousins. Granted I wouldn't call them less intelligent, but that is beside the point."

"Wow, I didn't even think about that. Though that does explain why some people are still keeping dogs and cats as pets in this day and age."

"There this big research paper on it, when we get back I'll show you."

"I hope so; I'm confused enough as it is already."

"That's enough chit chat ladies the dome is up ahead!" Ferno shouted as he broke the both of us out of our conversation, "This is where I pop in one of those berries. I'm so glad you ladies gave me so much for this trip."

"We'll since we're immune to the virus it might as well be used by someone who isn't immune," I said.

"Let's be honest here, there is only room for one infected feline and that will be me," Ankha said with crossed arms.

"Can't argue with you there meow…"

Once Ferno popped in a nulberry we stepped into the dome and within that dome we saw a dark reflection of the beautiful world we used to be in. The crystal clear water is now blackish purple with frenzy and completely void with life. The fauna has wilted and there skeletons of various wildlife in the shallow water. I wanted to gag at the sight as it was truly horrible to see nature like this.

"Hey Isabelle look! There are bubbles floating around," Ankha said as she pointed out the sinister looking bubbles that reflected the waters.

"Careful! I read in Sophie's guide that the bubbles are created by the Mizutsune and they can cover us in a soapy substance. Just one splash from these things and we'll be slip sliding all over the place."

"Seriously, this monster is a walking soap dispenser?"

"Meow, the monster hunter world is filled with strange creatures."

We carefully avoided the bubbles as we looked around the area. So far we haven't seen the monster, but I can tell it isn't that far away. I can sense it prowling around and no doubt Ankha does as well. It's aware we're here and it knows we're dangerous, so it's taking its time to observe us. I looked over to Ankha and she nodded at me as her right ear twitched and rotated to point at the nearby forest. The creature must be in there which means we must make our next moves carefully as no doubt it will attack us once we show an opening or a sign of weakness.

"Ferno, do you have anything that can hit a monster in the distance?" I whispered.

"I got a giant boomerang and a couple of flash and sonic bombs, why do you ask?"

"The monster is stalking us from behind the woods over there. If you can, I want you to find a way to surprise it so we can get the drop on it."

"And make it snappy, I think it already knows something is wrong," Ankha added.

"Okay then, but you ladies want to cover and close your eyes and ears for this," Ferno said as he pulled out two bombs.

"Thanks for the warning, the monster is near the tree line, act fast and maybe we can get a few good hits in before this situation escalates into a full out brawl."

Ferno nodded as we looked away, closed our eyes and covered our ears the best we can. The next thing we heard was a muffled bang and a mild flash. Following this was a muffled roar and once we heard this we opened our eyes and uncover our ears in order to face the revealed fox-like dragon monster that was already wildly flailing on the ground as a large boomerang comically smacks the monster in the head.

"There's your opening! Go get him now!" Ferno shouted as we pulled out our weapons and charged at the monster.

Ankha was the first to pounce on the target as she became a whirlwind of death as her blades sliced and cut through the side of the monster, leaving ugly wounds that was not made better when explosions rang off a couple of times with her strikes. Ferno decided to go for the face as he wildly swung at the face of the beast, creating a few good gashes before backing up and throwing a few bombs. As for me I decided the best place to attack was the underbelly which to my surprise was very hairy for a scaly creature of this magnitude.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to hurt the environment any further," I said as I started slashing at the fur. It's strange really, that I a secretary is attacking another creature without hesitation. I was afraid of confrontation in the past, but now there is something…exhilarating about attacking another creature. Turning what was once a dominant predator into your own weak prey. It's clear now that I must make sure that this monster realizes what it is dealing with. Picking up the pace, my strikes became more quick and vicious as I slash and stab at the underbelly of the monster. The precious life blood of the monster began to leak out, but before I could get a few more stabs in, I was pulled away from the beast by Ankha just as the monster righted itself and could've have crush me.

"Isabelle? Are you alright?"

Hearing her voice caused me to blink a couple of times before responding, "Uh I think I am…what happened?"

"You spaced out while you were attacking the monster, if I didn't pull you away in time you would have been crushed by that thing's body weight."

"I-I see that, I'll keep my head in the game this time."

"You better, I can't keep doing this forever you know?"

She let me go as the monster finally full recovered and roared at us. Ferno was doing his best to distract the monster, but the beast set its sights on both of us. It can sense the virus within us and it didn't like the fact two other creatures with a similar virus has stumbled into its territory. Then without warning it lunged at us, but we both managed to dodge in time. However, I noticed Ankha took an extra leap for her dodge. I was confused by this until I remember a fact from Sophie's guide book; the monster can slide almost anywhere by making the surface it landed on nice and slippery. Before I knew it I felt something crash into me from behind as I was sent tumbling across the water before coming to a complete stop.

"Isabelle!" I heard Ankha shout at me as I shook my head and slowly got up, but the monster was persistent as now it was circling me, trapping me and leaving me with no way to get out. I had to do something before it can get another hit on me, but where I'm standing there is only so little I can do. I can hear Ankha and Ferno struggling to get past the sliding beast and not just because of its speedy body, but also the dark bubbles being created by the soap substance by its body. Being in this situation made me angry as I didn't want to be put into a corner like this. I need to do something and fast! However as soon as I thought this I noticed the monster began to slow. I was confused by this until it mad one big swipe with its body; knocking Ferno to the side while causing Ankha to jump to avoid the strike. However, this was diversion on what it truly wanted to do, attack me as it opened its mouth and fired a pressurized stream of water.

On reaction I brought my shield in front of me to protect myself, but it did little to stop the immense force behind the jet as I was sent flying backwards. I felt the water splash behind me as I traveled a good distance away from the fight. I tried shaking off the impact, but winced in pain as I quickly discovered that my right arm is sore from holding up my shield to block the attack.

"You're going to pay for that!" I heard Ankha shout as I slowly got up to see Ankha soaring through the air to slash at the monster's face while Ferno pulled out multiple bladed boomerangs and started throwing them at the open body of the monster. Ankha managed to cut off a portion of the monster's right ear before landing and continuing her assault.

"Ankha…Ferno…" They're giving it all just for my sake, but I can fight too! I can't fall behind! I cannot afford to! How can I stand by the mayor's side if I cannot hold my own by myself? With these thoughts in mind I tightly grip my sword and charged back into the fray. The creature noticed my reckless charge and in response spat out a wave of dark bubbles that caused Ankha to retreat and Ferno to run. However for me, I didn't care as I charged forward by bringing up my shield and taking the hit. The bubbles in my way popped and covered me in a soapy substance, but I didn't care as I closed the distance and made a rising slash uppercut that created a decent gash across the monster's scaly neck. It wasn't enough to cut anything vital, but it did some damage as the monster roared in pain.

I reveled in this for short moment before I landed and once I landed, all form of my aggression melted away as I slipped and landed on my but before sliding further into a tree. The impact was minimal thanks to my armor, but I should have expected that the soap on my body made me slick and slippery.

"Isabelle, are you alright?" Ankha shouted.

"I'm fine! The armor lessened the impact!" I shouted back as I tried to stand, but found myself quickly losing my footing and falling on my butt again, "Ow…"

"That's what you get for running straight into a buncha bubbles meow. Just try to get your footing before joining the fight again or else you will spend most of your time falling then helping," Ferno shouted.

"I'll try; just keep the monster off my back!"

They both nodded as they attacked the recovering monster, I on the other hand am still trying to stand on my own two feet. I liked bubbles baths when I younger, but this not my kind of bubbles. I tried to use the tree as support but even my hands had trouble gripping the wood. However, after some effort I was able to stand back up, but only barely as my feet still had trouble staying place.

"Okay Isabelle…you can figure this out. Slick floors, feet moving everywhere…uh…oh! I know! It's like that one time I went rollerblading with my brother! I just need to remember the basics and I could use this to my advantage. Umm…how did it go? Left, right, left, and then flow like the waves? Uh…" I forgot the mantra my brother told me, but I think I still could pull it off. I just need to do this in one go; if I hesitate then I will just fall over, "Oh please don't let me fall on my face."

Gulping down my fears I pushed myself off the tree and within the next few seconds I was wobbling around and trying to keep my balance. It wasn't easy, but after few seconds of flailing I got a hold of myself and began skating around at an even pace. Doing this while holding a sword and shield isn't easy, but I managed as I skated towards the battle. It was surprising to note that the monster was holding up very well against the onslaught of Ankha's strikes and boomerang tosses. However, it clearly had enough and roared in anger as it unleashed a flurry of dark bubbles at my friends. They both tried dodging them all, but the sheer number made it near impossible not to get hit as they both fell victim to the slippery effects of the bubbles.

"Ankha! Ferno!" I shouted as I slipped near the monster before giving it a sharp slash across the leg as I flew by. This anger the beast as it fired the pressurized water jet again, seeing this move again cause to panic and lose my form as I accidently dodged the deadly stream of water by clumsily falling over and narrowly avoiding it a couple of times before somehow standing back up again and continuing my stride.

"Way to go Isabelle!" I heard Ankha shout.

Hearing her praise me made me feel a bit giddy on the inside as I turned around and waved at her as I headed back to the monster. The creature however wouldn't wait for me as it got on its belly and charged at me. My eyes widen, but then everything in my vision began to slow down. I was confused by this at first, however, I realized my movement was unaffected by this slow down and with it an opportunity to strike the monster rose. Moving to the left I did a jumping pirouette spin just as everything returned to normal, with my blade making contact with the monster's body. We passed by each other so quickly the creature didn't realize it was hurt until it came to complete stop and saw the bleeding wound on its side.

"I can't believe I just did that!" I shouted before suddenly tripping over the dirt and crashing into the ground, "Ow…I thought I did enough falling today."

I quickly got back on my feet and to my surprise I wasn't slippery anymore. It looks like the effects wore off which I was a little sad about, but at least I can fight normally. Making the situation even better is Ankha and Ferno picking up what I did and started skating around the area before closing in on the monster and attacking it while it attempted to swat them away. I smiled at this as went for what I did best and set up a trap where I was standing. I'm not sure how well this monster is going to take an electric charge, but what I do know is that it would leave it wide open for us to finish it off. After some small prepping, the trap was set, ready, and all we need is the monster to step on top of it. Looking over to my friends they were doing some serious damage to the beast, but they managed to get unlucky and get swat by the dragon's tail to the side.

It was a heavy hit as the two slid a bit on the ground. However, the monster wasn't done as it slinked its way towards Ankha and before she could recover, pinned her to the ground with a hard stomp. She cried out in pain and instantly I sprinted towards the monster in order to rescue her. As I got closer I can tell the monster was prepping to blast her with a high powered water jet again, but she wasn't taking this laying down. My feline friend was stabbing at the monster's foot with one of her blades, but it did nothing to get the monster off of her.

Running as fast as I can, I jumped onto the side of the beast and started climbing the side of the monster's body before reaching its back. It must be so focus on killing Ankha that it didn't notice my presence until after I latched myself onto its neck. Once it felt that I was on its neck it cancels its attack and started swinging wildly in an attempt to shake me off. However, my grip remain strong as I reached its head and as if it was a scene in a movie I shouted, "I stab at thee!" and plunged my sword into its head. I didn't know how hard or deep I drove the sword, but what I do know is that when I tugged my sword in one direction the monster went that same direction.

" _Am I controlling the monster?"_

It was a strange concept to be sure, but I can use this to my advantage. Using my sword as some sort of steering stick I forced the monster to head towards the trap I set up. The monster attempted to resist me, but I just dug the sword deeper as it screamed in pain. Eventually, the monster stepped on the trap and was filled with electricity as it was unable to move from the paralyzing shocks; however, since my sword was buried in its skull I got shocked as well as I was blasted off the monster by the electric energy. It didn't knock me out, but it really hurt and made my fur stand on end.

"Ankha! Finish it off now!" I shouted to my friend who has already recovered from the pin and charged at the monster. For a brief moment I thought I saw an aura of purple-ish red surround her before she leapt into the air with her impressive legs before slashing the throat of the monster. Blood sprayed for a brief moment as she landed next to me with a smile on her face. We both watched the mighty beast fall over as the trap shorted out and it lay before us dead. Ankha and I both let out a sigh of relief that the bloody battle was finally over as we looked at each other before fist bumping each other.

"Is it dead?" we heard Ferno shout in the distance, but in response to this we just broke out into laughter.

"We did it! G-Rank here we come!"

"I'll take that as a yes then."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Taming the Beasts

Author note:

Sorry for the wait everyone, but here it is the next chapter in this animal crossing and monster hunter story! I'll admit that this is mainly focus on Nacho here and is a bit fillerish, but there is a reason why he is subjected to this and it will help in the story. I don't have much else to say other then I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a nice day.

This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

So this is what's it's like to be asleep more than the normal four to six hours. To be honest it was boring at first until I did what lucid dreamers do and imagine an environment for me to mess around in. I did not know why but for some reason I imagined an Egyptian dessert with a few pyramids, a humid jungle with a hut, a beach with a shack, and an open plains with a single house. I can probably chalk this up to my memories playing a part in their creation as I have ran into each type of environment before in my hunting career, but it seems to have fused with my personal memories as the pyramids are from my interactions with Ankha and the house in the plains are from my memories of Mellow. However, I cannot place a finger on why the shack and the hut exist. There is really nothing that comes to mind, but on the up side at least there is was a varied amount of environments to explore.

I decided to check out the house in the plains first as it was less extreme than the dessert and the jungle. Walking towards it, I couldn't help but feel that something in the jungle was watching me. It was odd feeling a sense of danger in my dream but the feeling was replaced by a sense of peace as I reached the home. Opening the door I found myself in a rather normal home. It has a living room with a couch, T.V. pictures and such along with two passage ways that lead to separate parts of the home. Looking through one of passage ways I found a bathroom, with a shower, toilet, sink and a window looking on outside. Leaving that room I moved onto the second passageway and found a bedroom with just a bed, alarm clock, and a lamp. All in all this is turning out to be quite a boring house.

"Well this is certainly unremarkable. I could make a better house than this!"

For some reason this cause the entire house to shake and right before my eyes the furniture of the house change and shifted along with the walls. I cursed under my breath as I quickly exited the home and watched it collapsed onto itself before it rebuild itself into the shape of my home back well…home.

"Well that's more like it! I wonder if it has a working game system? I had some in my home before leaving to save the monster hunter world," As I say this, a large roar came from above and as I looked up I saw a malformed silver rathalos swoop in and crash into my home, "Good thing that wasn't my real house or else we would have a problem buddy."

The monster for a moment stopped stomping on my dream house to look at me, and in doing that I could see how messed up its face was. It looked like melted cheese as some signs of its skull was showing through the mess. It looked at me with angry eyes before charging at me.

"Uh oh…"

Obviously I couldn't take on this malformed wyvern as I had no weapons to work with. While I could try to imagine a weapon for me to use as this is a dream and all, but that thought didn't cross my mind as I took off towards the jungle forest not too far from the plains. Although the monster big and ferocious it was unusually slow as I could hear it breathing heavily as it chased me. Definitely this monster isn't in a healthy condition both inside and out as I looked at it from the safety of the numerous brush and trees. Closer inspection of the monster revealed to me that it was also frenzied but not completely as the skin of the monster is darkened, but it's eyes still had its normal healthy glow.

The monster looked at the wall of trees and was readying to use a fireball before coughing and only succeeded in creating sparks instead of a full blown fireball. I looked on with confusion as the monster gave off a frustrated snarl before stomping off.

"Okay…I don't remember having dreams of a malformed Rathalos much less a silver one. I wonder if my mind has any more surprises for me?" Moving onward I walked to the hut in the jungle and like the house there wasn't anything spectacular about it. Entering it I found simply a bed, a chest, and a small bath tub; the very basic living conditions a hunter can get, "Well it's better than dealing with the elements that's for sure. I should think up some weapons and armor if I'm going to face more like him running around."

Alone with my thoughts I imagined from my memory the Gore Magala claws, and the armor set. Not my first choice personally, but something in me told me to imagine this armor. I didn't even have to manually put on the armor or weapons. The moment I touched them they disappeared and appeared on my body. I gave a few good stretches before heading out of the hut and taking in my surroundings. With the exception of the way I came, there was nothing else other than miles of mile of jungle as far as I can see, but I could feel that I wasn't alone. Something large was nearby I can feel it, but it wasn't gigantic like the Rathalos. No it was smaller than that terror of the skies.

"I sense you fella, if you don't want me to rip you into nonexistent threads!"

My threat did not fall on deaf ears as slowly coming out of the jungle was none other than the Great Jaggi. However, instead of attacking me, like the cocky moron they usually are, it cautiously approached me. I readied my weapons as it inched closer, but to my surprise the alpha male stopped in its tracks before rolling over and revealing its belly to me.

"You're…surrendering?"

The bird wyvern nodded before rolling back on its feet before giving out a barking call that caused numerous Jaggi to run out of the jungle and appear before me. They stopped in their tracks when they reached me and to continue with the surprises they bowed before me.

"It would seem that you are the new alpha male Nacho," Spoke the familiar voice of Thoth which caused me to jump a bit before spotting the Ibis man floating down from the sky.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up again Thoth. Any news from the other side?"

"None good I'm afraid. The news of one of our chosen immortals going rouge did as I expected and put the entire pantheon into action as they're trying to track him down. So far no luck, it's quite troubling that we can't find him so easily as we gods and goddesses usually have easy access to seeing what our chosen is doing. Anubis is taking this harder more than everyone as he knew his chosen very well."

"Ouch, yeah that must not feel good."

"Regardless, I am here for a reason. If you haven't already figured it out the world of your dreamscape has been fabricated to your core loves."

"Core loves? What do you mean by that?"

"Things that mean a lot to you in your life. As an example, look at the hut behind you. What does it mean to you?"

"Well…it reminds me of my past as a monster hunter when I was assigned to that branch."

"Did you love your job?"

"Actually yes! The job as a monster hunter was a difficult yet rewarding one. There was something exhilarating about taking down a gigantic monster with a squad of four."

"There it is. One of your core loves is your job as a monster hunter."

"Oh well that makes sense I guess. Then I guess the house on the empty plains is my love of my town?"

Thoth gave thinking gesture before responding back to me, "Hmm…perhaps, but in my opinion I think it might be your love for a normal life. Peaceful, serene, and free of worries."

"That's ironic considering that a malformed silver rathalos came by and destroyed the house."

"I guess that would mean that you are still troubled then."

"It could be that, or could be related to the Great Jaggi here and his posses bowing down to me."

"Hmm…I think I know what's going with that."

"Please do tell."

"Perhaps you're absorbing the DNA of the monsters you transformed to?"

"Wait what? How does that work?"

"I'm not certain, but it would seem exposure with the monster material in the armor may have caused the virus to take away DNA in order to incorporate it into your body. It's just a hypothesis, but it makes sense to me as I saw what was left of your armor when you came out of the transformation."

"Why, what happened to my Brachydio's armor?"

"It's nothing but a pile of dust right now."

"Damn it! I worked hard to make that armor!"

"I wouldn't say your efforts are wasted. If my hypothesis rings true then you have one hundred percent of the Brachydio's DNA lying dormant in your body. Your body having since memorized the strands and when needed will activate on your defense."

"That sounds way too detail to be an educated guess, you mind explaining?"

"I did some examinations of my own on your body. However, it explains little on how your body destroyed your armor while other armors have survived. I would guess this would be based on your extended time being a Brachydios."

"But how does this explain the Great Jaggi here? Or the malformed Rathalos?"

"Going off my previous point I assume you absorbed their DNA as well, but it would seem you didn't get enough of this Rathalo's DNA and it's incomplete."

"But I didn't stay a Great Jaggi for too long either and yet here it is!"

"Hmm…perhaps the strength of the monster relates to how long you need to stay in their form in order to completely assimilate their DNA?"

"If that's true then we might have malformed Zamtrio's to watch out for."

"What do you mean we? This problem is for you to solve alone, not to mention it's your dream after all."

I gave a sigh, "Okay, so far I transformed into four monsters. Now said monsters are running around in my dreamscape being…what exactly? Furthermore I have no idea what I need to do here other than not become lunch to these guys in my own dream!"

"Isn't it obvious Nacho?"

"Clearly not if I haven't got it the first few seconds I was here."

"Remember when you said you needed to find a way to control the virus and forms better while you're stuck in sleeping?"

"Yeah? Wait a minute…are you saying I need to hunt down and tame those monsters?"

"If only to establish a connection with them. If you don't conquer the gathering forces in your body then you will only lose control; with the powerful ones anyway. This Great Jaggi has long since accepted you after turning into it the first time."

"Good to know, but what does this mean for me?"

Thoth was going to answer my question until the Great Jaggi got up and walked over to me. It nuzzled its head on my body. Confused I went to pet it and before I knew it a bright light suddenly flashed before my eyes and before I knew it the Great Jaggi was gone and with it the rest of the pack.

"Uh…what just happened?"

"I don't quite know, but perhaps you gained something? You mortals love to signal a sign of power gain with stuff like this in the works of fiction."

"Key word being fiction here Thoth."

"Still, it's something to go on."

Now that the dust has settled I suppose Thoth is onto something here. I feel like something just jumped into me and is perfectly at peace at with me. Hmm…I wonder, can I transform in the dream world? Deciding to give it a shot I tried to force out a transformation, but all I ended up is embarrassing myself in front of the Egyptian god as no doubt it looks like I was constipated.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to activate beast trigger!"

"Please stop, you're making uncomfortable here."

Saving what little dignity I have left after that performance I stopped trying to force out a beast trigger, "I guess I can't activate beast trigger willy nilly yet can I?"

"No, and please don't do that again."

"Agreed, but still there has to be a way to activate beast trigger," I gave it some thought before drawing my attention to another power I have, "Hold on, there's still Apex mode perhaps it's a stepping stone?"

"Possibly, I mean you activated that power first before unlocking beast trigger. However, there still lies the problem of activating it as it only trigger when you're in trouble."

"Exactly, and considering we have three other giant monsters out there that want to kill me I think we can knock out two birds with one stone."

"Hmmm, good plan. Fighting those monsters will not only help make peace with them, but also the intensity of the battles that result from it will help trigger your Apex mode."

"Now we just need to find those monsters."

"Any plans on where to look?"

"Well, the malform rathalos is in the plains, which only leaves the Brachy and Zamtrio's. The only two places left where they could be is in this jungle and the desert with the pyramids," shortly after saying that I realized why that even exists in my dreamscape, "Oh, that was created from my love for Ankha."

"You're just figuring that out?"

"Never mind, I got some searching to do."

"Then you don't mind if I bring some friends watch you do it?"

"Friends?"

Before I knew it a portal opened up and few more gods and goddesses from the Egyptian pantheon, one I recognized as Bastet. She simply waved at me with a friendly smile as I saw the other gods. One was a lioness with wild blood red hair that ends in braids, another was falcon man who was looking at me with interest, the third one is a literal walking crocodile which is on par with people I met in the past, and the last one is a humanoid cow who looks very motherly both physically and mentally.

Once they were all accounted for Thoth summoned a long floating bench for all of them to sit on, "Okay, let's see if I remember your names. Bastet."

"Yup!"

"Sekhmet."

*Grunts*

"Horus."

"Correct."

"Sobek."

"Get on with it."

"And Hathor."

"Looks like somebody has been studying."

"My, My, you're more intelligent then you let on."

"Hey what I can say, your pantheon of gods and goddesses interest me the most. On a side note, why are all of you in my dreamscape? Are you all here to watch me?"

"Yup, that's right Nacho! Thoth thought it would be a good idea for some of the Gods and Goddesses to watch and gauge your skills as you try to control your power from within. Of course some of us just want something fun to watch; isn't that right Sekhmet?"

"Shut up."

Oh perfect, now I'm doing this in front of a live audience. It's like trying to impress girlfriend's entire family, but except they're not related to her, and they're powerful beings. Gee, this is going to be more difficult than I thought.

"That's enough for now. Nacho, I hope you work well under pressure as we'll be watching you through your entire ordeal. I advise that you do not bore us as some of us, not saying any names, tend to make their own fun when bored. Trust me, you do not want that to happen," Thoth said, "Now press forward and prove you can control this power!"

"No need to tell me twice, just sit back and enjoy the show!"

Filled with confidence and energy I charged forward deeper into the jungle, not knowing which monster awaited me in its depths.

/

Traveling for what I believe was half an hour; I began to notice that the jungle was getting colder. It's a strange thing to say, but considering that I'm looking for a zamtrios that could be considered a good thing. Traveling further, I noticed frozen leaves and snow and passing that I came across a large frozen seascape. Not surprisingly the moment I stepped onto the ice I felt the ground shake.

"Well now, not wasting time are we?"

As if the monster was answering my question the monster erupted out of the ice and revealed itself to me. However, unlike the regular Zamtrios this thing was huge and already under the Apex effect as the darken body and red eyes are anything to go by. It roared at me with its shrill cry before covering itself in dark purple ice.

"Alright, let's see if you're any stronger in my dreams than in real life."

Charging forward, the monster's first attack was to lunge at me with its spiky body. The attempted impalement narrowly missed me and taking this chance I used my gauntlets to grab onto the spiky ridges. I held on for dear life as the monster stopped and became confused on how I disappeared so quickly. Of course at this opportunity I started climbing the monster and before it knew what it was going on I was already on its head and digging through the icy shell before hitting leathery skin.

The monster began to shake its head violently in an attempt to shake me off. Having since been on many monster rodeos, I held on tight and slashed at it viciously. Blood went flying for a few moments before I finally knock the monster over to its side. While its vulnerable underbelly is exposed I decided to focus more on the armor body and chip away at the ice. This will lower the effectiveness of its lunge attack, not to mention allow me to cause additional damage to different parts of its body.

I managed to break the ice covering its back and fin just as it got back on its feet. It quickly spun around and side swipe me with its tail. The attack was much faster than I could have reacted to and the next thing I knew I was tasting blood and snow.

"Ow, okay tough guy is that the best you got?"

A roar was the only response I got from the monster as I pulled myself out and cracked a few limbs in a attempt to shake off the soreness of the hit.

"I have to say though. You're a lot more respectful than the monsters in the real world. Any other monster would have kept up the attack after knocking me into the snow."

The zamtrios only snorted in response.

"Okay then, let's try this again. Come at me!"

We both roared at each other as we once again charged at each other, but this time the clash was far more brutal than I thought could be. I was jumping, rolling, and slashing at the monster whenever I can, but the monster made as much movement as I did with some actually sending me tumbling across the ground. The only way I was able to stop myself was by using my claws to slow myself down. The damage we did to each other was clear as day as I saw the monster drop some blood onto the ice.

Getting back on my feet, the zamtrios bloated itself up and launched itself towards me like the animal balloon it is. Despite the threat of it crushing me with its weight I couldn't help let out a chuckle at how stupid it looks when it does this. However, I rather not get flatten by a fat shark so I made the obvious decision of getting out of the way. I barely got out of the way as the thick ice cracked under the weight of the monster and nearly catapulted me into the sky. Of course the tub of lard wasn't done with me as it leapt out of the crater it created in pursuit of me.

"Alright you tub of lard, ice, and air! I'm going to pop you like a zit!"

I leapt into the air and latched onto the living balloon animal before savagely attempting to puncture a large hole into its body. This irritated the monster so much that it deflated before we both crashed into the ground. I'm not sure if I can get frost bite in a dream, but what I do know is that getting double dosed with ice is not good for the body. On the plus side the monster didn't land on me. Speaking of the Zamtrios, I look over to where it landed I saw it was lying on the ground unmoving, yet still breathing.

"You had enough yet pal? Or do we need to tussle some more?"

I was breathing heavily through my helmet as the energy I used in that fight has taken its toll, but I didn't want the Zamtrios to know that. In response, the Zamtrios only made a weak grunt to my words which told me everything I need to know. Getting up from the icy ground I made my way to the monster while feeling every sore spot in my body. The monster did not move its body as I approached it and before I knew it I was standing right in front of its head as it stared back at me with its beady eyes.

"I guess that was enough then to prove that we work better together then alone."

The monster grunted at me with affirmation and I smiled as I planted my hand on the monster's head and once again a bright light enveloped us both. Once the light faded I was standing alone and fully healed from the battle.

"One down and two more to go."

"Way to go Nacho! You got this in the bag!" I heard Bastet shout in the distance. I only chuckled to myself as I moved on from the area. It was going to be a long walk, but in my dreamscape time is a factor that is hard to calculate.

/

Traveling through the ice and the jungle I found myself back in the open plains. Not much has changed since I first got here. The house was still destroyed and the smoldering remains are still there on the scorched earth. However, I did not see the malformed silver rathalos anywhere. It was like it just went up and disappeared which was strange as there wasn't many places it could be. I looked over to desert area with the pyramids and sighed. There is really only one place it could have gone and what makes it worse is that the Brachydios could be there as well.

"This will be interesting, I just hope I won't get slammed into too many walls if I run into both of them; it was bad enough in real life."

Moving towards the desert I could feel the heat increase the moment my feet touched the sands, but I ignored as it wasn't my main concern. No, the foot prints I see in the sand remind me of the bigger threats stomping around in this section of my mind. Surprisingly, the trip to the nearest pyramid wasn't very grueling thanks to the presence of a few oases along the way. However, I can hear a few roars in the distance, telling me that my new roommates are not too far away from where I am.

"Let's see how the most dangerous creatures I ever faced interact with each other."

Following the foot prints, the roars were getting louder and with it the sounds of battle. Hard cracks of fist meets skull and fire blasts was what I heard before a section of the pyramid was destroyed in front of me and the body of the malformed rathalos was sent flying across the sands. Following after it was none other than the big bad blue himself as it came out of the rubble and roared in rage as the rathalos. The poor deform wyvern decided to cut its losses and run away from the not deformed predator as it was outmatched in every possible way.

"Poor guy didn't stand chance."

Looking back to the brachydios who was now staring at me with glaring eyes I sighed as I readied my weapons.

"The sad thing is that the only good thing about this situation is that I'm not fighting both of you at the same time."

*ROOOOAAAARRR!*

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

I rolled forward as the monster lunged forward with its fist ready to crush me into the sand. I made a quick turn with my claws as I dragged them through the sands. However, I wasn't the only one with the same idea as when I was facing the brachy again it was already looking back at me with another lunge ready.

"Well now, looks like this old dog has some new tricks."

*Roooaar!*

Choosing my next move wisely I knew I won't be able to win a clash against this thing. Those slime covered fists will explode and send me flying so I'm going to have to out maneuver it. Now I'm not Ankha, so I'm going to have to rely on good old timing and using my claws to help me make quick turns.

"Alright let's do this!"

The brachy roared again before lunging at me again. Patiently I held my ground and just before the fist got too close I dodged out of the way. The moment of the monster's fist hit the sand it exploded, but I used this to my advantage as I let the force of the explosion to carry me to my target destination; the pyramid corner. I felt my legs make contact with the stone surface as I locked my eyes on my target before launching myself straight at him.

Becoming a whirlwind of pain I attempted to drill into the monster, but to my surprise it leaned its head out of the way of my attack and because of that I only grazed it as I landed into the sand hands first before turning around attacking again. The Brachy, in response, tried to whack me away with its club like tail, but I used this to my advantage by letting the tail get close before latching onto it. Of course this plan didn't go without a hitch as the monster immediately knew what I was doing and was going nuts in an attempt to throw me off of it. However, this only forced me to dig my claws deeper into it.

It roared with pain and flailed even wilder and before I knew it my body was making contact with hard stone. Warm hard rocks from the pyramid are the thing my body is crashing into as the monster found it to be a good idea to whack me into it. The crashing and breaking of stone filled my eardrums along with waves of pain that traveled through my body. My armor blocked the worse, but he impact remained as my body was continuously being abused by the creature. I knew I had to do something so I did the only I could do at the time; ripping its tail to shreds.

"That's enough out of you!" I shouted as I dig my claws deeper into the scaly flesh. Blood was draw and muscle tissue was being destroyed as I viciously dug at the flesh until I hit bone. The monster doubled its efforts to fling me or crush me, but it was in vain as I raised one arm into the air and cut the bone cleanly in two. Like that the tail cleanly fell off as did I as I forgot I was holding onto the darn thing in the first place.

Tumbling down the sand I go I barely managed to not get crushed by the tail I cut off as I came to a halt. I shook my head only to get disoriented by a loud roar by the rather none too pleased Brachy. I was about to say something witty in return, but my frenzy sense flared up. I wasn't too surprised by this as the Zamtrios went apex mode when I fought it, but just now the Brachy decided to pull off the same trick.

I managed to get my vision back together just in time to see an Apex Brachy coming at me fist held high. I didn't have time to react as I felt the impact of the punch hit me dead on and the next thing I knew I was flung flying through the air by an explosion. My brain was trying to organize itself in an attempt to understand what just happened, but then another punch hit me and I was sent flying again in another direction. Then again, again, and again before I found myself crashing into the pyramid.

I'm not sure if you could get knocked out in your own mind, but I'm sure I came pretty close as I can feel my eyes rolling in my head. Despite the soreness in my body I otherwise felt pretty fine and was still able to move. At least until the brachy walked into view, slamming its fist together telling me that I was in for a world of hurt.

"Oh boy…this seems familiar."

It was as the next thing I knew was the taste of blood in my mouth along with ash and soot as impactful force mixed with exploding force made contact with my body. It feels like I was being flattened by the force alone each punch came one after another. After a while I felt a little woozy from the constant head trauma. I lost track of time at this point at how long I was being pounded to dust.

" _Was I really going to let this monster to continuously beat me into the dirt? Of course not! This I my head and he's going to learn the pecking order one way or another. Besides…it's my turn."_

Right then and there a surge of adrenaline course through my body; my Apex mode has activated. In a blink and you miss it moment I grabbed the monster's fist and while it still exploded I was still hanging onto it.

The monster looked at me with confusion but it didn't get a chance to react as I went for the eyes. The battle that ensured afterwards was legendary as now we both were on equal footing, metaphorically speaking of course. Sand went flying as we both slashed at each other with relentless fury. My claws left large wounds into its body while its punches and explosive slime sent me flying and crashing. He was bleeding and my body would collapse after my apex mode wore off so time is of the essence as we both kept at it. I made sure to aim for the eyes and the horn of the monster in order to cripple the monster's offensive abilities. To him I was a fly and I was planning to be as annoying as possible.

Aiming for the unarmored parts of its body I managed to strike some serious wounds on it, but that wouldn't be enough. I need to bring this monster to heel in order to truly win so I need to aim for the legs and knock it over in order to do real damage. Slashing and slashing I managed to cut open the closest thing to a heel on this monster's right leg which caused it kneel, but not give up. Following up the attack I went back to the front of the monster, dodging a swing from the brute wyvern before launching myself at it. Because I attacked the head while he was down a leg it couldn't keep its balance as I knocked it over. From there I decided to bring it home by viciously attacking the horn of the monster until it broke off.

"Your turn to get blown up!" I shouted as I picked up the still slime covered horn and ram it into the mouth of the monster, and like that it exploded. The force of the explosion sent me flying back, but I recovered just in time to see the monster slowly getting up while dropping its own horn from its own broken maw. I gave a few cracks to my neck, ready for another fight as the monster took a few steps towards me before collapsing in front of me.

I gave a chuckle before falling on my butt myself. I can feel the adrenaline created from the Apex effect fade away and with it my body grew heavy, "Phew, that was one hell of a battle! It would be much better if my body didn't feel like a lead weight right now."

*Rrrrrghhh*

I wasn't sure if I heard it right, but I think the monster agrees with me judging by the way it sounded it out that noise.

"I'm going to guess you agree. Okay, I'm going to level with you. You like to fight right?"

*Snorts*

"Okay…don't know what that means but I assume that you agree as well. Anyway, what I'm getting at is that we should work together and in order to do that I need your power. I'm not sure you know this, but I can beast trigger into cross between the both of us. However, I can't control it and the reason why is that you are being very unreasonable in my mind. While I don't know why or how this situation exists, but what I do know is that between you and the other monsters there is no me. There is us, and so far two other guys agree with me."

*Rarw…*

"Yeah I know this seems strange and all but trust me I didn't get to choose myself either. Some bigger asshat monster is going to destroy everything I know and love, but there is a way I can stop it. The elder dragon that brought us here today infected me with a strand of the virus which has since changed which allowed me to see you now. However, the new power it granted me needs control and when I tapped into your power I lost control. I can't help save the world if I become a rampaging monster, so I'm asking you. Please lend me your power, alone I don't think any of us can hope to take the Shagaru alone but with you and the other monsters combined power we give our world a fighting chance."

*Snort*

The monster blinked at me a couple of times with debating eyes. I was a bit worried that it wouldn't help me, but then the brachy gave a low groan. I wasn't sure what this meant, but I got up on my feet with whatever remaining strength I have and walk towards the monster. Once I was up close to its face I placed my hand on the monster's head. It didn't react, and what appeared to be a smile opened on the monster's face.

My heart calmed at the sight of this, "Thank you my friend. I'll make sure your power is well used and in return I'll let you and the others roam my dreams."

*Snort*

"Heh, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Like that, another flash of light engulfed us both and once it faded I was standing alone with a large imprint in the sand in front of me. The brachy was now officially a part of me and thanks to that union I was energized, healed, and ready to go. To pile on the added benefits my armor was switched out to the Brachy's armor.

With a smile I slammed my fists together with great enthusiasm, "One left to go, but I wonder it would be as reasonable as the others have been."

"Most likely not! It's a malformed wyvern that is incomplete; it is mentally deranged and will try to kill you!" I heard Horus shout from the audience seat.

"Ha! Compared to the other monster this won't be a fair fight!" Sekhemt shouted, "His power grows and that pathetic whelp is nothing more than fodder for him."

"Hey Nacho! Looks like you have a fan!" Bastet shouted at me.

"Shut it Bastet!"

I only gave a nervous chuckle as I knew how dangerous the lion goddess is. Of course I have more things to worry about, that being the malformed sliver rathalos. Perhaps Horus is right and I should be careful when I run into it again. Being the last one standing there is no doubt it will get desperate, but I have more than enough fire power to deal with it now. I just hope it won't waste my time hiding and running.

/

Leaving the imaginary sands of the faux desert I headed back to where I first started this dream. There really is no other place I think off where to find the monster. Along the way I was thinking how to take it down and bring it to an understanding that we can work together. However due to the way it is it's going to be hard. A mad beast does nothing more than lash out and right now I'm the only target it will take that it will take its frustration out on.

Back on the plains, where the destroyed house still laid in a rubble ash heap, I look in the skies and around me for the malformed monster in hopes of spotting it before it can the jump on me. Needless to say it didn't take long to spot the monster lurking in the distance. It was still wounded from the last battle with the Brachy and the moment it saw me it lost its collective shit and charged straight at me.

"It's desperate, and considering I'm dressed like the Brachy I can see why it wants me dead."

To my surprise though, the monster lunged at me clumsily, but I dodged the attack easily as it crashed through the dirt. Yup, it fight's like a crippled rathalos so its attacks are uncoordinated and full force.

*ROOOAAAARRR*

"All bark and no bite pal. You got nothing on me now," I taunted the creature; this in turn made it even angrier and launch a volley of fireballs at my way. I saw this coming a mile away and easily dodged it before charging in. The monster prepared a tail swipe, but I slid under the attack before leaping and slashing at the monster. My claws easily tore through the melted looking scales and causing it to heavily bleed.

"Ew, it looks like you're barely holding it together pal."

*Raawwwrrr!*

The monster again swung its tail around and again I dodged it, it wasn't even a fight anymore as by this point I was just playing around with this poor disfigured creature. I had to bring this home and stop this madness here and now. Aiming for the neck I avoided whatever desperate attack the monster could throw at me before climbing onto its back and running across it. I made a small leap before digging one claw onto the monster's body and jumping of it.

"I'm going to put you down!"

Using my weight I swung under the wyvern's neck with my claw cleaving through the throat as blood sprayed everywhere. At the end of my little ride I rolled onto the ground as the monster fell onto the ground twitching and dying. Turning around to look at the dying monster I couldn't help but feel sorry for it as it was brought to my dream world half finished and unlike the other monsters it broke apart and turned into dust before scattering to the winds.

"I guess that means we aren't bonded."

"You are correct to assume that Nacho," I heard Thoth said as I turned around to meet the god face to face.

"So what does it mean if it just turned to dust and scatters like that? Is it gone from my mind forever?"

"Now that, I am not certain. The other monsters who DNA you assimilated has bonded with you and in turn I would assume that you are free to you their forms and power without worry."

"Wait really? When I beast trigger I don't have to worry about losing control?"

"Like I said, I would assume so, but there is still much to think about. Let us review, the first monster you run into gave itself to you willingly, and the second and third one put up a fight against you before becoming a part of you. Not to mention the third one cause you to activate Apex mode in order to win."

"Yeah, that brachy really doesn't pull it punches. So the mode just activated when I needed it. Strangely my thoughts were clear throughout the entire mode, so I didn't even noticed that it was over when it petered out."

"Then that is a good thing then. It would mean that you may be able to activate the mode without losing yourself. What other benefits have yet to be seen, but so far I would say this excursion had helped you bring your power under control. For this I have nothing else to say but congratulations. Future trials still await you, but for the time being we have a bit more understanding of your power."

"Yeah, now I know what to do after absorbing the monster DNA. When I'm ready to face them, I'll hunt them in my dreams and beat them in order to use their powers freely. Although, I still wonder about that Sliver Rathalos. I couldn't bond with it because it was derange from being incomplete, so do you think if I fully absorb the DNA of the wyvern I can fight it and bond with it?"

"Seems reasonable, but remember. You have not fully learned to activate beast trigger on your own without thinking of bad thoughts, so make sure to take extra care when going through the process of absorbing DNA."

"I'll keep that in mind er…when I'm awake again."

"Good, now onto bigger matters. My family, what do you think of our friend's performance?"

I looked at the remaining gods and goddesses on the floating seat as they delegated with each other. While I couldn't hear what they're saying I can tell Bastet was saying something positive while Horus was saying something negative about me. After a few minutes the group stopped and faced me. Bastet was the first to talk.

"Nacho, we have come to a conclusion. You have show great strength and fortitude before our eyes."

"However, you still have some reckless tendencies that need to be fixed," Horus said.

"But for now we will overlook that for now due to your history with one of our chosen. Your compassion and love for her has been noted and the lengths you would go to keep her happy are not without merit," Hathor said.

"Because of this association and demonstration of power you have qualified for something special," Sobek said.

"*Sigh* Before you ask, no we are not allowed to tell you, but expect to see us again to expand on this manner on a later time. Until then, keep your skills sharp and finish what you came to do here for. I'll be very disappointed if you had another accident like the other times before," Sekhmet said with her arms crossed.

Thoth looked back to me, "There you have it, you truly caught our eye Nacho and in time we'll let you in on what we have planned for you."

"If you say so, honestly I'm just reveling in the experience of meeting the Egyptian gods at all. I mean I knew you guys had to be real as Ankha and Lucky are living proof of your power," I said as I gave a respectful bow, "I was always neutral on religion as everyone has something they believe in, but it's nice to know that you higher power beings take the time to talk to people like me."

"Well Bastet, Horus, Hathor, and I would have. Sekhmet and Sobek…you should tread carefully around."

"Er…right. Dangerous gods got it."

I heard Sobek snort as Thoth opened up another portal, "Anyway, we shall take our leave and report to Ra on our decision. You take care of your current problem, and do not forget what you learned here. It will vital for the trials ahead and for your loved ones."

"Got it, I think I know how to proceed from here on."

"Good, until next time slayer of monsters."

"See you Thoth. Also it was nice meeting you all," I gained a mixed reaction of byes, snort, and or huffs. Bastet was the most enthusiastic as they all disappeared through the portal, eventually leaving me in my dreamscape alone.

I just gave a sigh of relief as I planted my rear end on the grassy floor, "Well, that is done and over with, but what now? How much time I have left before I wake up again?"

As if the universe wanted to answer my question in a big way the landscape around me began to slowly fade away into pure whiteness. The jungle, the desert, and the plains disappeared one by one as the whiteness grew closer to me.

"Tch, well that is one way to tell me. I wonder how Ankha, Isabelle and others are doing since the three days? Welp, only one way to find out. Everyone, I'm coming home!"

/


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Control and Discipline

Author's note:

Sorry for the wait but this chapter is finally done! A lot of action in this chapter even though it's just between friends this time around. Still I think this chapter is an enjoyable experience. I don't have much else to add other than have fun, enjoy the chapter, and leave a review telling me how you feel about the story so far. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

Today didn't feel too much different from the last two days. Isabelle and I have basically been doing the same thing training, hunting monsters, and having friendly chats with each other. Isabelle has been making progress on activating her Apex mode as she managed to accidently activate it once during one of our sparring sessions in order to help her develop her close quarter combat skills. I still remember that day when it happened and goodness I was surprised.

/

Yesterday

"C'mon Isabelle keep your hands up!" I shouted towards the usually timid canine.

"R-Right! Right! I can do this!"

She threw a quick left jab, but it wasn't quick enough as I easily dodged it and countered with a jab of my own that hit her in the gut. This winded her and taking the open opportunity I managed to lock one of her arms into an arm bar and pin her into the ground.

"Ah! No fair Ankha! You're too quick! Owie, owie…"

"We been over this Isabelle, a real fight won't always be fair. Also you're fighting a feline that has mastered many combat style meld them into one style that she alone knows how to use."

"That same feline who is also pinning me on the mat with her strong legs?"

I raised a brow at this and gave a little tug to her arm, "Mind saying that again?"

"Ah! Ow, ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I smirked as I let the girl's arm go, "Better, now get back up and let's try again."

"Yes Ankha…"

Once we both got up and a little bit of nursing on Isabelle's arm we started sparring once again. I of course went much easier on her this time in order to help her with her movements. Teaching her proper punching techniques and grapples this time around. She was a bit hesitant on the grapples part which I can't imagine why, but I managed to coax her into holding me in various locks and telling her what to do with said locks.

After that brief rundown we went back to a true sparring match and I told her to apply what she learned. The session lasted a bit longer, but I still beat her quite easily. She attempted to get me into an arm bar, but I managed to slip by her grab a deliver a light kick to the back of her shin.

"Wah!" This forced her to fall forward and nearly face planted onto the mat, "Ow…"

"C'mon Isabelle! If doodle saw you getting your doggy seat kicked all over the place!" Sophia shouted in the background. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to pick up Isabelle's morale by instilling the fear of disappointing Nacho. However, I should have given her more credit as before I knew it my senses flared up as a small yet powerful wave of power just passed through me; it came from Isabelle.

" **You're right…I can do this! I can do this!"**

Standing there before me was an Apex Isabelle. Her fur has darken considerably, her eyes became red, and black smoke emitted from her mouth. My body shivered a bit from the entire danger signal she seems to be creating, but I stood my ground and prepared for the fight. It was a fast pace battle and I did all I can to keep up with her. However, as the battle dragged on her ferocity increased and before I knew it I could sense killing intent behind her frenzied strikes. However, she also became more predictable and behind her animalistic strikes I found many openings to exploit. So I did all I can to knock her out, and long story short I did and now I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of an Apex mode assault.

/

This leads us to today and our training exercises; controlling our Apex mode. I have activated it myself back at the Frozen Seaway, but it wasn't for very long. Which is why I must train as well as I don't want to lose control like Nacho and Isabelle before me. Of course we only did one at a time as it would be too dangerous for both of us to go Apex at the same time. Activating the mode is the hard part as Sophia points out monsters that go Apex can only activate it when in a pinch. So I had to beat her to get her to activate it.

So after another sparring session Isabelle managed to activate it again. Once that happened we stopped the fighting and focused on helping her gain control. It wasn't easy and it took a few tries to get it to work at all as the first try she lost control, the second attempt she fizzled out and collapsed, and the last try she was able to control it for at least a minute before it fizzled out again. Needless to say my poor canine companion was too tired to continue and like that our exercise came to an end for now.

Progress is being made for sure, but so far I am unable to trigger apex mode myself. No offense to Isabelle, but only when she enters apex mode that I come even close to activating it myself. I needed someone equal to my level to bring it out in me or else I won't get used to the power at all. The only person I can think of that can do that is Nacho, but...

"He's awake! He awake!"

Breaking my thoughts is the shouts and excitement of Little Miss Forge as all of us on the deck look in her direction as she came out of Nacho's room. I can feel my joy rising as following after her was the man of my heart; Nacho. He was stretching and cracking his limbs as he came out of his room. He was wearing nothing but his underwear, but I don't think Isabelle and I mind as we got to see his toned body from his years working in the monster hunter business. Of course his scars and skin discoloration is still there, but that is old news. I wanted to run up an hug him until I noticed the distressed look on his face.

I was confused at first until I tuned in my ears on his mini conversation with Little Miss Forge. To sum it up he needed to use the bathroom; badly. Makes sense considering the state his body was in and the fact he basically just went into hibernation this entire time. Which means all that waste had to go somewhere. I just hope there is a bathroom nearby and ready to take him.

/

After ten minutes of waiting and some bottles of water, Nacho came out of the nearest unfortunate bathroom that was available at the time. Needless to say, the Street Cook was quite busy making food for my love as the poor man was quite starved and hungry despite all that was done to keep his body healthy during his coma. It was actually quite funny to see him scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow.

Of course since he was eating, we were all eating as the cook made food for all of us. So of course we gathered around and ate together. Obviously we were all happy to see him awake and with us again, and I wanted to cuddle with him. However, there was a time place for everything so I settled with nice casual conversation.

"It was nuts I tell you. I had to fight the monsters whose DNA I absorbed in my dreams and a handful Egyptian Gods and Goddesses were watching me fight them."

We all prodded him for details and I wasn't surprised that Thoth was the one who brought the other gods and goddesses to watch Nacho. However, what I couldn't wrap my head over is why though. Clearly he piqued their interest, but for what reason is beyond me. I could only grasp at straws for the possible reasons why, but I suppose in due time it will become clear. Still though, it was pretty nuts that Nacho had to fight the monsters who's DNA he absorbed. Perhaps this is something I could expect in the future should I ever tap into beast trigger.

After five minutes of explaining the rest of his experience he left us all on a cryptic note that the gods and goddesses will meet him again. There were questions from everyone in our friend group, but of course he couldn't answer.

"Well that's what happened to me in dream land. What about you and Isabelle, Ankha?"

I gave a proud smirk, "Well if you must know, Isabelle and I managed to reach G rank. We are now qualified for the more dangerous missions now and while we're at it we were training to try and control our Apex mode."

"That's great to hear, then again what else could I have expected from you? So how's it going along?"

"Could be better, since the form only comes out when we're in a pinch Isabelle obviously the first we tried to help with. It worked, but Isabelle had a hard time maintaining the mode. Her control is getting better; however she only maintained the form for at least a few minutes before it fizzled out."

"And now I'm very tired…seriously even when she's holding back I can barely keep up with her," Isabelle chimed in.

"Hence how we're able to get her to activate Apex mode more often. However, Isabelle couldn't do the same for me."

"So you haven't gotten a chance to try and control the power?"

"No, no offense to Isabelle she couldn't push me hard enough to activate it."

"None taken!" Isabelle shouted out.

"I see, I guess I'm the only one that could give you that challenge then. Alright then, I know what I'm doing once I'm fully recharged. Besides, it would be good practice on my end to see the fruits of my dream journey."

"Is that challenge I hear?"

"You know it my Egyptian feline."

"Oh it's on, just tell me when you're ready and we can get started."

"You bet, anyway besides fight night is there anything else that I missed?"

"Well…me and Isabelle are G-Rank now so…we are now able to take on that Shagaru Magala quest with you at anytime."

"That's great! We just need to be ready with our powers and find a way to remove that Ankh on its chest then we can end this madness once and for all."

"I might be able to do something about that, the gift of immortality is not so easily undone. The fact Aten was able to give the monster that gift is proof of his power with the dead. However, I might be able to get some help with that problem, but first let's just focus on the now."

"Right, I'll rest up and recharge then we can get started with our sparring session."

"It's a date then. I expect you to be at your best when you're ready."

"Well I like to please, especially if it's you."

I couldn't help but giggle at this, "You're encouragable sometimes you know that right?"

"Don't forget crazy."

"I haven't forgotten, you dare devil."

I gave him a short kiss on the lips before walking off. I told everyone I'll be the girl's bedroom to do some private magical training as this was something I can only do alone. Everyone gave their okay as I walked to the room. This training shouldn't drain me too much, but I need to be careful; the last thing I want to do is cast an accidental hex that causes people to talk backwards or something.

/

Nacho's POV

After the whole meet up I spent a good chunk of my time rebuilding my strength. Stretching, resting, and eating healthy food. The latter thanks to the street cook, although now I have to help him resupply. That being a bridge I need to cross later, but for now I returned to my room to try something out. Taking out a mirror and setting it up, I took a deep breath before letting out a quick shout. Before I knew it, a burst of light engulfed me and my body was changing. The transformation only lasted for a few seconds and as I opened my eyes, there standing before me is me taking the Great Jaggi form.

"Huh, no negative thoughts needed. Good, because thinking negatively is not good for my thoughts," I took a few steps before moving my arms. As expected it felt surprisingly natural, and not a single feral thought popped into my mind, "Okay, let's try something else."

Taking another deep breath I gave another quick shout and transformed again. This time taking the Zamtrio's form and just like the Great Jaggi form I suffered no ill side effects. Being a walking land shark is never something I'll get used to. I even inflated my belly like the monster does in defense during a fight. After having that bit of fun I repeated the process one last time before taking the Brachydios form. Again, nothing, I have full control and knowing that was the best thing I ever felt. The training has paid off and now I can show Ankha some new tricks without worry. Although this still requires some further experimentation.

"You got that right!"

I jumped with surprise at the sound of Sophie's voice as I turn around to see the Guildmarm doodling in her notebook, "S-Sophie?"

"I and the others heard you shout, so I came to investigate. Good thing I did, I got to see you posing in your Brachy form. I already got a few sketches done already, so do you mind posing more me? Pretty please? This is closest I'm going to get to living one of my fantasies!"

I don't know what disturbs me more, that fact she is drawing pictures of me for who knows what or the fact she look likes she is restraining the urge to pounce me where I stand. However, coming to my rescue, to my surprise, is both Ankha and Isabelle who are now staring daggers at the woman.

"Sophie…"

"What are you doing?"

The monster researcher in the making stopped what she was doing with wide eyes as she slowly turned around to see the girls with the meanest glares I've seen them make.

"Ah…hello. Uh…I know this looks bad, but this is for research purposes I swear," Yeah, she is not talking her way out of this one. The next thing I knew, Ankha cast some kind of spell on Sophie and knocked her out almost instantly. After that the two gave me a wave before dragging her away along with her drawings. I of course was left confused and decide to return to normal before I burn myself out too soon before the sparring session.

"For some reason, I don't feel bad for what is going to happen to her. Whatever is, going happen to her that is. Better take a stamina drink before getting my gear ready, who knows how much I wasted on those transformations alone," So I did just that, I drank some dash juice and put on my sparring gear before making my way up.

I was energized and ready to go, and so was Ankha as I found her talking to Isabelle. What happen to Sophie I don't know, but I wouldn't get the answer for that question as my feline lover spotted me and stood up. She already had her gear on as she approached me and the smile on her face told me that she was looking forward to this for a while now.

"Ready love?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Just asking, I don't want you stomping off in frustration if you lose like some of the other times."

"Okay to be fair, the first time I was distracted."

"Sure, just like five other times we did this before."

She wasn't wrong, but to be fair she is straight up sexy in her work out clothes…and some other clothes but now is not the time to think about that. I need to focus on the sparring session and push both us to our limits or else there would be no point to this.

"I'm not going to try and defend that, let's just take our place in the ring."

"Actually Nacho, we're not doing this on the ship."

"We're not?"

Ankha looked like she was going to answer me, but the Carvaneer beat her to the punch, "Because I don't want you two destroying the caravan! Isabelle going wild during Apex mode cracks a few floorboards already! The last thing I need is a monster transforming hunter wrecking our traveling home."

"Uh…fair point, so do you have any alternate locations in mind?"

Ankha looked at me with unsure eyes as she was debating something, "Well the Carvaneer managed to find a spot on short notice, but it is owned by someone called…The Instructor?"

I blinked a couple times after she said his name, "Uh, excuse me. Do you mind repeating that again? Because I swear I thought you said The Instructor."

"Uhm…I did?"

I gave out a few nervous laughs before composing myself, "I was really hoping that I wouldn't meet him again."

"Wait, him again?"

"Remember that deadly arena battle I was subjected to? Yeah, there was a guy that went by the name, The Instructor."

"Oh yeah, but he's all the way back in Dundorma right? So surely it can't be the same person, right?"

As much as I wanted to agree with her, our hopes were dashed when a man walked aboard and shouted my code name, "Ohkan! Never did I think our paths would cross again so soon! Surely this is fate!"

Ankha and I turned around to see the ever so positive and energetic Instructor, "Yeah…I just hope that giving us a space to spar is all he's going to give us."

/

Ankha's POV

The Instructor is a boastful character to say the least. As he leads us to a privately owned arena he couldn't stop blabbering about some great feats he did and how he expects us to have our own great feats. Any sort of resentment I had for him for putting Nacho against three dangerous large monsters has been slowly been replaced by annoyance.

Thankfully the walk wasn't too long as we we're presented with a rather sizable arena that has various training equipment near the entrance. It was perfect for the one on one sparring session that Nacho and I are going to partake in. Plus it was on an open field so there shouldn't be anything on the ground that would trip us up.

"So this is arena you're letting us borrow?" Nacho asked the annoying man.

"Indeed, I've practice many old and new skills here in order maintain my power muscles! On occasions large monsters stumble near my arena and I end up using them as training dummies to test my skills on."

"Large monsters like?"

"Oh nothing that I couldn't handle. We got the occasional Great Jaggi, Macao, Azuros, Rathian, Rathalos, and a Astalos if I remember correctly."

Nacho and I stared at the man with unbelieving eyes. There was no way that this jibbering meat head of a man could consider those monsters nothing more than a nuisance.

"What's with the looks? Oh I get it, you don't believe me. Hah! I get that a lot, but I have proof! Come with me, I'll show you my trophies!"

The man lead the way with a triumphant laugh and seeing that he was very insistent on it Nacho and I decided to see for ourselves as we have the time. So we followed him to a rather sizable hut just a bit out of the way from the arena.

"Since I killed these monsters myself I was allowed to keep something from the monster as a trophy."

Thoughts passed through my mind on what could it be, but I couldn't help but voice it, "Like what I dare ask? A tooth? Claw? Their skin...?"

"Sounds like something I would do," Nacho added.

"Lame, lame, and too gross, no what I keep as a trophy is only worthy of me," In a grand fashion the loud mouth man opened the door to the hut and before our eyes was a wall with various skulls of the monsters he described. Needless to say I was impressed and confounded on how a buffoon like him managed to kill large monsters like the Rathalos, Rathian, and Astalos.

"Okay...I'll admit you know what you're talking about," Nacho said, "Still doesn't change the fact your way of training is outright insane."

"Heh, that's what they all say. But in my mind, gauging how strong you are against impossible odds is the best way to know that you improved!"

"That logic is incredibly flawed," I said, "That's like saying to throw yourself at a brick wall to see if you can crack it."

"Interesting comparison, I should try it myself to see if it's true."

"No I…ugh, let's just get this sparring session over with," As impressive this man's feats were, none compared to his impressive stupidity. Seriously this is a whole new level of stupidity with this meat head. Regardless I'm glad Nacho agreed with me and we both left the hut in order to get ready for what probably would be the most intense sparring session ever.

/

The wind was blowing around us and I was already in my workout clothes while he stood in his hunter's underclothes, "I won't be pulling any punches Nacho I hope you remember that!" I shouted to him.

"You haven't before so I don't expect you to do now. So what was our last score?"

"Seven and six, I'm currently in the lead by one point."

"Then expect me to make even as I got some new tricks up my sleeves!"

"You mean besides be awe struck by my figure?"

"Low blow, you know how beautiful you are! Can you blame me?"

"Not really, but that's enough talk let's get started!"

"Agreed!"

We stared each other down and before we knew it the Blackbelt trainer rang the bell and shouted out 'fight!' Telling us to start our bout, and honestly I don't think we need any more provocation than that. We charged at each other at running speed, but thanks to my speed I was faster and the first to push on the offensive. What happened next can be best described as a dance as I mixed various punching strikes to add pressure on him and keep him dodging. It didn't surprise me that he can keep up with me as he has studied my movements and has trained with me, but this is also the reversed.

This is proven as he slowly but surely is pushing me back and eventually we stood at even ground. Punches, kicks, and dodges, we tried them all on each other but we only barely managed to land a few god hits on each other. Once where Nacho countered one of my grapples before I can fully trap him. Another with me tripping up his footing and landing a solid punch on his chest and sending him backwards. This back and forward dance went on for at least a minute until I countered one of his blows and got him into one of my deadly grapples.

"Damn it!"

"Got you Nacho, game over."

"Not yet Ankha, I haven't shown you my new tricks yet!"

"Like what?"

"Just watch and see! Rrrragh!"

In almost an instant I my senses went on overdrive as I felt energy surge into Nacho and a dark aura covered his body. I quickly let go of his body and backed off as he let off a giant wave of energy that would have blasted me backwards if I was too close to him. He went apex, but unlike the other times I didn't felt any predatory pressure coming from him. Instead I felt only his presence and the power he wielded. This was reinforced by the fact that his partially discolored skin turned completely dark tan.

"Nacho?" I asked almost confused as I still had trouble believing what I'm seeing.

"Surprised? I have full control over the apex state now," Nacho said with somewhat warped voice, "Now, let's try that again, round two!"

I smirked as he took his stance, he definitely got stronger now, and now the chance to get stronger myself is in front of me, "Alright, let's how much this makes a difference between us!"

Like that, we resumed our battle. Nacho's power up was something not to take lightly as I figured out quickly as his reactionary movements have increased exceptionally. It was a lot harder to land any blows on him without his dodging it. I still managed to hit him a couple of times with punches to the chest and a solid kick, but he shrugged them off like nothing happened. I didn't even try to employ some of my signatures grapples as he would obviously counter it at the speed he was going. His strength was stronger as well, for even blocking his strikes was a bad idea thanks to the increase power. I so far managed to avoid a direct strike, but there is no doubt I will be kissing the dirt if I get hit.

"Ankha, I know we both agreed not to hold back during this sparring session but I must make a confession."

He sounded so casual and calm when he said this. It was slightly irritating, but terrifying as I found it hard to talk back to him as we continued to exchange blows. He noticed that I wasn't responding and continued speaking.

"Yeah, I'm holding back. Let me show you the full power of this state!" Like that he pushed me back and released the rest of his power. I shuddered at the feeling I got when I felt his power rush through me as it was nearly overwhelming. This was the predatory pressure when he first activated the form and now I realize how strong the state truly is. I barely had time to react when Nacho ran up to me and went to punch me. My danger sense was so strong that not only did I dodge it, but I also unconsciously threw a fireball at him. An offensive spell which I relearned in private as I was trying to reconnect with my magic and mana.

It wasn't my intention to cast the spell, but it was too late as the ball of fire crashed into him. I gave a small gasp as the fireball exploded and enveloped my lover. My shock was short lived as the smoke cleared and staring at me was a dumbfounded Nacho. I was relieved the spell did little to him as hinted by his singed clothes and the short dirt trails made by his feet.

"Whoa…since when you can use magic by yourself? I thought you needed the gods or something for that?"

"Since when my parents first taught me? I just started retraining my skill the past few days and well…that was a reflex. The gods and goddesses are mainly for the big stuff or special buffs."

"Well this is a surprise, but it isn't going to help you win this sparring session."

I smirked at hearing this. I mean this still doesn't improve my situation by much, but now I just want to rub it in his face, "You think so? Why don't you come closer and prove it?"

He smiled at me as I readied myself. I need to find a way to give myself my attacks more power behind them, however when it comes to magic I'm limited to what I know as I haven't really bothered to learn more spells during the times I traveled. Looks like I have no choice but to use what I got, but I need to get my timing right or else this build up will be for nothing.

Breathing slowly and concentrating on my hands and feet, these limbs became coated in bright flames. The fire did not burn my body, but for Nacho I'm betting it will make it hard to take some of my hits not to mention it will be easier to cast fire spells this way. I used my finger to beckoned Nacho to continue our fight. He smiled and the battle continued where we left off.

Our battle became a bit flashier after this as now fire began lighting up the battle field. As I thought the fire did help increase my power a bit, but it wasn't enough to come close to closing the power gap. However, the extra tricky factor of a fireball coming from either my hands or feet kept Nacho on his toes if they didn't get burned first. Still I wasn't making any progress on getting an advantage on him and fire was doing little to him. If that's the case then there are only a few ideas I can use at this moment.

Breaking away from the heat of combat, (pun intended), I did a few acrobatic flips backwards before taking my stance. With a swipe of my feet I created little embers of fire that erupted into a wall of fire that blocked Nacho's view of me. I am immune to my own fire so I can cross it without harm, and I'm counting on Nacho to run through the fire blind so I can counter him. It was a stretch but I got nothing else on me. I made the wall wide enough so he can't pick me out easily. Patiently waiting I heard Nacho's running steps pass the roaring flames; they were coming straight for me. He was coming fast so I had to choose my next action quickly. I knew what I needed to do and started crouching close to the ground. Like a stalking predator I waited for the most opportune time to strike and as soon as I heard the fire break I jumped up into the air and saw Nacho run underneath me. I could see the surprise on his face as he came to a halt; right where I want him.

Twisting my body I deliver a hard kick to his head and sent him tumbling to the side. I slightly winced at the impact, not because I hit him too hard, but instead it's because I felt like I kicked weighted soccer ball. The feeling was made more apparent when I landed on the ground and felt a twitch of pain travel up my leg; I must have hurt my foot on his head. It wasn't too bad, but it might mess with my reaction time.

"Ow…I'll admit, I felt that Ankha."

"You and me both, did you know that your body got a lot tougher and possibly heavier? Because I think I hurt my foot a little when I kicked you."

"Oh really? Are you okay?"

There was something ironic about a guy who got kicked hard in head asking the person who hit them if their foot is okay, "I'm alright it's nothing too bad, I'm still able to fight."

"Alright, then let's continue."

Then the battle continued, but again I'm back at square one. I was at a disadvantage once again and thanks to fading pain in my foot I found myself taking some hits and my back to the metaphorical wall. I was losing, and knowing that has sparked something within me. I felt my adrenaline rise and my mind focus, for a moment I had no idea what was going on. Nacho's quick movements seemed to have returned to normal speed in my eyes and it became easier to dodge his attacks. However, it didn't mean I could avoid all of them as proven when I tried to counter one of his attacks and he returned with one of his own.

It nailed me in the stomach and I found myself being brought to my knees. This was the risk when sparring without protective gear, but in order to bring out the power of the virus we need to subject ourselves to this. The pain, my heavy breathing, and the feeling of throwing up are all part of the plan. I know it's finally working as I felt a surge of power course through my body not too dissimilar to when Nacho activated the Apex state. Which meant one thing; I have activated the Apex state myself.

The pain faded, the feeling to throw up was gone, and my breathing grew ragged. I let out a low growl as my mind tried to take a back seat to my animal instincts, but I fought it as I slowly got up on my feet. I could hear Nacho encouraging me not to lose myself to my animal instincts and that was just the little push I need to let out a large predatory roar as waves of my power shook the field. I took heavy deep breaths as I felt Nacho's hands keeping me on my feet. After recovering a bit I looked up at him as he flashed me a warm smile.

"It was so easy the first time. How come this time it was so hard?"

"That's because you we're fighting to keep your animal instincts at bay. Keeping your mind while turning Apex is a challenge, but trust me it is worth it. Heck your entire fur color turned dark as well! You kinda look like some kind of 'Dark Ankha' especially with your red eyes."

"Tch, amusing, but I must admit the darkening of one's features does add to the intimidation factor. As for the control aspect, I have a good hold of it right now, but the occasional bestial thought pops in time to time."

"That's normal considering that it adds on your desire like protecting what you love the most or the like. Actually, I never had any other animal thoughts other than considering you and Isabelle as my mates and wanting to protect the both you. What are your thoughts?"

I hesitated for a moment but since we're being honest with each other I might as well come clean, "I had the same thoughts…plus one more."

"Uh, one more? Care to elaborate?"

"Well...this is embarrassing to say but…one of my little animal instinct voices is telling me to," Before I can come out with my embarrassing thought a certain loud voice interrupted us.

"Hey! I didn't let you two use my arena for small talk! Get back at it you two!" The black belt trainer shouted.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I suppose it would have to wait for now. We should continue where left off love."

"Yeah, I've seen how this guy get's when his time is wasted. Well it's time we stress test the Apex state for you anyway. I'm not sure how long it's going to last for you, but while you still have control over it…" Nacho trailed off as he jumped back; far away from me. I was confused at first at what he was doing until he gave off a roar and was consumed by light. Once the light faded the only thing that was standing before is a beast triggered Nacho in the Brachydios form that he used when he saved me from the Gammoth. To make things more interesting he still maintained his Apex state even after transforming, "How about it? One more round! Winner takes all!"

I smirked, this was going to be a tough fight for sure but I can't back down. This is going to be like our hunts together, but except this time I'm planning on capturing my prey, who just happens to be my lover.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hyper Mode

Author's Note:

Wow this took a long time to make, but it's out now! This entire chapter is action fiesta and it is just one fight after another plus another power up for one of our characters. There will be blood, there will be sweat, and boy is the Black Belt Master is going to get severely hurt. Plenty of crazy stuff goes down here, but I could only hope that you enjoy it. Well I don't have much else to say other than leave a review and tell me what you think about the chapter or the story as a whole. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"Now this is a fight!" I shouted with joy as I barely dodged a strike from Ankha.

"Focus Nacho!" Ankha chided me as she feint a strike which caught me off guard as she delivered a swift kick to my armored chest. The impact was so hard it was like we we're fighting in our base forms. However, my edge is my Brachydios form as not only is Ankha's fire magic is less effective against me but also I can leave slime spots which limits her movements.

The air shuddered at each impact we made with each other and every explosion from the slimes I left behind. It was practically an anime battle as we did our best to try gain the advantage on each other. Ankha already knows to avoid my slime fists and making contact with them with her own fist as that will be a fight that she'll lose quite easily to. However, my power didn't mean I had victory. Ankha's speed was even faster than before and her reflexes made it easier for her to avoid my direct punches and counter them with a punch or a kick of her own.

Keeping track of time was a lost cause as the battle went on, I'm sure only ten minutes have passed, but it felt like hours that we went at it. However, even the best makes mistakes and Ankha fell into a slime trap of mine. She was cornered by three slime puddles and taking advantage I managed to nail her three times with my slime fists, and although a part of me wanted to go for a flurry I decided against it as I thought it might seriously hurt Ankha. Instead I went for a charged ground base head butt as I slammed my crest onto the ground and in turn triggered the slimes and enveloped the feline in a large explosion. I heard her scream in pain which immediately struck a panicked nerve in my body.

Her body hit the ground with a hard thud and I found myself scrambling towards her. I saw that her body was a bit scuffed up with some dirt and light abrasions, which is relieving to me as it means the apex state mostly protected her from serious harm, but she wasn't moving. The only thing that took the worst of the damage is her clothes which definitely had holes in them now, but thankfully not in the most private areas.

"Ankha! Are you alright? Please say something!"

"Nacho…" Ankha said weakly.

Hearing this cause my concern to go into overdrive as my feline lover managed to put her arm around my neck as I tried to support her. However, as soon as I tried to pick her up I winced in pain as I felt sharp pain in my neck as a smile grew on her face.

"Damn it! I forgot!"

"Oh Nacho…" Ankha cooed as she got close to my ear. There was a menacing tone in her voice despite the alluring look in her eyes, "You owe me some new workout clothes."

Ankha released her claws from my neck before wrapping her arm over my neck and in one swift motion brought me to the ground with her. While it didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would, it did distract me long enough for her to get some distance from me, "Note to self, Apex state makes body far more durable than normal," I said out loud as I shook off the dirt off of me.

"It's a good that it does that or else you would be paying far more than my clothes. Seriously, were you trying to kill me?"

"That wasn't my intention, I swear on it!" My feline lover rolled her eyes at me before shooting me a smirk.

"Of course not, clearly you wanted to strip me down. Of course you better keep your mind out of the gutter or else I'm going to embarrass you while you're beast triggered."

I hate to admit it, but it's in the realm of possibility. Her damaged clothing leaves little to the imagination, granted I've slept with her in the same bed while she was in nothing but her underwear, but that is beside the point. To add to her teasing, she slowly traced her body with her hands before crossing her arms and pushing up her breasts. I won't lie, my eyes followed her every movements and I can hear her laughing because of it.

I shook my head to snap out of it, "Quit teasing me Ankha!"

"Sorry love, but you make it too easy," she said with a grin before starting the fight all over again.

Once again, the arena shook at the force of our impacts and strikes. However, the advantage is in Ankha's court as now when it is safe for her she would try to get into my head by putting both of us into a compromising position where I got a peak at her cleavage or other areas of her sensual body. She is trying to mess with me and throw me off…well I say trying, but in truth I would say it's working quite effectively. Quite a few times my reaction time was either a second or a few seconds late thanks to her mind games. It didn't help that I was watching my power for the risk of accidently stripping her naked completely and put myself in an even worse position than I am before.

I managed to land a few hits here and there, but Ankha always found a way to throw me off. If there was a bright side to any of this it would be that this is helping me mentally prepare for similar mental assaults, but what are the odds I'll run into someone doing the same tactics as her? Regardless I'm getting my scaly butt handed to me and I needed to turn this around, but how? What can I do?

"Looks like I'm going to win this Nacho," Ankha taunted.

"Not while I still have some fight in me!" I shouted back even though I still don't have a plan to deal with her seductive tactics. Then again it doesn't seem like she is going to give me the time as she was already back on the offensive. More and more my punches fail to land and more and more her punches and kicks hit me. After a few more desperate strikes it finally hit me, both literally and figuratively that my brute wyvern abilities are too slow. With the addition of my delayed reactions this was making it easy for her to out maneuver me, so it was time for a change.

After breaking away from her I placed my thoughts on my next form, "Beast change!" I shouted as light enveloped me again. As the light faded I assumed the form of the shark like Zamtrios and gave out a bellowing roar.

"That's a new trick!" I heard Ankha shout.

"I needed more speed, and a power to slow you down," I said as I emitted a cold aura that visibly made Ankha shudder.

"H-Hey! No fair! You know I hate the cold!"

"Adapt and overcome Ankha, just I like did right now!"

Now I was on the attack, and while her damaged clothes still distracted me at times the cold aura I was emitting prevented her from capitalizing on it. It also helped that when she tried to go for a direct hit on my belly to chest area I would inflate it and causes her to bounce back from the recoil. After being thrown of balance I would pounce with a flurry of punches and kicks of my own before backing off.

Everything was going well and I had her on the ropes, but then something that slipped my mind came back to haunt me; fire. Yes, when Ankha reintroduce her fire magic into the fight I really regretted my decision as now her fire punches have more bite to it now not to mention help staved off the bitter cold I was emitting. I am arguably in a worst position than I was as in my brachydios form. I traded defenses for speed and now I'm really feeling the heat. On the bright side…she was starting to slow, our lengthy battle is taking its toll on her.

"Huh, I never thought you would downgrade yourself in the middle of a fight Nacho," She said between panting breaths.

"I should have thought it through a bit better, but you don't look any better yourself."

"True, but you're going to fall before I do."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"That's the spirit!"

It's been a long battle, but it is time to end this. Deciding to cover myself in ice armor and Ankha charging the fire in her limbs we both came at each other for one more clash. Fire and Ice exploded from the both of us as our limbs made contact with each other. It was hard to see through the smoke but we continued to lay hits one after the other before finally ending the battle with one more massive explosion.

The next thing I felt were Ankha's fist slamming into my cheek and my fist slamming into something soft and hard. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed in my limited vision that we both slugged each other in the opposite cheek. It was like something out of an anime as we both lost our apex state, and I returned to my normal human form. Our fists slipped off our faces and both our legs ceased to support our own weight as we collapsed into each other's arms. We used whatever strength we had left to hold each other in a light embrace as a smile creep on both of our faces; our battle ended in a tie.

"A tie…that's a first," I said weakly.

"Indeed…but it doesn't change that we are equals," Ankha added.

"Yeah, but dang that was intense."

"I agree, you have gotten better Nacho."

"I can say the same to you."

"Heh, you flatterer…"

"Gulity…"

"By the gods I love you…"

"I love you too."

With nothing else to be said we kissed, and boy it was one of the long ones. Ankha was really going at it as I felt her trying to savor it. I thought we needed a more comfortable position so I used whatever strength I had left to adjust myself and lay on my back with my lover on top of me. The kiss was not broken by this process and better yet I felt Ankha's tongue wanting to dance with my own, so I let her. I shuddered a bit when her rough feline tongue made contact with my smooth human one. We only had done this kind of kissing a few times in our relationship due to the experience leaving my tongue feeling a bit raw afterwards, but that just makes it even more special to the both of us.

Eventually our kiss came to an end as Ankha broke it off so we both can get some air. After that we gave each loving looks before Ankha laid her full body on my own. Our arms firmly wrapped around each other.

Of course this loving moment wouldn't last as a set of footsteps was heard heading in our direction. I knew this is the Black Belt guy as I adjusted my head just to see him place two pairs of bottles next to us. One a deep grass green and the other one honey yellow, it was a mega health potion and energy drink for the both of us. I smiled as I saw him give me the thumbs up before leaving us alone to our own devices. I guess the bro code expands to even loud mouth blowhards; good to know.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I lost track of time while in Nacho's loving embrace, but it was close to the afternoon when he decided it was time to get up and get moving again. I didn't want to, but we needed to return to our friends. I was surprised to learn that the loud mouth black belt left us these potions in order to regain our strength. I was surprised how well it worked and in a short time I felt my strength return to me and then some, but however there still was some soreness from the intense sparring session.

"Man what a workout! I never thought I get to use my upgraded beast trigger after that entire ordeal," Nacho said as he gave a few stretches.

"It was worth it though. I mean you brought out the Apex predator in mean and I was able to control it on my second try!"

"Yeah, I'm impressed. It took me much longer before I got that under control."

"I'm still surprised that our sparring session ended in a tie though."

"It was down to the wire and honestly I don't think we left much of the battle field intact."

We shared some hearty laughter among us before another source of laughter rang out and the Black Belt Master came out to join us, "It was an excellent battle my friends! Truly one for the books if I knew how to write as I watched things."

Nacho and I gave off some nervous laughter as the man continued his blusterous noise. Honestly, we just wanted to leave before he realizes that we may own him some compensation for destroying part of his private property. Not to mention my current wear is damaged and the only man I allow to see me at my most risqué is Nacho.

"Well I suppose you should be going now…and don't worry about the damages to my land. I should have expected some kind of collateral, but what can you do?"

"Uh, yeah sure! Let's go Ankha," Nacho said as we both turn to leave the Black Belt Master's land. I was relieved that we didn't have to do anything about the land and to frank I'm not in the mood for landscaping.

We were about to pass the fence line when suddenly Nacho stopped in his tracks. I was going to inquire why he stopped until my own senses flared up. Something big was heading our way and it felt all too familiar. We turned around and what we saw inspired pure dread in both of us. A large dark cloud was engulfing the land and that could only mean one thing; The Shagaru Magala is coming.

We all heard its loud roar in the distance as the cloud came closer and the threat it presents becoming even more apparent. A tinge of fear traveled down my spine as I knew that me and Nacho are unarmed and unarmored against this thing. While Nacho can use beast trigger to overcome this weakness, I however cannot utilize such abilities and would have to rely on my skills alone to avoid harm.

"Ankha…"

"Yes Nacho?"

"We have to stay and fight."

"I…I understand. Do you have a plan?"

"Working on it, first let's get back to the Black Belt and get him to safety."

"Right."

Swallowing whatever nervousness I had about our situation I followed Nacho back to Black Belt Master, who of which has already noticed of the upcoming situation. However, instead of panicking like most people would, he stood resolute and knew why we came back.

"Ohkan, Ankha! Follow me! I have some armor and weapons you can use to help fend off this blight!" He shouted as he took off to his house and we followed him.

Entering his house he opened his large chest and pulled out two sets of black belt S gear; both male and female variants. We took the gear and ran off to get dressed as the Black Belt Master continued digging around in his chest. It didn't take us long to put them on and have some sense of readiness for the battle ahead. Returning to the Black Belt Master he handed to us weapons we are familiar with, but taking on the Black Belt theme. Nacho received the Black Belt Blade while I received two small swords that the master told me that was part of the Black belt sword set which includes a shield, but he knew that I was more at home with two swords. The master himself took a switch axe.

"Normally I give these to those who have passed my trials, but since this is an emergency you have my permission to use these weapons."

"That's good to know B.B. but what about you?" Nacho asked, "The Shagaru's virus will turn you into frenzy monster unless you have protection."

"Fear not! I have packed my pockets are filled with Nullberries! The virus may act fast, but with these I can keep the virus at bay before it can take hold of my body!"

I shook my head, "Not the best plan, but if would have to do if you plan on fighting with us!"

"I am not one to shy away from battle, but pride is not what at stake for me. We all know that evil monster is heading towards Bherna and we must not let it pass!"

"Agreed, we may not be able to kill it at the moment, but maybe we can repel it and stop it from invading the town," Nacho said as he cracked his knuckles, "Now let's head out, this is going to get ugly."

We all nodded and headed out of the building and into the open field. What was once brilliant blue sky was now covered in darkness as the roar of the elder dragon was even louder than before. I didn't need my senses to know that the monster was practically next door as I saw its glittering pale scales in the darkness. Its beating wings blew away the cloud of darkness and revealed the elder dragon's form to all of us. Its red eyes locked with each and every one of us before landing onto the ground. I could only cringe at the sight of the Ankh marking on its chest; giving it the immortality that prevented it from dying a mortal death.

The sight of the God's greatest blessing being used to keep this engine of destruction from death's grasps only reminded me of Aten and his folly. However, despite the odds I must fight as I have too much to lose and I'm not willing to lose all I came to know and care about.

We all took battle ready stances with our weapons just as the monster firmly dug its claws into the earth and gave an ear shattering roar.

"You shall not pass!" I heard Nacho shout in a warcry as he charged into battle. The Black Belt Master and I would follow him as the elder dragon prepared for an attack as dark energy gathered in its mouth. Upon seeing this Nacho shouted orders to both me and the master, "Ankha, I need you to get behind him and deliver quick strikes!"

"Right!"

"B.B.M, we're going to play aggro control!"

"That's fine by me!"

"Our goal is to limit its destructive power as much as possible. What's coming up is a frenzy beam; powerful and devastating, but it should create enough cover for Ankha to disappear while we go in and start the frontal attack. This is going to get ugly fast so watch yourselves and avoid as much damage as possible."

*Right!*

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

Just after we said that the monster's mouth glowed with an evil light before turning to the side and firing a large purple beam; it was trying to sweep us in one blast. Seeing this I ran ahead and took out my great sword before taking the blocking stance with the weapon. I wasn't sure if the blade could take the force of the blast, but if I didn't do something to divert the blast then we would have all gotten blasted by the attack and blown back.

"Nacho!" I heard Ankha yell before the Black Belt responded to her cry.

"No, stick with the plan! Your lover is going to weaken the blast by acting as our shield."

"That's right! Stay behind me!" I shouted as the blast finally reached me and in an instant I felt the weight of the devastating beam press on my sword as it passed by. I swear I felt myself being pushed back for a moment, but thankfully the sword held up long enough for the beam to pass. Another benefit of the beam passing us is that it still kicked up some dust to give Ankha the opening she needed to run off to attack from the back. I'm hoping there is enough dust to obscure her movements from the Shagaru's senses, but of course even if it did sensed her the Black Belt and I would be forcing its attention onto us.

Our battle cries filled the air as we charged at the monster with nothing but pure grit and bravery backing us up. The monster roared as it ran towards us with great speed, for any spectator watching the battle it would look like two ants trying to stand up to freight train. Of course we don't plan on colliding with the monster, but instead we plan on doing the good old slide slash. Once the monster was close enough we dropped onto the floor in sliding motion and held our weapons high. Our blades would make contact with the monster's belly as it sliced through the scaly flesh, but our movement would stop midway as the monster's regeneration caught up with us and stopped our blades cold in their tracks. The sudden stop nearly caused us to let go of our weapons but we held on just as the monster came to a halt.

The stop would cause our blade to dislodge from the monster's body and send us tumbling in front of the elder dragon. I could only curse under my breath as I saw it already has its rip claws high in the air and ready to crush me and the Black belt.

"Move!" I shouted, but it was wasted air as the monster's claws were already upon us. Instinctually, I raise my blade high just as the scaly claw was about to crush me. The next thing I could hear was sickening penetration of flesh and the feel of a small drip of blood on my face; it was my only tell that I was still alive. My gamble pays off as immediately the monster recoiled from the pain and pulled its claw back while taking me for the ride.

Immortal it may be, but it feels pain all the same. I could feel its anger as we locked eyes, however there was something more to that. Not only did I feel anger I also felt some hint of joy in the beast which was strange. However, I couldn't think on it too much as the monster was ready to smash me into the dirt. I wouldn't be able to pull out my sword in time, so I decided to abandon it by swinging myself off the blade and went for a dive kick at the creature's head.

My timing couldn't be better as the claw just slammed down as I leapt off, and I could see the surprise on the Shagaru's face as I came at it foot extended. I felt my foot make contact with the monster's head, but it wasn't enough to do any real damage as I leapt off the scaly head. With a flip I landed on the ground in front of it in a battle ready stance.

The monster slowly looked at me with a menacing glare as it pulled out its other rip claw from the earth and used it trace the former scar it had on its head. I responded by moving my hand over my chest, mirroring the beast in symbolism as we both gave each other significant scars. I could feel my adrenaline kick up for a moment; telling me that Beast Trigger is ready to be used again.

"Alright, let's do this," I muttered as I gave a shout and transformed once again. For whatever reason the Shagaru did not try to attack me, but instead when I finished the transformation it had a look of interest on its face. The brachydio's form was new to it and I swear the look on interest turned to excitement as it wanted this kind of fight. It didn't matter to me as I wanted to pummel this thing after all its done to these lands.

I slammed my fists together before charging at the monster. The elder dragon didn't mind the new challenge as it brought up its other rip claw to swipe at me, but I reacted to it by delivering an explosive punch that forced the claw backwards. I could hear a couple of cracks in the monster's bone from the impact but that didn't mean much as I found myself staring down the charging maw of the elder dragon.

"This is going to hurt…" I said as I put my arms up and prepared for myself for incoming attack. However, it didn't come even as the explosions came off, but answer quickly came as roars of pain clued me in into what was going on. Dropping my defense I saw the relieving sight of Ankha stabbing the monster in the left eye and forcing the monster to look up before firing. After the attack was resolved Ankha leap off the monster before hiding back in the cover of the clouds of dust that was kicked up.

"Smart kitty," the attack left the monster reeling in pain as it began to flail a bit while waiting for the damage eye to recover. Its situation isn't helped by my great sword stuck in one of its rip claws, but it was good news for me as I ran underneath the monster and initiated an assault of punches into its body. More specifically the area of the Ankh symbol, I swear I was punching so fast I landed one hundred punches before ending it with an uppercut that caused a massive explosion that lifted the beast up a couple of feet into the air. It was enough the monster to fall over and flail wildly.

Seeing a chance I went for my sword and grabbed the handle before punching the palm of the claw and used the explosion of the blast to push me off the claw and reclaim my sword, well most of it. Unfortunately, the blast also broke my great sword and left me with half a sword to work with.

"Crap, should have known that would happen. Just going to have to make do with I have left of the blade."

Although my great sword was basically neutered it also was lighter in my hands, but that could be also because my strength was greater than it once was. Either way, I'm basically wielding a less effective giant club at this point, but with my Brachydio's form I know for sure that I can make it hurt. Taking the weapon in both hands and readying myself as the monster stood back up again; even more angry than before.

It's eye completely healed and beaming with power and I'm standing in front of it with a broken great sword. Never did I think I'll find myself in this position, but now I want to see how far I can get away with this. We both stared each other down and waited for each other to make the next move. However, the monster was on high alert as it knew that Ankha was stalking around somewhere out of its range of vision and masked from its senses. I can feel this and it made it all too easy to determine the monster's next move; a full tail swipe.

The move came fast, but being prepared I rolled over it and countered by rushing in and swinging my broken sword upward just as the monster completed the full 360 and slammed it's face into it. A satisfying crack was heard from the impact itself as I fell back to the ground and went back on the offensive by aiming for the rip claws. The goal was to cause as much pain as possible so I aimed for the fingers of the claws themselves and smashed the digits with the broken blade. My strength alone was enough to cause my broken weapon to break some nails and a few bones despite the durability of elder dragon bones.

The monster roared in pain before punching me away with the damaged limb. It was quick so it didn't hurt very much, but the force behind it sent back a few feet and near the imprint in the ground where it squash the Black Belt Master. I didn't have time to see what has become of the man as the monster charged at me and forced to react quickly by jumping while swinging my broken sword and forcing me into a hedgehog spin. My broken blade made contact with the monster's back and stopping me completely. The impact stopped the monster and caused it to crash into the dirt, but it also caused the recoil to travel through my arms. The lingering vibrations stopped me from continuing the attack, but I didn't have to as a large war cry shouted in the heat of battle.

"You haven't killed me yet monster!" In probably what I can describe as the most badass thing I ever seen. The Black Belt Master, who was still alive, launched out of the hole he was squashed in a blaze of glory. I didn't know what phial he was using in that axe, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't the explosive kind. Either way, the mad man was yelling like a wild man with his axe in the air before bringing it onto directly the Shagaru's head.

"How the hell are you still alive man?" I shouted.

"Ha ha! The Ms. Says I'm always like a cockroach, it takes more than one squashing to put me down!"

"Not going to question that logic."

"Then fight!"

The crazy man dislodged himself from the monster's skull while I went back to beating the monster's body with my broken sword. Each hit now started to chip away at the remains of the weapon and eventually it would make it useless. Thinking fast, I knew what I had to do in order to get one last good hit with the weapon; I'm going have to cover it in slime. Opening the face mask I gathered what saliva I can build up before spiting it onto the weapon. It was perhaps the most disgusting thing I did, but it will be worth it if I hit the right spot which would be the forehead.

However, the monster just had enough and took flight and took both me and the Black Belt for a crazy ride. Using my claws I dug them into the monsters back while holding onto my weapon covered in the ticking time bomb that is my slime. I was nearly thrown off when it did a spin before spreading its wings and giving off a grand roar, "Shit! I can't get anywhere like this!"

"That's makes the both of us Ohkan!" The Black Belt shouted from the right side of me.

The master and I are both hanging on for dear life as the monster began flying around and employing aerial maneuvers in an effort to shake us off while firing Frenzy blasts to the ground below; no doubt aiming for Ankha. I can only hope she can last while I figure out to ground this thing without wasting my weapon too early or get thrown off. However my concerns were reduced by a bit when fireballs started being fired from the ground and at the monster. As much that made me feel better about Ankha's safety I still had more pressing matters to deal with.

"My weapon is slipping hunter! I won't be to hold on any longer!" I heard the Black Belt shout.

"Stay with me man! I'll think of something!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep hunter! Besides, I'll be fine! I survived falls a lot farther than this!" With this said his switch ax detached from the monster's back and he fell to the earth below. I couldn't watch him fall as the monster made more aerial maneuvers and forced me to hold on. I'm left with only with a few viable options here, either I drop my weapon and waste a powerful hit just so I can have more grip, or I waste my power hit here and send myself and the monster to the ground. Honestly, I rather not do either but the latter is starting to become an ideal option. I just hope Ankha is holding up against the barrage as best as she can.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

This is a battle of attrition and so far the only ones losing are us. I know we're supposed to try and repel this monster, but so far it isn't backing down. This situation isn't made any better by the fact the monster remembered it has wings and took flight. Adding to the problem is the constant stream of frenzy blasts heading my way. Thankfully I practiced enough of my magic to a point I can fire…fireballs at it, but I can only use my magic so many times before stopping to let my mana recharge.

"C'mon Nacho…I would appreciate it that you can find a way to keep that thing from moving, or better yet knock it from the sky," Not too long after saying this, a body fell from the sky and implanted itself in the earth not too far from where I am. I would investigate this myself, but I was preoccupied with the deadly balls of explosive frenzy to see who fell, but my guess it would be the Black Belt Master.

After dodging a few more sizable blasts an idea popped into my head, maybe I could blind the monster by using one of my fireballs like a flash bang? I never really tried manipulating my magic like this before but I can give it a shot. Sheathing one of my swords, I started gathering magic in the palm of my hand before it became a fiery ball of pain. However, this isn't what I wanted; I need to focus less on destructive power and more on loud, noisy, and flashy. Essentially everything I hated about the paparazzi when I was under the identity of Patri or Cleo, the price of being famous was an annoying one.

"Wait…like the paparazzi! That's it!" I declared proudly as I focused on the fireball with that image in mind. It was slow but the fireball eventually became a sparking ball of light, "Here goes nothing!"

Throwing with all my might I launched the ball of sparking light into the air and at the Shagaru Magala. The monster did try to avoid it like my other projectiles, but as it tried to do that the ball exploded in a bright blast that nearly blinded and deafen me. Thankfully I wasn't, but I should be more careful next time I use anything like this. However, my magic gamble worked and the next thing I heard was the monster roaring in pain and as I looked up it was falling out of the sky. While I would be happy that I did such a thing, there was still one more concern to worry about; Nacho. He's still holding onto that thing and it isn't going to be a smooth landing, but there isn't much I can do other than get out of the way.

Running as fast as I can I was able to give myself enough safe distance to avoid getting caught in the crash of the falling monster. The crash look nasty as I watched it happen in front of me, but I couldn't drop my guard as I knew the monster would be back up and ready to fight again. Under the watchful eye of Ra I was right and the monster got back up and even angrier than before. I tighten my grip on my swords as the monster stared me down with burning red eyes.

"You don't deserve that blessing you were given monster!" I shouted as the monster roared in defiance.

I was about charge at the monster until I heard familiar shout from a certain someone; Nacho.

"Geronimoooo!"

Looking up I saw the falling comet that is Nacho with his broken sword held up high. Both me and the monster was stunned by the sight as the man I called my boyfriend and lover crashed into the Shagaru's skull with a large explosion. I actually cringed from the impact as some gore flew into the air from the explosive impact. Of course I was less worried about this and more worried about Nacho.

"Nacho! Nacho!" I shouted as I ran over to the monster as it became unmoving after the attack. The closer I got the more detailed I saw the damage he caused the monster. It was missing a large chunk of its upper head revealing some the damaged brain and bust open skull; in short a bloody mess. I continue to call Nacho's name and it wasn't long until the crazy nutcase that is my boyfriend called out to me.

"Look out below!"

I looked up to see Nacho falling again, I shook my head as I position myself and got ready to catch him. There was something funny about this, but the thought would be lost to me as Nacho fell into my arms. With a little help from Apex mode I was able to withstand the force and weight of my falling boyfriend. I can't say the same for the ground I was standing on as I swear my feet just broke through a few layers of the ground.

"Heh, I thought I was done falling for you," Nacho said cheekily before I flashed him a smile and dropped him on the ground in front of me.

"Focus Nacho, it's not dead yet," I said as I made my way to the unmoving body of the Shagaru Magala.

"Right, well I just blown its brains out with slime covered broken great sword which is now completely destroyed. I hope the black belt doesn't charge me for that, wait is he okay?"

"I'm not sure; he just fell and didn't come out that hole over there. I don't want to assume the worse, but I think he might be dead. No normal human could have survived a fall like that."

I was certain I was correct about that situation, but I was proven wrong, "I'm not dead! I'm still alive! But uh…I can't seem to move anymore. On the bright side my pouch full of nulberries landed near my face!"

Nacho and looked at me and shrugged, "You did say no NORMAL human would have survived."

"That I did," I said as I examined the Ankha symbol on the Elder Dragon's chest. The magic was still working its wonders on repairing the monster's damaged body and keeping it alive, but it might be awhile since the damage done is very extensive. Still I need to work fast and analyze the strength of the blessing keeping this dragon alive. After feeling the mana in the blessing I could only curse under my breath.

"Something wrong?"

"There is no way I can dispel this blessing with the current grade magic I have. Aten used a high strength blessing to not only bring this dragon back to life but to maintain its life force. I need more training to get my skills to the level needed to dispel this."

"Well what about the gods? Surely they have enough power left to help you dispel it."

"True, but that will require a ritual. To dispel a blessing on this beast will only require the help of Anubis, Set, Osiris, or Ra, but the process of setting up the ritual is timely and in the middle of fight is asking a lot already."

"Okay then…how long would it take you to reach the level needed to dispel it yourself?"

"If I were to keep up my training I would be able to return it to full strength in the next month sadly."

"Next month?! Then that just leaves the ritual option for us!"

"Indeed…I can only hope that the gods still have enough strength to aid us."

"Shit, now we're really going to have to plan this out."

I was about to say something until I sensed some movement from the monster. I was about to warn Nacho but it was too late. The monster's rip claw grabbed Nacho, but I was able to get away in time. I cursed under my breath as I came face to face with the completely regenerated Shagaru Magala; and it wasn't happy. It gave a few growls before takings its eyes off of me and looked at Nacho who was trying to get out. As payment for his struggling, the monster tightens its grip and causes him to give out a cry of pain.

"Nacho!"

"Ack-ha! Cover your…ack!"

Nacho's message to me was cut off by the monster's grip and because of it I was left open to the monster's roar. I was unprepared for the sonic assault and screamed in pain, I was able to maintain a safe distance before and cover my ears in the past, but this time I was caught off guard and by Set's name was the experience excruciating! A normal cat would have gone deaf from this, but not me and that arguably makes this worse for me. Eventually the monster's roaring ceased or at least I think it did as my hearing was still trying to recover from the painful vocal assault.

However, the torture was not over as I was knocked to the ground by the monster and then pinned to the ground. My arms were pinned underneath and through my blurry vision I could see the monster staring down at me with what can be considered a malicious smile. I could barely hear Nacho screaming and pleading with the monster, but it was for naught. The monster inhaled and once again assaulted me with pure vocal torture.

My vision blurred and my ears became numb as I felt the sound waves keeping me locked to the ground. It's going to keep repeating this until I pass out from the torture, but I can't give up! I need to fight back but how? I don't have beast trigger and my Apex mode is not enough to help push this thing off of me. I need more power to my arms and my legs, but how the heck am I going to accomplish that?

*RRROAAAARRRR!*

Another powerful roar shatters my thinking mind and sets me through another session of torture. The pain would have mentally broken anybody else, but not me not this feline. I have lived hundred upon hundred thousands of years and I have fought to survive and make a living throughout various ages of time. I will not give in here, I will not break and most importantly,

"I am Ankha you foul creature! And, I will not lose to the likes of you!" I roared as something within me has awakened. A reservoir of strength I never knew I had as the claw that was holding me down was slowly being pushed off by my own hands. I felt the monster try to pin me down again, but my newfound strength kept it from regaining its advantage. To make things better, the more footholds I gain the worse it was for the monster as I can hear it struggling against my power. Once I was standing again, I gave out a war cry that would make an Amazonian proud as I used all my strength to throw the monster off balance and crashing to the ground. Its surprised cry filled me with joy along with the initial crash.

Of course I wasn't done once the monster was struggling on the ground as I ran over to the claw that is holding Nacho and freed him easily with my new surge of strength. We both gain some distance from the monster as we tried to compose ourselves and organize our thoughts.

"Okay…mind telling where did that strength come from? And why your arms are emitting that…energy?"

"Energy? What do you…oh," Looking at my arms I saw a black red mist covering them, "This is new," I could feel the power emitting from my fists, but as much as I wanted to dwell on the new power up, the monster roared and reminded us of the situation at hand.

"Right, let's deal with this guy first then we can find out what is going on with you."

"Agreed," We both took battle ready stances as the monster got back on its feet. Swords and fists ready for another round with the monster.

"Go!" Nacho shouted as the battle started up again. The battle that came was explosive, as Nacho took the charge and met the monster head on; literally, he head butted the monster which caused a small explosion.

Using the distraction, I was able to run behind the monster and went to work attacking the tail. However, as I was cutting away at the tail I noticed that there was more power from my slashes and each cut was deeper than the last. To add to the injury I used fire magic to cauterize the wound which slowed the healing of the monster. Eventually I hit the bone of the monster and only then the monster attempted to swat me away, but having to deal with two targets on opposite sides wasn't easy for the beast. Still I managed to make a few attacks here and there.

However, I had to bring the next attack home in order to cause serious pain for the monster. So I took a deep breath, lined up my next attack, and with a great spark of energy from my arms I brought both my swords onto the healing tail. There was so much power behind my attack that my swords broke from hitting the ground; yes I hit the ground. The blades cut so cleanly and quickly that it cleaved the tail without resistance. This new power is nothing to scoff at.

My work did not go unnoticed as the monster screamed in pain and disengaged from both of us from the fight. The monster looked at its new stump and only growled in annoyance, but to our surprise took a non threatening stance and calmed down. It looked towards its severed tail and following its gaze we saw that the tail was still squirming for a bit before stopping completely. However the most surprising part came when the tail crumbled into dust and was scattered by the winds.

The Shagaru snorted at this before returning its gaze to us. It did not attack nor try anything aggressive. It simply took to the air, look in one direction and point in that direction before retreating; taking the evil dark cloud with it. Before we knew it, the blue skies returned and the life giving sun that came with it; we won but it wasn't a true victory. The monster left by its own volition even though it could have easily prolonged the fight.

"We did it? We repelled it?"

"Yes and no, yes it had enough punishment, but it left because it didn't want to end the fight here. It was pointing in the direction where I last fought it and killed it, Heaven's Mount."

"So it wants to end this where it was first killed."

"Yeah…"

I looked up to sky and thought about how long this war with this monster has lasted. This will come to an end and we will put a stop to it, but considering how much has happened to us I wonder if we can ever go back to having a peaceful life in Mellow again.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: To Become Stronger

Author Note:

Finally another chapter is done! Whew...I swear these things get longer and longer when I do them, but in truth I just want to write as much as needed for chapter. Anyway this chapter will have some interesting developments. Especially for our Mayor and favorite doggy Isabelle. Saying anymore would spoil the chapter so I hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of it. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

The Shagaru's sudden advance on the Bherna village was a surprise for all. I personally had a feeling that everyone and their mother saw the dark poisonous cloud rolling in, so it wasn't no surprise that after the battle had concluded that a near army worth's of hunters being led by the Ace squad. It was pointless now but the number of hunters was astounding as I never saw more than four hunters before. Anyway, Ankha and I explained the situation to them and it wasn't long until the picked out the Black Belt from his crater with a medical squad. We were treated for our wounds as well, but our enhanced natural healing made us less of a worry. However, the fight took a lot out of us and the fact was that we were exhausted; especially after the beast trigger wore out for me.

We were escorted back to Bherna where we were met with a praising and thankful village. It wasn't surprising considering that we just saved an entire village, albeit it was a temporary solution. The Caravan and Isabelle was waiting for us too and oh boy…was she relived to see us. She gave us both a smack on the face for making her worry and returning scuffed up as we are before enveloping us in a hug before crying. We gave her some comforting pats on the back and sweet words to put her at ease. Yes, what we did was stupid, but if we didn't do it then this village wouldn't be here anymore.

Our first order of business was to clean ourselves up when we returned to the caravan. As per usual, we had to take turns and while I believe Ankha didn't mind having to share the bath with me; there was still rules to follow. So being the gentlemen I am I allowed Ankha to go first while I take the time to rest up in my room. To be frank, I didn't really do much other than drink some water and allow my thoughts to drift. As much as I wanted to think about anything but my monster hunter work; I couldn't as my thoughts went straight to the battle with the Shagaru Magala.

That battle truly could have gone south if we didn't play our cards right. Even with the power we gained from the monster, it still proved to be stronger than our combined might. That is a troubling thing to know right now as that means what we have is barely enough to match the monster's power. I hate to say it but more fire power is needed if we are going to make sure Ankha can pull off the ritual and we can finally kill it for good. Right now, I don't like our odds especially if it able to keep me immobile in its grasp and Ankha pinned while roaring in her face. If it wasn't for her new ability, I wasn't sure how we would get out of that mess.

Then there is Isabelle, out of the three of us she is the weakest link as she is only capable of using Apex mode currently. While she can possibly use beast trigger, I'm not sure she is ready for such power yet. This monster is smart and ruthless, so there is no doubt in my mind that once it notices that Isabelle is not as strong as me and Ankha then we will be working overtime just to cover her. The only way I can think of right now to make Isabelle stronger is to train her, but we can only do so much with her. As for me…well I have an idea but it is risky; Elder Dragon DNA. Elder Dragons are by far among the most powerful creatures on this planet, so it would make sense that if I take their DNA that I too would become more powerful. However, the more powerful the creature the hardest it is to control the form. By extension the fight in my dreams will be even more difficult, so I must choose wisely.

Other than finishing off the silver Rathalos DNA that I have in the back burner; what Elder Dragon should I choose? I slayed quite a lot of Elder Dragons in the past so I have some varied options, but many of these creatures are the type to rampage when looked at the wrong way. Then there is the Gore DNA that is already inside of me which sort of counts, but it is still a developing form. I don't know how to make it more powerful, but maybe using DNA from its later form would do the trick? However, who knows what will happen if I try it, I might just lose control instantly and become another problem altogether. What should I do?

"Mayor Nacho sir?"

The gentle voice of Isabelle broke me out of my thoughts as I looked up from my bed to see her standing at the entryway with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes Isabelle? Is Ankha done with the bath already?"

"No, I just want to talk to you; if that's okay with you?"

"I see no problem with that. What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I uhm…" Isabelle hesitated with her words but slapped herself before coming out with what she wanted to say, "Mayor! Am I weak?"

My eyes widen when I heard this as I was just thinking about this myself. I guess she is observant enough to realize that she wasn't pulling her weight even with the new power she gained from me. Knowing her, she would want me to answer honestly even if it might hurt her emotionally. I hate doing this to people, but sometimes you have to do it to help them grow.

With a sigh, I looked her in the eyes, "Isabelle…do not take this personally, but yes you are weak compared to me and Ankha."

I saw some tears well up in her eyes which hurt me on the inside as I never wanted to make a girl like her cry. However, despite the building tears she put on a brave face while wiping the production of hurt pride away, "Then can you help me become stronger? When I took the job to be a secretary of Mellow, I promised myself to help support the mayor no matter the circumstances. So, I always put my hundred percent into my work, but now I see that isn't going to be enough. I know I often push myself and not ask for much help even when it's offered sometimes, but now after I see how you and Ankha came back from your battle with the Shagaru I know that I need something more or else I will become a liability. I know Ankha has been teaching me how to fight and I already help slay large amounts of monsters with you, but this isn't enough."

"I see…I figured as much, but what can I do to help you Isabelle? After that last battle I'm not exactly confident in my own current strength myself."

"But you and Ankha manage to fend the monster off still! Even though you didn't beat it you still managed to pull off what can be considered impossible odds!"

I feel like she is repeating my thoughts in some ways, but it doesn't really take away the meaning behind her words. She believes in me and Ankha, she has confident in us and that is really uplifting to be honest. I smiled at her words, "Heh, thanks Isabelle, but we barely made it out of that mess to be frank. Still it doesn't mean that there isn't room for improvement. Alright then, what do you want me to help you train in? I'm not exactly a trainer myself but I will do what I can to help you."

"That's great! I want you to teach me how to control the virus itself!"

I blinked my eyes a couple times when I heard this, "…say what now?"

"You know, like being able to shoot out clouds of the virus or something like that?"

"I don't quite follow…"

"Ugh, I thought you of all people would have figured this out doodle!"

I was brought out of my utter disbelief by none other than Sophia herself with her eyes covered by the glare of the light, "Oh boy…don't tell me."

"Ha ha but I'm going to do it anyway! You see doodle, while you and Ankha were off sparring I was with Isabelle studying what we know of the Gore and Shagaru Magala. Then it hit me, what if little izzy here learned how to control the virus and somehow able to shoot clouds of the stuff like the monster itself? I mean the monsters themselves are able to shoot projectiles that create a field of frenzy so I don't see why she couldn't herself? Or the rest of you for that matter."

"Sophia you know that the main reason why the Magala line of monsters are able to create clouds of Frenzy is because of their scales. If you haven't noticed Isabelle doesn't have scales!" The level of absurdity here is beyond rational even for the monster nut that is Sophia.

"That is true Doodle but remember that both Apex and Frenzied monsters can create their own small fields of frenzy from their own attacks. While they cannot make a sun eclipsing cloud like the original monster, they can still utilize the effects."

"That still doesn't make sense."

"Says the guy that can transform into a more powerful form thanks to the virus that altered in his body."

"She got you there sir," Isabelle added.

I sighed, "Point taken, as Ankha just unlocked some kind strange power during our fight with the Shagaru Magala."

"Strange power? What do you mean sir?"

"Yeah, you peaked my interest now spill it doodle!"

"Well…" I went on and explain what I witness during the battle. I told them how Ankha's arms and then her legs became coated in a strange crimson energy and black mist. It was the winning edge that helped us in the battle as it doubled her strength.

"That is interesting…Sophia do you know anything…oh."

Isabelle stopped herself and I already knew why as I saw the excited look on her face that told me that not only, she already knew what this phenomenon was, but she was already to explain it all in one breath alone. I was not looking forward to it as she tends to blab on and on, but if it leads to answers, I'm all ears.

"Oh my god! You just described Hyper Mode!"

"Hyper mode? Is that what it is?"

"Well technically it's called the Hyper State, but Hyper Mode rolls off the tongue better. Anyway, Hyper Mode is a mysterious state that puts monsters in a near permanent enraged state while two parts of their body is covered in the same energy and mist like you described! It's unknown how this state occurs naturally in the wild, but it happens and oh boy does it led to some fun stuff for you hunters!"

"Stay on topic."

"R-Right! Hyper mode should overall increase the attack power of the areas enveloped by the energy and black mist. It's because of this that Ankha was able to life the monster's claw off her body! Mix this with the Apex state, or mode whatever you prefer, and you got a one-man army!"

"It's that powerful?"

"Yep, but not unstoppable as hunters has proven by killing creatures who had this state in the past."

"That's amazing!" Isabelle said with amazement, "But if she got Hyper Mode doesn't that mean that Nacho can get it too?"

"Somehow I don't think so, I mean I already got beast trigger."

"Not to mention it's unknown how it gets triggered in the first place. We could repeat the same scenario and the results would be completely different!" Sophia exclaimed, "So clearly that is out of the question for both of you."

Isabelle looked a little down crescent by this, but immediately puffed out her cheeks and declared, "Then I'll learn to use Beast Trigger!"

My eyes widen at this declaration as the use of beast trigger can be dangerous, heck I still remember what I had to go through in order to bring the power under control. I'm personally afraid that Isabelle may not be able to control beast trigger at all, but her determined eyes says she won't take no for an answer.

"Isabelle, I know you want to learn more on how to master the power of the virus, but careful steps must be taken. We already know what happened to me when I lost control."

"I'm aware Mayor, but that's why no one else but you can teach me. Ankha never used beast trigger, but not only are you able to use the ability without negative consequence you are also able to switch between monster forms! So please! Teach me how to use beast trigger so I can get closer to mastering the virus' powers!"

"Fine, but please don't try to force yourself. The last thing I want is for you to be out of a commission for a few days. Give me some time to rest after I clean up then we will get started Isabelle."

"R-Really? Thank you, sir! I won't let you down!"

"Heh, no problem Isabelle. Besides it all comes full circle now; you helped me now I help you. However, considering that the Shagaru is waiting for us this will have to be an accelerated class, so I want you to pay attention."

"No problem! I passed my engineering classes in college with flying colors, so this won't be any different from what I am used to."

She gave me a cheerful smile before leaving with Sophia out of my room. I collapsed onto my bed out of pure tiredness and mumbled to myself, "Oh boy what did I get myself into?"

I wanted to rest some more, but I wouldn't get the chance as I heard another pair of footsteps heading into my room. I mentally sighed as I stood up again from my resting position, but my mood changed when I saw it was Ankha; fresh from the bath and still drying herself.

"Well aren't you nice and clean? While I'm waiting around feeling dirty, which is something I can't tolerate for too long if you didn't know."

"Sorry Little N, I had to make sure everything was thoroughly cleaned. Although I wished you were there with me in the bath, not only we will save time getting cleaned but we would also have an easier time reaching spots the other cannot. Among other things…" she trailed off her last sentence before giving me a wink.

I shook my head while a smirk was plastered on my face, "You're not being subtle anymore are you?"

"What? Can't I have a little fun with my boyfriend?"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"Cute, anyway I'm here to tell you that the bath is ready, but before you go, do you mind telling me why did I just passed one happy Isabelle and a giggling guildmarm?"

"Well I just agreed to training the former in to learning how to use beast trigger in order to help have more control over her virus powers. Apparently, she wants to figure out how to create clouds of frenzy herself just like the Magala monster species. Only problem is that in order to accomplish that she needs to beast trigger into one of the Magala monsters."

"That is a problem, so why did you agree to it?"

"Because she had the same look you have when you are dead set on accomplishing something. She wasn't going to take a no for an answer, so I thought I might as help her through it so she doesn't hurt herself."

"Kinda like how she helped you with your beast trigger transformation?"

"Yeah, although the timing could have been better."

"What do you mean? Something on your mind?"

I nodded my head before giving out a sigh. I really need some time to think and I think better when I'm not completely dirty. Maybe I'm looking for an excuse to avoid divulging my thoughts to Ankha for a bit longer, but frankly I need a bath.

"Is it bad Nacho?"

"Not really, I'll tell you about it later after I take a bath."

"Okay, but you better not be lying to me. You don't want to know what happens when you lie to me."

I shuddered when I heard the underlying threatening tone in her voice, "R-Right love. I promise that I'm not lying."

"Good, now get out of here you dirty animal. I love you, but it's hard to be affectionate when you smell like viscera."

"I'll make sure to scrub hard!"

"You better!"

She blew a kiss towards me and I caught it with a smile on my face as I walked towards the bath. My thoughts of helping Isabelle become stronger and my own strength still plaguing my mind. I can only hope that the bath can help me clear my mind.

/

Sometime later I find myself in the bath just sitting and absentmindly scrubbing at myself; removing dirt and dried blood from my body. While soap was used to help make me cleaner, I cannot help but feel distracted. Eventually I found myself ceasing to scrub my body and more thinking about my own personal situation.

" _What should I do? Should I use Elder Dragon DNA? If so which one?"_

These are the main questions that plagued my mind. They flow into each other sure, but it is important after all. I already said to myself how dangerous taking the DNA is, but a thought occurred to me. Not all Elder Dragons are violent monsters by default, as a matter of fact there is one that is neutral by nature; the Kirin. They mind their own business in the natural world based on some studies by researchers. Elusive they may be, but violent by nature they are not. However, there is a tradeoff, Kirin are the weakest among the elder dragons and because of that it still not be enough to match the Shagaru's powers.

"But it may be my best shot…"

It may not be the ideal choice, but I must take what I can use. Which also means I need to fully absorb Silver Rath DNA and use the Gore Magala form as well. The latter was something I was afraid of testing in the past, but it was worth giving a shot. As for Isabelle…

"I hope she doesn't select a dangerous monster to transform into."

"Hey Ohkan would you hurry up in there? Other people want a shot at the bath alright?"

The voice of Ferno snapped me from my thoughts and I realized that I have been sitting in the bath for far too long.

"Uh right sorry! Let me finish up!"

"Well get on with it!"

I hurried cleaned myself before leaving the bath. After drying myself I returned to my room and dressed myself in my under gear before heading back onto deck. Talking a bit with the others and having a nice meal before returning into my room for a bit more rest. The time to introduce Isabelle to beast trigger draws near. I'm not sure how to feel about it personally, but I'll do what I can to make sure she learns to transform safely. As for me I at least know how to progress forward with my own strength even though there still some flaws in it.

I made sure to gear myself for upcoming training exercise with Isabelle, but not without Ankha making another visit to my room.

"So, are you going to tell me what was on your mind before you took a bath? Or am I going to have to force my hand?"

I love this woman, I really do, but she can be scary sometimes, "That won't be necessary love. I'm ready to speak my thoughts."

"Look at the confidence on you! Sounds like you have it figured out."

"Kinda, I'll explain," I told her everything of how I felt when we returned from our battle with the Shagaru. She understood why I thought the way I did but also voiced her concern. I told her not to worry of course and why by telling her what I decided to do and why. She became less concerned at this, but still suggested that I exercise caution with what I'm doing. I agreed and made plans with her to help me test the DNA in the researcher's lab like I did before.

"Sounds like a plan Nacho. While I still have my reservations about this you seem to know what you are doing."

"For stuff like this, I have no choice but to be careful. Still…hope for the best and expect the worst I always say."

"True, well I shouldn't hold you up any longer. Isabelle is waiting for you, I hope you instruct her well."

"So do I Ankha…so do I."

/

After suiting myself up I met up with Isabelle who was waiting on deck with Sophia and much to my disbelief she was wearing female Gore Armor; something I was hoping she would not choose. Yet here she is, in a modified version of the slick armor that seems to have her dressed up like some kind of dark empress. Despite the look of the armor, Isabelle's personality contrasts greatly with it as she proves by flashing me an innocent smile.

"Hey Dark Lord! Your empress awaits!" Sophia teased much to both Isabelle's and my embarrassment. She clearly is having too much fun with this.

"Well...I suppose dressing up as the Dark Lord again would make this easier," I said sardonically as I went to collect my own Gore armor for this exercise.

We headed back to the research building together and got permission to use on the safe rooms in order to help with this training exercise. Of course, they have since reinforced the walls since the incident with me losing control and breaking out. However, that did not stop them from installing some security measures that is designed to trap us and pacify us should we lose control. While I myself am not worried for my loss of control I am worried on what could happen once Isabelle successfully transforms.

"Good luck you two!" Sophia shouted to us as we stepped inside.

Researchers and scientists watching we finally began the training. It was a slow and awkward start as we only went on what we knew last time.

"Okay so I need to think bad thoughts, right?"

"I would think since it worked for me, but if we really want to get technical, I focused on thoughts where I felt helpless. I'm not sure how this works, but once you activate it Isabelle it will become easier and you don't need to rely on such negative thinking anymore."

"I'm all in for that, okay I'll give it a shot," She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and going silent.

I couldn't help but feel tense as I stood there staring at her. The anticipation itself was eating away at me as I fidget with my hands. Minutes passed and I can see clearly the thinking is affecting her as she was starting to sweat. Another minute passed and she fell to her knees breathing heavily. At first I thought she finally was starting the transformation process, but after a few seconds of nothing happening I decided to jump in and pick her up.

"Isabelle! Are you still with me?"

"Uh-what? What happened?"

"I think your brain snowballed. I guess thinking of too many bad thoughts was too much for you."

"I guess, it just kept going. At first, I thinking about being weak, then I was thinking about failing you, and then what would happen if the Shagaru Magala wins. I think I thought about too hard sir."

"That's okay, rest a bit and watch me. I'm about to try out a new form myself," I helped her stand before letting her go and walking a small distance away from her.

"O-Okay, just don't go crazy on me."

"Don't plan to," To be frank, I was nervous but I can't get stronger without some risks. It's not like it hasn't been successful before. I took a deep breath and let my body react to the armor I'm wearing. I could feel my body tingling before making a connection and with a loud yell a dark cloud washed over me and engulfed me in darkness. I felt my body change in the darkness, but it was quick and painless. Before I knew it, the darkness covering me dissipated and revealed my new form for all to see.

However, I couldn't see at all. Like the monster itself I have become blind and my other senses have increased. I could still see my own form in my strange vision, but everything else was just darken blur. The sensation was definitely new and I was trying not to freak out from my new setup, yet there was a part of my brain trying to adjust itself to the new body. It was a lot to handle and frankly I just wanted freak out here and there, but knowing that Isabelle was in front of me was enough to keep me mentally grounded.

"Nacho? Sir? Are you still there?"

Her voice was a little warbled, but I could hear her, "So? How do I look?" I said with a new low tone voice that made sound more intimidating.

"Scary...am I really going to turn into that?"

"I don't know, but that's why we're here," I say as I tried my best to ignore the thought to shoot out frenzy blasts in order to see better.

"So...are you?"

"Blind? Yes, but I can still hear and feel you. I think I'm slowly sensing the virus inside you again."

"Well that is good to know. I guess transforming into the Gore Magala was a cinch for you since you have experience using beast trigger."

Well it was easier than I thought, but the adjustment phase was something else entirely, "Yeah, too bad the forms always make me feel naked."

As soon as I said this, I sense some heat rising in Isabelle, "Please don't make this awkward mayor. I already have a hard time looking at your scar on your chest."

That's pretty normal although I bet it's glowing with power now in this form, "Right sorry, now let's get to work on getting you to transform."

"Okay, but I'm not sure if I can handle another dark thought snowball again."

"Maybe not, but perhaps there is another way."

"Another way? Like what?"

"Well, when I got more used to transforming. I been doing nothing much other than focusing power to the center of my body before letting it go."

"Focusing power? You mean like one of those anime character's that Marshal watches on T.V.?"

"I guess, I mean I think that is the best way to go about it if the first option is too much for you."

"Well I'm willing to give a shot. Okay let's do this!"

Isabelle took a deep breath before taking a stance and attempted to gather energy into herself. I know this because my new perception on the world allows me to sense the power. However, the energy is flowing into her at a slow and inefficient rate. While I'm no expert at magic or energy manipulation, what I do know is motivation and discipline. If I didn't then I would have lost myself a long-time ago.

"Calm yourself Isabelle, no need to rush it. Slow and steady breathes as well."

"Got it!" She replied with fierce determination.

The intensity in her voice scared me a little bit as it's very rare to see an intense Isabelle. Although, she is the type to give it her one hundred percent when she has to. Adding to the fact that I'm her boss and she doesn't want to disappoint me just ramps the pressure on her. I just hope that she doesn't push herself too hard.

"You can do it Isabelle. You have proven to me many times your reliability in the work place, this is no different. Just take it slowly."

I did my best to act like a real trainer and honestly I think it was helping her somewhat as her energy intake is more efficient than it was before. While still slow it was at least some progress never the less.

"Nacho, Mayor sir! I can feel something building inside of me!"

"Stay focused, I can sense it myself."

"R-Right sorry!"

I continue to watch her under my sightless gaze, monitoring her vitals and progress. I would occasionally throw some words of encouragement in order to keep up her morale. Before I knew it, it has already been an hour and within that time Isabelle was finally done gathering energy. She told me she felt a quick 'ting' sensation go through her body before breaking the stance and falling to the floor. However, this time I caught her before she hit the ground.

She was breathing heavily and rightfully so; she was practically crackling with energy. However, I feel her vitals suffering from the strain of containing the power. She needs to release it or else her body may be afflicted with some kind of permanent damage.

"Isabelle! Stay with me! Here comes the important step! You need to disperse the energy through your body so the virus can react with your armor!"

"I-I'm trying! But the power...I think I m-may have taken in too much!"

"That's because the energy is centered to your body! You need to disperse it!"

She was struggling and that was bad, already the clump of energy is making it hard for her to breath and causing her to reach fainting level. I need to help her disperse the energy but I'm not sure how. All I can do is be there for her and help her through this with just my words.

"It hurts..."

"I know but you can do this Isabelle! Release the energy and let it flow through your body!" I really have no idea if that's going to work, but considering magic is real that would mean some techniques would have to work right? It was terrible logic, but I'm putting my faith into it anyway.

Isabelle herself struggled to look at me, and I can sense she was crying from the pain. It pains me to even sense this and makes me guilty so that I even allowed her to climb up my shoulder a bit for more support. She placed her free hand into mine and I gripped it tenderly.

"I-I...can do this. I can d-do this. I can do this."

She repeated these four words over and over again. Becoming more and more clearer with less stutter each time. I don't' know if I said the magic word, but it helps I will say it again.

"You can do this Isabelle! I believe in you!"

"I can do this! I can do this! I CAN DO THIS!"

She shouted that last one with fervor and power before suddenly I was blasted away from her thanks the energy in her body being dispersed and a dark cloud began to cover her. This was familiar sight as my body reacted to the cloud in the room. My inner Gore instincts told me that another Gore was in the room, but I knew this wasn't the case. It just means that Isabelle successfully used Beast Trigger, but I have no idea what her appearance would look like. I'm sure she would adopt some features of the Gore Magala although how much is the question.

Another concern is control, I know by experience that the transformation leaves some the monsters' instincts in my mind when I turn into them. However, it has become non-concerning by this point for the monsters I have complete control over. As for Isabelle, I worry that diving into the deep end of the pool may cause her to lose control once the transformation is complete. I waited with anticipation for the results of her struggle to unleash it the first time. This was only step one after all to controlling the power that is Beast Trigger. The second step will be far more difficult.

Slowly the cloud began to fade and parts of Isabelle body began to show. Sadly, getting the actual details is hard due to my current vision. However, my danger sense hit an all-time high as suddenly Isabelle rushed out of the cloud and straight at me. Reacting quickly I blocked the strike and knew that she had lost control. While some monsters don't immediately lash out at the opposite sex I remember that the Magala line aren't so fond of each other.

"RRRAARRGH!"

She let out a vicious roar as she followed up her attack with a quick punch with her wing. It nailed me hard in the head, but not enough to knock me out. However, along with her attack I felt loose scales landing on my body. This only meant one thing to me; she is already creating a frenzy cloud. This was proven when I heard an alarm go off and the sound of metal hitting the ground.

*Warning! High amount of frenzy building up! Quarantine in effect!*

"Crap, she is producing frenzy at an accelerated rate. I need to snap her out of it fast!" I crack my neck and opened my own wings to release my own frenzy to cover the room.

"RRRAARGH!"

"Sorry Isabelle, I'm going have to show you some tough love."

I cracked my knuckles as my scales landed on her and fully revealed her to me. Naturally, I let out a roar of my own as the horns blocking my eyesight moved away and I can finally see the world around me...sort of. I mean there was discoloration and the room is almost enveloped in darkness, but now I can see my opponent in front of me. And what I saw nearly threw me off guard.

It was still Isabelle yes, but it would seem her beast trigger didn't completely transform her body. She is half scales and half canine fur to put in bluntly and frankly she was half naked. From the front of her neck downwards to her breasts, belly, and private region was covered in Gore underbelly scales. There was still some semblance of the dress part of the armor on her body, but it has become partially organic, only the middle flap remains of the original armor.

Her hands and feet are a mix between a dog and the monster sporting now black scales that traveled half way up her arm and legs with pinkish sharp nails at the end of her digits. Her eyes changed from an emerald green to glowing violet. Her head, while the least changed had her hair undone and a crown of spikes that end with two pronounced horns on her forehead. There is some black scales going down from her forehead to her nose. The most notable feature of her body was the two rip claw wings on her back which I experienced first-hand how hard they can punch. Lastly, her fur took a darker shade than its usual vibrant yellow luster. I was basically staring at the physical form of a dark Isabelle.

"Oh boy..." Was all I said before she attacked again; lunging at me.

I quickly avoided the attack and attempted to make a grab at her in order to pin her, but instead I was met with another winged fist into my face. While it hurted, it wasn't enough to cause significant damage to me. It would seem that she wasn't strong enough to hurt me in this form, but she definitely reacts and moves a lot quicker than me. However, unfortunately for her I'm used to fighting this kind of opponent.

Shaking off the blow I waited for her next move which came fast. She was going for a slashing strike which I ducked under but she followed up by going low and going for a sweeping kick. I have seen this before when sparring with Ankha, so already I knew what to do. I quickly braced myself for the impact of the strike with my hands out. The kick came fast and hard, but I manage to take the hit and grab her leg. With a quick twist I was able to force her face down to the ground.

It was here that I can see that her tail was still the same, but I can laugh about that later. Taking the opportunity, I jumped onto her back and pinned her to the ground. She was still struggling against me, but my physical strength proved to be greater than hers. It would seem that her beast trigger didn't make her as strong as me, but it did enhance her in other ways. Still I need to help her control it or else this power would be useless to her.

"Isabelle! Snap out of it! You're letting the monster's instincts take over!"

"RRAAARGH!"

She squirmed under my pin, but I held on strong so she won't get away, "C'mon Isabelle! You got this far! Don't let the monster overpower your will!"

I was essentially trying to use every motivational thing I could say and think of at this moment in order to get some kind of response to let me know that Isabelle is fighting back the monster's instincts. Unfortunately, I mostly got roars as a response for each attempt I made of reaching out to her, but I didn't give up. I just know she can hear me somewhere in there.

"Isabelle!"

"M-MAyOr..."

"I knew you were still in there! Fight it Isabelle! Don't let the monster's instincts beat you!"

"i'M TrYiNg!"

Despite the fact her voice was a bit warped I can feel her fighting her way back to control her body. Eventually the animal like ferocity began to fade from her and I let her go from my pin. She remained on the ground unmoving before letting out one more roar before fainting. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sensed her vitals are normal, but I wasn't prepared for the flash of light that nearly blinded me as she returned to normal.

*Source of Frenzy threat neutralized. Removing toxic material from test chamber*

"That's a relief to hear," I said as I too return to normal. While today didn't go as planned it at least could have gone worse. I'm just glad that I was able to stop Isabelle before she could cause some serious damage.

The dangerous floating scales in the air was slowly but surely being vacuumed out of the room. As this was happening, I was able to see Isabelle on the ground in her full naked glory. Seeing my secretary in her birthday suit immediately took me by surprise and almost by instinct I covered my eyes as I felt my face flush red. Don't get me wrong, I've seen Ankha almost naked a couple of times, but seeing your girlfriend naked and your friend naked are two different things.

Once the room was cleared of the frenzy the room removed the sealed metal plating and the door was revealed. When that happened a bunch of researchers in suits ran into the room and covered Isabelle in a blanket while I was escorted out of the room. I was given some intense cleaning to make sure I had no left-over scales on me and I can assume that Isabelle would be given the same treatment.

Of course, since I'm the only one that is still conscious, I spent the next hour being interviewed by the staff on what happened in that room. I told them everything that I can describe in that event. How Isabelle went out of control and why, also how I was able to bring her back to her senses. In turn they also told me what data they could gather from the incident and the results didn't surprise me.

As I thought, Isabelle Beast Trigger state is not as powerful as mines, but it was instead the strength of her abilities that were affected. Instead of focusing on her physical capabilities it focused more on the abilities of the creature she turned into. Hence why she was able to create a frenzy cloud so fast. However, what was a surprise is that the potency of the frenzy cloud she made is far greater than that of a normal Gore Magala. Interestingly enough, the virus she spreads focuses more on debilitating rather than inciting the usual frenzy effects. Another discovery is that the make-up of the virus is malleable inciting some question on why.

Many of the researchers theorize that she took on a different type of beast trigger which caused more questions to develop among them. I on the other hand want to see Isabelle, and they allowed me to see her since she recovered fast from the experience. Although I did hear from them that she was a bit depressed at the fact she lost control and attacked me. This was to be expected as she tends to be hard on herself when she fails at something; especially for tasks I assigned.

I was wondering what to say to her as I was escorted to her room. The researchers left me alone as I entered the door and I saw Sophia who immediately stood up when I entered the room. Isabelle on the other hand was facing away from the door with her back face me.

"Sophia, how is..."

"Doodle, I'm sorry! I thought that she could handle it and..."

"Quiet Sophia, what's done is done and all of us played a part in today's incident. I just...want to speak to Isabelle."

Sophia quickly bowed before leaving the room and leaving me alone with Isabelle. The mood in the air was tense as I walked over to her bed side while she continues to face away from me. I could feel her emotional pain and it hurts me to see her like this.

"Isabelle..."

"Mayor..."

"Look Isabelle, the researchers told me that you are feeling down after what happened in the chamber."

"I'm...sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Isabelle. We both knew the risks when I decided to try and help you learn to use beast trigger."

"But I attacked you, and I put everyone in danger! They told me that if you didn't stop me and calmed me down an entire section of this building would have been covered in frenzy!"

"That may be true, but Isabelle now we know where your level is in beast trigger. Sure, things didn't go smoothly, but we can use this to help you grow the ability."

"I-I'm not sure if I want to anymore. I don't want to lose control again..."

"It's alright to admit your scared Isabelle, heck I actually had the same fear as well."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, when I first got infected with the virus and gain these powers, I was afraid of losing control as well. I was worried that I might hurt everybody and just add to the problem. Most importantly, I was worried that I might hurt you and Ankha. You two are the most important people in my life and I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I hurt either of you. As a matter of fact, it was hard getting over that I infected both of you with my version of the virus, but I got over it considering where we are now."

Isabelle rolled over to face me and there I saw the dried-up tears on her face. You can easily see the trail the tears made when they went down her face.

"M-Mayor...no, Nacho. Am I really that important to you?"

I smiled, "Isabelle, I thought we answered this question already? Yes, you are very important to me Isa. I would be lost without you and your energy."

"Isa?"

"Heh, it's a nickname I came up for you. It's simple, but I think it works. What do you think?"

"I like it...Little N."

She giggled at our new nicknames and I couldn't help but join in and throw in a few snickers in myself, "Heh heh yeah..."

"Nacho..."

"Yes Isabelle?"

"Thank you for cheering me up."

"No problem, besides I think next time you should be able to control it better."

"You really think so?"

"Isabelle, I know so."

There was a visible blush on her face as she gave me a content smile, "Nacho, you...mean a lot to me too. Just so you know."

"Heh, good. I better be considering all we accomplished together."

"*Giggles* Yeah..."

"Rest up some more Isabelle, you're going to need it when we continue your training." I said before turning to leave the room.

"Nacho wait!" Isabelle shouted, taking me by surprise as I didn't expect her to shout, "S-Sorry...uhm I just wanted to ask...can you stay with me? Until I go back to sleep? I still have some energy left in me and I don't want to be alone."

I blinked a couple of times, "Uh sure, I got nowhere to be right now, but I'm not sure what we can talk about."

"Maybe you can tell me your experience with the beast trigger?"

"I guess, but I hope you don't mind me talking for a long time."

"I don't mind. Besides it might help me with my training."

"True, so...where do I begin?"

I would end up explaining all my experiences with the power. The monster instincts and what my mind was thinking during the transformations and the times I lost control. This would continue until Isabelle finally fell asleep again. While I could have left her to sleep alone I decided to stick around just to keep an eye on her. Before I knew it, I fell asleep as well and then the second part of training began.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Risks and Rewards

Author note:

Another chapter and another step closer to finishing this story. We are almost there beloved readers and it has been a ride. This chapter is filler-ish, but give some necessary training and power ups for the upcoming battle. Granted there will be some slight training in the next chapter, but I assure you all that the next chapter is the final battle with the Immortal Shagaru Magala. After that, the ending and the epilogue...and maybe something extra. Enjoy the story and feel free to tell me what you think of the chapter. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

It has been some time after Nacho left with Isabelle and Sophia to help Isabelle learn how to use beast trigger. Being left to my own devices I used this time to continue my training in magic. With the help of the Carvaneer I was able to practice my fire magic on some targets and relearn some of my skills with the element. Adding to my kit I remembered; Fire mine, Immolation, Burning Serpent, Inferno rain, and Flame burst. These are spells I have used in the past and all very effective for battle, but remembering the level of mana and control needed to invoke such spells. I had a few misfires, no pun intended, and at the end of the training session I left nothing but scorched earth and burning dummies.

The Carvaneer was surprised at the amount of power I had and frankly so was I. This is what happens when you don't keep up with training, I guess. Either way, I'm another step closer to regaining my old power again, but I doubt I will get all of it in time for our showdown with the Shagaru Magala. Still with what I relearned it should really give us a serious edge against the monster due to it having a weakness for fire. However, destroying it for good needs another kind of power.

The ritual to summon one of the gods to aid us is a bit complicated, and they only have so much power to spare so we technically have one shot to pull it off. Not to mention the gathering of offerings to give to the god we need to summon. Each one has a specific taste and require specific items to satisfy them. Most of them may be kind or benevolent, but even for us we must give them tribute in order to gain their help. I been making a mental list on what we need to summon Anubis and his tribute to help restore his strength after helping us. With all this planning I can only hope we can gather the items in time.

In the meantime, I also need to work on my curse and hex skills again. Another branch of magic that has many ways of being invoked. I can use it without tools, but the main problem lies in finding someone to practice on. Well, actually, one person comes to mind, but I don't think the Carvaneer would have allowed it. This also strikes out any person who makes me angry, so I'll just have to wait until a willing volunteer shows up. While I could use myself as a test subject, I rather not hinder myself with a curse that may cause some damage.

"What to do...what to do..."

"Something wrong Ankha?" The Carvaneer asked.

"Yeah, I want to practice my curses and hexes, but there is no one to practice on."

"I see...that is a problem. I doubt there is anyone crazy enough to be willingly cursed."

"You have to be crazy to willingly subject yourself just for the sake of practice."

"Well...why don't you practice on me?"

I raised my eyebrows at this, "Really? You do know that you are risking your life if you submit yourself to my curses and hexes."

"Aye Ankha, I have experienced many things in my years. Laid my eyes on many golden treasures that were supposedly cursed. Not once I was affected by such voodoo and frankly, I was a bit disappointed. I guess it was just a bluff to scare off treasure hunters, but it was bit of a disappointment if you ask me. Anyway, I wanted to be at least cursed once in my life and since you need to practice on someone, I'll be your test dummy regardless of what happens."

"Okay...but just so you know, some of the curses I remember may affect your body in strange ways, so try not to regret helping me."

"There is only one thing I regret in this world Ms. Ankha and that's all the adventures I won't be able to witness after I pass."

"Alright then...but if you feel like you're going to faint then tell me so I can remove the curse...or if you do pass out then I'll do it anyway."

"Aye, hit me with your best shot!"

I shrugged and got to work focusing on the first curse I can remember; The stone foot curse. This does what the name implies and I know this will be a bit uncomfortable for the old man, but he asked of it. My hands were enveloped in a dark aura as I gave a small chant in my native language before firing the dark magic at the elderly man. The dark magic projectile exploded into a black cloud that swirled around him before dispersing into nothing.

"Alright, I just hit you with a stone foot curse."

"Stone foot eh? My feet are going to turn into stone?"

"Pretty much, if my memory is correct you should be feeling it now."

As if on cue, the Carvaneer had a look of discomfort on his face as he looked at his feet and attempted to move them. Very quickly he found out he could barely move at all as the weight of his stone feet slowed him down.

"Aye, I can barely move! So, I'm guessing this curse is supposed to slow me down?"

"Pretty much, but with enough force it can also destroy your feet."

"Yikes, good thing I never run into this curse. Although it seems very specific if you ask me."

"It is, but with a little hex I can actually make this curse a lot worse."

"Really now? Like turning my entire body to stone?"

"No, that is another more powerful curse by itself. What I can do is have you feel excruciating pain in your stone feet."

"Interesting, so what is the difference between curses and hexes if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well a curse is a type of dark magic that is design to inflict various inflictions onto a desired target. It's short ranged and has a multitude of uses, so it is very flexible but requires some chanting of what you want to happen in order to work. Hexes on the other hand is a type of dark magic spells design to complement curses. Unlike curses they don't need an incantation wind up and have long range, but they are very limited in use. Primarily they are designed to make a curse that is already placed on a person worse; like rubbing salt in an open wound. By itself though it's only capable of smaller misfortune like: causing minor physical pain, creating headaches or mental anxiety, giving a target bad luck, and causing certain things to fail."

"Certain things to fail? Like?"

"Like...if you were creating a potion. Just one small hex can cause the concoction to lose its healing effects or blow up. Another example is when an enemy fire a projectile at you, just one hex would cause it to go off course with no real cause at all."

"I see...is there anything else?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know what? I think it's better if I just showed you," with a quick charge of mana to my right hand, I flung the ball of dark magic at him. It hit him dead on as it poof into a cloud of smoke that was sucked in by his feet. It took a few seconds before the smiling leader of the caravan began wincing in pain before taking a seat and letting it all out.

"Argh ah! Hoo hoo ah! Ah! It burns! It feels like someone set my feet on fire!"

"Like I said, hexes make a curse worse. In the case of The Stone Feet curse it feels like someone is roasting your feet in a stone oven."

"I can feel that! Hoo hoo hoo! You can remove the curse now!"

I gave a small smirk before I started another chant. I pointed an open hand at the Carvaneer as the dark magical energy flowed out of his feet and into my hand; returning the mana used. The look of relief on the Carvaneer was amusing, but unfortunately for him this was just the beginning. I still have a few other curses in memory I want to use and he has to take it all no matter what.

"Hoo boy...that was an experience. Now I know what it feels like to have your feet toasted by a Rathalos."

"Nice to see you are taking it well. I still have three more curses I need to try out."

Curses are no joke and his confidence in handling another one seems to be shaken, but he still put up a brave face despite what could happen.

"Right, well I'm a man of my word, so I'll do my best to take it like one."

"Good, because two of these are considered to be physically debilitating."

"Of course they are..."

"I hoped you prepared yourself because this might not be pretty."

The man gave a deep breath before giving me the go ahead to curse him again. The next curse in line is a curse of uncontrolled strength. The poor man was confused when I hit him with this curse as he didn't notice the effects at first. I had to explain to him that it gave him super human strength, but he couldn't control it no matter how hard he tried. He of course tried this out and quickly found out that every step he took had much more force than he intended and caused him to leave large indents in the ground. His strength also caused him to destroy his clothes a bit as now his movements aren't restrained by his outfit.

I removed this curse and moved onto the next one in line; Curse of Weakness. This one is straight forward in its effect and he felt it almost immediately. The man nearly fell over as he no struggled to hold up his own weight. However, this was fruitless as he did fell over back first, he still tried to get up. This curse is useful in debilitating a single enemy, but is less effective against a target that is resistant to magic, so this is a very situational tool at my disposal. Still when it works it works and it was amusing to see someone struggle against their own weight.

I removed this curse as well, and moved onto the last one I can remember. In the meantime, I'm also becoming familiar again with how to make new curses. I won't try my new ideas here, because the Carvaneer has suffered enough. The last curse I have in memory was basically a prank I developed back in the old days; the bug magnet curse. This one was fun to watch as the Carvaneer did not know what happened until suddenly a large number of insects, and spiders came out of hiding and started crawling towards him. I made sure to back out of the way as the man stood there and let the creepy crawlies crawl all over him. Unlike the previous two curses, he was taking this very well.

"Decided to go easy on me huh?"

"I'm surprised you're taking this very well."

"Aye, this may work on most people, but after so many adventures and running into the vespoids I say I'm used to these critters. Besides, they aren't biting, or digging into my skin so there is no reason to panic here."

"Yeah...this curse was more of a prank than something actually harmful. I think I made it when I was ten years old."

"Really now? That's amazing, but uh...can you please remove the curse now? All I can see now are beetles minding their own business."

"Sure, hold still!"

I removed the curse and almost immediately the bugs stopped moving momentarily before crawling off the old man. It was almost amusing to watch the creepy crawlies return to their hiding places like nothing happened. As for the Carvaneer, his appearance was far messier now thanks to this practice session.

"Thank you for putting up with these curses. It's all coming back to me now, I already have ideas on how to make some of these curses effective in battle not mention how to make new ones."

"Happy to help...sort of."

"I'm guessing you had your fill of being cursed for one life time?"

"Y-Yeah...now I know the big deal is with curses now. I appreciate the experience despite what happened to me."

"Trust me, there are far worse curses that could be placed upon you. I think there was one called mummy rot back in the ancient world, but I'm not sure if it was true or not."

"Yikes, sounds bad. Good thing I don't hunt for ancient treasures anymore or else I might have stumbled upon that myself."

"Indeed, anyway I should be able to handle further training on my own from now on."

"That's great to hear! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to change into some new clothes."

I shook my head with amusement as he left. It felt good flexing that magical muscle again and for the time I decided it was time to take a break. Thankfully the Street Cook was willing to provide me with a light meal for me eat so I can recharge. During my meal, Ferno showed up and started conversation with me.

"Hey Ankha, have you seen Ohkan? I wanted to do some sparring with him, but I have no idea where he is."

"Oh, he's in the research building teaching Isabelle how to use Beast Trigger. Actually, now that you mention it, he was supposed to return with her ten minutes ago."

"How much do you bet that something went wrong?"

"I don't doubt it, Isabelle was stepping into new territory and was using Gore armor as her first base of transformation."

"Even after being told that the stronger the monster the harder it is to control?"

"Yeah, I told Nacho to be careful, but there wasn't a guarantee that something wouldn't go wrong. I'm going to check up on them after I'm done eating."

"Good, as for me. I heard some of the local black smiths, not just our own are thinking of making a new line of anti-frenzy suits in order to allow hunters to enter areas covered by the frenzy clouds. I decided to volunteer along some other to wear and test the armor."

"That's great to hear! If it works maybe you can join us for the final fight."

"That's hoping if it does work. Still knowing that we have a bunch of brains working on this gear I have no reason to doubt we may have a working prototype; not like you need it."

I chuckled a bit, "Of course, thanks to Nacho I'm immune to the effects of the virus. I hope everything goes well."

"You and me both."

Ferno left afterwards and I quickly finished off my meal. As I said to the small feline, I made my way to the research building. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit anxious as the number of researchers and repairman running around did not fill me with much hope. I asked one of the staff members where Nacho and Isabelle are and they quickly informed me what happened. It was just as I feared, Isabelle lost control and nearly covered this entire faculty in frenzy. I am glad Nacho was able to stop her before things got really bad. It was also good that the researchers got a lot of information out of fiasco.

Anyway, they directed me towards the room they had Isabelle resting in. I saw Sophia on the way looking distressed. She didn't even notice me until I spoke to her.

"Are you alright Sophia?"

"N-No...it was all my fault! I'm the one who came up with the idea to use the Gore armor and now look what happened! Doodle probably hates me now."

"Actually, if you ask me I think he is more angry with himself than you, but still what done is done. I'm sure Nacho has cooled off by now. Let's check on both of them okay?"

"O-Okay..."

Opening the door, we were greeted with the sleeping forms of Isabelle and Nacho. The latter though was only barely asleep as he woke up after we entered the room.

"Huh what?"

"Wakey wakey sleepy head. How was your nap?" I asked him as he was getting up.

"It was nice, what about you? How was things when we were gone?" I explained to him in full what happened in my magic training and how the Carvaneer was willing to help me out. Nacho shuddered at the thought of curses being used on him, "Now I even have more of a reason not to make you angry."

"Oh relax Little N...I'll never use curses on you. Well at least the lethal ones anyway," I saw him visibly gulp which made me snicker a bit, "I kid I kid."

"Please don't joke about stuff like that."

"I'll try, anyway look is also here," I moved out of the way so Nacho can have a clear view of Sophia, who was hiding behind me.

"Uh hi doodle."

"Hey Sophia," Nacho had a visibly concerned look which contrasted to what Sophia thought his mood might be, "Look, I told Isabelle this, but this is not one person's fault. We all decided to go along knowing the risks and well...let's just be glad we managed to stop things from becoming worse."

"R-Really? You're not angry?"

"At you? Sophia, you may frustrate me for the countless dangerous situations you put me through, but this I cannot be angry at you for. As a matter of fact, I'm angrier at myself for not listening to my gut when I had the chance."

"Told you Sophia."

"Oh thank goodness...that's a relief."

"If you don't mind, let's move this conversation outside. We should let Isabelle rest."

"Right, let's go."

We all left the room and continued the conversation in the hall. Nacho filled me in on what went down in the chamber and was glad to know that he was able to use the Gore's form without losing control at all. This meant he now had another powerful form at his disposal. Sophia also told me what the researchers discovered from the training and found out Isabelle's beast trigger form is different than Nacho's. Taking only half of the monster's features while also sporting enhanced abilities, such as her frenzy cloud production. I was frankly shocked that her transformation focused on her abilities alone and not her physical capabilities.

"That's interesting, I didn't think the best trigger would be different for her. I thought she'll end up like you," I said as I continue to ponder the virus's powers inside of us.

"You're telling me. I wasn't expecting it myself, but on the bright side Isabelle should have an easier time controlling it the next time she uses it."

"That's good to hear, it could be really helpful in the upcoming battle."

"For sure, but before that I need your help with one thing Ankha."

"Oh sure, what is it?"

"There is one more transformation I want to try before the day ends. I know it's a bit early to do something dangerous again, but I plan on beast triggering...into an elder dragon."

I nearly gasped and so did Sophia, "Doodle, are you sure you want to try that? Elder Dragons are as powerful as monsters come. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I agree with her, so far you manage to gain control of the other transformations but this could be really dangerous."

"I know, that's why I thought long and hard and decided to use the Kirin as my monster of choice."

I had my reservations about this, but Sophia's tune quickly changed when he told us the monster's name, "A Kirin? Oh...good choice Doodle!"

"Pray tell why is this monster a good choice? I haven't heard of this monster before," I said while crossing my arms.

"A Kirin is an elder dragon that is elusive in nature. It has control over lightning and can disappear in flash! Best of all, they are quite peaceful and passive until provoked. Which means if Nacho loses control, he won't attack straight away!"

"What she said, plus we need the firepower. The Shagaru Magala is an elder dragon in itself, and considering it has magic backing it up we need the power of an elder dragon ourselves. However, all other choices are far too dangerous to try and test out. The Kirin may be the weakest of all the choices but it should be enough for the battle. However, if I'm going to do this, I need your help Ankha. You being there should help me control the form."

"It's true! Isabelle did the same thing and it worked! Er...more or less."

I gave the idea some thought, while the dangers are very prominent, Nacho already gave the idea some deep thought. After a few seconds I decided to my faith in their knowledge, "Alright Nacho, anything to prevent you from going on a rampage."

"Thanks, I'll go get ready then."

"And I'll inform the staff!"

I smirked and shook my head as the two left to accomplish their chosen task. I'm a bit anxious at the risk Nacho is willing to put up with, but I have faith in him.

/

Some time has passed and after some persuasion, Nacho and I are now in a test chamber together with him wearing the armor. He wasted no time activating beast trigger which by this point is second nature to him, and in a flash of light the human man was gone and, in his place, a tall somewhat muscular horse man stood in front of me. Sophia has shown me a drawing of the monster and it came pretty close to what Nacho has become. The fur on his body was distributed in a way where it looked like he was still wearing some of the armor on his body. Other than that, scales cover his body, his hands and feet changed, he has a mane and tail, and he has a single horn coming from the top of his head.

Static build in the air as he let a ferocious neigh. I can see why now that this monster is an elder dragon. Not just for its power but majesty as well. Nacho looked around the room curiously before laying his eyes on me and walking towards me. He had an intimidating aura around him, but I felt no hostility coming from him. Once he was a few steps away from me, he leaned in and sniffed at me, most likely to get my scent.

"Nacho? Can you hear me?"

The transformed Nacho cocked his head at me. It was confused at the name I called him at first, but when called him again he responded. He recognizes the word as his name.

"Nacho, if you hear me. Move in a circle."

He did what I asked, but I wasn't sure if it was the animal or the man responding to me. I tried again with a few other commands and he again responded to all of them without hesitation. It was certainly strange leading him around like this, but it was clear that he isn't in control yet. However, the animal side was acting like a house broken pet. I needed to bring out the man, but I didn't know how. So I decided to ask him some questions.

"Nacho, do you remember Isabelle?"

He cocked his head to the right before nodding, all without me telling him he needed to do that.

"Do you remember the name of your job?"

He nodded, but this answer wasn't enough for me.

"Can you tell me the name of your job?"

This was a bit of a struggle for the transformed man, but he tried to voice his answer as best as he can, "M-m-m...a...or..."

"Come on you can do it. Try again."

"M-ma...yor."

"Good, last question. Do you remember my name?"

"A-a-a...ka."

"No, try again."

"A-anka."

"Almost there, come on you can do it!"

"A-ankha!"

"There you go!"

I smiled as the man began to repeat my name over and over again. I can tell that saying my name was the last thing that finally got his brain to reconnect with the world. His voice became less hoarse over time and the aura he once emitted faded. He shook his head a couple of times and smiled at me.

"W-We did it! Woo hoo!" Nacho finally has control over the form, well at least partial control. He still needs to fight the monster in his dreams to gain the full power of the form, but for now we reveled in the victory. Of course, after his excitement died down, we tested out the powers of the form. Like the monster, he has control over lightning and was able to fire off bolts and cover himself in electricity. Another interesting move is a lightening teleport which happens in a flash while making an er...flash of light.

Another thing of note to the form, is that Nacho is surprisingly agile. He was practically bouncing off the wall and dancing around me. I might actually have some competition in the speed and agility department. After some racing around the room, Nacho canceled out the form and flashed me a smile.

"Ankha...I think I'm ready."

"Good, because there are still some things I need to get done before we confront the monster."

/

Isabelle P.O.V.

*Roooaaaaarrr!*

"Ahhhh!"

When I fell asleep, I was expecting to have some nice dreams about the Mayor, but instead I find myself being chased by a Gore Magala in a rocky mountain! I had no idea how long I was avoiding it, but I had a few close calls. Yet no matter how far I run, it always seemed to be just behind me!

*Roooaaaarrr!*

Eventually, the chase had me cornered at a mountain cliff. Nowhere to run, and two ways to meet my maker. Well not really, but I rather not be torn apart or fall to my not real death, and wake up screaming. I had to fight...but can I really? It is a dream after all, so maybe I can dream up my weapons?

Thinking fast and quickly I was able to imagine my hunter knife and shield, but the moment I try to fight the monster it quickly knocked out the weapon and shield out of my hands. I was nearly knocked over the cliff myself, but I held onto the edge as the monster towered over me. I was scared, but I won't lose! Or else all that training with Nacho would have gone to waste!

"I won't lose to you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I felt my body transform once again. I have activated beast trigger and I took on my own version of the monster. However, instead of losing control, my mind was clear and with it a surge of ferocity I never knew I had in me. Because of that surge, not only did I lift myself up, but I launched myself at the monster.

I rammed into it with a savage head butt, nearly knocking it over. Taking advantage of the monster's surprise I instinctually held my hands out and fired out multiple frenzy blasts. Never mind how I did it, but the force of the blasts themselves was enough to hurt the monster as it roared in pain.

"I'm not a defenseless pup anymore! It's thanks to Nacho and Ankha that I can hold my own!"

*Rooooaaaar!*

"Oh zip it!"

Using my wings to stay in the air, I continue to throw a volley of frenzy blasts at the monster. Each attack enraging the monster even further before finally taking to the air itself and roared as the sky turned black. It was enraged, but that wasn't enough to scare me. It and I are now one and the same and what it can do I can do better. I let out a roar of my own as the scales of my wings began to fly into the air as well and fought with the Gore's own frenzy cloud trying to engulf the area. Its black scales was contrasted by the pinkish glow of my own and for a while it would seem that we were dead even, but thinking about the two important people in my life gave me enough strength to push forward and over power the monster's cloud.

This is my territory now, and the monster knew this as it began to desperately swipe at me. However, as my spores descended upon it, slowly its rage began to subside. Its once fierce movements are slowed before finally stopping and falling asleep. The effects of my spores doing the opposite of the virus originally does in nature, by instead calming them to the point of sleep instead of sending them into a rampage. I won, the monster is defeated and with it more control over my form.

I landed in front of the monster and gave it a little pet before it was consumed in light and the light flowed into me. I gave a smile as I pumped my arm in the air, "Look at me brother! Look at me sisters! I'm not weak anymore!"

With that said the dream faded and I woke up in the recovery bed. I blinked a couple of times to shake off whatever sleep I had left in me. Feeling rejuvenated I hopped off the bed and started to do some light stretching exercises. I can't wait to show Nacho and the others what I'm capable of doing.

/

Normal P.O.V.

"Accursed dragon! Why don't you attack again?"

Aten was furious that the elder dragon he resurrected is no longer going about and taking over more land. Which instead decided to resign itself to the top of the mountain, also known as Heaven's Mount. Winds bellowed in the dark sky as the monster ignored the man's yelling. It was a peculiar sight to see the monster who would threaten the world just sitting there waiting.

"I brought you back to serve me! Have you forgotten our deal?!"

"I...did not."

"Then why do you sit there?"

"Because...a worthy challenge awaits."

Aten was about to explode until his guardian Adofo stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, "Master, hold your wrath. I've seen this look before, the look of a warrior anticipating their last greatest battle."

"So? What do I care?"

"Master think, it's waiting for that one hunter who has Ankha with him. The one I heard whose name is Ohkan."

"Don't remind me of that name. It disgusts me that the name still exists after all these years."

"Regardless, this presents an opportunity master."

"Really? How so Adofo?"

"When growing up, I was told by my mother that when two predators fight it's best to let them fight it out and tire themselves out before taking the prize for yourself. There is no need to waste energy in a pointless battle."

Aten listened to his guardian's words and smiled, "Yes...yes, you are right. If they are tired then they cannot stop me from taking back what is mine, Ankha. Oh, how you eluded my grasp for so long. Soon...soon I'll make you understand that you are mine and mine alone. And... I'll make sure you can never run from me again."

The jackal man burst out into maniacal laughter to which Adofo looked away from him in disgust. This is isn't the master he swore to serve, but he must continue to play along with his madness until he can figure out what changed in him. Should they do succeed in capturing Ankha, he will do everything in his power to protect her from his master's advances and deluded mind.

" _Master, I swear I will find out what is making you this way. Even if I must disobey and stop you myself."_

Adofo looked up to the darken sky with silent hope. That things won't go as his master's planned and this monster is stopped. He can only hope.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Ultimate Hunter

Author note:

Freaken finally the final battle is here! Here it is folks, the battle you have been waiting for is in this chapter! It was a long time coming and many ways it could go was buzzing through my head, but finally I have it typed up and ready for your viewing pleasure. I'm not going to hold you up for too long, so all I ask is what you think of the chapter and the story so far. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

To say yesterday was exciting was an understatement. Not only did Ankha, the Black Belt Master, and I manage to survive and fend off the Shagaru Magala we also manage to grow stronger. Ankha discovered Hyper Mode and her magical power has steadily improved making her a big threat. Isabelle finally was able to use beast trigger and eventually came to control her form by beating the monster in her dreams. As for me, I was able to use the form of the Kirin, an elder dragon whose power will aid us greatly in the upcoming battle. After such a hard day of near death and powering up we all deserved a rest.

Well I would have anyway, but I still had some unfinished business to take care of. I went back to the labs with Silver Rathalos armor and beast triggered into the monster I never fully transformed into. It was a bit late at night when I did this since I had to recharge, but it worked and strangely I didn't have trouble controlling the form. It was easy, too easy if you ask me. However, I'm glad it was quick as that means I wouldn't lose too much sleep, that is if I can beat the monsters in my dreams.

Which leads to my current predicament, I'm fighting both of these monsters at the same time. An elder dragon and a powerful flying wyvern in an open field. Using nothing but what I have from this adventure to help me win. Quickly dodging and retaliating as I do my best to damage them. I ultimately end up beast triggering into the Gore Magala form in order to keep up with the ongoing battle.

*Neigh!*

The Kirin raises its head as lightening crashed into it. This was a warning sign to get the heck out of the way. I manage to stay out of range, but the Silver Rathalos wasn't so lucky as he was blasted with who knows how many volts of pain. He roared in both agony and rage as it shook off the damage before firing a fireball at the Kirin. Seeing this happen gave me an idea, why throw myself at them when I can use them to weaken each other? This may require some positioning on my part, but I believe I can pull it off.

Taking advantage of the situation, I ran over to the Silver Rathalos and after some quick dodging, I climbed onto the back of the monster. He did not like this at all and immediately tried to throw me off. I used my claws to slash at the monster's skin as it ran around trying to remove the tick that is me. However, what the monster wasn't aware of is that the Kirin recovered and was already readying another attack.

I may be blind, but even I can feel the static in the air, "That's my que to jump off. Hope you enjoy the charge!"

I leapt off the monster as it was once again blasted with electricity, but this time by an artificial thunder cloud created by the Kirin. This time the strength of the bolt was enough to knock the monster to the ground. Taking advantage, I went in and start tearing up the underbelly of the wyvern, with a few frenzy blasts for good measure. With each successful hit the more powerful I become as everything about the monster is becoming clearer.

*Neigh!*

I heard the Kirin whine and its hooves hitting the dirt. It was charging straight at me and was using electricity to propel it forward. I smiled as I created one big frenzy blast and used it to both damage the Rathalos and blow me away from the area of impact as the monster crashed into the wyvern.

A blast of electricity engulfed both of them as I can hear both of their cries past the roaring thunder. Once it subsided the Silver Rathalos laid motionless as glowed with light before bursting and flying towards me. The form and powers of the Silver Rathalos are now fully at my command, but this presents a problem; the Kirin. I wasn't expecting it to help defeat the Silver Rathalos so quickly and by the looks of it, it was super charged.

Before I had time to react the monster was already behind me and I was hit from behind with a kick from the monster. It hurted like heck and I was eating dirt before I knew what hit me. Its quick speed allowed the monster to run circles around me. Each time I tried to stand up I was blasted by lightning from the elder dragon. Each hit frustrated me, and eventually I had enough as I ignored the pain the monster was giving me and roared with my wings outstretched.

I have entered Apex mode and eclipsed the sky with my frenzy cloud. Normally, the Magala line is unable to enter the Apex state, but I'm still human at my core and because of that I can still initiate the power. Add to my enraged state and you got a combination for trouble for whoever is in front of me.

However, despite my power up the Kirin was unimpressed and still looked at me with defiance. Weakest of all the elder dragons it may be, but strong willed it is also. The fight continued as I created a frenzy sword like the Shagaru Magala and dove in, ferociously fighting the monster in a quick pace battle as I used my senses to see where its next attack was coming from. We traded blows as I slashed at its body while getting blasted by electricity myself. Each hit only made me angrier and stronger as I focused that rage into my power. Eventually we traded a blow that sent us both flying some distance away from each other.

We stared each other down before giving out a loud war cry and charged at each other. It was closing the distance faster than me, but I have skill on my side...plus the frenzy cloud made it easy to see the pattern in its movements. I just have to time this correctly, there is a small pause every time the monster's feet hit the ground so I have to use this as a marker for my timing. The space between us grew closer as I readied myself for the attack.

"One...two...three!"

On the last count I let out a mighty slash that cut through the monster, but I also felt the monster hit me. However, I knew I won as I returned to normal and the darkness that surrounded both of us faded. The kirin gave off one last 'neigh' before falling to the ground and being covered in light before bursting and flowing into me.

"Whew...what a hassle," I said as I fell to the ground in exhaustion. I stared up at the dreamt sky and let nothingness take me as sleeping took its natural course. I won and now much more powerful than ever.

/

I woke up to the morning not with a smile, but a sense of knowing. Today we will make the trip to Heaven's Mount and face the monster that caused this entire mess. I still wish we had more time to prepare, but right now we don't have enough time. The Shagaru Magala only stopped its attack because it saw a challenge in me and Ankha. It almost seemed happy that we have the power to match it and decided to move the showdown to the last location I fought the thing. It has to end where it ended in the first place. We can't keep it waiting or else it will continue where it last left off.

"Here we go, it's show time."

Getting out of bed, and completing my daily morning routine I went over to The Man and Little Miss Forge. They looked at me with a serious expression as they knew this was meant for the upcoming battle.

"What do you need Ohkan?"

"Give me this," I pointed at the Chaotic Gore armor set and the dual blades that fit with it.

"Ooo...going all out huh? You got the materials?" The girl asked.

I nodded as I pulled out not just my old gore dual blades, but also the materials I got from slaying the Chaotic Gore that the Immortal Shagaru created in our first encounter. I'm glad I got to keep the materials as the armor from this creature is a frenzy killer. I'm taking no chances here and if everything I have doesn't work...then I'll beast trigger into this beast. No doubt I'm guaranteed to lose control, but at least it won't hurt Ankha and Isabelle.

It took longer than normal to create everything, but it was done and I could do nothing but marvel at the armor created. It is an armor of duality, of both light and dark just like my body after nearly dying against the monster. Heck the armor would make me look less than human anyway, but I suppose it fits after all that has happened to me. I did not notice how much I was mesmerized by the armor until The Man and Little Miss Forge snapped me out of my stupor.

"Ohkan, it's ready."

"Now this is some fancy armor. I tell you that this thing and these weapons are among the best I ever forged."

I smiled, "That's good to hear. Honestly, I'm stunned at how it looks."

"That's the beauty of it! No doubt you'll be doing some serious damage with this stuff and with style!"

I nodded as I took the armor and weapons and headed back to my room to equip the armor. I passed Ankha and Isabelle who are heading towards the forging duo to get some strong armor and weapons of their own. They saw what I was holding and glanced at me for a bit before moving on to their destination.

Once I entered my room, I set the armor down and weapons before going on to put on the armor. Each piece felt natural as I put them into place and comfortable to wear. The helmet was the last thing to come on as I closed my eyes putting it on. There was a tingling sensation once the helmet was on and when I opened my eyes, I can hardly recognize myself. This armor made me look like some kind transcendental being and it made me feel powerful. Putting on the claw dual blades; Inferno/ Paradis, I felt complete as I looked in the mirror and gave a few swings. Satisfied, I return outside so all can see me in my new armor.

I made the world stop and stare when I appeared. Both with awe and fear in their faces as I looked around and spotted Ankha and Isabelle leaving the forge. They too stopped in their tracks in awe as I walked over to them, my new impressive appearance keeping them still.

"Nacho? Is that you?" Ankha asked, "Is that the armor you were carrying back to your room? I can hardly recognize you!"

"Same here, you look like a completely different being!" Isabelle added.

"I know, this thing is amazing. Not only do I look cool, but I feel powerful, especially with these claws."

I showed them the dual blades which are technically claws and they are impressed by it. Sadly, there wasn't enough material to provide them with the same type of weapons, but they made due with what we had left in the material department. Ankha revealed that she is going to use the Excello Z armor from the Molten Tigerex plus its weapons. Brutish it may be, but effective none the less. Isabelle decided to use the Gore Armor X, like the one she used for her Beast Trigger training. Her weapon of choice however is different as she decided to use the Lunatic Rose, a sword and shield made from the Rathian line of monsters.

We all agreed with our choices and moved onward to get this mission started. The girls equipped their armor while I went over to the quest giver to get us assigned to the quest. The girl who gave out the quests gave me a bit of a warning about how dangerous the quest is, but other than that she didn't stop me when I assigned my team. This included Ferno as he wanted to be there and he said he was wearing the new prototype Anti-Frenzy armor. A strange looking armor that doesn't look too dissimilar from a diving suit.

I returned to everyone, relaying that we are now assigned to the quest. After that, we all gathered our supplies. Potions and the like before jumping onto an airship. Heaven's Mount is surrounded by a fierce storm right now, and a hot air balloon wouldn't survive the trip. As the airship was about to take off, we saw a crowd of people gathering below. Wishing us well and praying that we return safe and sound. We even spotted the Caravan crew seeing us off.

"Come back safely!"

"We're counting on all of you to sort this mess out!"

"Meow, come back in one piece! I'll have a victory meal waiting for you!"

"Show that monster one fer!"

"Don't let our work go to waste! Kick that elder dragon's butt!"

"Look alive out there! This isn't a normal hunt Ohkan! Watch each other's backs and end this madness!"

I couldn't help but smile as we all waved at them to visually assure everyone that this nightmare will finally end.

"Here we go, everyone is counting on us. Gods, I never thought I'll have to do something like this in my long-lived existence," Ankha said, I can feel that she was nervous, but at the same time she was determined to see this to the end.

"I know, it feels so unreal. I actually feel kinda nervous that we're doing this," Isabelle added.

"Wouldn't be the first time we had to stop an ecological disaster, but never one on such a grand scale! To be frank, I'm actually getting excited here," Ferno said confidently.

"Nervous or not, we got a monster to put down. Not only are the people back in that village are counting on us, but everyone else that live on these lands. Be it monster or human we all live here. Not to mention, everyone else who is waiting for us back in town. We had many highs and lows on this adventure. We also changed for better or worse, but with what we gained, we hold the power to end this. So, let's finish this once and for all!"

*Yeah!*

/

An hour has passed by since we left Bherna and slowly we approach our destination. Isabelle and Ferno were hyping each other up to keep their mind in check and not let their nerve overtake them. As for me, I could only stare at the darken mountain top with a sense of anticipation. I can feel the monster waiting for us, and it can feel us approaching. Despite its cruelty in the past, it was surprisingly honorable for it to let us fight it out here.

"You feel it too don't you?" Ankha said as she walked up next to me.

"Yeah, it knows we're here now."

"I bet Aten and Adofo are also there. They're the reason why this monster exists and the reason why we have to put it down."

I remember those two, granted through the blurry memory of my animalistic brachy form. However, I haven't given much thought about them since I was so dead focused on the Shagaru Magala. Ankha is not wrong though, it would make sense that the morons would stand by their creation. If they get in the way or try to hurt Ankha or Isabelle I will beat them to submission. Of course, this brought another question to my mind.

"Yeah, by the way. Were you able to get the supplies for the ritual?"

"Yes and no, I wasn't able to get 100% of the usual tribute given to Anubis, but I was able to get some substitutes to replace what I couldn't get in the small period of time we had. I only hope Anubis likes it."

"Considering the situation we're in, it should be enough to get him to help us."

"I don't doubt that, it's going to get rough."

"Nothing that we haven't faced before."

"True, but even if we slay the elder dragon, I don't think the virus plaguing the hunters will go away."

That wasn't something I thought about in a while. Those who been infected with the improved frenzy virus have become nothing but animals and eventually died with frenzy crystals growing out of them. I overcame this virus and it changed in my body and eventually it spread to Ankha and Isabelle. Due to the unique property of my version of the virus which attacked the other virus. My blood was taken in hopes of making a vaccine which so far is a work in progress. There is not much I can do in that area and I can only hope they make a breakthrough in time before more lives are lost to the virus. So far, the dead range in the hundreds, it was like the black death in Europe.

"We can't worry about that, our focus in the main producer of the virus. All we can do is put our faith in the lab coats and hope they can make the vaccine."

"Yeah..."

There was some silence between us as we watched the mountain get closer and closer. Eventually one of the crew of the airship came to inform us that we are ten minutes away from the landing zone. We gave him our thanks as he went back below deck. Ankha and I resumed our conversation before Isabelle and Ferno joined to add their own two bits in the conversation. After a while we simply stopped talking and stared at the darkness we were approaching. It was something out of a fantasy novel, a hero and his companions facing the castle of great evil overlord or something like that. Eventually we broke away from the view in order to get ready for the landing and the battle ahead.

/

The airship got close to the camp set outside of the arena where the Shagaru awaited us. We all jumped off and landed on the area. The people of the airship, who are wearing their own suits, waved at us before taking off.

"So where is the arena Nacho?" Ankha asked.

"Just up that path. Once we go through that passage there is no turning back."

"I see, then I'll start the ritual here."

"How long is it going to take?"

"Less than five minutes to complete, but how long before Anubis arrives is another question all together."

"Alright then, you stay here then. I can feel the Shagaru growing impatient knowing we are just outside its door."

"Okay, I'll join you when I'm done. Isabelle, Ferno, please watch over him."

"You got it!" Isabelle said with confidence.

"I been doing that since the day we met, but for you I'll make sure to double my efforts!" Ferno added.

Ankha smiled, she knew I can take care of myself, but it brought her comfort to see that the people we knew are able to put her at ease. After this, she went to work on the small shrine and we went to face the creature. Whatever nervousness I once had in me had disappear and was replaced with a strong drive to see this end. Just like before.

We took the path up the arena and was met with a wall of swirling frenzy. A sign that this is the point of no return. We all looked at each other and nodded as we took that brave step into the danger zone. Let the final battle begin.

/

We stepped into the arena, a large somewhat flat circular ring with a few ridges to jump off from. There was once a large boulder in the ring, but has since been turned to rubble when we arrived. What surrounded this arena was a maelstrom of frenzy flying around the ring while the cloud eclipsed the sky. Memories flashed in my mind as I remembered the first time I step foot here, where I first fought the Shagaru Magala.

It was only me and Ferno that time and it was a tough battle. We won ultimately, but now I find myself here again with more companions this time. I also remember when the Shagaru cloaked itself in darkness before it revealed to me its new form, but now it stood before us. Staring us down as we step closer to it; only stopping when we were ten feet away from the monster. It was looking at us with observant eyes. It noticed that Ankha was missing from the group, but didn't seem bothered by as its locked eyes with me.

The monster leaned forward to show me its head. Clean from the scar I once gave it, but it never forgot where it was as it traced the area once again. I did the same with the scar it gave me on my chest. This would be the last time we show this kind of respect towards another, an acknowledgement of each other's power. Wordlessly, I put on my clawed gauntlets, Isabelle and Ferno did the same with their weapons. The monster stretched out and readied itself as well. After a few seconds, I gave a roar to attack and the monster roared as well.

We both charged at each other, Isabelle and Ferno doing their best to keep up, before coming together for an epic clash. My claws became deadlocked with one of its rip claws as the force of impact cause a shock wave to fly by. I wasn't sure if this affected Isabelle or Ferno, but I was more focused on the problem I was holding up. The monster tried to apply more pressure onto me, but I pushed back and in turn it decided to fire a frenzy blast at me. Being unable to dodge I readied myself for the incoming impact, but it never came. I heard an explosion but I felt nothing.

Looking over to the right, I saw Isabelle shaking while holding up her shield. She blocked the worst the blast had to offer in order to protect me. While Ferno was savagely slashing away at the monster's chest. It was a valiant effort, but Ferno's weapon, a machete looking sword designed to cleave through flesh, did only small damage that healed very quickly. Isabelle helped me out with the rip claw as she slashed at it and then pierced it with her poisonous blade. The wounds would still heal, but more slowly due to the poison. However, thanks to her help I was able to push away the rip claw and join the attack.

Back and forth I would dodge in and out of range of the monster in order to deal damage to the elder dragon. My claws cut deep and seem to push away the frenzy with each slash as it cleaved through the scaly flesh and causing great damage to the monster before it healed. My quick movements made it hard for the monster to hit me, and I even did a rolling slash down its back which would have exposed the monster's spine if it wasn't for the healing factor covering it up.

Isabelle did her best with what she brought with her as she used the oils to increase her damage output. She would often target the feet and chest of the monster as her rapier stabbed and poked the monster. It was risky as she was nearly swatted away a few times and she had to block some explosive blasts, but she held up very well. Ferno, on the other hand was still trying to help, but after seeing that his weapon isn't doing anything he decided to use his demon horn to boost our attack power. While also digging up random objects to throw at the beast.

Despite our best efforts the monster eventually gave a proud roar before spinning around and smacking us backwards to give it more breathing room. We all tumbled for a bit on the ground before recovering, but we didn't get up fast enough before the monster took to the air and started firing frenzy blasts at us. There was nothing we can do at the time other than dodge and run around like ants.

"Isabelle watch out!" I shouted as I pushed her out of the way of a frenzy blast that would have hit her dead on. I took some of the splash damage from the blast, but was otherwise fine myself.

"Nacho, are you okay?"

"Barely a scratch, c'mon we got to keep moving!" I pulled her up as we continue to run.

Ferno tried throwing his boomerang at the monster, but it was too far to reach it. Seeing that it wasn't coming down from the sky I decided to pull out the stops and activate beast trigger by giving out a loud roar before a light consumed me in a flash and disappeared as I now took the form of a Silver Rathalos. This came with working wings and thanks to that I was able to take to the air myself to fight the monster.

It was vicious as I was a fly fighting a dragonfly. I was darting around, slashing and kicking at the monster. However, the monster's large size and own surprising speed made it a real challenge to keep up with it. Unfortunately, I was out sped by the monster and was sent crashing into the earth by a tail whack. It was a very uncomfortable experience as it was head first collision that had me tumbling for a bit before I stopped myself.

"Nacho sir! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! Stay focused!"

The monster is still airborne and has proven to be a capable flying combatant. While Isabelle can use beast trigger to gains wings herself, she still needs more practice with it. She'll burn out her form time faster than me, so it's best we keep that for emergencies. I have to take the air again, but before I could, a sizable fireball came flying out and crashing into the monster. Seeing this, I smiled as I looked over to see Ankha walking into the arena with fiery magic burning in her hands.

"Sorry for the wait, now let's get this fight started!" she shouted as she threw more fireballs. A few of them hit the monster as it retaliated with its own frenzy blasts.

I took to the air again and added more pressure to the monster by continuing my original assault, but this time I started shooting fireballs myself out of my mouth. This time the monster no longer had the luxury of staying on one target and had to divide its time between me and Ankha. However, it couldn't keep up and was eventually brought down by having both of its wings damaged by literal fire power and me digging into the wings with my claws. It crashed into the earth like it did to me, and Isabelle and Ferno immediately went to work slashing at the monster.

I did a dive bomb from the air and dive kicked the monster on the back and jumped off before switching up my form into the tried and true Brachydio's form and started wailing on the vulnerable monster. The monster recovered from the assault and quickly did a spin to keep us at a distance. It gave another roar before looking upwards and firing multiple frenzy blasts into the air. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was going for a meteor rain while it attacked us.

We couldn't prevent this so we had to continue the fight while avoiding the meteor shower. Ferno was caught in a blast, but manage to survive as the rest of us have a few close calls. While this was happening, the Shagaru was dancing around the battlefield. Now that Ankha joined the fray, the monster decided to pick up the pace to make it hard all of us. It even used a short-ranged side body ram attack that I've seen Barioth's do in order to fend off attackers. This attack took me by surprise as I never seen any monster of the Magala line do such a thing. Did it learn some new tricks as well?

As soon as that thought cross my mind, the monster reared back and slammed its tail. I already noticed that its tail grew back, but I wasn't expecting was its tail to spike out like a Nargacuga.

"What the heck?!" I shouted.

"I don't remember this guy doing that!" Ferno added.

Ankha and Isabelle ignored our surprise and decided to optimize the opportunity to attack the monster's tail. We had to subside our surprise as we joined them in the attack, but the monster already retracted the spikes and free its tail from further harm. We regrouped as we awaited the monster's next attack.

"What's going on Nacho? You were surprised by something," Ankha asked.

"The Shagaru is using attacks from other monsters!"

"What really?!"

"Can it do that?"

Both girls gave their surprise, but there wasn't much time to dwell on it as the monster already prepared another attack for us. This time something I'm familiar with, the chain reaction blast. One powerful blast was charged in its mouth and was released in a forked formation. The speed of the chain reaction is faster than the last time I fought it and we had to quickly get out of the way.

Seeing our situation getting worse I switch over to the Kirin form. The Shagaru was surprised that I transformed into an elder dragon which later turned into a smile. I may be a bit new with this form, and not have much practice with the powers, however, what I did experiment with should be enough.

"Everyone, focus fire on the head! I'm going in!"

Using my new speed, I rush towards the monster who reacted to it with a tail swipe. Seeing this coming I jumped over the attack and landed on the monster's back and jolted it with a bolt of lightning. The attack did some damage to the monster, but otherwise angered it as it tried to swipe at me from the air. This attack was interrupted by Ankha as a large fiery serpent wrapped itself around the Shagaru and sink its fangs into it.

The flames scorched the Shagaru and practically set the monster on fire both inside and out. I can hear it scream in pain as I followed up an electric fueled dive kick straight into its head. I could practically feel the monster's skull cave in under my feet. I leapt off of it as the fiery serpent continue to burn the monster, but despite the damage done, we all knew that the monster wasn't dead. As long as that Ankh blessing remains attached to it, it will never die.

Running back to the rest of the group, I gave a breath of relief as now we had a breather from the fight.

"Nice work Ankha, the fire serpent really helped out," I said as I took out a health and stamina potion before drinking them down.

"Yeah! That was cool Ankha! I didn't know you can do that!" Isabelle added with her excitement through the roof.

"Meyow! So that's magic!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed the fire show because using that spell took a lot of mana out of me. It will be a while before I can use it again, even longer if I use any more spells."

"I understand, so how long ago did you complete that ritual?"

"Ten minutes ago, unfortunately still no sign of Anubis."

"Shit, then we need to survive a bit longer then until he does."

"What about you? How much longer before your beast trigger wears out?"

"I got five minutes left...I think. Switching forms really eats at how much longer I can stay transformed."

"Meyow, that ain't good Ohkan. Considering how much fire power we threw at it and it's still has fight in it. I get it can't die, but can it get tired?" Ferno said sardonically.

"Somehow, I don't think so."

We all looked at the burning body, which started to twitch and move. The monster is waking up from its nap and the battle would have to resume again. Everybody took some potions and drinks in ready for round two. I cracked my neck and knuckles as electricity sparked around my body. We readied ourselves as the monster stood up, its glowing red eyes piercing through the flames as with a single flap of its wings blew away the fire covering its body. It looked like nothing happen to it and as it slowly walked towards us, there was a smile on its face.

We stood resolute as we waited for the monster to make its next move, but what we didn't expect was a sudden burst of energy to break out of it. An evil purple aura began to surround the monster before it jumped into the air as the darkness consumed it. At the peak of the jump, the darkness exploded and revealed something that infused me with dread.

The monster's form changed completely as its now dead colored scales had a ghostly glow to it as purple miasma was leaking from its mouth. Its horns now fused together to become one single giant horn and its wings are no longer a single sheet, but divided into three flaps. The Ankh symbol on its chest stood out from the monster who held the colors of the dead and stared at us with burning eyes. This is the monster's true power, the power it was hiding from us. It was waiting for the right time to reveal its ace in the hole.

We all stared in awe and dread before finally the monster landed back onto the ground. It gave a proud roar that actually flared its powerful aura that nearly knocked us off our feet.

"Such power..." I heard Ankha mutter under her breath, and to be frank I can't blame her.

With only little time left in my beast triggered state I initiated the first attack. My speed allowed me to close the distance quickly, but the monster did not react. This is a bad sign, which was only solidified when I gave an electrically charged kick to its face, but to my horror the attack did nothing. I made the mistake of letting the shock get to me, and I paid for it dearly when the monster acted and swatted me away effortlessly.

The swatting had a lot of power behind it and caused me to make a crater in front of the monster. I shook off the dizziness of the impact just to see the monster wagging a claw at me, just to taunt me. I growled as I leapt out of the crater and kept firing more thunder bolts which struck home, but the assault barely made the monster flinch. I don't know if it was seeing me struggling or me being sent into the crater, but the others immediately jumped in and started their assault as well.

Ankha decided to go away with conserving her mana and started planting floating fireballs that stood in place and throwing the standard grade projectile. Ferno, at this point lost his cool and just decided to throw whatever rock, bone, or any other random object he can find on the ground. Isabelle, threw caution to the wind and beast triggered herself into her Gore Magala form, just like back in the lab her scales already began to spread into the air and now clashed with the Shagaru's own cloud.

As for me, I was pushing the limit of how much longer I can last in my form. I kept shooting more lightning, but this time at its eye or any other sensitive area, but this only serves to annoy the monster. We were throwing everything we had left at the monster, but it has proven to be nothing more than an annoyance for the monster. Using whatever strength I had left in my form, I charged one powerful bolt of lightning. With all my might I threw it at the monster's head, just praying that it would do something. It exploded as it made contact with my desire target and everyone paused to see the results of such an attack.

When the smoke cleared, it was just as I feared. Barely a scratch, and upon using up all my time I reverted to normal and a heaviness took hold in my body. My entire body is exhausted and refused to move despite how much I wanted it to. I am now a sitting duck and the Shagaru noticed this as it casually made its way over to me. Ankha's fire mines went off one after the other in a fiery explosion, but it did nothing to stop the monster. It was practically invincible and there was no way we could survive long enough for Anubis to arrive. It's gigantic footsteps eventually came to an end as I could feel it looming over me.

"Get away from him!" I heard Ankha shout. No doubt by this point she has triggered the hyper state, but by the sounds of it, her attacks are doing nothing.

"RRRAAAARGH!" That was Isabelle activating Apex mode. Her frenzy cloud became more intense, but it wasn't affecting anything. As much as I wanted to hope that she figures out how to make her scales give a healing effect, but given the lack of time I doubt it.

The monster only had to use one nail of his claw to tip me over and I hated it. I was rolled onto my back and there I saw the monster with a smirk on its face. I was expecting it to finish me off, but no it didn't even try anything. Instead it looked around, at Isabelle, at Ankha, and at Ferno. It didn't want to finish me off, not yet, it wanted me to watch as it took down my friends as well. This feeling of horror made me want to move or speak, but due to the state of my body, I can't do jack diddly squat.

I can only watch as the monster first target the flying Isabelle. She was ferociously attacking the monster like a rabid dog, but the Shagaru responded simply by taking to the air and show the enrage canine how outmatched she is. It out maneuvered her and effortlessly swatted her out of the sky. There was a loud, painful crash as I saw her body bounce off the ground as it made a crater and land somewhere close to me.

"Isabelle!" I heard Ankha shout before I felt her unleash her Apex state.

"Everything is going to hell in a hand basket meow!"

Ferno was next and the quickest to fall as the monster landed back onto the earth and started toying around with him. Each time he would try to run, the monster would cut him off. Ankha did her best to intervene, and she was able to make the monster flinch with her power boost. However, it wasn't enough to save Ferno when the monster caught him and then blasted him with a frenzy blast. He wasn't moving anymore and the monster simply tossed him to the side. It made my blood boil seeing this happen, and being unable to do anything about it just added to it.

Ankha is the last one standing, and the one who put up more of a struggle against it. Her blades would cut deep and the explosions were intense. Still though, this wasn't enough as the monster easily knocked her around. I grew angrier and angrier with each hit she took, she is my mate and as hers I couldn't lay by and watch this happen. Yet my body refuses to move, this is frustrating me as I heard her cries of pain as the monster managed to land another successful hit.

Rage, everything is going red, I can't stand this anymore! Move body, move! Everything that is yours is in danger! Move! I don't care what it takes! Move!

"Aaaahh!" Ankha gave one more cry of pain before going silent. That was it, no more, that was the last straw!

"Rr-rr-rah rr!" My voice became a growl and I felt feeling in my arms again as they slowly began to twitch.

"M-Mayor?" I heard Isabelle weakly speak up, but I ignored it as I had all I can stand and I can't stand no more.

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I felt my power fade as the monster knocked me down. I fought with all I had as I knew Aten wanted me alive, so there is no reason to believe that he would have the Elder Dragon kill everyone else. Which is why I tried to get back on my feet to fight again, but I expended too much energy trying to fight it off and just ended up falling onto my rear.

" _Anubis...where are you?"_

That was my last thought as I looked up at the dragon in despair, but then I heard a bloodcurdling roar. Both I and the Shagaru felt the power spike and looked over to too see something both terrifying and awe inspiring. At the spot where Nacho landed and remained unmoving, large amounts of golden and dark energy began to gather. Inside that ball of energy, Nacho was snarling and growling as the energy did its work. I'm not sure why this is happening, but maybe there is still hope for us to win.

After a few minutes, the energy stopped gathering and then with a loud roar, it exploded in an intense light. I both had to hold my ground and cover my eyes as the force of the blast almost matched those of the Shagaru's when it transformed. As the force and the light faded, I looked over to see what has become of Nacho, and what I saw would be forever burned in my mind.

Standing there, is a beast triggered Nacho, but he didn't transform into one monster. No, he was mix of the monsters whose DNA he absorbed; a chimera. His head mainly looked like a cross between the Shagaru and Gore, but instead of two horns he has a third pointed horn from the Kirin. Also from the Kirin he had flowing sparking silver hair, but he also has the crest of the Great Jaggi, and the Rathalo's chin spikes. His body mainly retain the structure and color of the Chaos armor he wore, but now his scar is on full display and glowing with power. There're some silver scales mixed in and the Kirin's streak line, but with different colors depending on the side they are on. His arms now appear to have the weapons he carried as his actual hands and his legs are crossed between Chaos Gore and the Silver Rathalos. His tail has the same pattern found on a great Jaggi along with a few extra bumps that turned the already dangerous appendage in a working club. From what I can see on his back, the normally decorative wings are now larger and real with a pattern on the membrane from the Silver Rathalos. The rip claws have been also changed into slime covered claws with a carapace covering them making them into boxing gloves, a gift from the Brachydio's. I also could see the tip of a fin on his back as well.

His glowing golden and purple eyes looked over to me before looking back at the Shagaru before giving out a great roar. The Shagaru smirked as it turned around and faced Nacho, this looked like the fight it was waiting for and now the two are staring each other down. After a minute has passed and the two finished sizing each other up they finally clashed. I was almost overwhlemed by the intensity of the two powers go at it as the monster tried to do the short-range body slam attack on Nacho, but he avoided it quickly with the same speed of the Kirin and counters with a powerful uppercut into the chin of the monster.

It was strong enough to make the monster rear back before Nacho followed up quickly took to the air and dive kicked the monster into the ground. The damage to the ground was nearly earth shattering and had me worried that this peak would be destroyed in the conflict. However, there wasn't much else I can do but watch while my body recovers. I used some potions to speed things along, but I still need to rest for a bit. That being said, the battle itself is movie like as the two powerful hunters of their respective world clashed for dominance.

The Shagaru managed to grab hold of Nacho and began to slam him around, but after a few slams he broke free by releasing some kind of fluid that began freezing the monster's hand and coating himself in some kind of ice armor. Once the hand was frozen, he broke out of the grip easily while also damaging the hand at the same time. Once that was done, he immediately when into tearing into the monsters hide. He was essentially a whirling machine of death that cause blood to fly.

Hearing the monster that nearly defeated us cry in pain is music to my ears. Nacho eventually relented and backed off as the monster nursed the wound in its neck. It was angry now and decided to take to the air while doing some fancy maneuvers along the way. Nacho was ready to take this rematch and took to the skies himself. While the size difference is still there, Nacho's small size has an advantage with his speed. Try as the monster might, it couldn't lay hit on Nacho while he himself was peppering the monster with fireballs from his mouth. To end this miserable attempt at beating him in a flying match Nacho ended it by generating lightning strike to hit the monster and ground it.

"Go Nacho go!" I shouted as I slowly got up from the ground. As much fun it is to see Nacho beat the stuffing out of the monster. I needed to make sure the others are out of harm's way. However, I was only able to take a few steps before I felt something tie my legs together and sent me crashing to the ground. I groaned with pain for a bit until an all too familiar voice spoke out from behind me.

"I'm afraid the only way you're leaving anywhere is with me my dear Ankha."

I turn over to see Aten already has me magically chained by the feet, "Aten!"

"I was going to let the monster have its fun, but seeing that you are weakened. I couldn't help but leap at the opportunity while the battle raged on. Now be a good girl and don't make this hard."

He fired another magical chain, but this time at my neck and created a collar to keep me bound. This is a bad situation, but it's a good thing help isn't too far away, "NACHO!"

I shouted out my lover's name and it reached his ears almost instantly. He looked at me and saw the situation, but before he could act, he was swatted away. While he did recover quickly, the Shagaru made it hard for him to reach me. To make matters worse, Aten was already creating a portal and once he takes me through it, then who knows what would happen?

I started to struggle with my chains, but as I was doing this. Nacho's Great Jaggi crest wiggled a bit before he began making a strange call. It was so werid that it actually made Aten stop what he was doing.

"Just what in the Nile is that abomination doing? The very noise is offensive to my ears."

To answer his question, we began to hear various squeaking and growling noise from down the cliff side. It was a weird cacophony of noises until suddenly a Jaggi jumped out of the darkness and attacked Aten. The attack surprised him and caused him to drop his staff which in turn cancel the magical chains on my body and setting me free.

"Get off of me you blasted reptiles!" I heard him shout before he blasted away the creatures with a magical pulse. Joining him was Adofo who help fend off more of the creatures that began appearing and attacking Aten.

There was no other explanation for this phenomenon other than Nacho called them here with that call he made. They were sent to protect me and now I have the chance to go get to the others. Taking it, I ran over to them and one by one pulled them out of the combat zone. Isabelle, thankfully is the least bad and was already conscious when I pulled her out of there.

"A-Ankha? What happened to the mayor?"

"I don't know but he's kicking that monster's butt like it's no tomorrow."

"I'm glad...that was scary."

"Drink some health potions and rest up a bit. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Got it, whew..."

With her taken care of, I now have to deal with the one who took it the worst, Ferno. Poor cat's armor has broken in a few places and allowed the frenzy into enter into his systems. I'm not sure how long he was exposed, but I took his helmet off and help feed him the Nulberries he had on him. Not a guarantee that it would stop the virus from taking root in his systems, but it's all I can do for him as I tend to his injuries. When I was done, I looked over where Aten and Adofo was and noticed they were gone. They must have ran off with the Jaggi's at their tails.

The thought made me chuckle as the battle between Nacho and Shagaru raged on. By the looks of it, Nacho is winning as the monster was showing signs of exhaustion. Its movements became slower and more predictable as Nacho deftly avoided them and countered. Eventually, Nacho managed to knock away the monster's arms that was holding it up and caused it to fall to the ground. With the monster's head vulnerable, Nacho let the creature have it.

Locking in his fists on his wings, he let loose a flurry of slime covered punches going faster than the normal eye can see. Even I couldn't keep up as untold numbers of punches made their mark on the monster's face. After a few seconds of facial reconstruction, he ended it with a two-finger jab into the monster's forehead. Shortly thereafter he pulled his fingers out and faced away from the monster before walking away. I can only stare in awe when the slimes on the Shagaru's face went off all at once and completely destroyed the head of the creature.

Nacho gave one last proud roar before the energy that was keeping him in that form finally wore off and he collapsed to the ground.

"Nacho!" I ran over to him and picked him up. His breathing was slow, but he is alive and all that matters. However, we are still left with the problem of the blessing still on the monster. Thankfully, what we have been waiting for finally happened. A portal opened up on the ground and coming out was none other than the Judge of the Dead himself; Anubis.

"Who beckoned me through summon?" he declared before finally noticing his surroundings.

"Took you long enough! Where were you?!"

"Lady Ankha? Forgive me, I tried accessing the portal earlier, but something was blocking me."

"Blocking you? Never mind, can you remove the blessing on that dragon!" I pointed over to the recovering Shagaru which was slowly regenerating it's head."

Anubis saw this and immediately knew what to do, "I'll take care of it."

The god quickly ran up to the chest of the monster and placed a hand on it. He then began chanting an incantation that began to cover the symbol on its chest in darkness. Once the incantation was done Anubis shouted, "Return to dust!"

The darkness covering the Ankh dissipated and revealed that the symbol is gone. The monster began to screech for a bit before becoming still. Life was gone from the monster, and its body began turning to dust and blow away in the wind. It was over, it was finally over. As if to prove it, the dark clouds parted and the frenzy dispersed, letting in the light of the sun.

Anubis walked over to me and kneeled to speak with me, "Lady Ankha, I know I have no right to ask you, but please tell me what you know. Even if only a little, I need to know what happened to my chosen."


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue: Bringing it Together

Author Note:

Here we are! The Epilogue! This is where we wrap things up and end the story. It's been quite ride and I'm glad I finished it. It might be a while before another main series story shows up, but expect to see some smaller stories in the mean time. It's been tiring, but I like to say there is going to be one more Bonus Chapter after this. What kind of chapter is it? Well you are going to have to wait. I hope you read and enjoy this story and I hope you tell me what you think of it overall. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

I'm not sure how long I was out, but what wasn't surprising is when I did wake up, Ankha and Isabelle nearly crushed me with their combined hugging power.

*Nacho!*

"You really got to stop doing this to yourself doodle!"

"Ye had us worried sick."

It took me a few seconds to figure out that I was back in Bherna, "Errgh...what happened?"

"The war is over hunter; the dragon is dead and well...you were out for a few days."

"That's good news," I said as I slowly got up in the bed I was in, "So did anything happen after the Shagaru die?"

Sophia jumped in, "Yes actually! The Frenzy clouds the Shagaru created throughout the land have been reported disappearing. It may be a while before the ecosystems recover though, but thanks to you guys no more environments will be at risk."

I adjusted myself a bit, "Yeah, it was a team effort wasn't it? Wait, oh shit where's Ferno?!"

"Me-ow, quit your whining. I'm still alive...mostly anyway," Looking to the side I see the yellow cat himself limping around with a crutch covered in bandages and a few casts.

I gave a sigh of relief, "Nice to see you're still alive considering what happened. How are your injuries?"

"What you see is how bad it is Hunter. Frankly the docs are surprised that I'm still alive, either the armor held up or some of your dangerous luck rubbed off on me."

"I think it might be the latter."

"Yeah, well thanks to these injuries I'm going to be out of the hunting game for a while. On the bright side my condition isn't bad enough for me to not be at home, so at least I can be at Cheeko Sands with the Headwhisktress."

"That's great to hear."

Ankha perked up from her hugging and looked at me in the face, "You know what else is great to hear? Isabelle? Isn't there something you wanted to tell Nacho?"

I felt Isabelle tense up a bit as she ceased her hugging and slowly got up, "Ankha...you told me that you wouldn't put me on the spot!"

"I lied, with good reason."

"What is it Isabelle? After all that has happened, I think now would be a good time to tell me what's on your mind."

My canine secretary looked at me with a blush on her face, "Mayor...no, Nacho I... I wanted to tell you. That...I love you and have been for a while now."

I blinked at her in surprise, mostly because Ankha didn't mind that she was telling me this, "I-Isabelle I'm flattered but I love Ankha and..."

I was about to give more reasons why I couldn't return her feelings, but she places a finger on my lips to silence me, "Quiet, I'm not finished yet..." I look over to Ankha who was actually confused by this action as well but then it all became clear, "That is what I originally wanted to say, but now...Ankha...Nacho...I'm in love with both of you!"

The bomb dropped and boy I wasn't ready for this declaration, and the look on Ankha's face says she wasn't ready either. The room burst into an uproar of gasping or hollering as me and my feline lover looked at each other wondering what to do.

"Uh...I don't know how to react to this, Ankha?"

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting either."

Seeing our plight, Sophia threw an idea for us to use, "Why don't you let her join your relationship? Frankly, you three are as close as peas in a pod so I don't see why not?"

"Well Ankha? What do you think? I'm not really against the idea since she loves us both."

"I think we should, but it's going to take some getting used to. Isabelle...uh welcome to the relationship? I guess?"

We are both feeling awkward for agreeing to such a thing, but the joy on Isabelle's face made me think it was worth it as she pulled us both into a hug. I felt a slight pain as my body was still sore, but I did nothing to ruin the moment.

After some time, I was able to get up and dressed so I can see what else was going on in the world. The gang informed me that the Lab coats found a breakthrough and managed to turn my blood into a vaccine with the help of nulberry juice and elder dragon blood. Granted it was enough to treat a few of the caged hunters and help cure them of the virus. Ankha, Isabelle, and an unconscious me at the time became donors and help make enough of the vaccine to treat all they had. Thankfully, they didn't need us after our help as the hunters who recovered from the virus had developed anti-bodies that help fight off the virus and they donated their blood to make more of the vaccine.

Needless to say, the vaccine was ready to be shipped to the areas scarred by the Shagaru Magala's attacks. A giant village sized party was held both in my groups honor and the researchers who helped make the vaccine for the virus. This celebration lasted for two days as a single day was devoted for both us and the researchers. It was crazy to be honest, but it was a good chance to spend time with both Ankha and Isabelle. Surprisingly have Isabelle with us made the dates interesting as the girl would have things to say and the energy that kept us active for a lot longer.

To make things better during the night of the party devoted to the researchers Ankha told me she was ready to take our relationship to the next level. Yes, we had sex on that night and surprisingly Isabelle join it to make it a threesome. Frankly, that was the best night of our lives, as my enhanced stamina made it possible for me to please both girls. Also, we learned a lot about each other.

As it turns out, not only is this Isabelle's first time but also Ankha's. Yep, she was a virgin for the entire time she was walking the earth until now, and to add to the surprise she is unable to get pregnant due to magical reasons. She wouldn't to go into more detail, but that meant a condom wasn't needed for her. Instead it had to be saved for Isabelle, and well... there wasn't any complaints.

Eventually, after everything was said and done. The time has come to return home and back to our town. We said our goodbyes while receiving thanks from the residents as we left. The Ace Squad saw us off while saying our actions wouldn't be forgotten and our service would be rewarded in time.

/

Our trip back home had a stop which was Cheeko Sands. We had to drop off Ferno so he can be reunited with his lover. Not surprisingly, the Headwhisktress lay it into him verbally for almost dying in the last battle, but was glad that he is still alive. After some brief conversation, we left that place while saying our goodbyes. I mentally hoped that he would also get lucky tonight.

After that, we began sailing towards my home, my town. The trip took nearly a week, but eventually the familiar land mass came into view.

"There it is, home sweet home."

"Yeah, it has been one crazy adventure wasn't it?"

"Ooh...the paperwork that needs to be done. I hope the town didn't fall apart while we were gone."

That wasn't something I put much thought into considering there was a lot of life or death situations. I sighed as I knew there was so much we are behind on now, but there was nothing much we can do about it.

"Port ahoy!"

"Remember to slow down early this time!" The Wycoon shouted.

"Aye know! You don't have to tell me twice!" The Carvaneer shouted back.

"Nacho look! At the port!" Isabelle pointed to the incoming port and there we saw all the residents of the town waiting at the port along with two familiar faces, Tortimer and Rover.

"Looks like everybody wanted to give us a big welcome back," Ankha added.

"I'll say, we been away for a long time."

It brought a smile to my face to see everyone gathered around like this. After a few minutes, we made port and disembarked from the ship. Needless to say, everyone was surprised to see me as unlike Ankha and Isabelle. I still have the discolored scars on my body. I told them that a crisis hit the land and we decided to help out. They bought it of course and go on to declare that I'm a selfless mayor.

I met up with Tortimer and Rover who revealed that they were running the town while we were gone. Frankly I'm surprised that somebody like Rover was able to help in the job, but then again no one was expecting us to take so long coming back.

"Sonny, next time give us a holler if yer going to pull off a stunt like this again. I don't like getting a call that my replacement went out on a trip and took their secretary with them."

"Yeah, sorry about that. A lot of circumstantial stuff happened that we were prepared for."

"I'll say! Be glad Rover here stumbled into your town noticing this major problem, or else you wouldn't have much of a town to return to!"

"You're welcome," Rover said non-chalantly.

"Thanks, I'll try to make sure this situation doesn't happen again."

"You better! Anyway, I been told you were trying to make a deal with one of your friends here? Mind telling me how that went?"

Actually, the Wycoon and I already made a deal early in our travels. I explained that we will be trading fruits, plants, minerals, and various trinkets. It was a good deal in my opinion as it would be nice to have some nulberries growing around as now Ankha, Isabelle, and I are walking biohazards.

Tortimer was intrigued by this trade and agreed to it. After that situation was all settled, a giant welcome back party was created and really I didn't see a problem with another party. Even the caravan group joined in for it. However, eventually the time to say goodbye came and I had to say goodbye to my caravan friends. It was sad to see them go, but the mission is done and it was time to see them off.

It was really heartfelt and tough considering our history, so hugs and handshakes were passed around. Eventually everyone in caravan got back on the ship, but of course the Carvaneer was the last one to leave.

"Aye, it's sad to part ways again kindred hunter, but you have a life here."

"Yeah, it's a living, but it doesn't mean I won't get back to the hunt. Just make sure to call me a head of time so I can easily prepare for the mission."

"Aye, I'll be sure. By the way, have you figured out my name yet?"

"Well I haven't given it much thought considering that we have to deal with at the time."

"Aw, but you got to have some kind of guess boiling in your head?"

"Just one, how about Hawk?"

The Carvaneer raised a brow before giving a chuckle, "Pretty good guess. Well I better get going now. Until next time!"

"Hey wait! Did I guess correctly?"

"Not going to say!"

I growled with anger as the man ran laughing onto the boat before it disembarked. Everyone on the ship was waving goodbye as I rolled my eyes at the Carvaneer's antics. Never the less, we saw them off with smiles on our faces.

The adventure is over, we're back home stronger than ever and closer than ever. Things may never be the same again, but in this case, I guess it wasn't a bad thing. Heck the entire town was surprised when Ankha, Isabelle, and I are all in a relationship together. However, they didn't bad mouth us or shame us. Rather some of the residents had suspicions thanks to Isabelle going M.I.A.

Regardless, life return to normal and we got to spend time living in peace once again. However, with Aten still running around unchecked I can assume it would be a matter of time until the call to adventure comes again. Despite that, I say bring it on. No one is going to mess with my town or those who live in and get away with it. That's my promise to those who would try to bring harm to my town.


	24. Bonus

Bonus Chapter: Long Awaited Dance

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! What are you still doing here? The story is done! Finished! There is nothing left to write! *Pause* Not buying it are you? Yep this is a bonus chapter and if you are wondering this is going to be lemon chapter based off the sex mentioned in the epilogue. So yeah...things are going to be heated in this chapter and this chapter is completely OPTIONAL. The only reason why I made this chapter was to see if I can write a lemon and well...I think it came out good. However I don't know unless you people come, read it, and tell me what you think. Now don't expect me to make lemons all the time, but I consider this a gateway for possible moments in later stories in this series. Anyway this is my first time writing something like this so uh...don't go too crazy on the judging. So here are the warnings.

WARNING: This chapter is a lemon so expect to see M-Rated content involved with such things such as sexual themes and what not, then again this story is M-Rated so you probably should have expected it already. Also this is my first time writing one so expect some oddness that comes with it of a newbie trying to write one in the first place. So read on at your own volition.

That out of the way, I like to know after you read the story, if lemon was too strong or just right? I await your response eagerly, until then, this is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

After our victory over the Shagaru Magala, and the researcher's efforts in making a vaccine for the virus, there is to be two celebrations held in our honor. The first one was for Ankha, Isabelle, and I and since we were the main focus, we kinda had to party and mingle with everyone; it's basically a requirement. On the bright side, we were able to dance with each other and actually pull off a great dance routine with the three of us. It just happened to be honest and we all found ourselves lost in the groove. Needless to say, it was a fun time and the days after to recover from it was well deserved.

Then the celebration of the researchers came around and the party started back up again. Thankfully, since they are the center of attention, we are free to do what we wanted. Surprisingly, those stiffs actually are pretty wild when they allow themselves to relax for once. For this party, I'm wearing my usual white tuxedo that I wore back in town, along with the white mask and black top hat. Isabelle, was able to get her normal clothes cleaned and is wearing that for the party. Ankha, on the other hand, was wearing a fancy egyptian like black dress adorn with gold decorations shaped into the sun.

"Hey look, one is going to try and sing!" I pointed over to the guy in the center stage.

"Oh dear, he's drunk Nacho. Expect to hear some terrible singing," Ankha said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh it won't be that bad...I think?" Isabelle's sheepish smile made it plain to see that she isn't confident about it herself.

Everybody save for us was cheering the man except for us as we only watched as the man clumsily stumbled around before finally singing, and boy was he terrible. His drunken stupor pretty much killed his voice and it wasn't long before he fell off the stage.

"Told you so," Ankha then look over to Isabelle before raising a brow.

"Well...at least it was brief."

"Yeah, and on the bright side he won't remember this until his friends bring this up," I said as I watched the unconscious man get carried away by the crowd, "Say, why don't you go up there and show them how it's done Ankha?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. Besides this party is not about us anyway, I think it may be distasteful to show everyone up with my singing."

"Aw c'mon, you didn't sing in our celebration either, so you might as well do it now."

"Oh my gosh yes! I would love to hear you sing again Ankha!" Isabelle agreed with excitement and I don't blame her. She was a fan of Ankha's previous identity, Patri, and I know she would love to hear her singing voice again.

"My my, I didn't think you two would make such a fuss over it. Fine, I suppose I have no choice, besides this may be a good time to sing an old favorite of mine."

"Old favorite?" I asked.

"Ooo! Ooo! Nacho, Mayor, sir! It's, I'll see you in the morning!"

"She's right Nacho, now just sit back and enjoy the show. I'm going to show everyone what makes my singing legendary."

"I'm looking forward to it."

A smirk developed on her face as she made her way to the stage. Isabelle on the other hand was excited and freaking out as I would guess her inner fan girl which was lying dormant is now wide awake. We watched as she took center stage with the crowd going silent as they are intrigued at what's going on.

"Hello everyone! I know it was funny to watch that last drunkard fails at singing before falling off the stage. However, I felt like it robbed you all of some enjoyable singing, which is why I stand before you all. I neglect to mention in the last celebration, which involved me and my partners as the center focus, that I can sing. I missed that chance before, but now I wish to make it up to you by singing now. What do you say?"

The crowd broke into a cheer which just help paint a smile on her face.

"I see, well I better not disappoint. Tonight's song goes to my partners, who I share my heart with. For them, and all of you by extension I shall serenade you with an old favorite; I'll see you in the morning, first sung to me by my mother."

Ankha cleared her throat before starting her song, the song that would blow me away.

 _The moon rise, when the sun falls,_

 _The hot sands become cold,_

 _It is the time to rest,_

 _No more worries or stress,_

 _I'll see you in the morning,_

Hearing the mood of the song, nearby musicians began to play music to accompany her singing.

 _There is nothing to be afraid,_

 _In the night, I'll will stay,_

 _Protecting you from pain,_

 _Cloaking you in my embrace,_

 _I'll see you in the morning,_

 _Let my love keep you warm,_

 _Let my voice ease your mind,_

 _May we find peace tonight,_

 _As we sleep through the night,_

 _I'll see you in the morning,_

 _Drifting off into dreams,_

 _Together, we see,_

 _A world filled with peace,_

 _Paradise within our reach,_

 _I'll see you in the morning,_

 _The moon falls, the sun rises,_

 _The sands become warm,_

 _Night becomes day,_

 _Dreams ends, we wake,_

 _I see you in the morning,_

 _Ye-ah, ooo hoo, hmm-hm,_

 _I see you in the morning!_

She let out a bow as the musicians behind her came to close, and once the music stopped, the crowd let out a roar of applause. Isabelle and I are a part of that roar as we were blown back by the emotion, and passion of her singing. I heard parts of her singing before, but never a full song. And well, I think I was just swept off my feet just now, and frankly I believe Isabelle is just about ready to faint. Her voice is truly beautiful and just makes me feel more fortunate to have her as my girlfriend.

Our amazement was tripled as she walked off stage and parted the crowd with just the wave of her arms. Casually, she walked her way towards us with a little sway to her hips and a proud smirk on her face. She only stopped when she reached us and boy did I feel weak-kneed in her presence.

"So did you two enjoy the show?"

"I-I uh y-y," I slapped myself, "Y-Yes! I know you told me you can sing and was a famous singer in the past, but wow!"

"I thought so, what about you Isabelle?"

"I, Me, eeeee!"

That fan girl screaming was enough to tell Ankha that she did a good job as she smiled and brought us both into a hug with her. Kisses were passed around along with laughter as the party resumed. However, something felt strange, you would think that the crowd would be swarming her after a performance like that, but no. They instead just went back to partying as the band played music. I was about to verbally point this out until I felt Ankha take my hand and along with Isabelle, started to lead us away from the hustle and bustle of the party and back to the Caravan.

"Ankha? Why are we going to the Caravan?"

"Y-Yeah, shouldn't we stick around still?" Isabelle added.

"Oh hush you two, I think you two would appreciate some peace and quiet away from the crowd."

"Well, I guess you're right. Honestly, I'm surprised that the crowd parted a path for you like that."

"That's not all you're going to be surprised by. Trust me, I got one more surprise I know you two are going to like...well maybe just Nacho, but maybe you too Isabelle."

Isabelle's face turned into a perplexed one as she wasn't sure what Ankha meant by that. I know I'm mentally scratching my head over it, but I did not fight my feline lover as we got to the Caravan and my bedroom. Only then I started to have some idea what Ankha was hinting at with her other surprise. Once inside my bedroom, she lets go of both our hands before doing a turn and sitting on my bed.

"Finally, some peace and quiet from the crowds. Just us, and no one else," She said with a seductive tone in her voice.

"So Ankha, you said you had more surprises for us. Do you mind telling us what they are?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm glad you asked that Isabelle, since, you're a fan of my singing since you were young. Remember how the crowd made a path for me when I asked for it?"

"Yeah actually, I wondering about that myself. You would think after some singing like that, that the crowd will all be over you."

"Here's the thing you two, my music has magical properties to it and I don't mean just because it sounds good. What I mean is, that I can control or empower people with my singing alone."

Isabelle and I, were both astonished by this revelation, "Holy freak! No wonder you were able to make the crowd move for you!"

"That's amazing Ankha! No wonder I always felt pumped after hearing one of your songs!"

Ankha basked in our praise a bit before laughing, "Okay that's enough praise you two. There are some more nitty gritty details to be had, but to make a long story short, any kind of music I play I can give this property to. However, the strength of the effect depends on how well I perform, a sour note is all it takes to negate the effect."

"Really, still that's pretty cool Ankha that you can do that. Why haven't you tried using it in battle yet?" I asked.

"Are you crazy Little N? Trying to pull off a performance like that in an actual fight takes a lot of preparation, not to mention I'll be a sitting duck for the entirety of my performance."

"Fair point, never mind then, so what's the other surprise?"

Ankha smirked at me as she stood up, walked towards me, pulled me into a hug, and give me a kiss on the lips. Afterwards she whispered into my ear, "Nacho...I'm ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"To take our relationship to the next level, now...strip for me."

I felt something in my brain drop as she said this. It didn't help that she had a mischievous smirk on her face as she retuned to have a seat on the bed. She didn't want me to just strip, plain and simple, but she wanted me to put on a show while doing so. All in front of Isabelle too, who is none the wiser of what Ankha asked me to do.

"Well? I'm waiting..." the teasing tone in her voice didn't help my nervousness.

"Uh...Nacho, sir? What is Ankha talking about?"

"Oh you'll see..."

Gulping down what personal pride I had, I began to make tap my foot on the ground before stopping and removing my dress shoes before throwing them to the side.

"Starting with your footwear? A bit boring, but I suppose it would have ruined the flow of the entire show."

"Show...?"

Poor naïve Isabelle is all I can think of as the socks came off too. Once they were gone, I did my best to do a sexy dance as I pull off my tuxedo jacket slowly. Ankha only smiled as she watched my movements, and I could only imagine what Isabelle's reaction to this is. The next article of clothing to go is my vest which I easily removed and threw to the side. Then, it was the tie's turn, I slowly undid it and it came off, but before throwing it to the side I swung it around a bit before tossing it.

"Wooo! Nacho, I didn't think you had it in you!"

"W-Wait, is he? Oh my..."

Isabelle caught on to what is going on just as I started undoing the buttons on my dress shirt. Ankha's amusement was obvious on her face as I removed my shirt, revealing my undershirt and my toned yet scarred body. My feline lover egged me on as she hollered and cheered. I held onto the article of clothing a little bit longer as I swung it around my shoulder while dancing. After a few seconds I tossed away the shirt, unintentionally at Isabelle who 'eeped' in surprise.

"C'mon Nacho! Let's see those manly muscles!"

Give the people what they want as they say. As embarrassing as this is, I'm glad nobody else I knew is here to witness this and it was only between me and the ladies. Gyrating my hips, I slowly pull off my undershirt and expose my somewhat mismatched darken and tanish skin chest. Ankha was clapping and cheering while I heard nothing from Isabelle, my feline lover has seen my body before but the highly proactive act of stripping made it all more fun for her. As for Isabelle...I have no idea, but the next thing Ankha said pretty much gave it away.

"Are you enjoying yourself Isabelle? It sure looks like it!" She teased as I heard Isabelle's cry of shock and surprise.

"I-I...um...uh..."  
She snickered, "I know you're busy putting on a show Nacho, but Isabelle was smelling your shirt."

"Ankha!"

I didn't know whether to smile or cringe at the fact that such an action came from her. Of course, that didn't matter as I removed my undershirt and threw it at Ankha. She easily caught it, and like Isabelle she smelt whatever man stench I had on the article of clothing, but she did it with a smile on her face and an eye on me. She wanted me to know that she was enjoying it before putting it to the side.

"Now for the main event!" Ankha declared as I blushed red as I knew what she meant, "Pants off mister!"

I heard a gasp from Isabelle and personally I'm not sure how she's going to take it, but the show must go on. I had to, because I wanted to move my relationship with Ankha to the next level, the level where sex is now an option during our personal time. It's shallow to say I'm thinking with my little head then the one on my shoulders, but the reward is worth it despite how I was feeling.

Moving onward, I unbutton the single button on my pants and moved the zipper down. The small noise made by the unzipped zipper brought a grin on Ankha's face again. It took some effort to remove my pants via dancing, some more sway to my hips than I was comfortable with until finally they dropped to the floor and all was left is my underwear.

"Ooo...so you like to wear briefs then. Good choice Nacho."

"I don't think I can look away from that butt!"

"Girls, I know I have been silent this entire time, but I feel like a piece of meat right now."

"Love, you are a piece of meat and you are in the presence of a predator. Now chop chop, off with the undies and let us see what you are packing."

"Yes ma'am," I took a deep breath before doing a little seductive jig. After a few seconds, I started playing with the waistband of the undergarment with my fingers. I tried to hide the smile on my face as I notice that Ankha staring intently at my private area. That's a sign I'm doing a good job, I guess. Adding heat to this flame I started playing the teasing game again as I slightly moved my undies downward before moving them upward. The anticipation on Ankha's face actually made this worth it somewhat as I finally gave her what she wants and pulled my underwear down. It was like pulling a band-aid and now I am officially butt naked, save for my mask and hat which I removed post underwear removal.

Ankha gave me a round of applause which was joined by Isabelle, "Bravo, Bravo Nacho! That was an excellent performance despite it being you first time. I'm surprised that your other 'sword' is darker than your normal skin tone."

"Yeah I suppose that is natural. Also as you can tell I don't shave down their either."

"I can see that, and while I don't mind at all, you could at least trim it down a bit. It looks a bit unruly if I must be honest."

"Sure why not?"

As our strangely casual conversation went on, Isabelle walked over and took her seat on the bed to see the topic of discussion. Needless to say, she gasped and almost fainted until Ankha snapped her out of her stupor.

"S-So this is what the mayor's penis looks like."

"It's my first time seeing it too, but the serpent is sleeping so we can't accurately rate it now can we?"

"W-What?! Rate it?"

While any normal person would be surprised hearing this. I'm sure Ankha had did her research on men and how their penis sizes vary. Although how is she going to awaken my 'serpent' is another question altogether.

"Okay girls, I know I'm an impressive male figure to look at, but I feel like I'm being left to dry here."

"Oh be quiet Nacho and come here," I walked over to her as she stood up, "Isabelle, would you please get off the bed?"

"Uh sure, what are you going to do?"

"Just this!"

Without warning, Ankha grabbed me by the shoulders and tossed me onto the bed. It happened so fast I was blinking a couple of times before looking over to Ankha, "The heck?! What was that for?"

"Oh? And here I thought you wanted a reward for giving me and Isabelle such a performance?"

"Wait what? You mean?"

"Yep, now it's my turn to strip for you, so you better watch closely, and I mean that for the both of you."

She pointed to both me and Isabelle, who of which quickly nodded with her tail wagging while I said a simple okay as I adjusted myself on the bed.

"Good, now let my dance awaken your 'serpent' from its slumber," She quickly removed her footwear and went straight into her own seductive dance. Unlike my little jig she had more sensual movement as she swayed her hips and her hands travel from her hips to her breasts. I shouldn't be surprised that she could pull off the dance very well as she a pro like with her singing. Her fluid movements are truly something to behold as she changed the motion of her arms to wide wavy movements. She even slowly did a 360 degree turn to show off every part of her clothed body to me.

"Whoa..." Was all I can mutter as I heard a zip. She winked at me before slipping her fingers under her shoulder straps; the only thing keeping the dress on her body. She played with them for a bit before finally letting it drop. The sight itself nearly aroused my penis fully as I felt it grow at the sight of her body.

With the dress gone, I was able to see Ankha's chosen undergarments and well...she was prepared for this. Gorgeous black lingerie bra and underwear clad her luscious form, said body being a perfect mix of a slim hourglass and athletic body types with light muscle tone to add definition to what I can consider a perfect body. Her breasts are also the perfect sized C-cups snuggled inside her bra. Dear lord, both looking at it and thinking about it is just adding to my arousal.

"Ah it's working, your 'serpent' is rising, I figured this lingerie would be to your liking Nacho."

"You look stunning..."

"Good, that means it was worth the bells. What about Isabelle? How's the view?"

I looked over to Isabelle who was beyond blushing red and was uttering nonsense, "I think you may have broken her."

"Perhaps, but if she wants to be part of this relationship then she needs to get her head out of the clouds. Especially if she wants a piece of this feline," to emphasize her point she gave her feline booty a nice smack.

"I know I do."

"I know you do, so let's finish this dance, shall we?"

"I got no complaints here, go for it!"

"With pleasure..." She resumed her seductive dance, this time starting off with another slow 360 turn while gyrating her hips. This allowed me to see every inch of her lingerie which was silk lace I think, but of course I can't really tell from where I am. The see-through nature of the undergarments allowed me to see her yellowish fur/skin while hiding away the main features of those areas. I can feel my erection growing more and more as I watched her.

She stopped her turning once she was facing me again. She had a sultry look on her face as she unhooked her bra and it went limp behind her back. Her movements slowed as she slowly moved her right arm through the arm hole, but with her free hand she held the bra in place just to tease me even more. She knew this as she wagged a finger at me, telling me 'not yet' with the gesture. She then repeated the same action with her other arm, while this required her to let go of the bra she immediately covering herself with her free arm.

I was almost hypnotized as it slid down her arm before she grabbed it in her hand. Once there, she twirled it around a bit before throwing it at me. I was taken by surprise by this as it hit me in the face. This earned some giggling from Ankha as I removed the article of clothing from my face to see her grinning at me as she leaned forward to give me an eyeful of the top of her cleavage before blowing a kiss at me. It was at this point my erection hit its full size and length wise it was pretty average for a normal man, I can't really complain, but what is special about it is its girth which seems to be slightly thicker than a normal penis.

"Oh my, looks like the 'serpent' is fully awake, and I like the way it looks."

"Well it's a hundred percent natural that's for sure."

"Same here, no magic or 'enhancements' for this body of mine. I'm proud of it and I'm glad I'm exposing it only for you and Isabelle."

"Speaking of Isabelle how is she oh..." I looked over to Isabelle and so did Ankha, and well the girl was fondling one of her own breast's and masturbating by slipping her hands underneath her clothes. She was breathing heavily and was being slow and methodical with her own movements. The sight itself was causing my fully erect penis to twitch which is the only thing it can do to show it was enjoying everything I was seeing.

"Looks like you aren't the only one enjoying the view. Unfortunately, our viewer couldn't wait for the real dance to start," Ankha forgoes to try and dance her underwear off and instead used her free hand to push it down so she can easily shimmy the garment off. Now her body was fully naked and I can her private region. I quickly noticed that there was a trimmed blue patch of pubic fur, it was nice and neat compared to my unruly man forest.

"Real dance?"

Ankha giggled as she walked her way to the bed. She climbed onto it and got on her knees as she moved towards me on the bed. She stopped right above my legs and my penis inches away from her body. Using her free hand, she used her fingers to caressed my private member, a pseudo hand job that caused me to give a small cry of pleasure as the paw pads of her fingers gave me a new sensation of arousal that I can never do alone with my own hand.

"Ah! S-Shoot!"

"Oh my, don't tell me you're going to blow your seed so soon? We haven't done our real dance yet, the dance of the flesh."

"T-Trying not to, but this is my first time s-so cut me some slack."

"Really now? That's great to hear because..." She let go of my penis and leaned towards me. My private member being squeezed by both of our bodies, "This is my first time too."

This, of course, took me by surprise and honestly it was a nice surprise, "R-Really?! Could have fooled me, you're leading this like you done this before!"

Ankha lean back into her normal position before raising herself and move herself a bit forward just above my penis. She lowered herself onto me and I can feel my member sliding between her firm and well-shaped behind. My body shivered which only caused her to grin, but with that grin I can see she was also beginning to blush, "Well I did look up some reading material in the past, and the internet was a real big help. I believe what I'm doing now is called hotdogging."

She began to move up and down a little bit, and it felt like heaven as my rod was both tightly and softly massaged by her feline buns, "I-It sure is!"

Her giggling didn't help me at all as I was doing my best not blow too early. She really is testing my limits at this point, and she's still covering her breasts as well! Also not helping is Isabelle's moaning which is just making my arousal worse.

"I'm not sure if I told you Nacho, but the reason why I'm a virgin for these countless years is that I was saving myself for the man I love. Right now, that man is you."

"L-Lucky me!"

"Indeed, such a long time without a lover to please me physically. I only have been to stave off my urges with my own hands and some toys, but eventually it wasn't enough, I desired to feel the real thing. You would not believe how backed up I feel, so I'm counting on you to give me this sweet release I been waiting for all these years."

"G-Got it!"

She stopped her movements and got off of me before moving back just a little bit, and position herself just above my penis, "You want to know another crazy thing? I'm actually quite nervous a little scared that we're actually doing this. Toys and your own fingers don't prepare you for the real thing. It also doesn't help that my divine status also gave me regeneration as well."

"Wait...does that mean?"

"Yeah...every time, should you penetrate me. It would always feel like my first time."

"Whoa...not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Can be both, depending on how your 'dagger' feels inside me."

"Funny, because I was wondering how your private 'cave' would feel a well."

"Heh, then let's discover the feeling together," She finally removed her arm from her breasts and presented them in all their pink nipple glory to me. I must have looked like I've seen the holy grail as I didn't notice both her moving my hands onto her hips and the leaking pre-cum from my poorly teased member, but her light laughter snapped me out of it.

"Sorry, I was mesmerized by your beauty."

"That's quite alright, now...let us begin."

"Yes, the wait is killing me."

Slowly she lowered herself onto the tip of my penis with me helping to make sure that she is steady. My tip poked at her entrance which earned a small gasp from her before she started moving a bit. I didn't even penetrate her yet and already she was being pleasured from just feeling the tip. Granted I think this is a good thing as her pussy was already growing wet which means it will be easier to penetrate her and minimize the roughness.

"Gods...this feels good...I can feel the warmth of your rod. Already this is leagues better than the toys I used."

"Love, we haven't even gotten started yet," Seeing that she wasn't going to move forward, I took the initiative and slowly pull her downwards. She gasped with surprise and I grunted a bit as I slowly penetrated her.

"Ah...nyaaaaaahhhh!"

The once smirking and grinning Ankha, who was leading this sexual encounter, is now shaking with pleasure and possibly pain as a small bit of blood was leaking out. I can relate the feeling as I can feel her vaginal walls contracting around my penis as if they were inspecting and feeling the foreign organic object. Needless to say, she is tight and it took pure willpower to stop me from blowing my load inside her. It also helped that her sharp claw like nails dug into my hands and stopped me from being consumed by the pleasure.

"Oh...ahhhhhh...so this is what feels like to be inside woman. Y-Yeah, this will ruin masturbation for me forever. Oh shoot...are you alright Ankha?"

"I-I'm fine! Gods...the warmth...the feeling...yes, the feeling of having the one you love inside of you is what I wanted to feel!"

"Same here, shall we move on?"

"Yes, let us begin the dance!"

I smiled as I slowly began to thrust upwards and the feeling of her walls sliding and squeezing my member had me groaning in pleasure. I was not alone in this feeling as Ankha was gasping and slightly moaning which each successful thrust. There is a slight hiss of pain here and there, but that faded overtime as her moaning became more common. Eventually she started moving her hips in sync with my thrusts which delivered shocks of pleasure to our systems.

"Ahhhh...Nacho, go faster..."

"A-As...you wish my queen...ohhh..."

I picked up my speed which cause Ankha to cry out in surprise, but it replaced with loud moaning as I continue to piston into her. My groaning, her moaning, and the sounds of our hips smacking against each other filled the air and even drowned out Isabelle's moaning in the background. Eventually, I began to slow, my stamina began to wane, and sweat began to form. Ankha noticed this and slowed her movements as well.

"Ergh...N-Nacho...are you a-ah! Alright?"

"Getting t-tired, I can't k-keep it up forever."

"A-Ah! Then rest, I-I'll keeping going for the both of us."

I nodded as I ceased my thrusting and Ankha took over the entire sexual operation. However, instead of keeping up the pace we had before she decided to take the slow and methodical route. Slowly going up and down while gyrating her hips, the tinges of pleasure from this act had me moaning with the occasional P.G. proclamation of my enjoyment here and there with her name thrown in.

"Nyah...how is this Nacho? Ah..."

"Ah...feels great Ankha..." The pleasure high had subsided a bit and we were able to lock eyes lovingly. We both gave each other warm smiles as she slowly stops humping and fully sheathed my shaft. She continued to gyrate my penis around, but we were able to kiss and make out. Our tongues danced despite the roughness of her own and kept it up for a minute until we broke it up for air.

"You can touch them..."

"What?"

"My breasts, play with them as you wish."

"Yes love, I will," Without hesitation I used my free hands to grab both of her lovely 'orbs'. She shivered a bit at my touch, but did not break her motion. I gave them a light squeeze which earned some light moans from her, afterwards I slowly caressed them after having some kind of grip on them. The combination of my hands massaging her 'orbs' and my thumbs pressing her nipples caused her to cry out in pleasure. I guess they were somewhat sensitive, so I wonder what would happen if I suck on one of them?

I moved away one of my thumb's off her nipple and went for it. I enclosed my lips around the pink nip and started sucking on it and licking it.

"AHHHHH!"

Ankha's movement quicken a bit after I sent a new sensation of pleasure through her system. Hearing this, I moved onto the other breast which didn't get me the same cry, but I heard her moaning as I went to work. After a few minutes of this, I let go and went back to massaging her breasts again.

"N-Nacho, my love, my mate, I-I feel it building! I-I think I'm going to cum soon!"

"Ankha, I-I was ready to blow when I first penetrated you. I was h-holding back for your sake!"

"Ah! Then let us end this dance together then!"

"N-Not like this! Hold on!" I grabbed from her waist to her back which surprised her, but she didn't do anything as I pushed her forward with me still inside her. I gently lay her on her back, and now we're doing it missionary style with her legs around my body. After that I started thrusting into her as fast as I can.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Nachooooo!"

"Ergh! Ankhaaa!"

We both cried out each other's names as the bed rocked with my intense piston motion. Only half of minute and I was ready to blow, I felt my penis expand in her tight corridor. With that I slowed my pace and started doing slow, but big thrusts which caused her to moan loudly each time I rammed it into her.

"Anh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

I was on the edge, so I had to end it in the best way possibly. After a few more thrusts, I quickly sped up for a second before grabbing her by the hips, ramming her and finally cumming deep inside of her.

"NYAAAAAHHHHH!"

"ANNHHHH!"

I felt my semen being pumped into her and her vaginal walls squeezing every little drop I had to give at that moment. We stayed in that position for a bit as we let our love juices mix, we looked at each with passionate eyes. I saw that her make-up was ruined a bit by her tears of joy, but it doesn't matter as we just relaxed a bit in our afterglow. I didn't realize how much I was sweating until I saw some droplets of sweat run down my body.

"That was amazing..." I muttered out between panted breath, "So...was this how you expected your first time to feel like?"

She smiled at me, "No...it was far better than I could have imagined."

"Glad to hear it..." We continued to stay like that until I realized something I should have noticed before we started our intercourse; I wasn't wearing a condom. Making it worse was the fact I just blasted her babymaker full of my seed, "Uhh...Ankha?"

"Yes my love?"

"I...um I wasn't wearing a condom."

"Oh that's okay Nacho, you didn't need one."

"But I may have possibly impregnated you."

Despite the panic in my voice she held a smirk, "How is that a bad thing? I love you, you love me. We're going to hit this point anyway."

"I-I know, but I didn't want it to happen so fast. I mean I'll still be with you and I..."

"Relax Nacho! I'm just messing with you, I can't get pregnant."

"What? R-Really? You're sterile?"

"Yes and no, it's hard to explain right now. To make it short and sweet, Bastet magically made it impossible for me to get pregnant."

"Oh...well that's neat, I think."

"Well, I think having the free reign to blow your load inside me without consequence is a plus if you ask me."

"Heh heh yeah...I suppose you're right. Okay, I going to pull out now," I slowly pulled my rod out of her warm entrance which sends a few shivers of pleasure through both of us as we're still sensitive from the climax. Eventually, I was able to pull my member out and a mix of our love juices began to leak out of her a little bit. I fell backwards onto the bed and laid there resting as my penis twitched a bit in the exposed air.

"Your seed is very warm by the way," Ankha said as she too got up to a sitting position.

"Thanks...? I guess? Not something I thought I would be complimented on."

"Get used to it, because we're going to do this more from now on."

"That is something to look forward to," I continued to regain my breath until Ankha brought up something very important.

"You're not entirely spent, are you?"

"Maybe, don't tell me you want to go for another round after that."

"Not me, but I believe there is a certain another that you need to attend to," I was confused first at her words until that certain puppy decided to make herself known.

"Maaaaayor...it's my turn!" Isabelle cooed out.

I looked over in her direction and saw a half-dressed Isabelle; slowly making her way to the bed. She has a lust drunk expression on her face which matched with her current apparel, with her white button shirt missing its vest and tie. It's also unbuttoned to the point where her D-Cup bosom threatened to pop out of her shirt. Her skirt and panties are off completely and I have a clear view of her private region which is surprisingly clean and absent of any kind of pubic fur. Her womanhood is practically dripping, no doubt from her masturbation session while me and Ankha went at it. As for her overall figure, she was almost cello-ish with a little bit of noticeable chub. She wasn't thick, but she wasn't thin either, essentially the fine middle ground.

She climbed onto the almost already crowded bed before pushing me down and laying on top of me, "Nacho, mayor, sir...I neeeeed you. My body feels like it's on fire...please tell me you still have energy for me."

This is a whole new side of Isabelle I never seen before. A wanting, begging, and lusty Isabelle, a far cry from her normal personality which was reserved and mostly calm. Of course, since she is now a part of this relationship, I need to please her as well.

"I need a minute or two to recharge Isabelle."

"Aww...but I need it now!"

"I know, but my little man needs to recharge...Ankha can I get a little help here?" I look behind my horny sectary just to be hit in the face with a condom.

"Looks like you're prepared for everything alright, I mean why else would you have a packet of condoms in your bag?" Ankha said with a grin.

"Uh...right," I gave a few nervous laughs as Isabelle took the single packet and opened it. It was a clear-ish condom that has nothing else special about it.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Isabelle complained, I can't keep the lady waiting, but I'm not ready yet. I think it's time for some foreplay and I think I know a good idea where to start. I placed my hands onto her breasts which earned a moan from her.

"M-Mayor...their sensitive..." she whined as I played with her still covered breasts. I have no doubts about that since she was playing with herself before. Ankha was watching us with an amused smile on her face as I fondled Isabelle's fun bags. The poor girl was really feeling the pleasure as she was panting, groaning, and moaning like there is no tomorrow.

"How big are they Nacho?"

"Pretty big...D-Cups?"

"Hmm...let me have a feel," Without warning Ankha slipped her hands underneath Isabelle's shirt and bra and began to feel her up from behind.

"AHHH!" I saw Isabelle's eyes widen as she cried out with pleasure.

"Oh my...they are bigger than mines," I had a mental uh oh moment as I watched too much anime with Marshal to know where this was going. But to my surprise she didn't react negatively to this, but instead she was grinning from this confirmed fact.

"You're not jealous Ankha?"

Ankha's grin disappeared and was replaced with a puzzled look, "Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Oh I get it, you're assuming I have some feelings of inferiority when it comes to my breasts don't you?"

"Uh..."

"I will admit that I had such thoughts before in the past, but not anymore. I'm proud of my body and besides...you love it too."

"Not denying that, especially after feeling it earlier."

"Then remove such thoughts from your brain and be glad you can feel two different types of women bodies," As if to empathize her point, she pinched Isabelle's nipples or at least that what it looked like to me as she gave another loud cry of pleasure.

"Got it!" I said before moving on to unbutton the rest of Isabelle's shirt. Each one removed revealing more and more of the girl's green plaid bra until finally her shirt was opened and I can see Ankha's hands moving underneath. My feline lover removed her hands and I took over as she changed her attention to Isabelle's plump rear. Her hands slowly moving from her waist to her behind which cause the canine to shiver from the feeling.

"O-Oooh...hah ah..."

"She's very excited now Nacho, I can feel her tail going crazy here."

"That's great to hear, because I'm done recharging."

"Hear that Isabelle? He's ready for you?"

"Ah...guh..wha?"

It seems like the lights are on, but no one is home for her. I looked over to Ankha and we both nodded as I grabbed the condom and applied it over my errection which has returned. Ankha on the other hand slowly leaned backwards in order to move her off of me so I can position myself correctly. It took a while for Isabelle to realize the fondling has stopped and realize that she was lying on top of Ankha who was holding her in place.

"Huh? Ankha? What's going on?"

"Let's say you're about to get your bone Isabelle."

"B-Bone?"

She looks over to me as she felt her legs getting lifted up and saw that I was ready to plung my rod into her, "You ready Isa?"

"Please be gentle mayor..." I nodded as I slowly penetrate her womanhood. It was a tight plunge, but not as tight as Ankha due to my canine assistant's masturbation session. The lubrication made it easier to slide in and plunge my entire shaft into her. The entire process causing her to moan slowly. Her vaginal walls were already trying to milk me dry as they contracted when my rod was fully inside of her.

"Oh man, you really wanted it didn't you Isa?"

"Yes! and it feels good..."

"Then you're certainly going to enjoy this," Ankha added as I began to pump my shaft in and out of her like I did to Ankha before her. I made sure to keep a steady motion before picking up speed which really sent her over the edge.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Faster!"

She said this as her eyes became a bit wonky, as if the pleasure is impairing her brain functions. Never the less, I obliged and picked up speed as slapping of flesh was filling the air along with her moans of pleasure. Ankha decided to get in on the action and began to slide one of her hands down her belly in a circular motion before moving it near her womanhood while I was still thrusting into her. She split her fingers into a V shape and began stroking the area, the feeling just adding to Isabelle's pleasure as I saw her arch her back a bit, but Ankha's other arm made sure she didn't go too far.

"Ergh...it's like she's in heat! Ah!"

I kept thrusting into her until suddenly I felt some fluids run pass my rod; it was her love juices. Isabelle came and it squirted out as I continued ramming into her.

"Oh my, looks like Isabelle came already."

"B-But I haven't!" I said between grunts.

"Then I think it's time for a change of positions, but you are on your own for this one Nacho."

I nodded in agreement as I ceased my thrusting to pick up Isabelle in order to allow Ankha to roll off the bed. I took some effort to pick her up, but it was worth it as I pulled out of her. The lack of feeling my shaft inside seem to bring her to her senses.

"H-Huh? Why did you take it out?"

"Just changing positions, how do you feel about doggy style?"

A lust filled smile came across her face as she picked herself off her back and got on all fours with her butt wagging at me. Speaking of wagging, her tail was also wagging like crazy with her womanhood dripping and inviting. Positioning myself just right, I eased rod back into her and leaned forward in order to put my arms around her waist. Once in the position, I went nuts as I pounded her vagina like there is no tomorrow. Thanks to our new position, I was able to thrust deeper into her and she was loving every feeling of it.

"AAAAHHHH!"

My thrusting became harder as I slammed my hips into her, taking big thrusts instead of smaller faster ones. I was reaching my limit, but I can hold out a bit longer. I felt like a wild animal dominating his mate and ravaged her up to ten minutes in this position.

"YES! YES! Pound me like the animal like I am!"

I didn't take Isabelle for the dirty talk type, but it doesn't matter as my thrusting became fiercer. Our combined moaning, groaning, and slapping of flesh made it the nosiest sex I had so far. I'm getting close to edging and I needed a big finish like I did for Ankha. That's when an idea popped into my head; the mating press. I pulled out of her once again, much to her complaint, and asked her to get on her back once again. She did so and before she could ask what I was planning, I lifted her legs, pushed them back, and pounced.

"GAAAAHHHH!"

Isabelle cried out in pure ecstasy as I went hard on her and did not let up. Isabelle was lost in pure pleasure as the ahegao expression on her face told me that she was in heaven. We went at it like animal for another five minutes until I felt the urge to cum again. When that happened, I once again did big, slow, deep thrusts into her. Her cries of pleasure rang out in my room along with my own groans. I didn't give a declaration this time, I just cummed and let the feeling of orgasmic pleasure shoot through me as Isabelle gave one last orgasmic cry. I felt one load after another shoot out of me, but thanks to the condom I won't risk impregnating Isabelle.

I gave a sigh of relief as I pulled out and saw the fruits of my labor in the amount of semen hanging out in the pocket of the condom. I could only marvel at the amount of my own cum is stored in that thing, no doubt this isn't normal and could guarantee pregnancy if it wasn't for the condom. Gonna have to blame the melting pot of monster DNA for that one. I removed the used item, tied it up and threw it to a nearby trash can before falling back into my now messy and probably stained bed.

Not too long after the climax, Ankha walked back into the room; all cleaned up and still naked. Granted I was so into the sex that I failed to notice that she left the room to clean herself up.

"My, my, are we finally done?"

"Yeah...man...what a workout."

"I'll say, you look like a mess, but at least you look better than the poor quivering mess that is Isabelle over there."

I looked over to Isabelle and noticed she has yet to recover from the feeling of pure ecstasy of first-time sex.

"Uh...we might have gotten overboard with her."

"I don't doubt it, but you must admit she won't forget this experience at all."

"Heh, yeah...looks like you got cleaned up."

"Of course, and I recommend you do the same. That is...unless you like sleeping in your own love juice?"

"Uhh...good point, do you mind helping me with Isabelle here?"

"Not at all, oh and we're going to need some clean sheets."

Thus, begins the process of cleaning up for bed. Ankha has already got the bath ready so me and Isabelle can get clean. We removed her remaining clothes which we never removed in the middle of sex, but too late for that now. But at least I got to see her breasts in their full glory. Isabelle woke up after hitting the water and of course wanted a recount of what happened. Frankly I'm more worried about being seen by people, but I think they're still under the influence of Ankha's magical singing. We quickly cleaned ourselves and emptied the water before grabbing some towels and heading back to my room.

When we returned to my room, we discovered my bed's sheets have already been replaced and our clothes have been folded neatly on the chest. As for the feline herself, she was already in the bed waiting for us.

"Oh Nachoooo..." She cooed as she lifted the covers to reveal that she is still naked. I looked over to Isabelle and gave a playful shrug as I made my way to bed. I slipped in with a smile on my face and patted the last empty space next to me.

"There still room for one more!"

Isabelle giggled as she made her way to the bed and takes her place in the bed. We threw covers back onto to us and we all embraced under the sheets.

"Ankha, Isabelle, that was the wildest night I ever had."

"Me too, I'm glad you were my first Nacho and I was yours," Ankha said as she snuggled a bit closer to me.

"Tonight, was like a dream for me. I'm glad I was able to have my first time with you two," Isabelle then snuggled a bit closer to me as well. To be frank, it feels like I'm being squeezed a bit, but I'm not going to ruin this moment.

"After the crazy adventure we had, I think we deserved this."

"Agreed."

"Ah-huh."

"Well let's gets some shut sleep. I'm pretty sure we're going to have to explain to everyone why it smells like sex in here and I rather be well rested to explain."

"Eh, I'm sure they won't mind, but if they complain then let them."

"Yeah, let's sleep."

We turned off the lights and went back to snuggling.

"Good night Ankha, good night Isabelle, I love you both."

*Good night Nacho, we love you too.*

After a while we let sleep take us, and we all fell asleep in each other's arms. I will never forget this experience in my life and no doubt these two won't either. Sure, it's going to be awkward explaining to everyone back home that we are all dating together, but we'll get through it together. Not only do we all care for each other, but we all have a bond that is strengthen by this adventure. Sure, it was awkward at first, but after tonight I'm ready to embrace this new change in my life. Also, I can expect for potential future sexy times, so hey, who am I to complain?


End file.
